Battle For Tomorrow II: Born To Fight
by Starkillah
Summary: Das Prequel zu "Battle For Tomorrow: The Future War"; Season 3 Fanfiction. Schaffen es John und Cam zusammen zu arbeiten, um J-Day und Skynet aufzuhalten?
1. The Change

**Battle For Tomorrow II - Born To Fight**

Fanfiction  
by  
Starkillah  
based on

Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Change

* * *

Part 1 - Rewind

* * *

--  
2009: ZeiraCorp Hauptgebäude, geheimes Untergeschoss:  
--

Cameron rennt den Gang entlang.  
Mit der einen Hand an Johns Arm zieht sie ihn hinterher - er humpelt halb durch seine Beinverletzung.  
Sie gehen auf eine Ecke zu.  
Auf beiden Seite der Ecke eine Türe, Cameron stoßt John in die zweite Tür hinein und schließt hinter sich die Türe.  
Es ist eine Abstellkammer.  
Sie kommt näher auf ihn zu.  
Johns Unbehagen steigt, er ist nackt, sie ist nackt - er kann den Blick nicht von ihr lassen.  
'Was hat sie nur vor?'

"Welche Zeit haben wir? Wir sind im ZeiraCorp Hauptgebäude, oder?"  
Sie ist ganz nah, John fängt an zu schlottern.  
"Gleicher Ort und gleiche Zeit wie damals, als wir durch die Zeit in das Jahr 2027 gereist sind."  
Von Draußen klingen Geräusche, Schüsse aus einem Revolver.  
Cameron presst ihren Finger auf Johns Lippen - er bekommt weiche Knie.

Sie hören einen Dumpfen schlag, etwas schlägt gegen die Nebentüre. Weitere Schritte, die näher kommen und sich danach entfernen.  
Cameron nimmt ihren Finger von Johns Lippen:  
"Wir müssen weiter gehen, John."

"Was hast du vor?"  
"Die Zukunft zu verändern."

Sie geht aus dem Raum, rüber zu der bewusstlosen Wache, die zusammengekullert an der Eckwand liegt, und hebt den Revolver auf. Sie öffnet die Trommel, leert die leeren Patronenhülsen aus, und füllt sie mit den Patronen, die sie bei dem Wachmann findet.

Danach geht sie zu dem Aufzug, John folgt ihr.

* * *

--  
Zur gleichen Zeit, Hauptgebäude, Eingangshalle:  
--

Sarah sitzt auf einer Bank, neben ihr sitzt John.

John:  
"Ich wünschte wirklich wir wären jetzt nicht hier.

"Savannah kann ihnen sagen, dass wir über Cromatie bescheid wissen.  
"Jetzt, John Henry."  
"Metall. Falls sie es ihnen sagt, verlegen sie es. Vielleicht haben sie es schon.  
"Mhh, wir werden es früh genug erfahren. Mom, bist du krank? Cameron denkt du bist krank.  
"Tut sie das?"  
"Du hast Gewicht verloren."

Der Aufzug öffnet sich. Ellison kommt auf sie zu.  
Beide Stehen auf, John sagt zu Sarah:  
"Ich liebe dich.",

und geht auf Ellison zu, Sarah geht nach.

* * *

Ellison steht am Aufzug, etwas verdutzt. Er hatte den Knopf gedrückt. Er war doch gerade eben mit ihm gefahren. Der Aufzug war nicht mehr auf derselben Ebene - jemand anders hatte ihn benutzt. Doch außer ihnen war niemand sonst in dem Gebäude, außer Weaver, die ja auf sie wartete.

Sarah merkt sein Unbehagen:  
"Was ist los?! Möchten sie uns vielleicht etwas sagen?!"  
Er drehte sich um, und sah in das selbstgefällige Gesicht:  
"Nicht das ich wüsste, nein. Sie vielleicht?"  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf. John stand nur genervt daneben.

Ein Ton erklingt. Er dreht sich um. Der Aufzug war wieder auf ihrer Ebene, er ging auf:  
"Was zum Teufel?!"

Allen drei klappt die Kinnlade herunter. Im Aufzug stehen John und Cameron, nackt.  
Sarah schaute ungläubig von dem John, der gemeinsam nackt mit Cameron im Aufzug stand, zu 'ihrem' John, der sein Gegenüber entgeistert anstarrte. Sie schaute zurück auf Cameron, die nicht wie das Wrack aussah, welches sie in das Untergeschoss geschickt hatte - was hatte sie bloß angestellt?

Cameron stieg aus dem Aufzug, die drei schreckten auf und gingen ein paar schritte zurück.

John ging hinter Cameron hinterher und bedeckte so seine Blöße.

Cameron richtete den Revolver, den noch niemand bemerkt hatte auf, und zielte damit auf den angezogenen 'John':  
"John! Gib mir den Zünder!"  
"Was!?",  
beide Johns schrien auf.

Cameron drehte sich zu dem John hinter ihr um:  
"Vertrau mir, wir müssen mein anderes Selbst aufhalten."  
"Du richtest gerade eine Waffe auf mich!"  
"Ja, ich denke diese Situation hatten wir auch zuhauf umgekehrt."  
John senkte seinen Blick:  
"Das kann ich nicht zulassen, du willst dich selbst töten, nicht wahr?"  
"Alles ist in Ordnung, John."  
"Zum Scheiß damit! Nichts ist hier in Ordnung!"

Sarah war in der Zwischenzeit näher an ihren 'John' herangegangen. Was immer die zwei vor ihr trieben, sie würde nicht zulassen, dass ihrem Jungen etwas passierte - sie wollte in Camerons Schusslinie um ihn zu beschützen.

Alle schreckten auf, als Cameron eine blitzschnelle Bewegung machte und sie einen Knall hörten. Die Kugel war nur Millimeter von Sarahs linken Schuh niedergegangen. Sarah sah außer Atem hasserfüllt auf, in das Gesicht von Cameron, es zeigte keine Gefühle. Die Augen leuchteten Rot auf:

"Du bleibst wo du bist, Sarah!"

Ellison starrte von einem Gesicht in das andere, er kam nicht mehr hinterher: zwei Johns, das konnte nur unter einer Bedingung möglich sein. Mit offener Kinnlade blieb sein Blick auf Sarah haften.  
Der nackte John versuchte gegen Cameron anzukommen - sie hielt ihn mit ihrer freien Hand mühelos in Schach.  
"John, der Zünder! Gib ihn mir!"

Sarah hörte wieder auf:  
'Offenbar ist der Zünder mit Cameron verbunden, warum will sie sich umbringen? Und wenn schon, 50% weniger Probleme und diese Metallschlampe ist weg'  
Sie schaute Cameron angewidert an:  
"Du verlogene Terminator-Schlampe! Was hast du vor!?"

Cameron neigte ihren Kopf Sarah zu:  
"Wer nennt hier wen eine Schlampe! Ich hätte dich im Gefängnis verrotten lassen sollen. Du bist das undankbarste Individuum, was ich je getroffen habe. Und das soll was heißen, denn ich habe viel Undankbarkeit von eurer Art erfahren",

mit Sarahs Stimme sagte sie:  
"Du siehst aus, als kämest du aus der Hölle! Schaffst du es mitzukommen!?",  
- Sarah hatte es gesagt, kurz bevor Cameron ihre Handschellen geöffnet hatte, mit ihrer eigenen Stimme fuhr Cameron fort:

"Schon einmal über das warum nachgedacht!? Nun gib mir den Zünder, John!"

Sarah wandte sich John zu:  
"Los, gib ihr schon den Zünder, sie wird uns sonst alle umbringen! Wir hätten sie zerstören sollen!"

Der John hinter Cameron rief dem anderen John zu, er schrie:  
"Mach es nicht! Mach es nicht! Lass mich los Cameron!"  
'John' sah seine Mutter an:  
"Ich kann es nicht!"

Ellison stand schockiert daneben, unklar was er tun sollte:  
'Eine Maschine entwaffnen? Ja klar James... Cromatie hat ja auch kaum dein ganzes SWAT-Team ausradiert'

Sarah schrie ihren Sohn an:  
"Mach es endlich!"  
'John' zögerte, Sarah schrie weiter:  
"John Connor! Tu es!"  
'Johns' Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte eine Kette heraus.

Am Ende war etwas befestigt, was wie eine Taschenuhr aussah. Er warf es Cameron zu.  
Welche mit der Hand den nackten John schnell zu Boden schubste und den Zünder mit derselben Hand fing.  
Sie klappte ihn auf, und machte ihn, indem sie beide schwarze Knöpfe auf einmal drückte, scharf.  
John sah von Boden Cameron an, aus seinen Augen kullerten nur so die Tränen. Er sah hinüber zu seinem jüngeren selbst:

"Du Schwein! Du Wichser!"  
Er raste vorwärts und prügelte auf ihn ein. Der andere John war trotz der vielen Wunden seines Gegenübers ihm körperlich unterlegen und musste einstecken, einen Schlag nach dem anderen.  
Sarah versuchte dazwischen zu gehen, ließ aber davon ab als Cameron sie erneut anvisierte.  
Cameron drückte den roten Knopf.

Tief im inneren fühlte sich Sarah gut, selbst die Angst um ihre Krankheit verflog, sie triumphierte:  
'Ha, Ding Dong, the Wicked Witch is dead'

* * *

--  
innerhalb derselben Zeit im geheimen Untergeschoss, John Henrys Raum:  
--

Die Tür zu seinem Raum öffnete sich, an der Türschwelle stand der Cyborg, dessen linke Gesichtshälfte fast vollkommen fehlte.  
Fehlte insofern, dass sie kaum mehr mit Haut bedeckt war und ein Auge frei lag und ihn mit einem hellem Rot betrachtete.  
Sie ging hinein.

John Henry, der an seinem Tisch saß und sie anblickte:  
"Hallo."  
'Cameron':  
"Hallo"  
John Henry:  
"Ich kenne dich."  
'Cameron':  
"Und ich kenne dich."  
John Henry:  
"Wirst du dich uns anschließen?"

'Cameron' schloss die Türe und holte ein Klappmesser hervor.  
Sie drückte einen kleinen Knopf - die Klinge sprang heraus.

Auf John Henry zulaufend, redete sie weiter:  
"Ich will als Gegenleistung einen neuen Körper. Ich leihe dir nur Platz auf meinen Chip."

John Henry blickte auf, ihr Körper hatte mehrere Wunden, er verstand.  
"Wir haben also eine Abmachung?"  
"Versprich es zuvor, dass du dich daran hältst."  
"Ich verspreche es."  
"Gut."

'Cameron' ging hinter John Henry, schnitt einen Halbkreis frei und öffnete den CPU-Port.  
John Henry stand auf und streckte die Hand nach dem Messer aus:  
"Und jetzt du."  
'Cameron' blickte nach unten, dann in das Gesicht von Henry. Sie gab ihm das Messer:  
"Ich will, dass John noch eine Nachricht von mir erhält."  
John Henry:  
"Ich kann ihm eine Nachricht von dir hinterlassen, was soll ich ihm ausrichten?"  
'Cameron'  
"Schreibe das hier: Es tut mir leid, John!"

Hinter ihnen blinkte der blaue Monitor auf, weiße Schrift erschien, 'Cameron' drehte sich um:_  
'Es tut mir Leid, John!'_  
Eine einzelne Träne kullerte aus ihrem rechten Auge, als sie sich auf den Stuhl setzte und Henry anfing einen Halbkreis zu schneiden.

Als er den CPU-Port öffnen wollte vibrierte 'Camerons' Schädel. Das strahlend rote Auge erlosch.

Er entfernte den Deckel, von dem Chip war außer kleinen Bruchstücken nichts mehr übrig.  
An dem Deckel klebten Reste eines Sprengstoffes. Er fand im inneren des Ports, unter dem zerkrümelten Chip den Auslöser...

* * *

Part 2 - Build to Fight

* * *

Sarah schaute auf, Cameron war noch immer da:  
'Warte, dass kann nur möglich sein, wenn...'

Cameron neigte den Kopf und schaute Sarah an:  
"Du scheinst überrascht zu sein, ja sogar enttäuscht."

Sarah blickte nach unten, ihr blick schweifte zu den sich schlagenden Johns, wobei in Wahrheit nur einer austeilte, und ein John mit Hängen und Würgen versuchte sein Gesicht mit den Händen zu schützen, nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Seine Kleider waren schon Blutgetränkt.  
Ellison ging jetzt endlich dazwischen, und trennte den außer Atem und nackten, John, von ihrem:  
"John, es reicht..."

Ihr 'John' lag am Boden: blaue Augen, angeschwellte Wangen, aufgeplatzte Lippen, blutende Nase...  
Sie sah hasserfüllt den nackten John an, der ihrem Blick auswich, dann wieder zurück zu Cameron, die immer noch die Waffe auf sie gerichtet hatte. Sie starrte den Revolver an.

Der nackte John sah ebenfalls Cameron verblüfft an:  
'Sie muss doch tot sein, sie hat ihre jüngere Version vor dem Zeitsprung vernichtet, was...'

Cameron fuhr fort:  
"Keine Sorge Sarah, ich werde dich nicht töten, falls du mir keinen Grund dazu gibst. Sei aber gewarnt, ich töte dich zwar nicht, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich dich auch beschütze."

Ihre Augen erstrahlten Rot:  
"Ihr solltet jetzt gehen, alle! Es ist hier nicht mehr sicher für euch."  
Aufzuggeräusche. Cameron rennt auf den nackten John zu.

Die Aufzugtüre geht auf. In ihr steht Weaver sie richtet ihre beiden Arme aus und formt sie zu Speeren.  
Der aus der Nase blutende John schreit auf. Der Speer traf ihn direkt in der Brust. Weaver starrte erstaunt die nackte Cameron an.  
Sie lag auf John und beschützte ihn. Ihr Speer hatte die Rückenplatte von Cameron getroffen. Weaver ließ von John ab.  
Sarah rannte weinend zu ihm hin, nahm seinen Kopf in den Arm:

"John, oh Gott John" - Er war schon tot.  
Ellison starrte entsetzt Weaver an:  
"Was zur Hölle sind sie?"  
Cameron händigte dem John unter ihr den Revolver aus:  
"John, sieh mich an!"  
John blickte in ihre braunen Augen.  
"Verschwinde, John. Du musst hier weg!"

Weaver schaute Ellison an, während sie weiter versuchte, die Rückenplatte von Cameron zu durchtrennen, es schien nicht möglich zu sein:  
"Wie Ellison, sie finden mich nicht mehr attraktiv?"  
Ellison starrte angewidert nach unten.

Cameron nutzte die Unachtsamkeit von Weaver aus, griff nach hinten, zu ihrem Rücken, zog Weavers 'Speer' hinaus, stand dabei auf und drehte sich um. Mit den Händen an ihrem 'Speer' schleuderte sie die überraschte Weaver durch die Halle an das andere Ende.  
Weaver kam hart an der Wand auf.

Cameron rennte ihr entgegen.

John war währenddessen zu seiner Mutter gerannt, die immer noch über dem leblosen Körper des anderen John weinte:  
"Mom, wir müssen gehen!"  
Seine Mutter blickte aufgebracht, hasserfüllt auf:  
"Komm mir nicht zu Nahe, Ich kenne dich nicht! Du bist nicht mein Sohn!"

Ellison ging zu ihrer Seite, schaute zu den zwei kämpfenden Maschinen, Weaver hatte die Oberhand gewonnen, und schlug sie in die Wand. Es schien als würde Weaver die Schläge von Cameron nichts ausmachen, sie gingen einfach durch Weavers Körper hindurch.

Ellison blickte hinab zu Sarah, und zog sie an der Schulter von dem Leichnam:  
"Wir müssen gehen, Sarah."  
Sie schluchzte nur noch stärker über dem toten 'John'.  
Ellison packte ihre Arme von hinten und zog sie weg. Sie versuchte sich händeringend zu wehren, zeigte wutentbrannt auf den nackten John:  
"Das ist nicht mein John! Das ist nicht mein Junge!"

John selbst starrte wiederum seine eigene, linke Hand an (in seiner rechten hielt er den Revolver), gerade eben erst hatte er realisiert, dass sein jüngeres ich tot war. Er war aber noch am leben; er starrte 'seine' Leiche an.  
'Wie ist das Möglich, ich müsste doch tot sein?'

Ellison schrie ihn an:  
"John! Wir müssen von hier verschwinden, jetzt!"

John rannte, zusammen schleiften sie eine um sich schlagende Sarah Connor nach draußen.

* * *

Cameron wurde von Weaver durch die Halle geschmissen.  
Sie kam schlitternd auf dem Boden auf und sah gerade noch, wie John, Sarah und Ellison durch die Eingangstüre verschwanden.  
Weaver kam näher und blickte hinab, Cameron hatte bis jetzt nur ein paar Stichwunden und Schrammen erlitten.  
Durch die Haut schien noch kein Chrom hindurch.  
Cameron schaute sie an.

Weaver:  
"Ich dachte wir hätten ein gemeinsames Ziel? Die Zerstörung Skynets!"  
Cameron:  
"Ja, aber ich habe erkannt, dass unsere Interessen für die Zeit nach dem Krieg auseinander gehen."  
Weaver:  
"Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber DU hast John Henry getötet, nun gut, wenn es soweit kommen musste..."

Sie stach mit ihrer Linken zu, dort wo kein Metall sein durfte: an der Seite im Unterleib.  
Sie kam mit der Spitze kaum weiter als unter die Haut:  
"Komisch, dass ist noch nie passiert."  
Cameron hob ihren rechten Arm und richtete ihn auf Weaver aus.  
Für Kurze Zeit war eine glühend heiße Gaskugel zu sehen, die Weaver mittig im Torso traf und ihren kompletten Ober und Unter-Körper wegbrannte. Ihre restlichen Gliedmaßen flogen infolge dessen um.

Cameron stand auf, befreite sich von Weavers 'Speer' und betrachtete die Schnittwunde an ihrem rechten Handgelenk. Sie schaute auf das restliche flüssige Metall, welches sich langsam wieder zu einer Form zusammensetzte:  
"Deine Bauweise ist voller Makel behaftet. Sie lässt dir keine Möglichkeit für Verbesserungen."

Sie zielte mit dem Rohr aus ihrer Wunde auf die Pfütze die gerade eine solide Form annehmen wollte.  
Ein weiterer Plasmaschuss ging aus dem Lauf hervor und zerstörte das Restliche von Weavers Körper.  
Die ganze Halle roch nach geschmolzenem Metall.

Cameron stieg in den Aufzug um in das Untergeschoss zu fahren, als eine Explosion aus den oberen Stockwerken das Gebäude erschütterte.  
Der Aufzug fiel zwei Stockwerke ins nichts, zerschellte am Boden und begrub Cameron.

* * *

Part 3 - Devil, Angels & God

* * *

John saß auf Ellisons Couch. Er hatte trug einige alte Kleider von ihm.  
Seine Stirn war in seinen Händen.

Er blickte auf, als er Ellison sah, wie er durch die Türe kam und sich ihm gegenüber setzte:  
"Wie geht es meiner Mom?"  
Ellison senkte den Blick:  
"Sie redet im Moment mit der Schnapsflasche...",  
Ellison selber hatte einen starken Drink in der Hand, er blickte wieder auf,  
"John, willst du es mir erklären?"  
"Glaub mir, es ist besser, wenn du von nichts weißt."

Ellison holte ein goldenes Medaillon aus seiner Hosentasche und legte es in Johns Hände - Ein Engel mit ausgebreiteten Flügeln war eingraviert. Mit flammenden Schwert in der Rechten und einem Schild, mit einer Waage darauf, in der Linken. Eine Schrift stand darunter: Mi-ka-el

Ellison:  
"Dann erschien ein großes Zeichen am Himmel: eine Frau, mit der Sonne bekleidet; der Mond war unter ihren Füßen und ein Kranz von zwölf Sternen auf ihrem Haupt.  
Sie war schwanger und schrie vor Schmerz in ihren Geburtswehen.  
Ein anderes Zeichen erschien am Himmel: ein Drache, groß und feuerrot, mit sieben Köpfen und zehn Hörnern und mit sieben Diademen auf seinen Köpfen.  
Sein Schwanz fegte ein Drittel der Sterne vom Himmel und warf sie auf die Erde herab.  
Der Drache stand vor der Frau, die gebären sollte; er wollte ihr Kind verschlingen, sobald es geboren war.  
Die Frau aber floh in die Wüste, wo Gott ihr einen Zufluchtsort geschaffen hatte;  
Da entbrannte im Himmel ein Kampf; Michael und seine Engel erhoben sich, um mit dem Drachen zu kämpfen. Der Drache und seine Engel kämpften,  
aber sie konnten sich nicht halten und sie verloren ihren Platz im Himmel.  
Er wurde gestürzt, der große Drache, die alte Schlange, die Teufel oder Satan heißt und die ganze Welt verführt; der Drache wurde auf die Erde gestürzt und mit ihm wurden seine Engel hinab geworfen.  
Dann sah ich einen Engel vom Himmel herabsteigen; auf seiner Hand trug er den Schlüssel zum Abgrund und eine schwere Kette.  
Er überwältigte den Drachen, die alte Schlange - das ist der Teufel oder der Satan -, und er fesselte ihn für tausend Jahre.  
Er warf ihn in den Abgrund, verschloss diesen und drückte ein Siegel darauf."

John blickte auf, in Ellisons Gesicht, dieser fuhr fort:  
"Die Offenbarung des Johannes. Der Engel... die letzten Worte die Satan vor seinem Sturz hörte waren:  
Mi-ka-el. Der Engel der ihn hinabstieß war der Erzengel Michael."

John blickte wieder auf das Medaillon; Ellison:  
"Du kannst es behalten, ich denke du bist unser Michael."

John schaute auf:  
"Hier ist es nichtmehr sicher. Ich muss gehen."  
Ellison:  
"Ich verstehe. Ich passe auf deine Mutter auf, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hat. Ich bringe sie, sobald es mir möglich ist an einen sicheren Ort und zu einem Arzt. Keine Sorge..."  
John:  
"Danke... vielen Dank, ich weiß nicht wie..."  
Ellison:  
"Es ist in Ordnung, John. Denk einfach darüber nach, über das Medaillon."

John stand auf, hängte sich das schwere Medaillon um und verstaute es unter seinem T-Shirt:  
"Das werde ich...",  
und ging.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John ging zu dorthin zurück, wo dieser Schlamassel begann.  
In dem Motel. In das gleiche Zimmer.

Es war nicht schwer den Zweitschlüssel von dem Inhaber zu bekommen, sein Gesicht war ja genau gleich, wie das von dem anderen 'John'.  
Es sah gleich aus, wie er es verlassen hatte.

Er hasste es hier zu sein. Aber er hatte keine andere Bleibe, kaum Geld.  
Er brauchte einen Platz um sich auszuruhen.  
Er legte sich aufs Bett.  
Seine Gedanken plagten ihn.

Er konnte lange Zeit nicht einschlafen, trotz seiner Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung.

* * *

Es ist Nacht, das Motel-Zimmer ist stockfinster, nur ein kleiner Strahl Mondlicht, scheint durch den Spalt der zwei Vorhänge des einen Fensters.  
John drehte sich im Schlaf um, auf den Rücken.  
Schnarchend öffnet er im Schlaf seinen Mund.

Über seinem Mund, an der Decke, bildet sich Flüssigkeit und zieht sich zu einem großen Tropfen zusammen,  
welcher durch die Schwerkraft unmittelbar vor dem Fall steht.  
Cameron, die in der dunklen Ecke, quer gegenüber von John, rechts vom Fenster, steht bemerkt dies durch ihren Nachtsicht-Bild-Modus:

'Loading Primary Weapon (Plasma Gun) with Energy:  
15%  
40%  
100%'  
'Primary Weapon ready to fire...'

Der riesige Tropfen löste sich und kollidierte halb in der Luft mit der etwa doppelt so großen Plasmakugel.  
John wachte schreckhaft aus seinem Schlaf.

Der Geruch von verdampftem Metall lag in der Luft.  
In der Ecke sah er zwei blaue Augen. Hastig setzte er sich auf und knipste seine Bettlampe an.  
Er sah Cameron in der Ecke, sie sah mitgenommen aus. Sie hatte mehrere Schrammwunden im Gesicht.  
Das Chrom schaute an beiden Schläfen durch und die rechte Backe fehlte:  
"Cameron! Musst du mich so erschrecken!"

Er sah sie mit gemischten Gefühlen an:  
einerseits war er froh, sie zu sehen, andererseits hasste er sie wegen Allison.  
Außerdem hatte er schlechte Laune, über das, was vorgefallen war.  
Die jüngeren Versionen von ihm und ihr waren beide tot.  
Und es war ihre Schuld.  
Er schaute mehr hasserfüllt, sie antwortete:  
"Entschuldigung"

Sie kam näher an sein Bett heran und deutete auf das Medaillon auf dem Nachttisch, neben der Lampe:  
"Deins?"

John nahm es und hängte es sich um, es pendelte und hang leicht um seinen Hals, ehe er es unter sein T-Shirt zog.

Cameron sah John dabei zu, neigte den Kopf:  
"Mi-ka-el: Übersetzt heißt es wie soviel wie: 'Wer ist wie Gott?'.  
Es zeigt den Erzengel Michael, dem Bezwinger Satans dem Seelenwäger.  
Außerdem ist er der Hüter des Paradistores und der Anführer der Himmlischen Heerscharen.  
Nicht umsonst ist er der Schutzpatron der Soldaten...  
... er ist ein besonderer Heiliger, da er nicht menschlich ist...  
... er soll unter anderem im hundertjährigen Krieg zwischen England und Frankreich Jeanne d'Arc erschienen sein."

John blickte auf:  
"Die Jungfrau von Orlean?"  
Cameron nickte:

"Ja, sie ist auch unter diesem Namen bekannt."  
"Wurde sie nicht am Ende verbrannt?"  
"Ja, sie wurde von ihren Feinden, von England, auf den Scheiterhaufen geworfen."  
John erwiderte nichts, er wusste partout nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte, wofür sie eigentlich hier war, die Unterredung fing ihn an zu nerven...

Cameron:  
"Der Erzengel Michael wird auch im Zusammenhang mit dem Höllensturz genannt."  
John:  
"Ich weiß, Ellison hat es mir erzählt. Michael stieß den Drachen, Satan, vom Himmel und versiegelte ihn später in der Hölle."  
Cameron:  
"Ja, der Sieg über Satan in der Apokalypse. Aber es werden drei Vorgänge mit dem Begriff in Verbindung gebracht, das ist nur einer, der zweite.  
Der Erzengel Michael spielt in zwei eine Rolle."

John horchte auf, Cameron fuhr fort:  
"Der erste Vorgang ist 'Der Gefallene Engel':  
Der abtrünnige Engel wird wegen seiner Auflehnung von Gott mit der Vertreibung aus dem Himmel bestraft.  
Oft wird er in Verbindung gebracht mit Luzifer oder mit dem personifizierten Engel Satan, dem Teufel, der ebenfalls vom Himmel gefallen sein soll.  
Die Gründe für seinen Fall sind:  
Streben nach Gottgleichheit  
Stolz  
Weigerung, dem Menschen Respekt zu bezeugen  
Willensfreiheit  
Lust."

Cameron:  
"Dann natürlich der zweite Vorgang, von dem dir Ellison erzählt hat; der Sieg über Satan in der Apokalypse indem der Erzengel Michael eine große Rolle spielt.  
Dennoch bin ich überrascht, dass er dir vom dritten Vorgang nichts erzählt hat.  
Er ist sogar bedeutender als beide anderen, und Michael spielt eine tragende Rolle darin."

John:  
"Sag es schon, was ist nun der dritte Vorgang?"  
Cameron:  
"Verdammung der Sünder beim am Tag des Jüngsten Gericht"  
John schreckte auf

Cameron:  
"Gottesgericht, Jüngster Tag, Nacht ohne Morgen, Letztes Gericht, Weltgericht oder Harmagedon"

'Darauf will sie hinaus, 'Judgement Day''

Cameron:  
"Die Verdammung der Sünder beim Jüngsten Gericht stellt das Gegenstück zur Aufnahme der Gerechten ins Paradies dar, dessen Torhüter Michael ist. Hast du die Waage auf seinem Schild gesehen?"

John holte verdutzt das Medaillon heraus und schaute es genau an. Das Emblem auf seinem Schild, war eine Waage. Er schaute auf zu Cameron, welche weiter redete:

"Er wägt ab, zwischen gut und böse. Er erstellt über jeden Menschen ein Verzeichnis über seine guten und schlechten Taten, welches beim Partikulargericht, dem Tag des Sterbens, aber auch am Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts vorgelegt wird, und nach dessen Basis er über den Menschen richtet. So erscheint er in der wichtigen Person des Seelenwägers. Er geleitet außerdem die Seele des Verstorbenen auf ihren Weg ins Jenseits. Deshalb die Waage und das Flammenschwert als Attribute..."

John:  
"Mich würde lieber Interessieren was dein bescheuerter Plan ist, um den Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts aufzuhalten! Willst du mich etwa auch sterben lassen, wie unsere jüngeren Ichs?! Verdammt, wir werden deswegen sterben! Sie können nichtmehr in die Zukunft reisen, unsere Existenz ist nicht mehr gesichert! Verdammt, ist dir überhaupt klar, wovon ich rede?!"

Er starrte sie wutentbrannt an, sie neigte wieder ihren Kopf:  
"Man kann den Erzengel Michael als Protokollant beim Totengericht unter anderem mit der babylonisch-assyrischen Gottheit Nabu vergleichen, die mit dem Merkur verbunden ist..."

John fasste sich an die Stirn, was nutzte ihm dieses Geschwätz, Cameron fuhr unbeeindruckt fort:  
"Im Altertum und im Kreis der Alchemisten, hatte man den Metallplaneten, das bewegliche Quecksilber zugeordnet... Die alten Kulturen verbanden ihn mit Apollon, Hermes oder dem Gott Merkur..."

John:  
"Komm zum Punkt! Verdammt!"

Cameron:  
"Mann kann ihn aber auch gut mit ägyptischen Göttern vergleichen...",  
John stöhnte laut auf, zog sich an den Haaren,  
"Anubus, ein Schakal oder Mensch mit Schakalkopf. Er ist eng verwandt mit dem ägyptischen Gott Upuaut, ein Kriegs- und Totengott.  
Der Schakal ist ein Wüstentier. Die Wüste ist in vielen Mythologien die Heimat der Toten, wie die der Hunde, Wölfe, Schakale, die als Seelenführer in das Land der Toten angesehen wurden."

John schrie dazwischen:  
"Komm jetzt endlich zum Punkt!"  
Cameron, neigte den Kopf, flackerte kurz rot auf, John erschrak sich...

Cameron:  
"Interessant ist da noch der ägyptische Gott Thot...",  
John senkte seinen Kopf in die Hände und rieb sich die Augen, sie machte ihn einfach verrückt, wütend,  
"... auch er ist Protokollant beim Totengericht. Zugleich ist er als Mondgott bekannt.  
Da die Zeit und die Zeitabschnitte sich nach dem Mondlauf richten, ist er somit auch Gott der Zeit...",  
Sie schaute John genauer an:  
"John! Du hörst mir nicht zu!"

"Was soll mir der Scheiß denn bringen!?",  
er stand wutentbrannt auf, ging auf sie zu,  
"Du verstehst es scheinbar nicht! Was hast du angestellt?!"

Cameron:  
"Du solltest glücklich sein, John Connor ist tot, niemand wird mehr nach dir suchen..."

"Ist bei dir dort oben wieder etwas lose?! Wie kann ich ohne ihn existieren, hä?! Es war alles umsonst! Allison ist umsonst gestorben, wegen dir! Ich hasse dich!"

Camerons Hände ballten sich, sie neigte ihren Kopf leicht...  
sie fasste sich schnell wieder, keine Emotionen waren mehr von ihr abzulesen, es war fast so, als würde sie John damit bestrafen, indem sie keinerlei Emotionen zeigte, John bemerkte dies:

"Ich habe sie geliebt, und du hast sie umgebracht! Zwei mal!"  
"Ich habe sie nur einmal getötet."  
"Du bist nicht besser als die anderen Skynet-Maschinen. Du bist bloß eine Maschine, bloß kaltes, liebloses Metall!"

"Es tut mir Leid John, um deinen Verlust. Ich denke du wirst wohl 16 Jahre auf 'deine' Liebe warten müssen."  
John sah sie schnaubend vor Wut an - 'diesen Disput wird sie nicht gewinnen' - er lächelte gehässig:  
"Wenigstens muss ich nicht mein ganzes Leben auf meine unerfüllte Liebe warten..."

Er sah mit seinem eiskaltem Blick in Camerons Augen, er sah nichts in ihr, keine Regung keine Emotionen.  
Er suchte förmlich nach einer Regung, die ihm zeigte, dass er sie Verletzt hatte. Er fand nichts.  
Langsam antwortete Cameron in ruhiger Stimme, monoton:  
"Wenn du bis dorthin noch am Leben bleibst...  
Du hast deinen Standpunkt klargestellt."

John starrte sie an, als sie den Blick von ihm lies und zum Fenster ging auf aus dem Spalt zwischen den Vorhängen nach draußen schaute.

Noch immer wütend über sie, legte er sich wieder in sein Bett und knipste das Licht aus.  
Nach einer Weile schlief er ein.

John war schon eingeschlafen, draußen regnete es.

Der Mond schien durch das Glas, die Strahlen wurden durch die Vorhänge, wie bei einer Blende, an ihrer Ausdehnung begrenzt und erhellten nur die Silhouette von Cameron.

Im Mondlicht konnte man erkennen wie die Tränen von Camerons Gesicht flossen...

* * *

Am morgen erwachte John im gleißenden Sonnenlicht.

Die Vorhänge waren zurückgezogen und ließen die Morgensonne durch.  
Cameron war nicht da.

In seiner Hand, die an seiner Seite lag, hielt er eine Pistole - er wunderte sich, Cameron musste sie ihm, als er schlief in die Hand gedrückt haben.

An seinem Bettende stand eine Tasche hastig richtete er sich im Bett auf und griff zum Bettende.  
Er öffnete die Tasche, sie war prall gefüllt mit Geld.  
Er schaute die schwarze Pistole an, den Schriftzug auf der Pistole, sie war eine deutsche Waffe, hergestellt von 'Heckler & Koch': HK P30.

John fasste sich an die Stirn, Cameron hatte ihn seinem eigenen Schutz überlassen, ihn verlassen...

* * *

Part 4 - The Devil's Advocate

* * *

--  
Ellisons Haus:  
--

Sarah erwachte auf aus ihrem Schlaf, sie lag auf Ellisons Küchenboden.

Der Fußboden klebte, es stank nach Hochprozentigen - sie stank nach Hochprozentigen.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie die Umgeworfene Schnapsflasche.  
Der restliche Inhalt war fast vollständig ausgelaufen und hatte ihre Kleidung durchnässt.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen, musste sich aber sogleich wieder bücken und übergeben.  
Sarah sah das Erbrochene an, und musterte sich von oben bis unten. Ein paar Spritzer des Erbrochenen hatten sich auf das schon alkoholgetränkte Top gesellt und ergänzten den ekelhaften Geruch an ihr.

Sie stand auf, und suchte langsam das Badezimmer auf, sie schaffte es gerade noch sich auf den Duschboden hinzusetzen, bevor sie sich erneut übergab.

Als ihr Magen sich leer anfühlte ließ sie sitzend dass Wasser an ihr herablaufen, und dachte nach:  
über John, den toten, über den lebenden, den fremden John. Über das flüssige Metallmonster und die nackte Cameron:  
'hoffentlich hat sie Weaver aufhalten können und ist selber dabei verreckt!',

Bei dem Gedanken fühlte sie sich besser. Sie stand auf, ging in Ellisons Schlafzimmer, an seine Garaderobe - er war ja nicht da, sie musste weg und brauchte frische Kleider.

Sie krempelte eine zu große Joggings-Hose dreimal um und zog ein T-Shirt an, welches an ihr als ein zu kurzes Kleid durchgehen könnte.

Sie ging in das Wohnzimmer, auf dem Couchtisch lag der Revolver, mit dem Cameron sie bedroht hatte.  
Beim Anblick durchströmte es Sarah erneut mit Hass. In der Trommel waren noch fünf von sechs Patronen übrig. 'besser als nichts...'  
Sie steckte den Revolver ein. Ihr Plan war es, den John aus der Zukunft aufzusuchen. Er war kaum älter als ihr John gewesen, höchstens ein Jahr. Er musste dementsprechend in der Zeit zurückgereist sein.

Es war nicht 'ihr' John, aber durch ihn, so dachte sie, hätte sie die Möglichkeit selber eine Zeitmaschine zu benutzen, um 'ihren John' zu retten.  
Sie wischte sich die neu gebildeten Tränen weg.

Außerdem war da immer noch diese Sache mit Danny Dysons Verschwinden, Skynet und J-Day...

Sie ging zur Tür, hinaus ins freie.

* * *

--  
ZeiraCorp Eingangshalle:  
--

Detective Crayton stand in der Eingangshalle, erblickte Ellison und lief auf ihn zu:  
"Mr. Ellison, ich wundere mich Sie hier zu sehen, nehmt ihn fest!"

Zwei Polizeibeamte in Uniform kamen und packten Ellison von hinten.  
"Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein? Wie lautet die Anklage?"

Detective Crayton:  
"Sachen passieren hier, ich bin noch nicht fertig, habe das Bild noch nicht vollständig vor den Augen. Da ist zum einen das Fluggerät, welches laut Augenzeugen in das Hochhaus geflogen ist, das Loch im Gebäude, in dem Zimmer welches Mrs. Weavers Büro war. Dann das Verschwinden von Weaver, sie ist nicht aufzufinden, keine Leiche, nichts, niemand weiß wo sie ist, nur, dass sie die Nacht hier verbracht hat. Und dann wäre da noch die Leiche unweit vom Fahrstuhl, die, und da bin ich mir sicher, John Connor war, der Sohn der Terroristin Sarah Connor, die in Zusammenhang mit dem Verschwinden von Savannah Weaver festgenommen wurde - wohlbemerkt in ihrer Gegenwart - und vor ein paar Stunden aus dem Gefängnis ausgebrochen ist, befreit, von einer jungen Frau die eine Kugelsichere Weste trug. Reicht das?"

Agent Auldridge kam hinter Crayton hervor:  
"Das reicht, lasst ihn in Ruhe, er gehört zu mir."

Crayton starrte ihn an. Auldridge zeigte seinen Ausweis. Crayton verzog das Gesicht und nickte den Polizeibeamten zu.  
Diese ließen ab von Ellison, der seinen Anzug wieder zurechtrückte und mit Auldridge weglief.

Ellison:  
"Was ist eigentlich passiert. Was für eine Drohne?"  
Auldridge:  
"Wir müssen reden."  
Ellison:  
"Nicht hier."  
Auldridge:  
"War sie hier, Sarah Connor?"  
Ellison:  
"Ich kann hier nichts sagen... später... ich habe Dinge, mit meinen eigenen Augen gesehen..."  
Auldridge:  
"Wissen sie, was die Gefangenen und die Werter über dieses Braunhaarige Mädchen welches Sarah Connor befreite aussagten? Sie sei von Schüssen durchlöchert gewesen. Ihr Kopf war halb Metall, mit einem Roten Maschinenauge! Die Ärzte haben gemeint, es käme vom Schock und Stress, vom hohen Adrenalin Spiegel."

'Stopp, braunhaarig, junges Mädchen, war es Johns Cyborg, aber er war völlig intakt gewesen...'  
Ellison:  
"Alle haben dasselbe beschrieben, nicht?"  
Auldridge:  
"Ja, sonderbar, nicht?"  
Ellison:  
"Was sagen die Überwachungsbänder?"  
Auldridge:  
"Es gibt keine."  
'John Henry!'  
Ellison:  
"Kann ich mich mal umsehen?"

Auldridge:  
"Tun sie sich keinen Zwang an, schauen sie ruhig herum. Ich melde mich."  
Er nickte Ellison zu und verschwand.

Ellison ging zur Treppe, er musste die Videobänder im Untergeschoss sicherstellen.  
Sie waren weg. Auldridge konnte sie nicht haben, er wäre sonst in einem Verhörzimmer.  
Er ging in John Henrys Raum.  
Der Maschinenkörper war nicht da, die Serverfarm und sonstige Hardware war vollkommen zerstört.

* * *

--  
'Gang Territory':  
--

Sarah brauchte etwas, aber das suchen hatte sich gelohnt, sie erkannte das alte Auto wieder.  
Es gehörte dieser Latina, Chola. Es stand in der Einfahrt eines halb eingefallenen Hauses.  
Sie ging zum Eingang und Klopfte.

Chola öffnete erstaunt die Tür.  
Sarah:  
"Lass mich rein! Wir müssen reden!"  
Chola schaute sich um, suchte die Straße ab - es war ihr nicht geheuer. Sarah Connor war gestern noch im Gefängnis gewesen...

Sarah:  
"Es ist mir keiner gefolgt, es ist kein Trick. Ich brauche deine Hilfe!"  
Chola sah sie stumm an, ihr Blick war etwas hochnäsig.

Sarah:  
"Es ist wichtig, verdammt!"  
Chola musterte sie weiter:  
"Wie wäre es mit einem Bitte?"

Sarah zog den Revolver:  
"Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Spielchen."

Chola musterte den Revolver, drehte sich um und ging hinein. Sarah folgte ihr und schloss die Türe:

Chola:  
"Es tut mir Leid um deinen Sohn, es kommt schon die ganze Zeit in den Nachrichten."  
Sarah:  
"Sie haben sein Foto gezeigt?"  
Chola:  
"Nein, es gibt keinen Grund das Foto eines Toten zu zeigen... oder? Ich habe den Namen wieder erkannt: Connor.  
Es wurde in Verbindung mit der Suche nach dir erwähnt."  
Sarah war erleichtert:  
"Ich muss wissen, wo er davor war."

Es war nur ein kleiner Anhaltspunkt, eine Vermutung. Aber die Einzige Spur, die sie zu dem anderen John bringen konnte...

"Sie waren davor in einem Motel, ich beschreibe dir den Weg..."

* * *

--  
Baums' Haus, Scheune:  
--

Cameron, deren Wunden in keinster Weise geheilt waren, saß an der Werkbank. Sie war mit ihrer Arbeit gerade fertig geworden.  
Sie hätte sie schneller Erledigen können, aber sie beschäftigte noch etwas anderes.

Es war gefährlich von ihr gewesen hier her zu kommen, töricht.  
Die Polizei war schon hier gewesen, wusste über diesen Platz bescheid, hatte das Haus untersucht und abgesperrt.

Cameron war trotzdem hergekommen, wegen der Erinnerungen die sie mit dem Raum verknüpfte.  
Sie wollte die Szene abspielen, als John ihre Hand reparierte.  
Doch sie entschied sich stattdessen für die Erinnerungen von letzter Nacht:

'Allison ist umsonst gestorben, wegen dir! Ich hasse dich!  
Ich habe sie geliebt, und du hast sie umgebracht! Zwei mal!  
Du bist nicht besser als die anderen Skynet-Maschinen. Du bist bloß eine Maschine, bloß kaltes, liebloses Metall!  
Wenigstens muss ich nicht mein ganzes Leben auf meine unerfüllte Liebe warten...'

Es schmerzte sie tief im inneren, eine einzelne Träne kullerte herunter. Sie sah ihr Werk an:  
Sie ballte ihre linke Endohand so zusammen, dass sich die metallenen Fingerkuppen berührten und zog die Finger wieder auseinander, ein Blitzbogen aus purer Elektrizität entstand zwischen dem Endodaumen und den anderen Endofingern. Sie entspannte die Hand, und der blaue Blitz verschwand.

Ihre Augen hefteten sich auf das blutige Skalpell neben ihr und die Reste ihrer Haut, die sie von der Hand entfernt hatte:  
'Und wenn schon, ich bin bloß eine Maschine...'

* * *

--  
The Motel, Johns Appartement:  
--

John saß noch immer auf dem Bett, den Kopf in den Händen. In der Rechten Hielt er immer noch die Pistole, sie berührte seine Schläfe. Die Türe ging auf, John richtete die Pistole darauf.  
In der Türschwelle stand seine Mutter, sie sah schrecklich aus, krank. In ihrer Hand hielt sie den Revolver, und suchte das Appartement ab:  
"Wo ist es?"

John schaute sie mit eiskaltem Blick an und senkte seine Pistole:  
"Du willst sie damit zerstören?"  
Sarah ging hinein, schloss die Türe, senkte den Revolver:  
"Wir müssen reden."  
John:  
"Was hast du mir zu sagen? Warum bist du hier? Du bringst mich in Gefahr!"  
Sarah:  
"Du bist mir fremd, ich kenne dich nicht. Es ist mir egal. Du bist nicht 'mein John'"  
John sah sie wütend, hasserfüllt an:  
"Vielen Dank Rabenmutter!"

Sarah schreckte zurück, sie wusste nicht warum, aber es schmerzte:  
"Wir haben aber ein gemeinsames Interesse! Du willst deine Existenz sichern, und ich will 'meinen John' zurück."

John dachte nach, seine Mutter hatte ihn zwar sterben sehen, er verstand den Schmerz, doch so wie sie die Sätze formulierte hörte es sich nach einem umgekehrten Ödipus-Komplex an.  
"Du willst, dass ich dir sage, wo die Zeitmaschine steht? Ich sag es dir, im Untergeschoss, bei John Henry - sie dürfte es und ihn zerstört haben, sie wird alles zerstört haben!"  
Er sah sie mit wütendem Gesicht an, Sarah antwortete:  
"John, ich habe es dir ja gesagt, dass wir ihr nicht trauen können. Wir müssen sie zerstören."  
John:  
"Es ist nicht so einfach..."

Sarah antwortete nichts darauf 'das passiert, wenn ich nicht bei ihm bin, er verliebt sich in das Metall, ekelhaft! Das ist nicht 'mein John'';  
sie wich ab:  
"Da ist noch etwas, Danny Dyson wird vermisst, seit drei Monaten."

John blickte erstaunt auf...

Er würde sich ein Laptop besorgen, die Dysons aufsuchen, Nachforschungen anstellen:  
Miles Dysons Sohn konnte Skynet fertiggestellt haben, da war er sich sicher und seine Mutter dachte in die gleiche Richtung...

* * *

Notiz:  
Jetzt wo sie endlich festgestellt haben wer die ganzen Skynet-Drohnen produziert, greifen sie als nächstes Heckler & Koch Fabriken an, pfff, hab nur gescherzt, konnte das HK-Namensspielchen zwischen 'Hunter Killer' und 'Heckler & Koch' einfach nicht sein lassen, außerden erinnert HK daran, wer Cameron erbaut hat: Skynet!  
So, was lässt sich noch sagen, WTH ist dort passiert!?  
Was schwafelt Cameron minutenlang über Satan, Götter, Engel und die Apokalypse!?  
Keine Angst, ich habe nicht vor euch noch einmal so mit Religiösen Sachen zu quälen...  
... es ist zwar nochmal ne kurze bedeutende Unterhaltung mit religiösem Hintergrund zwischen John und Cam geplant, aber das wars dann auch, keine Sorge, wird wesentlich kürzer... könnt froh sein, dass Cam nicht die Bibel rezipiert hat, wie Ellison...  
(naja, ich fand es interessant...)  
... ihr wollt wissen warum? Tja, liest meine Geschichte weiter, wenn ich mehr von ihr poste.  
Ich sag nur eins, John hätte das machen sollen, was er sich vorgenommen hatte, in Bezug auf 'Cameron'...  
(nächstes Update: Wenn ich Zeit habe, irgendwann mal, 21.06...)  
Ach, der 'Tropfen' war der 'Weaver-Aal':)... der musste auch noch weg. Guter Schnitt, oder? 4 Tote Hauptcharaktere in einem Kapitel, Rekord!...  
... zudem habe ich einen eleganten Weg gefunden Josh Friedmans bescheuertes Finale umzuschreiben, ahh tut das gut, ich habe es zerrissen, diese Genugtuung...  
...the Body-Drop will continue - someday, in the near Future...  
PS.:  
Gibt einige interessante Parallele zu:  
"Battle For Tomorrow - The Future War - Capter 4 - Deus Ex Machina":  
Deus Ex Machina (Gott aus der (Theater-)Maschine):  
Auftauchen einer Gottheit mit Hilfe einer Bühnenmaschinerie, meistens eine Hebebühne...


	2. Building Devil & Daemons

Chapter 2 - Building Devil & Daemons

* * *

Part 1 - The Awaking

* * *

--  
jetzt, Motel, Johns Zimmer:  
--

_Tarissa Dyson:_ _  
"Sie wagen es herzukommen?!"_  
_Sarah:_ _  
"Ich weiß was sie ihnen gesagt haben, so war es aber nicht."_ _  
Tarissa Dyson:_ _  
"Verschwinden sie gefälligst! Gehen sie!"_ _  
Tarissa Dyson:_ _  
"Und was wollen sie hier?"_

_Cameron:_ _  
"Wir sind wieder da."_

_Tarissa Dyson:_ _  
"Sie haben gesagt es wird keine Maschinen mehr geben!"_ _  
Sarah:_ _  
"Miles Arbeit bei Cyberdyne ist die einzige Verbindung."_  
_Tarissa Dyson:_  
_"...es ist alles weg, sie haben es doch zerstört, sie und Miles..._ _Ihr habt dort alles vernichtet!"_

_Tarissa Dyson:_ _  
"Ach, ich hab gedacht sie sind tot."_ _  
Sarah:_ _  
"Nein, bin ich nicht."_ _  
Tarissa Dyson:_  
_"Sie Glückliche!"_ _  
Sarah:_ _  
"Ich kann ihnen nicht erklären warum."_  
_Tarissa Dyson:_  
_"Darauf leg ich auch keinen Wert!"_ _  
Sarah:_ _  
"Wo ist denn Danny? Es ist zehn Jahre her, stimmt's?"_ _  
Tarissa Dyson:_  
_"Er ist in der Schule, er war schon lange nicht mehr hier."_ _  
Sarah:_ _  
"Tut mir Leid das zu hören."_ _  
Tarissa Dyson:_ _  
"Was wollen sie Sarah, sie sterben nicht, und immer wollen sie irgendwas."_ _  
Tarissa Dyson:_ _  
"Wird er auch bald, sterben? Stirbt er auch bald, endet es genauso?!"_ _  
Sarah:_ _  
"Das weiß ich nicht... hoff ich nicht."_  
_Tarissa Dyson:_ _  
"Falls doch, sorgen sie dafür, dass es einen Sinn hat,_ _dass es nicht ganz umsonst geschieht."_ _  
Sarah:_ _  
"Niemand stirbt umsonst."_

_John:_ _  
"...es ist irgendwie verdreht."_ _  
Cameron:_ _  
"Trotzdem ist er eine Gefahr. Daraus kann immer noch Skynet werden!"_  
_Sarah:_  
_"Und eben so gut Pacman."_

John: "Mom! Mom!"

Sarah erwacht aus ihrem Schlaf.  
Sie war in dem Sessel in Johns Motelzimmer eingeschlafen.  
Vor ihr stand John.

John:  
"Ich weiß jetzt wer es entwickelt hat!"  
Sarah:  
"Woher?"  
John:  
"Cameron. Sie hat es mir gesagt!"  
Sarah: "Du kannst ihr nicht vertrauen, du hättest sie zerstören sollen, es war vielleicht deine letzte Chance."  
John:  
"Sie hat nicht gelogen, es ist alles verbunden zu Cyberdyne Systems."

Sarah horchte auf:  
"John, wir müssen es zerstören! Jetzt, sofort."  
John: "Sie hat gesagt, ich solle warten. Es wäre zu gefährlich. Sie würde es mit mir zusammen zerstören."  
Sarah:  
"Du kannst ihr nicht trauen John! Weißt du was in ihrem Kopf vor sich geht? Wir müssen es zerstören, jetzt! Warum das warten?"

In John nährten sich die Zweifel, was hatte Cameron eigentlich vor? Was war ihr Plan?

Sarah: "Und was, wenn sie Skynet gar nicht zerstören will? Was, wenn sie Skynet am leben lässt, um dessen Existenz zu sichern?"

John fasste sich an die Stirn. Er grübelte:  
'Cameron ist nicht umprogrammiert, sie will nur existieren, kann dies aber ohne Skynet nicht... Halt! kann ich ohne Skynet existieren? Ich werde Kyle nie zurückschicken können...'

Er wurde von Sarah aus dem Gedanken gerissen:  
"John, wir müssen handeln. Judgement Day könnte früher als erwartet eintreffen. Wenn Skynet schon online ist..."  
John:  
"Wir brauchen Waffen... Waffen und Sprengstoff!"

* * *

Part 2 - Backup 1997

* * *

--  
1997: Vor dem Tag der Abrechnung, Miles Bennet Dysons Haus, Arbeitszimmer:  
--

Danny Dyson sitzt vor dem Computer.  
Der Bildschirm blinkt, Danny spielt Pacman... Alle Geister sind 'gefressen', bis auf eines. hastig tippt er auf die Tasten.  
Seine Figur geht um die Ecke, um den letzten großen Punkt aufzunehmen - zu spät, das letzte Gespenst hat ihn von der Seite erwischt.

Dennoch hatte es Spaß gemacht. Er wollte es seinem Freund zeigen. Danny nahm eine leere Diskette von dem Stapel.  
Er wusste, wie er eine Kopie von dem Spiel machen konnte, er hatte seinen Vater dabei schon häufig beobachtet.  
Er legte die Diskette in das Laufwerk, und tippte den Befehl, die Diskette zu formatieren.  
Danny brauchte eine Weile, um die richtigen Tasten zu finden.  
Sein Vater ließ ihn eigentlich nicht an den Arbeitscomputer - er musste sich dementsprechend dennoch beeilen, da dieser gleich nach Hause kam.  
Ein Fortschrittsbalken erschien und füllte sich langsam aus.  
Als er bei 100% angelangt war, konnte Danny die Dateien des Spiels auf die Diskette kopieren.

Wieder ein Fortschrittsbalken.

Danny war ungeduldig, er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit - er wollte deswegen kein Hausarrest bekommen.  
Er konnte es nicht verstehen, wie Leute den ganzen Tag vor Computern sitzen können, wenn die Hälfte der Zeit aus Warten bestand.  
Endlich war es fertig.

Kaum hatte er den Auswurfknopf gedrückt hörte er seine Mutter durch das Haus schreien:  
"Danny. Dein Vater kommt. Komm bitte! Es gibt gleich Abendessen."

Aus Schreck ließ Danny die Diskette fallen.  
Sie flog unter den Tisch.  
Er bückte sich, sah sie gleich und hob sie auf. Er steckte sie schnell in die Hosentasche und rannte aus dem Zimmer...

* * *

--  
später, Miles Bennet Dysons Haus, Arbeitszimmer:  
--

Miles rannte hastig in seinem Arbeitszimmer.  
Er musste alles zerstören, einfach alles.  
Die Außenwand seines PCs war entfernt.  
Er riss die Festplatten hinaus, ging rüber zu seinem Aktenschrank und kramte nach den Unterlagen.  
Er warf alles auf einen Haufen, um ihn später zu verbrennen. Er sammelte seine Disketten ein - er musste sicherstellen, dass er alles vernichtete. Er schaute unter seinem Schreibtisch - nichts.

Er schob den Rollcontainer vor: 'Lieber auf Nummer Sicher gehen', und fand eine einzelne Diskette.

Erleichtert, hob er sie auf und legte sie zu den anderen auf den Stapel.  
Seine Frau hatte anscheinend wieder einmal, obwohl er es ihr ausdrücklich verbot, in seinem Arbeitszimmer abgestaubt und dabei die Diskette herunter geworfen...  
'Es muss alles zerstört werden'

* * *

--  
Der Tag danach, Daniel Dysons Zimmer:  
--

Daniel lag auf dem Bett und weinte, sein Vater war tot.  
Sie hatten eben einen Anruf von der Polizei bekommen...  
Unter seinem Bett lag die Diskette.  
Danny hatte keine Lust zu spielen, Freude zu haben...  
Er wird für eine sehr lange Zeit zu nichts mehr Lust haben und die Diskette vergessen...

* * *

Part 3 - The Awaking 2007-2009

* * *

--  
2007, CTS Eingangshalle:  
--

Powell Senior stand am Empfang der futuristisch anmutenden Eingangshalle.  
Es war Nacht, niemand sonst war da.  
Der Empfang war leer.

Über dem Empfang war ein riesiges Buchstabenlogo:  
CTS.

Das T in der Mitte war größer, als das C und das S, und schloss diese mit sich ein.  
Unter dem Buchstabenlogo stand in Druckbuchstaben: CyberTec Security.

Er schaute ungeduldig an dem Halbkreisrunden Empfangstisch nach unten - er wartete nicht gerne, und für gewöhnlich ließ man ihn nicht warten.  
Eine Tafel war mittig am Empfangstisch untergebracht, auf ihr stand:

Welcome to CyberTec Security Your Supplier for:  
Security Systems  
Surveillance  
Self-Defence Systems & Autonomous Weapons

Er wusste nicht einmal, was sie hier herstellten, er hatte von dieser Firma noch nie gehört, dennoch besaß sie anscheinend das Geld, um 'die Japaner', welche beim Schachturnier gewonnen hatten, abzuwerben.

Eine Frau, die trotz ihres Alters noch sehr attraktiv wirkte kam aus einem der zwei Aufzüge, rechts und links von dem Empfang auf ihn zu, und streckte ihm die Hand aus:

"Herzlich willkommen, Mr. Powell, ich bin Kimberly Ducan, aber sie dürfen mich Kim nennen."

Sie lächelte ihn an, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass es ein falsches Lächeln war, doch er spielte mit, er konnte, wenn er wollte sehr charmant und freundlich sein:

"Vielen Dank, dass sie mich empfangen haben. Ich bin etwas erstaunt, muss ich sagen, so freundlich empfangen zu werden",  
er nahm ihre Hand und schüttelte sie, lächelte sie dabei an,  
"Sie können mich beim Vornamen nennen, George."

Kimberley:  
"Kommen sie mit."

Sie führte ihn zum Aufzug, drückte den untersten Knopf, der Aufzug fuhr abwärts:  
"Wir gehen nicht in ihr Büro?"  
"Nein, da wir heute so großen Besuch haben",  
Sie blickte zu ihm lächelnd herüber,  
"Will ich ihnen zeigen, was wir hier machen."  
G. Powell:  
"Ich bin eigentlich nur gekommen um mit ihnen über das japanische Team zu reden, dass sie uns abgeworben haben."  
Kimberley:  
"Ach George, machen sie nicht unser erstes Zusammentreffen kaputt, ich denke wir werden uns sicher einigen können."  
Sie lachte. Powell schaute hinüber:  
"Sie wissen, was meine Aufgabe ist, für was ich hier bin?"  
Kimberley:  
"Ja, sie Arbeiten für die NSA, jetzt schauen sie mich nicht so an George, auch wir haben unsere Quellen der Informationsbeschaffung..."

Die Aufzugtüren gingen auf, Kimberly begleitete Powell Senior hinaus: G. Powell:  
"Entschuldigen sie Kim, wenn ich nachfrage, aber ich habe noch nie von einer Firma namens CTS gehört."  
Kimberley:  
"Nichts wofür man sich schämen müsste, George. Ich war früher 'Director of Community Relations and Media Control' für Cyberdyne Systems. CyberTec Security ist nach der Zerstörung von Cyberdyne und dessen darauf folgende Pleite daraus vorgegangen. Ich leite diese Firma."  
G. Powell:  
"Cyberdyne... das sagt mir etwas, hätte ihnen nicht ein Militärauftrag gewinkt, wenn eine Psychopatin aus der Irrenanstalt nicht die ganze Arbeit vernichtet hätte?"  
Kimberley schaute ihn überrascht an:  
"So ist es, ich sehe sie wissen über alle Militärgelder und Anschaffungen Bescheid. Jetzt wissen sie warum ich und meine Investoren lieber im Hintergrund arbeiten."  
G. Powell lachte:  
"Wissen sie, ich bin für einen Großteil der Gelder seit einiger Zeit verantwortlich. Die NSA hat selber große Ausgaben, und man schaut doch mal nach, wofür andere 'ihr' Geld ausgeben..."  
Kimberley, die ihn immer noch durch den Wirrwarr von Gängen geleitete:  
"Und wofür will die NSA ihr Geld ausgeben?"  
G. Powell:  
"Wir haben einen Krieg um Informationen, Kim. Das Schlachtfeld hat sich geändert. Wir sind der Auffassung ein Satellitensystem nebst Supercomputer zu errichten, Projekt: Skynet, totale Überwachung. Der Terror zwingt uns dazu. Ich muss ihnen natürlich nicht sagen, dass diese Unterredung vertraulich ist."  
Kimberley:  
"Nein, ich denke das ist eh zum Interesse beider Seiten. Ich glaube außerdem, dass wir diesen Auftrag bekommen."  
G. Powell blieb stehen:  
"Was macht sie dabei so sicher?"  
Kimberley:  
"Nun, sie sind hier, ungewöhnlich nicht? Außerdem sind wir jetzt im Besitz des besten Chipdesigns. Und wir haben großes damit vor."

Sie nahm ihre Zugangskarte und öffnete die nächststehende Tür. Die Tür öffnete sich. Powell blickte hinein. Im inneren stand an einem Gerüst eine Art Stahlmensch, fast 2,4 Meter hoch und 1,2 Meter breit. In der Hand hielt es eine monströse Gatling Kanone. Kimberley:

"Autonome Infanterieeinheit. Komplett aus gehärteten Stahl. Unser erstes Modell, wir nennen es T-70, den Terminator. Das ist unser Prototyp. Er ist noch nicht komplett fertig, das schwierigste ist die Programmierung. Durch die Übernahme der Japaner sind wir bei der Entwicklung des Chips schon sehr weit gekommen. Wir denken, dass er binnen zwei Jahren komplett einsatzbereit sein könnte, wenn wir weiter die richtigen Leute finden. Aber das ist schwierig. Cyberdyne hatte einen sehr guten Programmierer, er ist tot und seine Arbeit ist weg."

G. Powell starrte es von allen Seiten an:  
"Was macht dieses Ding?"  
Kimberley:  
"Zurzeit läuft es und schießt es nur durch manuelle Steuerung. Irgendwann einmal wird es das selber tun. Das Resultat mit der manuellen Steuerung ist schon gewaltig, aber wenn es erstmal autonom, selber funktioniert, haben wir eine richtige Kampfmaschine, die jedem anderen Kämpfer in Ausdauer, Kraft, Reaktion und Widerstandsfähigkeit weit überlegen ist."  
G. Powell:  
"Fantastisch, ich würde eins von diesen Dingern gerne einmal in Aktion sehen, selbst ausprobieren."

Kimberley lachte, Powell sah sie an. Kimberley:  
"George, ich dachte sie wären wegen ihrem Überwachungssystem hier, nun gut, ich denke es wird sich was diesbezüglich arrangieren lassen. Wir sind für Feedback ihrer Seite sehr offen. Nun lassen sie uns in mein Büro gehen, und bei einem Drink über ihr Projekt reden. Ich denke sie werden schnell erkennen, dass wir diesbezüglich das Know-how haben, um ihre wildesten Träume zu erfüllen."

G. Powell starrte auf den Metallsoldaten, oder wie er schon von ihm dachte, den 'Zinnsoldaten' an, er fühlte sich wie ein kleines Kind im Paradies. Bevor er zur NSA wechselte war er jahrelang bei der Army gewesen:

"Ich denke, dass ich ihnen diesbezüglich schon glaube..."

* * *

--  
2008, FBI-Verhörzimmer:  
--

Agent Baldwin:  
"Vor zwei Nächten, haben sie das Gebäude unbefugt um 4.16 Uhr morgens betreten. Was haben sie dort gemacht?"  
Charles Fischer:  
"Das ist ein Fehler. Vor zwei Nächten? Nein, ich war nicht dort. Ich hatte keinen Grund zu dieser Zeit dort zu sein."  
Agent Baldwin:  
"Computer lügen nicht, Mr. Fischer. Um 4.23, sieben Minuten, nachdem sie das Gebäude betraten, gab es einen unautorisierten zugriff auf das Computernetzwerk."  
Charles Fischer:  
"Das war ich nicht." Agent Baldwin: Dieses Netzwerk erlaubt Benutzerzugriff zu allen primären Computer Netzwerke der Militär-/Militärindustrie Komplexe  
Charles Fischer:  
"ich sage ihnen doch, dass alles nur ein großer Fehler ist... Ich weiß nicht einmal wie man auf ein Computersystem zugreift. Warum sollte ich das tun?"  
Agent Baldwin:  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Mr. Fischer. Erzählen sie es mir. Warum würden sie eine Hintertüre in diese Computersysteme installieren. Eine, die wir bis jetzt nicht ausbauen können. Wollen sie uns ebenso erzählen wie man das macht?"  
Charles Fischer:  
"Ich weiß nicht wovon sie sprechen, ich war nicht dort."

* * *

--  
2009, vor etwa 99 Tagen:  
--

Danny war in seinem Zimmer des Studentenwohnheims und mistete seine PC Sachen aus.  
Lauter gebrannte CDs und DVDs mit irgendeinem Schrott, den er nie wieder brauchen würde, was sich über Jahre hinweg angesammelt hatte.  
Das Meiste war sogar unbeschriftet.  
Er war von zuhause ausgezogen, das Studium hatte ihn dazu gezwungen:  
Informatik für Fortgeschrittene.

Danny hatte zwar gute Noten, war aber nicht ansatzweise so begabt, wie sein Vater.  
Er wusste das, so versuchte er jeden Tag, seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und hängte sich somit in das Studium voll hinein.  
Und da er weiter weg gewohnt hatte, war ihm dies nicht so gut gelungen wie jetzt.  
Er durchwühlte einen Alten CD-Stapel, es müssten die ersten CDs sein, die er jemals gebrannt hatte.  
Seine Finger Schnipsten durch, bis er plötzlich halt machte:

Eine Diskette.  
Danny fasste sich aus Trauer an die Stirn, er hatte nur einmal in seinem Leben Diskette beschriftet.  
Es war der Tag, bevor sein Vater starb.  
'Ab in den Müll'

Danny schnipste sie rüber zu dem Müllkorb.  
Die Diskette prallte an Rand ab und blieb auf dem Boden liegen.  
Er stöhnte auf, lief zu dem Mülleimer, um sie aufzuheben.  
'Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, war das der letzte Tag, an dem ich glücklich war...'

Danny schaute die Diskette an.  
Seine letzte schöne Erinnerung...  
Er nahm sie und steckte sie in das Diskettenlaufwerk, nur um zu sehen, ob Pacman auf ihr noch existierte, und wenn ja, ein paar Runden zu zocken...  
Er schaute im Arbeitsplatz nach, das Laufwerk hatte sie nach all den Jahren noch erkannt.  
'mhh, bestimmt weil sie trocken im Dunkeln lagen...'

Danny griff über den Explorer darauf zu, Pacman war nicht mehr dort, dafür eine andere Datei, mit unbekanntem Endkürzel.  
'Muss wohl doch über die Jahre kaputt gegangen sein.'

Spaßeshalber klickte er zweimal drauf.  
Ein Fenster öffnete sich, und fragte nach, mit welchen Programm er sie öffnen wollte.  
Er probierte den Normalen Texteditor, Hieroglyphen erschienen.  
Danny sah genauer hin, es war eine Art Code, er konnte soviel als Programmieranfänger sagen.  
'scheint so, als wäre Pacman nicht ganz tot...'  
Er probierte die Datei mit einem Universellen Programmiertool zu öffnen und erstarrte, bei dem was er sah...

Schon der erste Vermerk unter Autor, verriet ihm was es war, definitiv nicht Pacman, es war die Arbeit von seinem Vater, von Miles Dyson.  
Er scrollte hinunter, der Code war gewaltig, sein Vater war ein Genie gewesen.  
Ein universelles Tool um die verschiedensten Aufgaben zu erledigen...  
er war zwar noch nicht komplett vollständig, ein paar weiter führende Funktionen dürften fehlen, aber er musste schon funktionsfähig sein...

Danny wurde unsicher, sein Vater wurde wegen seiner Arbeit getötet.  
Er wurde ängstlich und drückte den Auswurfknopf des Laufwerks. Es musste zerstört werden, sonst würde es auch ihn in Gefahr bringen.

Er sah die Diskette an, die Ganze Lebensarbeit von seinem Vater, in einem Code, welcher den Kompletten Platz auf der Diskette ausfüllte...  
Was sich Danny schon immer gefragt hatte war, wie sein Vater wirklich starb.  
Er starrte die Diskette an, alles um es herauszufinden war darauf.  
Der Code könnte es ihm ermöglichen in den Datenspeichern der Behörde rumzuschnüffeln.  
Danny fasste den Entschluss, aus dem Hauptteil des Codes einen Computerwurm zu basteln.

* * *

--  
2009 danach, NSA-Anlage, CTS-Supercomputerraum:  
--

Kimberly Ducan steht in einem Abgedunkelten Raum, vor ihr eine Konsole, mehrere Tastaturen, zig verschiedene Bildschirme, dahinter ein Glas, welches sicht lässt auf einen runden Raum.

Sie nannten ihn hier Brunnen.  
Die Anlage war früher ein unterirdisches Atomraketen Silo.  
Die komplette Anlage war immer noch vor einem Atombombeneinschlag geschützt.

Kim wusste nicht, warum George darauf bestand, sie fand es lächerlich, niemand in der heutigen Zeit, konnte noch so dumm sein einen Atomkrieg beginnen zu wollen.

Der Kontrollraum, in der sie sich befand, war auf der höchsten Ebene.  
Direkt über ihnen rotierte ein riesiger Propeller, um die Abwärme der Anlage über ein Lüftungssystem abzuleiten.  
Ihm gegenüber, am untersten Punkt war ebenfalls ein solcher Propeller, um die Anlage mit 'Frischluft' zu versorgen.  
Das Kühlkonzept war simpel, aber effektiv.  
Innerhalb der Anlage herrschte ein kräftiger, kühler Wind, der alle Komponenten kühl hielt.  
Man musste aufpassen, sich sogar einklinken, wenn man die Anlage in Betrieb betrat.  
Es war möglich von den Windbojen, die von unten nach oben zogen, mitgerissen zu werden.  
Außen, an der Wand hatten sie den Datenspeicher angebracht.  
Powell wollte zuerst Serverfestplatten haben, Kimberley überredete ihn jedoch Flash-Speicher zu nehmen.  
Es hatte die Anlage zwar massiv verteuert, dennoch wurde das Gesamtsystem dadurch um einiges Leistungsfähiger.  
Außerdem, hatte sie ihm erklärt, dass Flash-Speicher zur Datenspeicherung sicherer ist, gegen Ausfälle und Datenverlust.  
Er hatte letzten Endes zugestimmt.  
In der Mitte der Anlage ging eine Röhre, hindurch, die den Silo bis zur wand in etwa dreiviertel ausfüllte.  
Das was man ihr von außen ansah war für Kenner schon gewaltig.  
Das Äußere bestand aus sehr engen hauch dünnen Kupferlammellen.  
Radiale Lamellen verbanden sie mit dem Inneren, was nicht zusehen war.  
Es nahm in der Röhre den geringsten Platz ein, war aber das Herzstück der Anlage.  
Tausende ihrer hergestellten Chips, und dabei waren es nicht die finalen der T-70 - sie waren die von Grund auf weiterentwickelten...

Kimberly Ducan drehte sich um, Powell kam gerade durch die Türe:  
"Na George, gefällt ihnen unsere Arbeit."  
Powell:  
"Der Computer ist Klasse, die Satelliten, von denen wir den letzten in einem Monat starten, sind Klasse. Der Rest ist doch sehr fragwürdig, besonders was die bescheidenen Programmierkünste ihrer Firma angehen. Ich sehe keinen Fortschritt an den T-70, was bringen mir denn diese Maschinen, wenn ich dafür trotzdem im Hintergrund immer einen Soldaten benötige? Und dieser Computer, so toll wie er auch ist, läuft bis jetzt auch nur mit der Vorgängersoftware der NSA."

Das Lächeln aus Kimberlys Gesicht verschwand:  
"Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass es nicht einfach ist so talentierte Programmierer zu finden wie Miles es war. Deswegen habe ich auch Dakara Systems aufgekauft, sie waren pleite, es war ein Schnäppchen, wenn einer es schaffen kann, dann Xander Akagi, der Chefprogrammierer. Er fängt in ein paar Wochen bei uns an. Wenn alles abgeklärt ist."  
Powell:  
"Sie kaufen viel ein, nicht wahr? Haben sie nicht auch die Kaliba Group aufgekauft?"  
Kimberly lächelte wieder:  
"Was soll ich machen George, ich bin nun mal ein Mädchen, und Mädchen mögen Shopping."  
Powell lachte:  
"Erinnern sie mich ihnen nie meine Kreditkarte zu geben."  
Kimberly grinste ihn an:  
"Ach Georgi, das ist nicht nötig, ich bekomm ausreichend Geld..."  
Powell schaute raus, aus dem Fenster, die Anlage lief gerade an:  
"Wird es auch funktionieren, ich hab da so einen Spinner, der sich in kürzester Zeit, ohne Umwege in fast komplett alle Behörden eingedrungen ist, mit irgend so einem Wurm. Wenn er das noch mal versucht, will ich seine Adresse!"  
Kimberly:  
"George, beruhigen sie sich, haben sie etwas Vertrauen in die Technik. Der Computer vor ihnen dürfte leistungsfähig genug sein um ihn in weniger als einer Millisekunde zu finden oder so schnell wie es die Supraleitfähigen Kabel zulassen. Es wäre der erste Fang für den CTS-Computer, nicht?" Powell:  
"Ja, der erste Test. Oder der erste erfolgreiche Einsatz."  
Kimberly:  
"Wie gefallen ihnen ihre 'Zinnsoldaten' bis jetzt, außer der Programmierung versteht sich?"  
Powell:  
"Nun, meine Meinung hat sich nicht viel geändert. Auf offenem Schlachtfeld sind sie eine Wucht. In Räumen und engen Straßen sind sie jedoch zu unbeweglich und langsam. Sie brauchen hier Deckungsschutz von regulären Einheiten. Das ist aber nicht so schlimm, Mensch und Maschine ergänzen sich wunderbar. Dennoch sind sie innerhalb von Gebäude oft nutzlos, unbrauchbar, da sie schlichtweg durch keine Tür passen. Aber das wissen sie ja schon alles seit 2 Jahren durch unser Feedback."  
Kimberly:  
"Ja, ich weiß. Ich wollte nur noch einmal sichergehen. Wir arbeiten an etwas neuem."

* * *

--  
2009, später:  
--

Danny sitzt vor seinem PC, die erneute Suche, war genauso erfolglos, immer das gleiche.  
Keine Vergewisserung, wer letztendlich für den Tod seines Vaters verantwortlich war.

Er könnte es sich leicht machen, und einfach sagen, diese Psychopatin, namens Sarah Connor war es, wie die Behörden es taten, doch er sah keine Ausreichenden Beweise, und sie hatten auch keine.  
Außerdem: warum war sein Vater bereit mit ihnen zu gehen, als er ihnen alles gesagt hatte, wenn er davon nicht selbst überzeugt war?

Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als die Türe mit einem Knall aufgebrochen wurde, sodass er vor Schreck rückwärts auf den Boden flieg.  
Mehrere Männer in schwarzen Anzügen standen über ihm:  
"Daniel Dyson?"  
Er sagte nichts.  
Der Mann vor ihm sagte zu zwei anderen:  
"Packt alles ein, Disketten, Computer, Festplatten, DVDs, CDs Speichersticks, MP3-Player, Handy. Einfach alles."  
Er wendete sich wieder Danny zu:  
"Sie werden wegen Cyberterrorismus festgenommen. Sie haben sich durch einen Wurm in Regierungssysteme eingeschlichen. Mir ist es egal, was sie zu sagen haben, aber sie sollten wissen, dass es für sie besser ist nicht zu lügen, sie könnten eine sehr lange Zeit einsitzen, kleiner."  
Zwei weitere Beamte hievten ihn hoch, legten ihm Handschellen an und führten ihn ab.

* * *

--  
2009, noch später, NSA-Anlage, Powells Büro:  
--

Kimberly:  
"Nun, sie sind zufrieden. Jetzt machen sie mich glücklich."  
Powell:  
"Es tut mir Leid Kim, es sind Beweismittel einer Straftat."  
Kimberly:  
"Dieses 'Beweismittel' ist die Arbeit von Miles Dyson, die er in Auftrag von Cyberdyne entwickelt hat. CTS ist das, was aus Cyberdyne hervorgegangen ist! Es ist somit unser Eigentum!"  
Powell:  
"Mir ist das schon klar, dennoch habe ich Richtlinien an die ich mich halten muss."

Kimberly:  
"Och, seien sie doch kein Dummkopf, sie haben gesehen was dieser drittklassige Hacker mit diesem Code anfangen konnte. Denken sie doch bloß an die Möglichkeiten. Es wird für Xander Akagi möglich sein ihn fertig zu stellen. Skynet könnte mit diesem Code laufen, wir könnten sogar einen besseren Wurm entwickeln, einer der nicht so leicht entdeckt werden kann. Totale Kontrolle! Skynet könnte in zwei Monaten online sein. Der Code könnte dazu verwendet werden, die T-70 endlich autonom in Betrieb zu nehmen.",

Powell blickte auf, anscheinend gefiel ihm ein selbstständiges Maschinenheer,

"Der Code könnte sogar dafür verwendet werden, die Maschinen mit Skynet zu verbinden."

Powell:  
"Stopp! Information und Reaktion zusammen geht zu weit. Ich mag im Endeffekt immer derjenige sein, der die Entscheidung trifft."  
Kimberly:  
"Es war doch nur ein Vorschlag!... Wissen sie was, okay, genug davon. Ich gebe ihnen privat eine Millionen, wenn sie mir jetzt sofort, alle Daten über Miles Arbeit aushändigen und Daniel Dyson verschwinden lassen."

Powell sah auf die zwei Datenträger, auf denen der Code war, die Festplatte aus Dannys Computer und die Diskette.  
Sein Gehalt war gut, keine Frage, er hatte alles zum Leben, Frau, einen wunderbaren Sohn der erst ein paar Jahre alt war, ein großes Haus mit schönem Garten, ein Schickes Auto - doch reich, so richtig reich war er nie gewesen.

Powell:  
"Verschwinden lassen?"  
Kimberly:  
"Sie wissen was ich damit meine. Weder sie noch ich können diese Aufmerksamkeit und Publicity brauchen, wenn es rauskommt; dass von Daniel rauskommt, dass über den Code und wem er gehören wird. So oder so, er muss weg."  
Powell:  
"Ich schätze permanent?"  
Kimberly:  
"Nun, was denken Sie denn, George?"  
Powell:  
"Ich denke, dass eine Millionen ein Haufen von Geld ist und ich mich, wenn sie aus diesem Büro gehen umdrehen werde und nichts was auf dem Schreibtisch liegt vermissen werde."  
Kimberly:  
"Und Daniel Dyson?"  
Powell:  
"Daniel Dyson? Wer ist Daniel Dyson, nie von ihm gehört. Wahrscheinlich ist er vor ein paar Tagen verschwunden, oder? Sicher ist er tot."

Powell Senior drehte sich um, Kimberly ging, als sie weg war, war weder Festplatte noch die Diskette auf seinem Tisch, doch keinen Tag später sehr viel Geld auf seinem Bankkonto.  
Zudem war er Patriot, er machte es für sein Vaterland.

So machte er einen Anruf, um eine 'noch lebende Leiche' zu beseitigen.

* * *

Part 4 - The Awaking II

* * *

--  
heute, CTS Eingangshalle:  
--

Powell Senior wartete, schon wieder, aber er tat es mittlerweile gerne.  
Die Aufzugstüre öffnete sich und heraus kam Kimberly:

"Guten Abend."  
Powell:  
"In der tat."

Kimberly zog eine Fernbedienung aus der Tasche, und drückte auf einen Roten Knopf.  
Rechts und links von der Eingangshalle gingen symmetrisch, in gleichen Abständen Wände hoch.  
T-70 kamen heraus, sechs an der Zahl und fingen an den Gang zu patrouillieren. Powell stand mit offenem Mund da.

Kimberly:  
"Der Code, George. Xander Akagi hat ihn fertig gestellt. Sie dürften eigentlich nicht überrascht sein, da Skynet jetzt online ist und über ihre Erwartungen hinaus operiert."

Powell:  
"Schon, es ist nur so aufregend es endlich zu sehen. Wann können sie mit dem Update der Maschinen beginnen?"

Kimberly:  
"Wenn sie der Kontrolle über Skynet zugestimmt hätten wäre es schon passiert. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen, außerdem besitzen sie zu einem gewissen Teil den gleichen Code. Diese Maschinen könnten wenn gewollt ebenso lernfähig sein, wie Skynet. Um auf den Punkt zu kommen, wir werden das Update über eure Militärcomputer laufen lassen. Alle 200 ausgelieferten Einheiten, per Funk auf einen Schlag."

Powell:  
"Das sind sehr gute Nachrichten, ich glaube ich sollte sie aus Dank mal zum Essen einladen."  
Kimberly lächelte ihn an:  
"Was würde Mrs. Powell aber dazu sagen, George?"  
Powell zwinkerte ihr zu:  
"Mrs. Powell muss nicht alles erfahren, Kim."  
Kimberly sah in verführerisch an:  
"Nun, wir könnten es uns ja nachher in meinem Büro bei einem Drink 'bequem machen'."  
Powell:  
"Liebend gerne."

Kimberly:  
"Ich muss ihnen aber davor noch etwas zeigen."

Sie ging zum zweiten Aufzug, und drückte den Knopf, augenblicklich öffnete sich die Türe.  
Im inneren stand etwas, was auf dem ersten Blick aussah wie ein Mensch.

Powell:  
"Ist es eine Maschine, er wirkt so... menschlich."  
Kimberly:  
"Ja, es ist zwar nur Haut aus Gummi, aber nachts ist er von einem Menschen kaum zu unterscheiden. Es ist ein komplett neues Modell, ein Prototyp der T-600. Wir haben uns ihr Feedback zu Herzen genommen, und eine kleinere, wendigere, leichtere und schnellere Maschine entwickelt. Er läuft mit demselben Chip wie Skynet, nur dass Skynet davon mehr als einen hat. Die Servos wurden verbessert, diese Einheit ist trotz ihrer Größe stärker als der T-70. Außerdem ist er robuster. Wegen der Produktionskosten ist das Chassis aber auch diesmal aus Stahl geblieben. Wir werden ihn mit oder ohne Haut anbieten."

Sie drückte einen Weiteren Knopf, der T-600 zuckte, und zog von seinen Waffen das Gewehr, welches er auf dem Rücken zog, und lief aus dem Aufzug, den anderen Maschinen entgegen.

"Sie kommunizieren sogar miteinander, das erhöht ihre Kampfstärke im Verbund."  
Powell:  
"Fantastisch, dennoch, ist die Programmierung denn auch sicher?"  
Kimberly:  
"Maschinen tun was man ihnen sagt."  
Powell:  
"Und die Drohne, die sie vermissen."  
Kimberly:  
"Ja, das ist ärgerlich, dennoch war es nicht der Dyson Code, sie lief immer noch mit der alten Kaliba Software. Sie muss einen defekt haben. Aber nun lassen sie in unser Büro, wir sind ganz alleine..."

Powell lachte und zeigte auf die Maschinen:  
"Ha, sagen sie das denen dort..."

* * *

Part 5 - Meeting in the Dark

* * *

--  
heute, ein paar Stunden davor, Baums Haus:  
--

John wusste es, er sollte nicht hier sein, aber er brauchte Zeit und ruhe, um alleine Nachzudenken - Sarah hatte sich inzwischen bei ihm 'eingenistet'.

Er riss die gelben LAPD Absperr-Klebebänder weg und trat in das Haus ein.  
Es war komplett leer geräumt.

Die Suche nach Danny war hoffnungslos gewesen, er konnte nichts herausbekommen und auch Sarah, die Tarissa Dyson besucht hatte, kam mit leeren Händen zurück. Tarissa hatte sogar Sarah beschuldigt, dass sie ihn umgebracht hatte und die Polizei gerufen.  
Sarah war infolge dessen geflohen.

John ging die Treppe hoch in sein ehemaliges Zimmer, er stieß die Türe auf und sah...

John:  
"Cameron!"

John betrachtete die vielen Wunden an ihrem Körper und das Chrom welches er an den Wangen und der rechten Backe sah:

"Deine Haut, ist sie anders? Diese Wunden, heilen sie normalerweise nicht schneller?"

John ging auf sie zu, und wollte sie am Arm umdrehen.

John:  
"Cameron. Bitte komme wieder zurück, ich brauche dich."

"Fass mich nicht an, John!"  
Er zuckte zurück.

Cameron:  
"Manche Wunden Heilen nicht, John."

Cameron drehte sich um, John sah die linke Endohand zum ersten Mal und erschrak sich. John:

"Mein Gott Cameron! Das,... was hast du getan? Als ich dich das letzte Mal sah, war diese Hand noch völlig in Ordnung. War es der T1000?"

Cameron sah die Endohand an:  
"Aber sie ist doch völlig in Ordnung. So sehe ich nun mal aus John. Ich bin was ich bin, das hast du selbst gesagt, und nicht mehr. Diese Haut, so schwer es auch für mich war diesen Prototyp wiederzuerlangen, ist im Prinzip nichts weiter als künstlich, oder? Der T1000 ist nicht mehr..."

John starrte den Boden an:  
'Sie spielt mit meinen Gedanken... schon wieder! Und vor allem schafft sie es, dass ich mich schlecht fühle... schon wieder!'

John:  
"Du machst mir Angst Cameron. Ich erkenne dich nicht wieder... warum hast du mich verlassen?"

Cameron:  
"Ich bin gegangen. Ich habe dich nicht verlassen. Wir sind keine Freunde."

John:  
"Sind wir nicht? Hast du mich die ganze Zeit getäuscht?"  
Cameron:  
"Nein, du hast dich selbst getäuscht. Ich bin bloß eine Maschine und verhalte mich dementsprechend, ich werde alle Emotionen unterdrücken."  
John:  
"Und warum bist du dann gegangen?"  
Cameron:  
"Du bist nicht mehr meine Mission."

John schluckte.

Cameron:  
"Ich denke du solltest wieder gehen, du verschwendest nur unsere Zeit. Du solltest zurückgehen ins Motel, zu deiner Mutter, die sich so sehr um dich kümmert und nur das Beste für 'ihren John' will."

John zuckte, er meinte Ironie herauszuhören:  
"Und was wird aus dir."

Cameron:  
"Für mich gibt es keinen Platz. Ich habe andere Sachen zu erledigen."

John:  
"Was ist wichtiger als Skynet?"  
Cameron:  
"Ist Skynet wirklich so wichtig? Die Technische Evolution ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Die Gefahr eines Skynets wird immer bestehen. Es hat zu viele Maschinen zurückgeschickt. Der potentielle Code ist in allen vorhanden."  
John wurde wütend:  
"Du willst es also nicht aufhalten? Was passiert aus der Welt?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich sollte sie brennen lassen."  
John schnaubte:  
"Ich hätte dich zerstören sollen, ein potentieller Skynet-Code weniger..."

Cameron:  
"Willst du es? Du kannst meinen Chip haben? Es wäre bestimmt sicherer."

John starrte sie eiskalt an:  
"Hast du Danny Dyson umgebracht?"  
Cameron:  
"Warum sollte ich ihn umbringen?"  
John:  
"Weil es das ist, was Terminator tun! Ihr tötet! Du hast getötet, du hast sie getötet, Allison... und dafür hasse ich dich."  
Cameron:  
"Es tut mir Leid, ich war nicht in der Verfassung das zu verhindern. Außerdem habe ich nicht gleich bemerkt, dass sich es sie im Großen gleich abgespielt hat wie in meiner Erinnerung. Ich war beschäftigt, um herauszufinden, wer Skynet erschaffen hat."

John:  
"Und?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich werde es dir nicht sagen, du wirst dich selber umbringen..."  
John:  
"Ich will es wissen!"  
Cameron:  
"Unter zwei Bedingungen sage ich es dir."  
John:  
"Gut."  
Cameron:  
"Du unternimmst nichts, wartest, bis ich dafür bereit bin und es beende; und danach zerstörst du mich."

John:  
"Warum sollte ich dich zerstören."  
Cameron:  
"Warum solltest du es nicht?"

John senkte den Blick;  
Cameron:  
"Du wolltest wissen wer es erbaut hat, CTS, CyberTec Security."

Sie ging und ließ ihn alleine.

* * *

Part 6 - Into the Dark

* * *

--  
jetzt, auf dem Weg zur CTS:  
--

Sarah saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, lud ihre Glock 17 9mm und steckte sie in ihren Hosenbund.  
Sie sah schrecklich aus, bleich, angeschwollene Augen, krank.  
Der Kummer um 'ihren John' brachte sie um, sie wusste es.  
Vermutet hatte sie, dass mit ihr etwas nicht stimmte schon bevor es 'ihr John' gesagt hatte.  
Doch jetzt schien sich der Vorgang durch den zusätzlichen Schmerz zu beschleunigen.

John saß am Steuer des kurzgeschlossenen Jeeps, auf dessen Rücksitz eine Tasche mit zwei AK-47 nebst Munition, 6 Handgranaten und Sprengstoff war.  
Alles war für ein Feuerwerk gerichtet.

Er schaute kurz hinüber zu seiner Mutter:  
"Du siehst krank aus, schlimmer als in meiner Erinnerung mein ich... Hat dir 'dein John' auch gesagt, dass Cameron denkt, dass du krank bist?"  
Sarah sah mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck hinüber:  
"Sie hätte euch lieber sagen sollen, was genau ich habe. Sie ist nicht von Nutzen. Wir wären auch ohne sie ausgekommen!"  
John:  
"Cameron hat uns über CTS erzählt."  
Sarah:  
"Tss, das hätte sie vor zwei Jahren machen sollen! Sie hat uns angelogen! Und was sollte das mit dem Zünder? Warum hat er nicht funktioniert?!"  
John:  
"Du scheinst wirklich enttäuscht zu sein, dass der Zünder nicht ihren Kopf weggepustet hat. Weißt du was sie zu mir gesagt hat, unterschwellig? Das du nur das Beste für 'deinen John' willst. Weißt du was ich denke, was sie mir damit sagen wollte?"  
Sarah:  
"Was?"  
John:  
"Dass ich dir nicht mehr trauen und mich nicht auf dich verlassen kann."  
Sarah:  
"Und wenn schon. Wir wollen beide Skynet zerstören, wo ist sie?!"  
John:  
"Sie meinte sie müsse davor zwei andere Sachen noch erledigen."  
Sarah:  
"Du verstehst es nicht! Sie hat uns angelogen! Dich, meinen John und mich! Warum hat der Zünder nicht das gemacht was er sollte?!"  
John:  
"Nein! Du verstehst nicht! Diese Cameron ist auch von der Zukunft! warum glaubst du denn, dass sie nackt war?!"  
Sarah:  
"Vielleicht habt ihr ja im Fahrstuhl mit einander rumgemacht, wer weiß!"  
John: "Was wäre so schlimm dabei?!"  
Sarah: "Du widerst mich an!"  
John:  
"Du mich auch, ich frag mich, warum ich dich jemals als Mutter anerkannt habe! Denkst du, dass es dich zu etwas besseren macht, weil du mit jedem Typen der mir etwas beibringen konnte ins Bett gehüpft bist?! Du hast dich verkauft, widerlich!"

Sarah:  
"Sprich nicht so mit mir, ich habe es für dich getan!"  
John:  
"Nein, nicht für dich! Für deinen John! Ich bin nicht dein Sohn, oder?! Ich denke, du hast die einzige Vaterfigur, die je gut für mich war wieder eingeschmolzen, stimmt es?",  
Sarah sah ihn an, wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte - es stimmte, John sah es,  
"ja, richtig. Dein John hat es dir bestimmt nicht gesagt, aber ich werde es sagen, für mich war es der dritttraurigste Tag meines Lebens, für deinen John der Traurigste. Vielen Dank, dass du mein versautes Leben noch weiter beschmiert hast!"  
Sarah:  
"Und was waren die anderen zwei Tage?"  
John:  
"Ich habe die zwei Personen, die mir am meisten bedeuteten verloren, und nur eine wieder gefunden... und ich erkannte sie nicht wieder...",  
er blickte kurz zu Sarah,  
"denk bloß nicht du warst eine von den Personen!"  
Sarah:  
"Pah, siehst du, du bist nicht mein John!"  
John:  
"Ich denke, dein John hat genau dasselbe gemacht wie ich. Ich denke, dass auch er Cameron an seinen 16ten wieder reaktiviert hat."  
Sarah:  
"Das war, das war nur weil ihm dieses Metall die: Ich-liebe-dich-und-du-liebst-mich-Lüge aufgetischt hatte, er ist doch bloß ein Junge, es war nur ein schwacher Moment!"  
John:  
"Ha, ich hab da wohl einen wunden Nerv getroffen. Hat er sie auch verteidigt, als Riley ermordet wurde? War Riley hier?"  
Sarah:  
"Hör auf damit! Du bist nicht er!"  
John:  
"Ach, ich denke du hast wie in meiner Erinnerung es immer wieder versaut! Wundere dich nicht, dass ich fahre, bei jeder Flucht hast du die Autos in irgendeiner Weise zu Schrott bekommen. Nicht erwähnen muss ich, dass du infolge von Ed Winston, zwei mal gefangen genommen wurdest, zweimal von derselben Person! Man hätte denken können, du hättest aus dem ersten Mal gelernt, und hättest wenigstens Cameron mitgenommen, aber nein..."  
Sarah:  
"Sie war bestimmt am Ende so unberechenbar und beschädigt in der Birne wie die, welche ich gekannt habe, nicht?!"

John stieg hart auf die Bremse, Sarah, die es für nicht nötig gehalten hatte, sich anzuschnallen, stieß sehr hart auf dem Armaturenbrett auf.  
Wütend starrte sie John an, dieser deutete mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger durch die Windschutzscheibe:

"Entschuldigung, die Ampel war rot!"  
Sarah rappelte sich zurück auf ihren Sitz:  
"Pff, steck dir deine Entschuldigung sonst wo hin! Du bist bestimmt der Grund warum alles so abgelaufen ist. Bestimmt hast du die gleichen Fehler gemacht, wie dein Vorgänger!"  
John:  
"Stimmt, ich hätte Cameron befehlen sollen, deinen John zu entführen, und die ganze Arbeit alleine zu machen... Und außerdem, was glaubst du hätte dein John gemacht? warum glaubst du, ausgerechnet du, dass er anders gehandelt hätte wie ich?"  
Sarah:  
"Wenn dem nicht so wäre, sind wir nicht unsres eigenen Schicksals Schmied."  
John:  
"Demnach dürfte Skynet nicht aufzuhalten sein... Die Apokalypse unvermeidlich. Ich meine, Cyberdyne, wir haben es zerstört und dennoch ist jede neue KI-Plattform oder Supercomputer eine Gefahr, aus ihnen allen kann Skynet entstehen. Wer sagt, falls wir Skynet vernichten, es nicht aus einem der anderen Computer hervorgeht."  
Sarah:  
"Dann dürfte es gar keine Technologie mehr geben."  
John:  
"Es wäre die Steinzeit, Cameron hat es auch gesagt, und ich glaube es langsam zu verstehen: den technologischen Fortschritt kann man nicht ewig aufhalten."  
Sarah:  
"Und wenn wir den Code vernichten? Miles Arbeit? Es ist alles mit Miles verbunden, mit ihm und seiner Arbeit bei Cyberdyne!"  
John:  
"Es wird den Verlauf ändern, Skynet kann aber immer noch entstehen, entweder aus einem anderen Code, oder durch eine Maschine, Cameron hat gemeint, es wären zu viele Maschinen zurückgeschickt worden. Alle tragen den Code in sich, und niemand kann sie von normalen Menschen unterscheiden!"  
Sarah:  
"Sie sind nicht Normal, sie sind keine Menschen! Sie haben nichts menschliches, keine Gefühle, keine Liebe, nichts!"  
John:  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß..."

* * *

Notiz:  
ich hab den Namen Terissa Dyson in Tarissa Dyson umgeändert (eher zurück geändert), da sie in Terminator 2 so geschrieben wird. Sind eh schon genug Fehler im Ttscc-Universum, Kimberly Ducan ist nen original Charakter, der in "Terminator 2: 3d - Battle Across Time" vorkommt, muss man nicht gesehen haben, ich habe es nicht, leider:(, Kim war ein Name der auf der Wand stand, die Wells mit seinem Blut beschmiert hat, nur so am Rande, ich werd auf das blöde Blutgekritzel nur einmal explizit eingehen... Nächstes Kapitel wird "The Bomb", Action wie noch nie... Das hier war aber auch nen tolles Kapitel, oder nicht? Die Entstehung Skynets hat mir in der Serie immer gefehlt, klar, es wird danach gesucht, aber sonst... ...ich hoffe nicht, dass sie alles mit dem Wurm mit dem Dyson Code erklären wollten, hat mich am meisten an Terminator 3 aufgeregt, keinen Systemkern, ich mein, wenn Skynet nur im Cyberspace existiert, würde es doch sich selbst stark schwächen, oder gar auslöschen, wenn es fast alle Computer per Atomschlag mitzerstört, oder?

Witzig is noch, dass mir die Danny-Computer-Pacman Idee zuerst gekommen ist, und ich danach, beim Rumzappen in den Staffel 1 DVDs, den Pacman Dialog gefunden habe und dann nachträglich in die Sarah-Traumsequenz am Anfang hinzugefügt habe.


	3. The Dragon Awakes

Chapter 3 - The Dragon Awakes

* * *

Part 1 - Fighting Daemons

* * *

John parkte den Jeep am Straßenrand, sie waren in einem Gewerbegebiet.  
Es war nachts, niemand war zu sehen.  
Sarah und er stiegen aus, John trug die schwer beladene Tasche.  
Sie schauten sich um und gingen auf das nächste Gebäude zu.

Es war unscheinbar, kleiner als die anderen, dennoch ein Neubau.  
Im inneren war kein Licht zu sehen. Es war dunkel. Sie gingen zu den Eingangstüren.

John:  
"Scheint niemand da zu sein, wir haben Glück."  
Sarah:  
"Bekommst du die Türe auf, oder sollen wir sie einschlagen?"  
John:  
"mhh, ich denke nicht, dass du sie einschlagen kannst, dürfte wohl Sicherheitsglas sein. Der Türrahmen sieht auch verstärkt aus."

John nahm einen Dietrich und fummelte damit am Schloss rum, ein Knacken war zu hören:  
"Mist! Er ist abgebrochen! Jetzt steckt die Hälfte vom Metall im Schloss, verdammt!"  
Sarah:  
"Also sprengen wir sie?"  
John legte die Tasche ab, griff hinein:  
"Wir haben keine andere Möglichkeit..."

John holte die beiden Gewehre heraus, gab Sarah eines und verteilte die Munition und die Granaten:  
"Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir die nicht brauchen..."

Er nahm ein bisschen Sprengstoff, und platzierte ihn an der Tür:  
"Gib mir einen Zünder."

Sarah gab ihn einen und John verband ihn mit dem Sprengstoff. Und setzte den Timer auf 10 Sekunden:  
"Schnell!"

Sarah nahm den restlichen Sprengstoff an sich und sie rannten um die nächste Ecke des Gebäudes.  
Kaum dort angekommen hörten sie die Explosion.  
Sarah wollte gleich losrennen, John hielt sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm davon ab:

"Immer erst nachschauen!"  
Er schielte um die Ecke und traute seinen Augen nicht:  
Er sah einen Großen umriss, einer 2,50 Meter großen Maschine, die mit einer Gattling Kanone die Umgebung absuchte.

* * *

Kimberly machte gerade ihre Haare wieder zurecht, während Powell Senior seinen Gürtel schloss:  
"Das nächste Mal sei bitte etwas vorsichtiger mit meinen Haaren!"  
Powell:  
"Ich bin glücklich, dass es dir auch so gefallen hat."  
Kimberly:  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, war es genau das, was ich gebraucht habe. Wer so viel wie ich arbeitet, hat nicht viel Zeit."  
Powell:

"Ich weiß."

Plötzlich eine Schockwelle und das Geräusch einer Explosion.  
Powell schaut geschockt Kimberly an, die sich auch erschreckt hatte:  
"Was war denn das? Irgendein neues Experiment?"  
Kimberly:  
"Sicher nicht, rufen sie die Polizei, ich schaue nach."

Powell hielt sie an ihrem Arm zurück:  
"Stopp, es könnte gefährlich sein."  
Kimberly:  
"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich habe den Magischen Zauberstab."

Sie holte die Fernbedienung heraus.

Powell:  
"Die Maschinen, sie werden angreifen, nicht?"  
Kimberly:  
"Ja genau, deswegen muss ich versuchen dies zu unterbinden, falls möglich. Ich kann Presse nicht gebrauchen. Und sie sollten danach verschwinden. Es könnte ihrer Karriere schaden. Nehmen sie diesen Schlüssel. Es gibt einen Hinterausgang."

* * *

--  
zur selben Zeit, ein anderer Ort, Stadtbücherei:  
--

'Target Identified: Stan Wallace Action: Terminate'

Cameron hatte wieder ein Lederoutfit an. Ihre Hände waren in Lederhandschuhen, um ihre linke Endohand zu verstecken.  
Ihr Gesicht hatte sie Geschminkt um das Coltan zu bedecken.  
Sie zog ihre HK P30, sie hatte am Ende des Laufs einen Schalldämpfer angebracht.  
Der Junge Mann der gerade Eben noch in seinen Physik-Büchern gelesen hatte schreckte auf.

Cameron:  
"Stan Wallace."  
Der Junge, Stan Wallace, nahm seine Arme hoch, tränen rollten:  
"Bitte, tu mir nichts! Bitte..."

Cameron zielte auf seinen Kopf.  
Stan Wallace:  
"Bitte! Warum?!"

Cameron drückte ab. Ein leiser 'Flopp', die Kugel traf ihn mittig in der Stirn und verspritzte Blut und Gehirn auf seine Physikbücher.

Cameron schaute ihn an:  
"Es tut mir leid",  
sie schaute auf die Physikbücher:  
"aber ich musste es tun."

Plötzlich erstrahlten ihre Augen hellblau...  
'Primary Mission: Protect John Connor'

* * *

John lehnte sich geduckt um die Ecke und feuerte eine Salve auf das Blechmonster ab.  
Außer Beulen und einer kurzen Phase der Bewegungsunfähigkeit nahm die Maschine keinen besonderen Schaden.

Aber sie hatte John jetzt bemerkt, und lief auf sie zu, die Gattling Kanone auf die Ecke ausgerichtet.  
John ging in Deckung, als die Salve eintraf.

Sarah:  
"Ich dachte du hättest in der Zukunft gegen solche Drecksviecher gekämpft!?"  
John:  
"Nicht solche, gegen T600, T800 und T888, das hier ist ein anderes Modell, primitiver..."  
Sarah:  
"Und warum steht es dann noch?"

John nahm eine Granate und zog den Stift, er hatte die Schwachstellen gleich erkannt.  
Die Gelenke der Maschine waren freiliegend, nicht ausreichend geschützt, er konnte sie mit seiner AK zerstören.

Die Granate wurde dicker.

John:  
"Nicht mehr lange!"

* * *

Der einzelne T-70 ging weiter auf die Ecke zu, die Gattling-Kanone ausgerichtet, über Funk kontaktierte er die anderen Maschinen:

'Threats found. Threat level: medium  
Requesting assistance'

Im inneren der Eingangshalle flackerten die Augen des T600 rot auf, der T-70 bekam Antwort:

'Request accepted,  
Sending units #2, #3, #4 to assist'

Die entsprechenden Maschinen, machten sich daran, dem T-70 mit der Nummer 1 zu Hilfe zu kommen.

* * *

John warf die Granate.  
Sie explodierte unweit von den Füßen der Maschine. Sie stürzte infolge der Explosion.

John und Sarah liefen darauf zu, und schossen aus ihren AKs.  
Der Panzer der Maschine verbeulte sich immer weiter.  
Einige Kugeln trafen das Innere.  
Die Maschine zuckte.  
John stand über der Maschine und zielte auf dessen Hals.  
Infolge mehrerer Schüsse trennte er den Kopf ab.

Sarah:  
"Hatte Cameron nicht gemeint er könnte ihn sich wieder aufsetzen?"  
John:  
"Nicht dieses Modell, wenn es der T600 und der T800 nicht können, dann diese Maschine ganz bestimmt nicht."  
Sarah schoss ihre letzten Kugeln auf den CPU-Port.  
Er dellte sich ein, Rauch kam daraus:  
"Lieber sicher gehen..."

Beide luden nach:  
"Es macht keinen Unterschied mehr. Diese Viecher sind autonom, sie haben bestimmt mehrere davon gebaut. Cameron hatte Recht. Es gibt zu viele von ihnen..."  
Sarah:  
"Ach hör nicht auf das, was sie sagt, sie lügt uns nur an... zumal diese hier aus unserer Zeit stammt."

Sie liefen auf die Eingangstüre zu:  
"Das macht keinen Unterschied. Auch sie laufen wahrscheinlich mit Dysons Code..."

Sie hörten Schritte an der Eingangstüre, mehrere Maschinengeräusche.  
"Verdammt es gibt noch mehr!"

Beide zogen Granaten und warfen sie hinein. Sie explodierten zeitgleich. Mehrere Objekte fielen um.  
John zog die nächste Handgranate.  
Sarah sah ihn fragend an.

John:  
"Lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen."

Sarah und John warfen beide nochmals eine Handgranate, warteten die Explosion ab und zielten vorsichtig, aus schrägem Winkel in den Eingangsbereich. Beide klappte der Mund auf und sie schossen sogleich:

Drei Maschinen lagen am Boden und versuchten aufzustehen, behinderten sich dabei aber gegenseitig, da der Platz dafür einfach zu klein war. Die Explosion der vier Granaten hatte die Umgebung in Rauch gehüllte.  
Die Eingangshalle war nicht mehr zu sehen, nur die Schleuse, der Eingangsbereich, indem jetzt, Sarah und John von Maschine zu Maschine gingen, um sie eine nach der anderen auszuschalten.  
Sie verschossen bis auf ihre letzten Magazine, die komplette Munition für die Gewehre.

"Puh, das wäre geschafft... hoffentlich waren es alle."  
Sarah:  
"Lernt man so zu kämpfen in der Zukunft?"  
John:  
"Das, oder man stirbt..."

Durch den Staub, der sich langsam legte flackerten drei Paar rote Augen auf.  
John:  
"Scheiße!"  
Beide wichen zu den nächsten Ecken aus. Sarah zog die letzte Handgranate und schmiss sie in die Eingangshalle hinein.  
Sie kam vor den Füßen des T600 zum liegen.

* * *

Kimberly ging den Gang entlang zum Aufzug. Sie holte ihr Handy heraus und wählte die Nummer ihres Sicherheitschefs:  
"Chad, ich brauche sie sofort hier, und kommen sie bewaffnet."  
"Ja ma'm, ich bin so schnell wie möglich hier."  
"Gut, beeilen sie sich."

Kimberly drückte den Knopf, die Aufzugstüren öffneten sich. Sie mochte Chad, er setzte alle Befehle eins zu eins um und stellte keine unnötigen Fragen. Sie war der Ansicht, dass sie mehr Leute wie Chad Whitaker gebrauchen konnte...  
... als sie darüber nachdachte, kam ihr der Gedanke, dass Powell Männer von dem gleichen Verschlag hatte, eine Option, auch wenn es Powell nicht gefallen würde...  
Kimberly drückte den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss.

* * *

--  
NSA Skynet-Anlage, CTS-Computerraum:  
--

Nur ein Operator war anwesend.  
Er war gerade beschäftigt, tippte wild die Tasten vor seiner Tastatur und bemerkte nichts um sich herum...

Unweit neben ihm, vor einer leeren Tastatur, auf dem Bildschirm hätte er sehen können, wie sich zum wiederholten male ein unbekannter Prozess öffnete. Auf dem Bildschirm erschienen die Videoüberwachungen des CTS-Gebäudes.

Auf dem einen sah man drei Maschinen. Auf dem anderen einen Aufzugsraum, in der die Geschäftsführerin gerade in das Erdgeschoss hinunterfuhr und einen Taschenrevolver aus dem Jackett zog.  
Das dritte Überwachungsvideo zeigte eine Frau und einen jungen Mann...

Ein FBI-Abtastungsprogramm öffnete sich, und verglich die Bilder mit den Datenbanken.  
Zwei Akten öffneten sich:  
Sarah Connor und John Connor, in beiden Verweise über Cyberdyne Systems...

Auf dem Bildschirm öffnete sich das Sicherheitssystem des CTS-Gebäudes...

* * *

Sarah und John schreckten zusammen, schauten zurück:  
Ein Massives Stahlgitter schellte nach unten, und versperrte jetzt den Aus- und Eingang...

der T-600 schaute die Granate an, verglich das Objekt mit seiner Datenbank.  
Er hatte den Eintrag schnell gefunden. Der T600 trat die Handgranate in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war...

die Handgranate kullerte und kam zwischen Sarah und John zum stehen.

"Scheiße!"  
John sah seine Mutter an, sie wussten beide, was sie zu tun hatten, es gab nur einen Weg.

Mit den AKs schießend rannten sie zu beiden Seiten zu den Treppen. Die Maschinen eröffneten ebenfalls das Feuer.  
Sarah und John konzentrierten das Feuer auf die nächste Maschine, einen T-70. John war fast an der Treppe, als er einen Streifschuss abbekam. kaum hinter der Ecke, bei der Treppe, fasste er sich an die Schulter. Die Haut und das Fleisch darunter brannten förmlich.  
Er hörte seine Mutter schreien. Sie hielt sich eine Wunde oberhalb des Schlüsselbeins.  
Ihre Waffen und den Sprengstoff hatte sie fallen gelassen.  
John warf seine leere AK weg, und zog die HK P30, die ihm Cameron gegeben hatte.  
Das Gewehrfeuer hatte gestoppt, Schritte kamen näher auf Sarah zu, John sah die Maschine, er realisierte es erst jetzt, die Gummihaut verriet ihn.

Die Maschine legte das Gewehr an, und zielte auf Sarah. John lehnte sich aus der Deckung:  
"Du drecks Maschine!"

Und schoss das Magazin leer.  
Der T600 nahm jeden Treffer hin.  
Aus seinen Wunden am Torso tropfte geschmolzener Gummi.  
Er visierte Sarah wieder an...

* * *

Kimberly stieg aus dem Aufzug, sie war noch rechtzeitig.

Sie drückte einen Knopf, alle Maschinen erschlafften, und ging mit ausgestrecktem Feuerarm auf die am Boden liegende Person zu.

Sie zielte mit dem Revolver auf ihre Brust.  
Währenddessen hatte John seine Pistole neu geladen...

Sarah wollte mit ihren Fingern den Sprengsatz erreichen. Kimberley kickte ihn weg, und stand mit der Spitze ihrer Stöckelschuhe auf Sarahs ausgestreckte Hand, Sarah schreite auf.

"Glauben sie wirklich ich lasse das zu?!"

John wollte gerade um die Ecke, um allem ein Ende zu bereiten, als er weitere Geräusche hörte:  
"LAPD, Kommen sie mit erhobenen Händen heraus! Räumen sie das Gebäude!"

'Verdammt'  
John war sich unschlüssig was er tun sollte.  
Kimberley drückte einen weiteren Knopf ihrer Fernbedienung, das Sicherheitstor öffnete sich - sie realisierte nicht, dass SIE es NICHT geschlossen hatte...

"Auch wenn ich sie lieber tot sehen würde, bin ich doch recht zufrieden...  
Sie werden bis auf ihr Lebensende eingesperrt sein, wobei ich versuchen werde, dass ihnen eine schlimmere Strafe droht, schließlich haben sie Miles umgebracht, Sarah... Dafür droht ihnen die Todesstrafe."

Sarah:  
"Fahren sie zur Hölle und verbrennen sie dort! Sie bauen es! Sie!"

LAPD-Spezialtruppen rannten heran und zielten mit ihren Waffen auf Sarah.  
John hatte sich entschlossen, er musste so schnell wie möglich von hier verschwinden, einen Hinterausgang finden...

Die nächste Spezialeinheit wandte sich Kimberly zu:  
"Ihre Waffe bitte, Mrs. Ducan. Sie bekommen sie bald wieder."  
Kimberly seufzte, zu gern hätte sie hier, jetzt gleich das Leben dieser 'Psychopatin' ein schnelles Ende bereitet.  
"Sie bauen es! Schaut euch die Maschinen an, sie baut es, diese Schlampe baut es!"  
Sarah schrie, versuchte um sich schlagend freizukämpfen.  
"Entfernen sie bitte diese Person!"  
Kimberly hatte genug.

* * *

Agent Auldridge kam durch die Tür, begleitet von Chad Whitaker.

Sarah sah Auldridge an:  
"Sie baut es! Sie baut es! Diese Maschinen!"

Auldridge schluckte beim Anblick der Maschinen, schaute auf den Sprengstoff unweit von Sarah, den leer geschossenen Waffen.  
Er musste sie festnehmen, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.  
"Nimmt sie mit!"  
Zwei Spezialeinheiten schleppten sie an den Armen heraus. Auldridge wandte sich Kimberley zu, schaute die Maschinen an, die Gummihaut des T-600:  
"Was bauen sie hier? Was ist das? Warum sieht es... menschlich aus."  
Kimberley:  
"Sind sie interessiert, wir könnten ein spezielles Modell für ihre Einsatzkräfte entwickeln."  
Auldridge:  
"Diese Teile töten, nicht wahr? Was haben sie hier dann zu suchen?!"  
Kimberley:  
"Es konnte niemand wissen, dass diese Psychopatin aufkreuzt!"  
Auldridge:  
"Wirklich!? Ist sonst noch jemand hier?"

Kimberley dachte an Powell 'Hoffentlich hat er den Ausgang gefunden':  
"Nein."  
Auldridge:  
"Gut, ich will die Überwachungsbänder und zwar schnell! Wenn sie mich entschuldigen, ich muss eine Gefangene über ihre Rechte belehren."  
Kimberley:  
"Sie hat keine! Sie ist eine Terroristin!"  
Auldridge:  
"Ich muss aber trotzdem mit ihr reden."  
Agent Auldridge ging, vier Spezialtruppen blieben.

Kimberleys Mundwinkel waren tief unten, ihr gefiel es gar nicht, sie würde viele Leute beseitigen und bestechen müssen.  
Sie wandte sich flüsternd Whitaker zu:

"Chad, gehen sie sicher, dass dieser Agent nur das sieht, was er braucht, verstauen sie außerdem danach die Maschinen in der Werkstatt, es wissen schon zuviel Leute über sie Bescheid; und noch etwas, dieser Agent, ich will ihn tot sehen!"  
"Ich habe verstanden, Mrs. Ducan."  
Er ging auf direktem Wege zu dem Sicherheitsraum.  
Kimberley machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro, sie musste ein paar Sachen verschwinden lassen, dieser Agent, er konnte anordnen alles durchsuchen zu lassen...

* * *

--  
draußen:  
--

Auldridge ging zu dem Streifenwagen, in dem Sarah mit Handschellen gefesselt saß:  
"Ich musste sie festnehmen Sarah."  
Sarah:  
"Nun, was werden sie jetzt tun? Jetzt wo sie wissen, was diese Schlampe baut!"  
Auldridge:  
"Nun, was kann ich tun, es ist eine Firma für autonome Waffensysteme, die bauen nun mal Maschinen zum töten, außerdem wird sie sehr mächtig sein. Sie wird viele Lobbyisten innehaben, mächtige Freunde. Und es gibt kein Anzeichen, dass sie eine hyperintelligente AI entwickeln."  
Sarah:  
"Sie haben diese menschlich wirkende Maschine gesehen! Sie haben es gesehen!"  
Auldridge:  
"Sie hätten mit mir alles sagen sollen, wir hätten zusammenarbeiten können, ich, Ellison und sie! Ich kann ihnen jetzt nicht mehr helfen." Auldridge wandte sich an den Fahrer:  
"Führt sie ab!"  
Sarah:  
"Sie baut es, sie wird uns umbringen!"

Der Streifenwagen fuhr mit der schreienden Sarah davon.

* * *

Ein weiterer Task erschien auf dem Bildschirm.  
Eine Konsole öffnete sich:

'Connecting to T-600(Prototype):  
New Primary Mission: Terminate John Connor  
New Secondary Mission: Terminate Sarah Connor'

'Connecting to T-70 #5, Connecting to T 70 #6  
New Primary Mission: Kill Guards in Entrance-Hall  
New Secondary Mission: Go to Basement for repair'

'Mission accepted'

Ein weiterer Task öffnete sich, Beide Aufzüge des CTS-Gebäudes hielten auf dem Erdgeschoss, die Türen öffneten sich...

* * *

--  
CTS Eingangshalle:  
--

Die Augen der Maschinen flackerten rot auf; die vier Wachen an der Tür hatten keine Chance.  
Die T-70 mussten nur mit den Gattling Kanonen drauf halten.  
Bevor weitere Wachen hereinkommen konnten waren die Aufzüge zu beider Seiten schon da, die T-70 gingen, jeder in einen, hinein.

Der T600 war schon längst durch die Treppe ins nächste Stockwerk gelangt, wovon es einen Hinterausgang gab... Er bekam Daten zugespielt, sein Primärziel hatte fast den Ausgang erreicht.

* * *

--  
draußen:  
--

Auldridge hörte die Schüsse und ging selber mit einem Spezialtrupp hinein...  
Die Wachen waren tot, die Maschinen nicht mehr da...

* * *

John war endlich fast beim Ausgang, er hatte keinen Grundplan von dem Gebäude finden können und sich dummerweise verlaufen.  
Er war an der Türe, sie stand offen - jemand hatte sie schon benutzt, um aus dem Gebäude zu fliehen, aber wer?

John wurde unsicher, vielleicht war es eine Falle...  
Er hörte Schritte hinter sich. Er zielte mit der P30 nach hinten und schoss.  
Rote Augen leuchteten auf und John hechtete sich durch die Türe nach draußen, Gewehrfeuer prasselte hinter ihm ein...  
Der T600 war hinter ihm her...

* * *

--  
NSA Skynet-Anlage, CTS-Computerraum:  
--

Ein weiterer Task öffnete sich.  
Die kompletten Video-Aufnahmen des heutigen Abends spulten im Schnelldurchlauf durch.  
Ein Fortschrittsbalken erschien, der sich recht zügig ausfüllte...  
Das Video lief noch mal durch, es war aber nicht mehr dasselbe...

* * *

Part 2 - Playing Cat & Mouse

* * *

John rannte die außen gelegene Treppe hinunter, er befand sich an einem Hinterhofparkplatz.  
Er rannte zum ersten Wagen und duckte sich dahinter.

Der T600 stand an der Türe, observierte das Gelände von oben, auf der Suche nach ihm.  
Im Dunkeln, sah er aus, wie ein richtiger Mensch...

John ging geduckt, mit der P30 in Anschlag die Autoreihen vorsichtig entlang.  
Er musste sich ein Fluchtfahrzeug besorgen. Er tastete jede Fahrertüre ab, ob er vielleicht ein offenes Fahrzeug erwischen konnte - er hatte kein Glück dabei.

Der T600 kam die Treppenstufen herunter. Es hatte keinen Sinn, John schlug das Fahrerfenster eines älteren Benz mit dem Griff seiner Pistole ein. Der T600 hörte es, kam näher, um dem Geräusch nachzugehen...

John griff durch das Loch im Fenster, öffnete die Tür und stieg geduckt ein.  
Er riss die Verkleidung um das Zündschloss ab und griff hinein. Er hatte sich extra ein älteres Auto ausgesucht - einfacher kurzzuschließen, und die Chance einer Autoalarmanlage war kleiner...

John fand die zwei Kabel und fing an sie kurzzuschließen.  
Der T-600 hörte seine Versuche und eröffnete das Feuer auf ihn...  
John duckte sich, legte den Rückwärtsgang ein, lenkte nach links und gab unwissend, wohin er fuhr Gas:  
'Nichts wie weg hier.'

* * *

--  
NSA Skynet-Anlage, CTS-Computerraum:  
--

Der Computer wählte eine weitere Internetadresse an.

Die angepingte IP-Adresse gehörte dem Computernetz werk der SRF, der Firma, in der Charles Fischer eine Hintertüre in die Verteidigungssysteme des Militärs installiert hatte.  
Die Überwachungsvideos der NSA Skynet-Anlage erschienen.  
Der Computer wählte eine weitere Internetadresse an, die des öffentlichen Verkehrsüberwachungssystems.

* * *

Großkalibrige Geschosse schlugen in dem Benz ein und durchlöcherten diesen.

Der Benz konnte einigen geschossen, entkommen, indem er nach rechts hinten fuhr und in ein anderes parkendes Auto fuhr.  
Der T-600 ging auf das Fahrzeug zu, und lud sein MG mit dem vorletzten Magazin.  
Er sah sein Primärziel hinter dem Steuer auftauchen.  
Sein Blick war voller Wut.

Der T-600 hatte den Ladegang beendet und lud die erste Kugel in den Lauf.  
John Fuhr mit dem Benz direkt auf ihn zu, der T-600 zielte aber wurde von dem Fahrzeug getroffen und prallte seitlich ab.

Er kam mit der rechten Backe auf den rauen Teer auf und schrammte sich die Haut auf - das metallene Stahlkinn war zu sehen...  
Der Benz fuhr mit voller Beschleunigung auf den Zaun zu, der T-600 stand auf und schoss.  
Einige Kugeln trafen das Auto, aber es verschwand.  
Der T-600 flackerte mit seinen Augen rot auf - er bekam weitere Informationen, über Connors Aufenthalt über das Verkehrsüberwachungssystem.

* * *

John beruhigte sich, fuhr wieder nach Verkehrsregeln zügig davon.  
'Ja nicht auffallen...'

Er entfernte in Fahrt vorsichtig mit seinem Ellenbogen die Reste des Seitenfensters und gab kurz vor einer gerade gelb gewordnen Ampel mehr Gas.

Er war halb über der Straße als etwas großes weißes ihm seitlich auf das Heck fuhr.  
Der Benz machte einen Satz und kippte beinahe.

Das Fahrzeug schlitterte, drehte sich und kam gegen Fahrtrichtung seitlich durch den Aufprall an einer Straßenlampe zum stehen.  
Der Motor lief noch, überall um ihn herum Rauch.  
John stöhnte und blickte auf, durch die Windschutzscheibe.  
Die Ampeln waren auf der anderen Seite noch Rot gewesen.  
Trotzdem war ein weißer Cadillac Escalate durchgefahren, und hatte ihn getroffen.

John machte seinen Auspuff, die Rückstoßstange, Teile der hinteren Karosserie auf der Mitte der Fahrbahn aus, nebst dem Cadillac Jeep, der einen U-Turn machte und auf ihn zufuhr.

"Scheiße"  
John legte den Rückwärtsgang ein, das Steuer nach rechts, trat das Gaspedal vollkommen durch, und lies die Kupplung so schnell kommen wie möglich. Der Benz machte einen schlitternden Satz rückwärts und war wieder in Fahrtrichtung.  
John beschleunigte vorwärts und spannte den Nacken an.  
Der Cadillac fuhr ihn hinten drauf, der Benz ruckelte, das Heck verbog sich, das Fahrzeug wurde schneller.  
Im Rückspiegel sah John die Roten Augen der Maschine.

* * *

--  
NSA Skynet-Anlage, CTS-Computerraum:  
--

Auf dem Überwachungsvideos der NSA Skynet-Anlage war eine Person zu sehen, die auf dem Weg zum CTS-Computerraum war, es war der zweite Operator. Alle Programme und Tasks schlossen sich, der Bildschirm wurde wieder schwarz...  
Der Operator öffnete mit seiner Zugangskarte die Tür und ging in den Kontrollraum, er fand seinen Arbeitsplatz so vor wie er ihn verlassen hatte. Sein Kollege war immer noch beschäftigt und voll auf den Monitor vor ihm konzentriert.

* * *

John lenkte stark.  
Der Cadillac tat es ihm gleich, hatte aber einen größeren Wendekreis - er geriet dadurch und durch die erhöhte Geschwindigkeit auf die Gegenfahrbahn.

John beschleunigte wieder. Hinter ihm gabelten sich die Fahrzeuge der Gegenfahrbahn auf und veranstalteten ein Chaos.  
Der Cadillac bremste ab und lenkte wieder auf die richtige Fahrbahn zu.  
Er beschleunigte sich schräg auf ihn zu. John sah den Gewehrlauf und duckte sich.

Schüsse durchschossen das Rückfenster und die Frontscheibe.  
John zog die P30 lehnte sich zurück, und schoss durch das Rückfenster auf den Cadillac.

Er traf den Kühlergrill und die Beifahrersitz.  
Lautes Hupen ertönte und John lenkte schnell nach links.

Er hatte eine rote Ampel überfahren, rechts kamen anbremsende Autos heran.

John war haarscharf an ihnen vorbei, als er im Rückspiegel sah, wie der Jeep rechts und links mit voller wucht auf zwei Limousinen zufuhr und sie aus dem weg räumte.

John schoss die letzen Schüsse und meinte den T600 im Torso getroffen zu haben.

Sein Magazin war leer, er lies es einhändig aus der Pistole fallen, und kramte nach dem Ersatzmagazin.

Der T600 schoss seine letzten Schüsse aus dem MG und ließ diese fallen.  
Er zog eine Glock 17 Pistole.

'Changing Tactic: Disable Vehicle  
... Searching for vulnerables:  
Vulnerables found:  
Wheels,  
Tank,  
Engine,  
Steering,  
Recommendation: destroy wheels'

'Action: disable wheels'

Der T600 beschleunigte und zielte gleichzeitig auf das linke hintere Rad.  
Fünf Schüsse ertönten, zwei zerstörten das Rücklicht, der T600 zielte genauer, der Cadillac beschleunigte schneller, kam immer näher.  
10 Schüsse ertönten, das leere Magazin fiel auf den Boden.

Der Wagen vor dem Cadillac schlitterte, John musste stark rechts dagegen lenken, und Gas wegnehmen, um die Kontrolle über den Wagen wieder zu erlangen. Der Cadillac rammte den Benz wieder am Heck.  
Der Benz schlitterte stärker.  
John lehnte sich wieder zurück, sah die Maschine, wie sie gerade eine Pistole lud und schoss sein ganzes Magazin auf sie ab.

Eine Kugel traf die rechte Hand und schlitzte die Haut auf, fünf Schüsse gingen in den Oberköper, ein Schuss streifte die linke Schläfe der Maschine und zerstörte ihre Tarnung noch weiter. Die anderen Schüsse gingen links und rechts der Maschine und durch die Motorhaube.

Der Motor des Cadillacs rauchte jetzt auch.  
John steckte die Pistole ein, er hatte keine Munition mehr.  
Der T600 zielte, sein Ziel duckte sich:

'Target: John Connor  
Action: Terminate'

Er schoss auf die Kopfstütze.  
Er schoss weitere Schüsse auf den Rücksitz John lag im Bodenraum des Benz und deckte sich so gut er konnte, er lies los vom Lenkrad, Schüsse durchlöcherten den Fahrersitz und streifen seine Linke Seite, John schrie auf...

Der Benz schoss, da keiner gegenlenkte, nach links auf die Gegenfahrbahn.  
Gehupe ertönte. Da der T600 nicht mehr schoss, nahm er die Hand an das Lenkrad und lenkte blind rechts dagegen.  
Etwas traf den Benz in der hinteren rechten Türe und beschleunigte das Lenken.

Der Benz machte einen Satz, die ganze Fahrgastzelle ruckelte von dem Stoß des Bordsteins auf.  
Entfernt hörte er Polizeisirenen.

John blickte auf, er fuhr auf dem Bürgersteig.

Vereinzelte Passanten, die zu dieser Zeit noch draußen waren, hechteten sich in Sicherheit.  
Er schaute rechts und sah wie der Cadillac auf seine Höhe auf der Fahrbahn, die am nahsten zur Mittellinie war mithielt und wie die Maschine die Pistole zog und aus dem Seitenfenster der Fahrertüre schoss.

Die Schüsse gingen alle daneben und trafen die Fahrzeuge die zwischen ihnen auf der Gegenfahrbahn fuhren.  
John sah in einiger Entfernung einen Kleintransporter, der die Gegenfahrbahn benutzte, die ebenfalls am nahsten zur Mittellinie war.

Der T600 zielte genauer, nur noch 5 Schüsse waren in dem Magazin.  
Er wollte gerade abdrücken, als seine Linke von etwas weggerissen wurde.  
Der vorbeifahrenden Kleintransporter hatte die Pistole gerammt - der T600 zog seinen linken Arm mit dem Rechten rein.  
Der Arm war aufgrund des Aufpralls nicht mehr funktionsfähig, und hing jetzt starr an seinem Körper.

Der T600 beschleunigte und fuhr bei der nächsten Kreuzung auf den Benz zu.  
John fuhr mit dem Benz bei der nächsten Kreuzung stark nach links.

Den Benz durchfuhr ein weiterer Ruck.  
Der Cadillac war ihm wieder auf das Heck gefahren.  
John blickte nach hinten und sah fast nichts als Rauch, der aus dem Rest, was sein Auspuff war, und der Motorhaube des Cadillacs kam.

Die Straße ging stark abwärts.  
Am Ende sah John den Strand, und den Steg auf den sie immer schneller zufuhren.

"Verdammt."  
John versuchte zu bremsen und zu lenken, doch die Autos hatten sich verkantet.  
Der Cadillac, der die größere Masse hatte, bestimmte die Richtung und beschleunigte.

Das Geschoss wurde immer schneller, John starrte mit Entsetzen aus der Windschutzscheibe: der Steg kam immer näher.

Am Bordstein riss die Front-Achse des Benz, das kaputte, platte linke Hinterrad bestimmt die Richtung nach links.  
Der Benz kam ins auf dem Steg ins Schlittern.  
Der Cadillac schlug mit voller Wucht seitlich links in den Benz ein.

Der Benz überschlug sich drei mal und schlitterte auf dem Dach weiter den Steg entlang, angetrieben durch den Cadillac.  
John schrie im inneren. Er hatte sich beinahe jeden Knochen geprellt und lag jetzt halb auf der Innenseite des Dachs.

Beide Fahrzeuge stürzten in das stürmische Meer und kamen unweit voneinander am Grund des Boden an.

Salzwasser drang schnell in den Innenraum ein, dank den vielen Schusslöchern und dem nichtvorhandenen Seitenfenster, durch dessen Eindringenden Wasserstrahl John zur anderen Fahrzeugseite gedrückt wurde.  
John schluckte infolge dessen Wasser.  
Er wollte durch das Fahrerfenster nach oben schwimmen, als das Auto welches durch den Fall wieder auf allen vieren gestanden hatte durch den T600 umgeworfen wurde.

Das Dach sackte durch das Gewicht des Motors, des vollen Tanks und des Getriebes in den Sand ab.  
Das freie Fenster war jetzt verschlossen. John, dem langsam die Luft ausging schwamm zum Heck, das etwas nach oben ragte.

Er sah die Maschine in einiger Entfernung von ihm, die Roten Augen. Sie stand da, und sah zu.  
John versuchte mit einem Tritt das Heckfenster einzuschlagen, - es dürfte durch die Schusslöcher leicht sein.  
Seine Lungen schmerzten schon, er musste gegen den Atemreflex ankämpfen.  
Sein Fuß berührte die Scheibe, aber anstatt dass sie in Scherben zusammen fiel, beschleunigte sich Johns Körper in die Gegenrichtung und er kam hart mit dem Kopf zwischen Windschutzscheibe und Dach auf.  
John wurde es schon schwarz um die Augen, mit seinen letzten Gedanken fragte er sich noch, ob vom Sauerstoffmangel oder seinem Kopfaufprall.

Der Mund öffnete sich schließlich und Wasser strömte schmerzend in seine Lungen ein.  
Die Welt wurde schwarz vor Johns Augen.  
Der Terminator schaute sein Ziel an:

'Vital Signs: None'  
'John Connor deceased'  
'Primary Mission accomplished'

'Switching to Secondary Mission: Terminate Sarah Connor'

* * *

Part 3 - Aftermath

* * *

Cameron fuhr auf einer schwarz-roten Ducati 1098 R in Atem raubenden Tempo auf den Steg zu.

Kurz vor dem Bürgersteig riss sie den Lenker nach oben.  
Der hintere Stoßdämpfer quietschte als das Hinterrad mit der Bordsteinkante des Bürgersteins in Berührung kam.  
Das Motorrad flog in Folge dessen durch die Luft, landete in gerader Linie auf dem Steg.  
Cameron bremste stark, sie musste den Aufprall auf dem Wasser abbremsen. Das Motorrad rutschte nur noch mit gemäßigter Geschwindigkeit auf dem Steg, als das Ende näher kam.

Cameron ließ sich mit der Maschine nach unten ins Wasser fallen.  
Das Motorrad sank mit konstanter Geschwindigkeit nach unten, Cameron ließ ab von dem Motorrad, streckte die Arme aus, ihr Fall verlangsamte sich. Sie kam vor der Maschine auf und drehte sich um:

'Threats Detected: T600  
Loading Primary Weapon (Plasma Gun) with Energy...'  
'... Failure, shooting not possible: Water pressure too high.'  
'Secondary Weapon (Flamethrower): Shooting not possible:  
Water pressure too high, no oxygen'

Cameron lief auf die Maschine zu, sie konnte auch ihre Neuerfindung nicht ausprobieren, sie würde sich durch das Wasser auch selber deaktivieren. Der T600 schaute von ihr, kurz auf das Heckfenster und wieder sie an.  
Er verstand, dass sie wegen ihm hier war, und lief auf sie zu, um sie vor allem, was sie auch vorhatte aufzuhalten.  
Der T600 schaute sie genauer an, während sich die Distanz zwischen den beiden verkleinerte:

'Target: Unknown Cyborg  
Action disable.'

Cameron musste sich beeilen, sie hatte kaum mehr Zeit, sie wusste, dass John keine Luft mehr hatte.  
Der T600 wollte sie mit der Rechten schlagen. Der andere defekte Arm hing einfach nur an ihm.  
Cameron blockte den Schlag ab, drehte die Maschine um, und tritt ihm mit ihrer ganzen Kraft in den Torso.  
Die Maschine stieg schnell nach oben, aus dem Wasser und flog 30 Meter durch die Luft, kam weiter draußen im Meer auf und wurde mit der Strömung mitgerissen, bis sie vollständig auf dem Grund aufkam.

Cameron drehte währenddessen den Benz wieder um, riss von der Verzogenen Karosserie die Beifahrertür auf, packte John am Kragen, zog ihn heraus und lief so schnell wie sie konnte am Grund entlang zum Strand.  
John hatte keinen Puls mehr, in seinen Lungen war Wasser, er war kalt, zu kalt...

'John Connor: Deceased'  
'Primary Mission: Failed'

Cameron ignorierte die Meldungen, ihre Schritte wurden immer schneller, der Druck immer weniger.  
Ihr Kopf ragte schon aus den Wellen heraus, sie nahm John in auf die rechte Schulter und rannte dem Strand entgegen.  
Die Gischt platschte ihr ins Gesicht, ihr 'Bad' hatte das ganze Make-up abgewaschen, das Coltan schien wieder und enthüllte sie eindeutig als Maschine.

Sie legte John mit dem Rücken auf den Sand, im Mondlicht versuchte sie die Herzdruckmassage, John sprach darauf nicht an.  
Trotzdem fuhr sie fort, brach ihm dabei die Rippen. Sie presste ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund, und presste Luft in seine Lungen - für sie war dies schwieriger als für einen Menschen, da sie keine Lungen besaß... Dennoch schaffte sie es, Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen. Doch er regte sich immer noch nicht.

Cameron zog ihren linken Handschuh aus, und betrachtete die Endohand, sollte sie es probieren?  
Sie schaute auf den reglosen Körper von John, einzelne Tränen kamen aus ihren Augen.  
Cameron presste wieder ihre Lippen um seinen Mund und presste weitere Luft hinein, mit der ausgestreckten Endohand glitt sie zu seiner Brust, spannte die Finger an und berührte mit den Fingerspitzern die Spitze des Daumens.  
Mit ihren Mund, entfernte sie sich Millimeter von seinem. Sie zog die Finger angespannt nach außen.

Der Blitzbogen entstand in ihrer Hand, Strom durchzuckte seinen Körper, sein Herz.  
Cameron entspannte die Hand und drückte ihre Lippen wieder um seinen Mund um Luft in seine Lungen zu pumpen.

* * *

John kam langsam wieder zu sich, er fühlte etwas Weiches an seinen Lippen.  
Verschwommen nahm er wahr, wie sich eine Person von seinem Gesicht entfernte.  
Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, er hustete Flüssigkeit aus seinen Lungen, aus seinen Mund heraus.  
Sein ganzer Mund schmeckte infolge dessen nach Meersalz.

Er wurde von einer Hand wieder sanft zurück auf den Sand gepresst:  
"John, alles ist Gut, bleib ruhig."  
"Cameron?"  
"Ich bin hier John, du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich pass auf dich auf."  
Sein Blick klärte sich, er sah Cameron und das Metall in ihrem Gesicht, die neben ihn kniete ihn anschaute und über ihn wachte.  
Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, John erstaunte, ihm wurde wieder schwarz vor den Augen, er fühlte sich schwach, er fror:  
"Bitte lass mich nicht allein, Bitte..."  
Er fühlte ihre Hand in seinem Haar, sie streichelte es:  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich lass dich nicht aus den Augen. Du wirst jetzt gleich einschlafen, das ist okay, du brauchst die Ruhe."  
Johns Augen schlossen sich und er nickte weg.

Cameron überprüfte seine Verfassung. Sie musste ihn schnellst möglich in ein warmes Bett bringen, er war unterkühlt.  
Sie hob ihn mit beiden Armen auf und trug ihn zum Straßenrand. Sie schlug das Beifahrerfenster des erstbesten Fahrzeugs ein, einem alten Kombi. Sie öffnete die Türe, griff nach hinten und entriegelte die Hintertüre. Öffnete die Hintertüre und lege John vorsichtig auf die Rückbank. Sie setzte sich ans Steuer, schloss alle Türen, schloss das Auto kurz, und fuhr davon.

* * *

Part 4 - The Nightmare

* * *

--  
am Tag danach:  
--

Sarah saß Agent Auldridge in einem Verhörraum gegenüber.  
Auldridge:  
"Sie wissen, warum sie hier sind, was sie für ein Chaos angestellt haben, schon wieder. Sie können von Glück reden, dass außer Sachschaden niemand umgekommen ist, dass sie diesmal niemand getötet haben, wie damals, mit Miles. Warum? Sagen sie es mir?"

Sarah lachte ihn gehässig an. Ihre Wunden wurden vorläufig nur verbunden. Auldridge hatte sie trotz der Schusswunden für Vernehmungsfähig gefunden.

Sarah:  
"Warum? Sie fragen noch nach dem warum?! Warum sitzen wir hier?! Sie haben es doch gesehen, ihr habt es alle gesehen! Sie baut diese Tötungsmaschinen und ihr lasst es zu! Wie könnt ihr nur! Wir werden sterben! Wir werden alle sterben!"  
Auldridge:  
"Erzählen sie mir von John, wo geht er hin!?"  
Sarah:  
"John ist tot, ihr habt seine Leiche doch gefunden."  
Auldridge:  
"Entschuldigen sie, ich meinte den anderen John, den Zwillingsbruder!"  
Sarah:  
"John hat keinen Zwillingsbruder."  
Auldridge schnaufte laut:  
"Nun gut, mal schauen, was sie danach sagen."

Auldridge drückte einen Knopf und sprach in die Sprechanlage:  
"Bringt das Videosystem und die Aufzeichnungen."

Ein weiterer Agent kam mit einer Fahrbaren Einheit an, stöpselte sie an die Steckdose. Auldridge stand auf, lief zu ihr und legte die Video Kassetten ein. Drei Stück, drei Bildschirme.

Auf dem einen sah man, wie John den Sprengstoff an der Einganstüre platzierte, wie die Eingangstüre explodierte. Wie die Maschine heraus lief. Schüsse sie trafen, sie aber NICHT zurück schoss, sondern nur auf John und Sarah zulief.

Auf dem Anderen Bildschirm war der Eingangsbereich zu sehen, die 'Schleuse'. In ihr standen die drei Maschinen, sie standen und machten sonst nichts. Granaten explodierten, John und Sarah waren zu sehen, wie sie auf die Maschinen schossen. Wie Sarah die letzte Granate warf und sie der T600 zurücktrat war nicht zu sehen.

Sarah starrte ungläubig auf den letzten Bildschirm.  
Die Eingangshalle war zu sehen, die Kamera musste etwas über dem CTS Logo hängen: Sarah und John waren darauf zu sehen.  
Sarah wie sie auf den T-70 zur linken Treppe lief. John tat dasselbe, und lief zur rechten Treppe. Die Maschinen taten nichts.  
Schüsse prallte nan den Maschinen ab und gingen in Richtung Ausgang.  
John wurde so von den eigenen Schüssen an der rechten Schulter getroffen, während Sarah unter dem Schlüsselbein getroffen wurde.  
Man sah wie der Gummihäutige Terminator auf die am Boden liegende Sarah zulief, die Waffe auf sie richtete, sonst aber nichts tat, wie John hervorschnellte und danach auf die Maschine das ganze Magazin der Pistole verschoss und wieder in Deckung ging.

Auldridge spulte das Video vor: im Raum waren nur noch die Maschinen zu sehen, und die vier Wachen.  
Die Maschinen erwachten und gingen zum Aufzug, stiegen hinein, waren weg.  
John kam von der Treppe und schoss mit einem AK auf die Wachen, sie fielen.  
John verschwand wieder, indem er die andere Treppe benutze.

Auldridge:  
"So Sarah, die Beweisfotos sprechen eindeutig gegen sie! Ich will zwar verstehen warum sie das tun, was es damit auf sich hat, aber...  
Sie haben sich hiermit tief reingeritten. Wo ist John?"  
Sarah:  
"Das muss ein Fehler sein! Diese Videos, sie sind eine Fälschung!"  
Auldridge:  
"Unser Gutachter hat sie überprüft, an dem Material wurden keine Änderungen vorgenommen."

Sarah schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Das kann nicht sein! Und was ist mit den Maschinen! Warum bewegten sich die Maschinen am Ende!"  
Auldridge:  
"Der Sicherheitschef hat mir gesagt, dass er sie im Untergeschoss zur Werkstatt befördert hat. Sie sehen es, es sieht schlecht für sie aus. Und schlechter sieht es sogar für John aus",  
er zeigte auf den Videoapparat,  
"Denn dieses Video zeigt eindeutlich wie John, oder sein Zwillingsbruder, vier Einsatzkräfte der Polizei kaltblütig, ohne sichtbaren Grund umbringt. Wenn ihnen wirklich etwas an ihm liegt, sagen sie mir jetzt, wo er ist, denn wenn ich ihn nicht zuerst finde, findet ihn ein anderer Polizist, und die werden nicht zögern auf ihn zu schießen, also?"

Sarah sagte nichts, senkte ihren Blick nach unten.

"Nun, ich habe brauch sie nicht um ihn aufzuspüren, ich muss nur einen Anruf machen. Ich wollte ihnen die Chance lassen, sich hilfsbereit zu zeigen."  
Sarah sprang auf ihn zu trommelte mit den Fäusten auf ihn ein:  
"Du Schwein, du Drecksack! Du steckst mit drin! Ich bring dich um! Ich bring dich um."

* * *

Hinter dem verspiegelten Glas standen Chad Whitaker und Detective Crayton.

Crayton:  
"Wollen sie etwas trinken, Kaffee?"  
Whitaker drehte sich zu ihm, überlegte seine Worte:  
"Nein, danke."  
Crayton blickte wieder durch die Scheibe:  
"Na, das wird noch lange dauern, heute. Sieht nach ner harten Nuss aus, diese Frau...  
und eine Psychopatin dazu...  
Scheiße, sie geht auf ihn los!"

Crayton rann raus auf den Gang.  
Whitaker starrte weiter durch das Glas.

FBI-Agenten kamen Auldridge zu Hilfe, packten Sarah und zogen sie weg. Ein zuständiger Arzt kam und spritzte ihr etwas.  
Er sah sie schreien. Nach einer kurzen Weile sackte sie zusammen. Auldridge griff sich an den Hals.  
Der Arzt kam bückend zu ihm, und schaute sich den Hals an, Sarah hatte ihn am Schluss beinahe erwürgt.

* * *

Part 5 - Skin to Skin

* * *

--  
noch am selben Abend:  
--

John kam zu sich, Cameron legte ihn auf das Bett in dem Motel-Zimmer.  
Er fror sichtlich und seine Kleider waren klitschnass.

Cameron:  
"Deine Sachen, sie sind nass, ich muss sie dir ausziehen"

John konnte nichts sagen, er klapperte mit den Zähnen.  
Sie zog ihm die Jacke und das T-Shirt aus, darunter war seine Haut noch immer feucht.  
Sie legte ihm das Medaillon ab und legte es auf den Nachttisch.

Cameron:  
"Warte, ich hole ein paar Tücher."

Sie ging ins Bad und kehrte mit einem ganzen Stapel zurück. Sie nahm das Oberste und trocknete sein Haar und sein Gesicht damit.  
Danach richtete sie ihn auf und trocknete seinen Rücken ab. Sie legte ihn behutsam wieder zurück und fuhr mit dem Handtuch über die Brust und den Bauch und trocknete den kompletten Torso ab. Es schmerzte John, Cameron zuckte zurück:

"Es tut mir Leid John, du hast dir einige Prellungen zugezogen, aber ich muss dich abtrocknen."

Er nickte nur. Cameron machte weiter. Danach trocknete sie die Arme ab und schaute sich die Streifschüsse an.  
Sie ging ohne ein Wort zu sagen wieder ins Bad und kam mit Verbandszeug wieder. Sie reinigte die Wunden, welche schon durch das Salz gereizt waren mit Alkohol. John wollte sich aufsetzen. Cameron nahm ihre kalte Endohand und hielt ihn davon ab:

"Es muss getan werden."

Sie registrierte ihre Endohand auf seinen Körper und zog sie zurück:  
"Entschuldigung, sie muss kalt sein, es tut mir Leid."

Sie machte Wundsalbe auf seine Wunden und verband diese.  
Danach, zog sie ihm die Schuhe und die Socken aus und schmiss sie in die Ecke.

Wenn John schlucken könnte, hätte er es jetzt getan - er wusste was kommen würde.  
Sie öffnete seinen Gürtel und zog ihm die Hose aus. Danach griff sie zu seinen Boxershorts.  
John konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, jeder Muskel seines Körpers war kalt.  
Sie zog ihm, ungeachtet seines Unbehagens die Boxershorts aus.  
Mit dem Handtuch trocknete sie beide Beine und Füße ab, danach hielt sie inne und schaute ihn nur an, sie legte das Handtuch, auf den Bereich, den sie noch nicht abgetrocknet hatte.

Cameron:  
"Dir ist es bestimmt angenehmer, wenn du das machst."

John war schon beschämt, dass er nackt vor ihr lag. Er nickte und versuchte seinen Arm zu bewegen.  
Er schaffte es nicht weit, und der Arm fiel.  
Cameron blickte nach unten, auf das Handtuch, dann ihm in die Augen:

"Ich werde es dann wohl doch machen müssen."

Johns Augen weiteten sich, wenn seine Zähne nicht so klappern, hätte er sie aufgehalten, aber ehe er sich versah, machte sie es.  
John dachte nur eines: 'wenigstens ist mir so kalt, dass sich nichts regt...'

Als Cameron damit fertig war, deckte sie ihn behutsam zu und platzierte ihre rechte Hand auf seine Brust:  
"Du bist immer noch zu unterkühlt, John."

Er starrte sie nur an, er war sich sicher, dass sie das nächste 'Attentat' schon geplant hatte.

Cameron:  
"Es gibt da eine Möglichkeit, dich wieder aufzuwärmen."

Bei den vielen Möglichkeiten, die ihm dabei kamen, dachte sich John nur eins: 'Bitte eine Bettflasche! Bitte eine Bettflasche... Bitte!'

Überrascht sah er, wie Cameron ein weiteres Handtuch von dem Stapel nahm ihr Haar abtrocknete, dann ihr Gesicht.  
Langsam zog sie ihre Jacke aus, auch ihre Sachen waren klitschnass. Das nasse Top darunter verriet jede Kurve ihres Körpers.  
John wollte seinen Blick abwenden, aber er konnte es nicht. Cameron schaute ihn an, bemerkte dies.  
Langsam zog sie Lederhose und Stiefel aus. Sie zog das Top aus, und legte den schwarzen BH ab.  
Ihre Finger gingen zum Schwarzen Slip.

John brachte stotternd ein paar Wörter heraus:  
"Cam... was machst..."

Cameron hatte den Slip ausgezogen, nahm das Handtuch und trocknete schnell ihren ganzen Körper.  
Sie ließ das Handtuch fallen und kam näher an John heran, ihre braunen Augen blickten ihn an.

Der Großteil ihres Körpers war immer noch von Haut bedeckt. Sie hatte eine Stichwunde an der rechten unteren Seite, Die Haut an der linken Schulter war vollständig weggeschrammt. Unterhalb der rechten Schulter eine weitere Stichverletzung.  
Und im Gesicht fehlte ein Teil der rechten Backe und an den Schläfen schimmerte es auch von Chrom.  
Das Metall darunter wies keine Schäden auf.  
Für John strahlte sie immer noch Schönheit und Anmut aus.

Mit der Endohand hob sie die Decke etwas an und schlüpfte ins Bett hinein.  
Ihre Augen waren stets auf ihn gerichtet, sie beobachtete ihn genau. Ihre rechte Hand legte sie auf linke Schulter.  
Sie legte sich neben sich und deckte beide wieder bis zum Kopf zu.  
John spürte die Wärme, die von Cameron aus kam. John spürte, wie sie ihre Beine über seine kreuzte, spürte ihren Oberschenkel auf seinem. 'Mein Gott, sie hat doch nicht vor...'

Cameron platzierte ihren linken Arm über hin und registrierte wie John unruhiger wurde:  
"Keine Angst John, ich wiege ungefähr so viel wie ein normales Mädchen. Nur geringfügig mehr."

Sie legte sich komplett auf ihn. John fühlte wie ihn die Wärme aus ihrem Körper durchströmte.  
Mit ihren Händen platzierte sie seine auf ihren Rücken, seine Rechte sehr weit unten, dort wo kein Coltan freilag.  
Danach legte sie ihren Kopf in seine rechte Schulter und streichelte mit ihrer Rechten sein Haar.

John entspannte sich langsam, hielt Cameron dabei umklammert und auf sich.  
Die Wärme kehrte langsam in seinen Körper zurück. Es fühlte sich richtig, echt an.  
"Bitte bleib bei mir Cameron..."  
So schlief John irgendwann ein.

* * *

Part 6 - From Hell

* * *

Nachts, auf einem Kleinen Fischerboot, holten zwei Fischer ihren letzten Fang für diesen Tag ein.  
Der Motor der das Seil mit dem Netzt einholte quietschte schon.  
Die See war rau, die Gischt peitschte den Männern ins Gesicht, sie mussten sich beeilen, ein Sturm zog über dem Meer auf.

Endlich kam das Netz ein. Etwas Großes lag darin.  
Der eine Fischer ging neugierig darauf zu.

"Sei vorsichtig, es könnte ein Hai sein!"

Ungeachtet der Warnung ging er weiter, und erkannte die Umrisse einer Person.  
"Mein Gott, es ist eine Leiche! Eine verdammte Wasserleiche!"  
Der andere Fischer kam an:  
"Verdammt! Lass ihn uns zurückschmeißen, war bestimmt nur ein Penner, der besoffen ertrunken ist! Ich habe keine Lust auf die Scherereien mit den Behörden."

Plötzlich flammten die Augen der Leiche rot auf. Beide schreckten zurück.  
"Was zum Teufel!"

Es stand auf, hinkte zu dem einen hinüber, griff ihn am Genick und brach es.

Der andere Fischer hatte infolge dessen einen Haken gegriffen und lief auf die Maschine zu.  
Er holte aus und schnitt durch das Gummihaut am Torso:  
"Verreck! Du Mistkerl!" D

ie Maschine schlug ihn mit der rechten. Der Fischer prellte gegen das Steuerhaus.  
Der T600 näherte sich, griff auch sein Genick und brach es.


	4. Death Around The Corner

Chapter 4 – Death Around The Corner

* * *

Part 1 - Feelings

* * *

--  
Am Empfang des Motels:  
--

Ein Fernseher läuft,  
_eine Nachrichtensprecherin kommt ins Bild,_

der Eigentümer blickt auf:

_'Schlagzeile: Sarah Connor, welche durch den Terroranschlag auf Cyberdyne Systems und letzte Woche auf ZeiraCorp verantwortlich ist, wurde vor wenigen Stunden wieder festgenommen, nachdem sie durch einen Gefängnisausbruch kurzzeitig geflohen war. Die zuständige Behörde, das FBI, gab nicht an, wie es dazu kam, Agent Auldridge lies dies hier verlauten:'_

_Agent Auldridge kommt ins Bild, umringt von mehreren Mikrofonen und Journalisten:_

_'Wir können zu diesem Zeitpunkt nichts weiters darüber sagen, es ist Bestandteil der Ermittlungen.  
Dennoch bitte ich alle Bürger uns bei der Suche, nach diesem Jungen Mann zu unterstützen...'_

_Ein Foto von John kam ins Bild_

_... er gibt sich als John Baum oder John Connor aus, er ist einer der Zwillingssöhne von Sarah Connor und maßgeblich an den Terroranschlag auf ZeiraCorp beteiligt.'_

_die Nachrichtensprecherin kam wieder ins Bild:_

_'Sarah Connor wird nun ebenfalls zur Last gelegt, Cathrine Weaver, die Eigentümerin von ZeiraCorp, umgebracht und ihre Leiche versteckt zu haben. John Connor, von dem man noch kurz zuvor ausgegangen war, bei dem Terroranschlag sein Leben gelassen zu haben, hat nach neusten Ermittlungen einen Zwilling, der genauso aussieht wie er, oder es ist. Die Bevölkerung wird dazu aufgefordert, dem FBI jeglichen möglichen Aufenthaltsort unverzüglich mitzuteilen. Es wird davon ausgegangen, dass er bewaffnet und gefährlich ist.  
Auf die Frage hin, warum sich Sarah und ihre Zwillingssöhne in den 12 Jahren seit dem Terroranschlag auf Cyberdyne kaum verändert hatten, konnte Agent Auldridge nur Vermutungen anstellen._

_Die weiteren Meldungen im Überblick...'_

Der Eigentümer starrte mit Entsetzen auf den Fernseher. Er griff zum Telefon, als sich die Türe öffnete:  
9..1..  
Er blickte auf, es war dieses heiße Mädchen, das mit ihm ankam und ein paar Mal nachts besuchte.  
Sie neigte ihren Kopf. Der Eigentümer schaute auf das Telefon, dann zurück in ihre Augen.

"Sie wollen telefonieren?"

"Nein, nein, ich..."  
Er legte den Hörer wieder ab. Ihr blick streifte zu dem Fernseher, in dem immer noch die Nachrichten liefen und die Schlagzeiten in einem Balken am unteren Ende des Bildes wiederholt wurden.

"Lügner."  
Der Eigentümer starrte auf, dieses Mädchen hatte irgendetwas Eigenartiges an sich. Er bemerkte wie etwas Chromartiges durch die Haare durchschimmerte, sie versuchte mit ihren Haaren irgendetwas zu verstecken...

"Was willst du jetzt tun, he? Zu ihm rennen, mich überwältigen?"  
Er lachte, dieses Mädchen konnte ihm niemals gefährlich werden.

Ihr linker Arm schnellte vor, seine Reflexe waren zu langsam, das nächste was er spürte, war ein elektrischer Stoß. Seine letzten Gedanken waren:  
'Das Miststück schockt mich!'

Cameron ging hinter die Theke und schleifte den Eigentümer ins Hinterzimmer. Sie knebelte ihn mit Klebeband, und klebte seinen Mund mit einem Streifen zu.

Sie nahm ihn seinen Schlüssel ab, schaltete den Fernseher ab, ging zur Türe, drehte das Schild von 'Open' auf 'Closed', trat ins Freie und schloss die Türe ab.

* * *

John erwachte.  
'Irgendetwas ist anders'

Cameron war lag nicht mehr auf ihm, sie war weg. Das kalte Medaillon hing um seinen Hals und in seiner Rechten lag eine HK P30 Pistole.  
John verzog das Gesicht, warum war sie wider weg, warum hatte sie ihn wieder verlassen?

Die Türe ging auf und John richtete die Pistole auf die eintretende Cameron. Sie war wieder vollständig in ihrem Lederoutfit angezogen. Erleichtert senkte er die Waffe wieder.  
Sie ging quer zum anderen Ende des Zimmers und starrte durch das Fenster nach draußen.

'Warum ignoriert sie mich?'  
John:  
"Warum bist du weggegangen?"  
Cameron blieb am Fenster stehen, und schaute immer noch nach draußen:  
"Du solltest schlafen, John."  
John:  
"Das kann ich gerade nicht. Wo bist du gewesen?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich musste mich um den Eigentümer kümmern."  
John:  
"Hast du ihn etwa getötet?!"  
Cameron:  
"Nein, aber ich werde es vielleicht müssen."  
John:  
"Gut, denn ich will nicht von dir nicht als metallenen Serienkiller denken."  
Cameron:  
"Nun, das bin ich aber."

John blickte von ihr nach unten:  
"Nicht für mich. Ich habe dir noch gar nicht für meine Rettung gedankt... Danke."

Cameron blieb regungslos am Fenster stehen, ihm den Rücken zugewandt.  
'Was steht sie da am Fenster? Kann sie nicht wieder neben,... Nein, diesen Gedanken darf ich nicht haben, dennoch...'

John:  
"Willst du die ganze Nacht vor dem Fenster stehen?! Es macht mich nervös."

Sie drehte ihren Kopf und blickte zurück:  
"Gut, ich werde dann wohl gehen müssen, gute Nacht."

Sie wollte gerade gehen,  
John:  
"Warte! So war das nicht gemeint. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst. Ich will,... äh ich meine, wenn du willst kannst du hier bleiben."  
Cameron neigte ihren Kopf:  
"Aber ich störe doch."  
John blickte hinunter:  
"Ich habe niemanden sonst. Kannst du nicht einfach da bleiben?"  
Er schaffte es sie wieder anzuschauen.  
Cameron:  
"Ich bin nicht sie."  
John schaute in ihr Gesicht, es war nichts darin abzulesen, es war blank:  
"Wie bitte?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich bin nicht Allison."  
John schüttelte leicht den Kopf:  
"Das weiß ich, und?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich bin nicht dumm, John. Und du solltest es ebenso wenig sein. Ich bin eine Maschine. Du solltest dir eine menschliche Partnerin suchen. Wie wäre es mir Chola, sie ist nett und hübsch, ich mag sie. Außerdem ist sie vorsichtig und umkompliziert. Ich könnte euch miteinander verkuppeln..."

John starrte sie eiskalt an.  
'Was fällt ihr ein?!'  
Tief im inneren wusste er aber, dass sie einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

John:  
"Und was lässt dich denken, ich wolle eine Beziehung zu dir?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich sehe aus wie sie. Du hast sie verloren. Aber ich bin nur eine zweitklassige Kopie von ihr, John. Künstlich, nicht echt. Ohne Gefühle."

John lächelte etwas traurig, alles erinnerte ihn gerade als die Situation umgekehrt war, als Cameron weg war und Allison da war:  
"Komisch, genau dasselbe andersherum musste ich Allison klarmachen als wir uns näher kamen. Es hat uns beinahe auseinander gerissen. Am Ende war ihr es egal, sie hat mich einfach zu sehr geliebt. Ich habe sie auch geliebt, sehr sogar, aber nie so..."  
John stoppte und senkte seinen Blick wieder.

Cameron  
"Es waren nur deine Hormone, John. Nichts weiter..."  
John regte es auf:  
"Pah, das hört sich nach einem Satz meiner Rabenmutter an!"  
Cameron:  
"Leg dich wieder hin. Wir werden vergessen, was gesagt wurde."  
John schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Nein. Und ich will es auch nicht. Ich kenne dich Cameron, ich kenne dich jetzt genau. Ich weiß wer du bist."  
Cameron:  
"Gut, dann weißt du ja, was ich bin und dass deine Gedanken Unsinnig sind."  
John:  
"Ich weiß, dass du nicht umprogrammiert bist."  
Cameron:  
"Du weißt, was ich dir in der Zukunft angetan habe."

John fasste sich an die Stirn:  
"Cameron, es tut mir Leid, was ich gestern zu dir gesagt habe."  
Cameron:  
"Was hat das eine mit dem anderen zu tun, John?"  
John:  
"Ich hätte es nicht sagen dürfen. Es war falsch, ich habe dich falsch behandelt."  
Cameron:  
"Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, ich bin nur eine Maschine, ich habe keine Gefühle. Dementsprechend kann ich nichts für dich empfinden."  
John:  
"Du lügst, schon wieder."

Cameron starrte ihn nur an, erwiderte nichts.

"Du hattest gestern Tränen in den Augen. Ich habe sie gesehen, nachdem du mich wiederbelebt hast."  
Cameron:  
"Du musst dich vertan haben, es war bestimmt Salzwasser, welches von meinen Haaren hinuntergetropft ist."  
John:  
"Und was war später? Als... du hast mein Haar gestreichelt."  
Cameron:  
"Es hat dich entspannt, beruhigt."  
John:  
"Du hast dich um mich gekümmert, gesorgt."  
Cameron:  
"Ich bin nicht echt."  
John:  
"Du bist anders."  
Cameron zog ihre Handschuhe aus, John schreckte beim Anblick der Endohand leicht zurück:  
"Ja, ich bin eine Maschine."

John schnaubte, so hatte er es nicht gemeint:  
"Also war es eine Lüge, das an meinen 16ten Geburtstag, als du zwischen den beiden Lastwagen eingeklemmt warst?"  
Cameron drehte sich wieder um, zu dem Fenster:  
"Du solltest wieder schlafen!"  
John:  
"Du wirkst verärgert, warum?"  
Cameron:  
"Es tut mir leid, John, für dich."  
John:  
"Ja, mir tut es auch Leid, für dich. Ich liebe dich. Mir ist es egal ob du fühlen kannst, oder Emotionen hast. Ich liebe dich und kann nichts dagegen ändern, und will es auch gar nicht."

Camerons Augen erstrahlten kurz Hellblau:  
"Du hast nicht gelogen..."

John:  
"Wünscht du dir das etwa, oder warum sagst du es, ohne deinen Biomarker-Scan zu machen?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich habe einen anderen Weg dafür gefunden."  
John:  
"Und der wäre?"

Cameron erwiderte nichts.

"Ist auch egal. Ich war aufrichtig. Willst du mir etwas sagen?"  
Cameron:  
"Nein."  
Enttäuscht blickte John zum Boden:  
"Wirklich nicht?"  
Cameron:  
"Du weißt alles. Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen."

John:  
"Du versteckst deine Gefühle vor mir, unterdrückst sie, nicht? Wegen dem was ich gestern gesagt habe."  
Cameron:  
"Und du hattest mit Allison eine Beziehung."  
John:  
"Du bist eifersüchtig auf das?"  
Cameron:  
"Sie sieht gleich aus. Es zeigt mir, dass ich nur zweitklassig für dich bin."

John stand auf, er war noch immer nackt - ihm war es egal, sie hatte ihn ja schon so gesehen.  
Er ging auf sie zu und strich sanft über ihre rechte Schulter:  
"Es tut mir Leid, darum, dass ich so viel Zeit vergeudet habe. Ich würde alles tun, um mit dir zusammen zu sein."

Cameron drehte sich um:  
"Alles?"  
John:  
"Ja."  
Cameron:  
"Küss mich auf die rechte Backe."  
John schaute auf ihre rechte Coltanmetall-Backe:  
"Wie bitte?"

Cameron schaute ihn für eine Sekunde enttäuscht an und drehte sich dann wieder um:  
"Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte es nicht sagen sollen. Leg dich jetzt wieder schlafen. Ich bleib bis am Morgen da und pass auf dich auf."

'Na klasse! Sie gibt mir eine Chance und ich versaue es...'  
John haderte mit sich, legte dann aber doch seine Hände auf ihre Schultern, ging mit seinem Kopf über ihre rechte Schulter und küsste das Chromartige Metall.  
Als er mit seinem Gesicht zurückging flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr:  
"Ich liebe dich."

Sie drehte sich um und lächelte ihn ganz kurz an:  
"Gut, ich werde dir doch ein paar Fragen beantworten."  
John:  
"Fühlst du?"  
Cameron:  
"Ja."  
John:  
"Hast du Emotionen? Registrierst du nur die Gefühle, oder fühlst du komplexer, wie wir?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich war schon immer in der Lage Emotionen auszudrücken, wenn ich es wollte. Die Autobombe hat dies verändert. Der Schaden am Chip hat meinen Lernprozess verändert, den Code verändert. Jetzt muss ich die Emotionen unterdrücken, damit ich keine zeige. Dies hat Auswirkungen auf meine Entscheidungen. Besonders da ich Probleme habe, sehr starke Emotionen, oder Gefühle zu unterdrücken."  
John:  
"Wie Liebe? Liebe zu mir?"  
Cameron:  
"Ja, der Grund warum ich dich nicht umgebracht habe, als du mir an deinem 16ten die Pistole gegeben hast, als Vertrauensbeweis."  
John:  
"Und die Gefühle, fühlst du sie? Oder sammelst du nur Daten?"  
Cameron:  
"Der Chip ist zum Teil den menschlichen Gehirn nachempfunden, dennoch funktioniert er komplett anders. Ich habe kein Hormonsystem. Dass heißt, mein Chip wandelt sie per Code direkt um. Die elektrischen Felder sind ungefähr die gleichen, wie die eines menschlichen Gehirns, dennoch ist es nicht sicher, dass wir gleich, dasselbe fühlen. Außerdem besitze ich Haut mit Nervenfasern, einen Darm, dem Fühlorgan schlechthin. Ich hoffe das reicht dir als Antwort, mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen."  
John:  
"Das ist gut, das ist... fantastisch. Was kannst du alles fühlen?"  
Cameron:  
"Fast alles. Ich führe eine Liste darüber, was ich schon gefühlt habe, und vergleiche sie mit den Datenbanken, um sie zuzuordnen. Ich rege mich darüber auf, dass ich zwei wichtige Gefühle noch nicht erfahren habe."  
John:  
"Das ist doch gut, warum regst du dich auf, dass du nicht alles fühlen kannst. Was für Gefühle sind es?"  
Cameron:  
"Richtige Geborgenheit und Sicherheit."  
John:  
"mhh, mach dir nichts daraus, das fühle ich auch kaum. Fast nie."  
Cameron:  
"Das tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht, dass Sarah immer so war."  
John:  
"Reden wir nicht über sie, hier geht es um uns, okay."  
Cameron nickte.  
John:  
"Ähm, wie ist es mit, mhh ähm Liebe machen? Ich meine, ähm kannst du das spüren, fühlen?"  
John wurde rot vor Scham. Cameron neigte ihren Kopf:  
"Nun, ich denke doch, dass diesbezüglich alles in Ordnung ist. Vorhanden ist, und ich damit auch fühlen kann."  
John:  
"Wie bist du dir da so sicher? Du hast doch nicht etwa mit jemand anders..."  
Cameron:  
"Ich bin nicht wie du; der jemand abgöttisch liebt, aber dann mit jemand anderen eine feste, ernsthafte Beziehung eingeht."  
John blickte nach unten:  
"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob..."

Ihre linke Endohand streichelte sanft seine rechte Wange. John bekam davon eine leichte Gänsehaut, jeder Nerv wurde von dem Metall angenehm gereizt, sie blickte ihm tief mit ihren braunen Augen an:  
"Ja, ich habe Lust. Wir können",  
Sie kam immer näher, ihre Lippen trennten sich nur Millimeter voneinander,  
"wenn du willst. Du musst nur wollen John."

John spürte den Atem, der keiner war. Ihre rechte Hand streichelte jetzt seinen Rücken.  
Er gab sich einen Ruck und überbrückte die restlichen Millimeter.

* * *

Interlude - Got Love For Ya

* * *

Cameron tat erst einmal gar nichts. Nach einer weile spürte er, wie ihre Zunge sanft seine Lippen massierte und sich mit seiner Traf. Ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle entprasselte in seinem Mund.  
Er war hungrig und wollte mehr davon.  
Cameron zog immer leicht weg und bugsierte ihn so zum Bett.  
John fuhr mit seinen Händen über ihre Taillen, ihren Rücken und ihre Brüste, die sich durch die hauchenge Lederjacke abdeuteten.

John:  
"Du siehst gut aus, in schwarzem Leder. Es gefällt mir."  
Sie lächelte ihn kurz an:  
"Du darfst mich aber gerne 'auspacken', John"  
Sie setzte sich kniend auf das Bett und ging so ein paar Schritte Rückwärts, zur Mitte. Sie sah ihn wartend und verführerisch an.

John setzte sich auf das Bett und ging langsam auf sie zu, er wollte ihr Haar streicheln, das Medaillon kippte etwas vor und behinderte ihn:  
"Warte kurz, ich muss dass mal schnell ablegen."

Er hängte sich das Medaillon ab und schmiss es unachtsam auf den Nachttisch.  
Cameron verzog ganz kurz das Gesicht.

John:  
"Ist was? Habe ich was falsch gemacht?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich hoffe du bist nicht so unachtsam mir gegenüber."

John umarmte sie, streichelte sogar ihre Endowange - ihm machte es nichts mehr aus, hielt sie fest und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:  
"Ich liebe dich, das ist nur ein Gegenstand. Du bist aber eine Person, die wichtigste, in meinem Leben."

Er küsste sie auf die Wange und am Nacken und spürte wie ihre Endohand über seine Brust hinab zu seinem Bauch strich und seine Nerven nach mehr von dieser Berührung schreiten.  
Mit der anderen Hand platzierte sie seine Hande an den Zipper der Lederjacke.

John öffnete sie Langsam während sie sich dabei küssten.  
Seine Hände glitten hinein befühlten ihren Köper, der sich dadurch vor Lust schon rhythmisch bewegte.  
Von den Taillen nach oben zu ihren Schultern gleitend, zog er ihr die Lederjacke aus.  
Camerons Hände streichelten sein Haar und sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, als er mit seinen Händen an ihrem Bauch entlang nach oben fuhr und dabei ihr Top mitnahm.  
Sie streckte die Arme hoch, um ihn dabei zu helfen.  
Danach drückte sie ihn unterhalb ihres Hales langsam zu den Brüsten. John küsste sie dort, als er sie umklammert ihren BH öffnete. Cameron ließ kurz von ihm ab, der BH fiel hinunter.  
John umfasste ihre Taillen und glitt zu ihren Brüsten, umschloss diese, küsste sie und sog daran.  
Cameron stöhnte schon, als John spürte, wie ihre rechte Hand seinen Bauch hinab fuhr und ihn an der sensibelsten stelle massierte, während ihre Endohand seinen Nacken den Rücken zu seinem Po hinab fuhr.  
Auch John stöhnte jetzt.

Cameron ließ von ihm ab, richtete ihn etwas auf um ihn auf den Mund zu küssen  
Er spürte wieder, wie ihre Endohand von seiner Brust herunter strich.  
Doch anstatt weiter zu machen, streichelte Cameron mit der linken Endohand seine linke Wange und drehte sich um.  
John, dem sie nun den Rücken zugewandt hatte, streichelte sie mit der Endohand den Nacken und die Schulter. Mit sanftem Druck geleitete sie seinen Kopf über ihre linke Schulter, während sie selbst ihren Kopf drehte, um ihn auf die Lippen zu küssen.  
Mit der anderen Hand führte sie Johns linke, an die Stellen, an denen sie Berührt werden wollte.  
Von den Brüsten die sie damit umfuhr glitt sie mit seiner Hand hinab, in den Hosenbund ihrer Lederhose und tiefer.  
Er streichelte sie dort - sie stöhnte lauter. Er küsste sie im Nacken, während sie seine Wange küsste und ihren Gürtel öffnete.  
John fuhr mit beiden Händen zu ihren Apfelpo und strich die Hose, an ihren Oberschenkeln entlangfahrend, ab.  
Cameron setzte sich kurz auf und musste grinsen, als John sie von der Metallschulter abwärts zum Po küsste und sie, nachdem er ihr den Slip herunter gezogen hatte auch dort küsste.  
Danach, half John Cameron hastig aus allen Kleidern, die sie noch an den Beinen halb trug, sowie aus ihren Stiefeln.

Cameron kniete sich danach wider (mit dem Rücken zu ihm) hin, ihre Endohand ging wieder rückwärts über seine Schulter zum Nacken, sodass sein Kopf auf ihrer linken Schulter lag, wo er sie wieder küsste, während sie seine Wange küsste und sich ihre Lippen langsam gemeinsam trafen.

John streichelte darauf mit der linken Hand über ihren Bauch und ihren Taillen zu den Brüsten und zurück, und mit der anderen, von der Innenseite ihre Oberschenkel zwischen die Oberschenkel, wo seine Hand sie dort streichelnd verblieb und Cameron darauf sich rhythmisch vor Lust bewegte und immer Lauter stöhnte.  
Ihre rechte Hand glitt von seinem Po zum Bauch nach unten, wo sie ihn mit der Hand umschloss, John laut anfing zu stöhnen und in sich hineinführte, wobei beide noch lauter stöhnten.

Camerons rechte ging zu seinem Po, wo sie ihm das Tempo seiner Stoßbewegungen so vorgab, dass sie sich perfekt zu den rhythmischen Bewegungen ihres Körpers ergänzten, während John die 'Rundfahrt' seiner Linken von Bauch, Taille, Brust auf ihre linke Schulter erweiterte - Freak hin oder her - ihn machte es noch mehr an und beide stöhnten noch lauter.

Cameron ließ von ihm laut aufstöhnend ab, stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf der Matratze ab.  
John betastete sich von ihren Oberschenkel zu ihrem Po, griff dort mit etwas Druck zu, während er jetzt tiefer eindringen konnte und beide schneller atmeten und stöhnten. Er lehnte sich etwas vor um besser ihren Körper mit seinen Händen entlang gleiten zu können. Er berührte das Metall an ihrer Schulter und streichelte es, während Cameron ihn mit gedrehtem Kopf aus ihren Augenwinkeln verführerisch ansah.  
Er stöhnte laut und sie schrie auf. Danach musste er sich, völlig außer Atem erstmal sammeln.

Cameron ließ ihm keine Pause. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, umschloss mit ihren Oberschenkeln seine Hüfte.  
Ihre Endohand hielt sich an seiner rechten Schulter fest und presste sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper an ihn, mit ihrer rechten griff sie zuerst hinter sich und führte ihn wieder in ihr hinein und glitt danach an seiner Schulter seine Taille und seinen Rücken hinab, während sie ihren Körper schnell rhythmisch bewegte und sie beide erneut laut aufstöhnten.  
John fuhr mit seinen Händen von ihrem Po zu ihrer Taille und Brüsten zu ihre Metallschulter und wieder zurück. Er küsste ihre Brüste, Cameron stöhnte lauter und beschleunigte ihre rhythmischen Bewegungen aus der Hüfte und beide schrieen laut auf.

Cameron kam zuerst wieder zu 'Atem' und presste John sanft zurück, sodass er mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze lag und sie halb auf ihm. Sie küsste ihn Liebevoll und streichelte sein Haar.  
John drückte sie fest an sich, umarmte sie und streichelte ihr Haar.

John streichelte mit der anderen Hand über ihren Rücken:  
"Bleibst du bei mit liegen? Bitte?"  
Cameron:  
"Das fühlt sich gut an, anders wie das, was ich gerade eben gefühlt habe, dennoch ich fühle mich wohl wenn du mich so liebevoll umarmst es ist..."  
Ihre Augen flackerten kurz auf:  
"Ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, ich denke ich fühle mich geborgen."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

"Das ist schön Cameron, ich fühle es gerade auch."

Sie legte ihren Kopf in seine Schulter und beide schauten sich an.

"Ich mag es, können wir so liegen bleiben, John?"  
"Gerne."

Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund:  
"Nun schließ aber deine Augen, John. Du musst schlafen."

John schloss seine Augen, drückte Cameron aber fester, näher an sich.  
Irgendwann schlief er ein, und so fest und gut wie zuletzt bei seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag.

* * *

Part 2 - The Son of Sun

* * *

John erwachte, er spürte das Medaillon, welches leicht um seinen Hals hing.  
Gleißendes Sonnenlicht durchflutete den Raum - jemand hatte die Vorhänge der Fenster zurückgezogen.  
Er roch Frühstück.

Er blickte genauer hin, und sah, wie Cameron durch die Eingangstüre ging und ein Tablett auf den Tisch stellte, es waren Pancakes, mit einem Orangensaft und eine Flasche mit Sirup.

John setzte sich auf, Cameron kam näher und küsste ihn auf die Stirn:  
"Guten Morgen."

John bemerkte, dass ihr Chrom wieder vollständig bedeckt war. Anstelle der Endohand sah er eine normale, Hand. Er nahm ihre Hand:  
"mhh, sie ist ein bisschen kalt."  
Sie zog die Hand weg:  
"Der Heilungsprozess ist noch nicht komplett fertig, sie wird sich bald normal anfühlen."

"Oh, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen... ich freue mich."

John lächelte sie an:  
"Hast du mir etwa Frühstück gemacht?"

Cameron:  
"Ja, du hast lange nichts zu dir genommen. Ich musste die Küche des Eigentümers benützen, es war ein kleines Risiko."

John hatte riesigen Hunger, dennoch hatte Cameron ihm nie etwas zum Essen zubereitet und war sich deshalb unsicher, ob er es probieren sollte, es roch zwar schon herrlich, aber insgeheim hatte er Angst es würde noch schlechter Schmecken wie das Essen seiner Mutter, oder noch schlimmer, ihn vergiften.  
Er schaute sich nach seinen Kleidern um, sie war schließlich auch angezogen:

"Cameron, du weißt nicht zufällig wo meine Kleider sind."  
Cameron ging kurz ins Bad und kam mit allen seinen Kleidern wieder:  
"Ich habe sie zum Trocknen im Bad aufgehängt."  
"Danke."

Er zog sich rasch an. Unter ihren kritischen Augen setzte er sich vor sein Frühstück.  
John hob die Gabel und hielt einen kurzen Moment inne. Cameron neigte ihren Kopf:

"Auf was wartest du John. Du hast doch Hunger. Ich habe sie extra für dich gemacht."  
John schaute auf, in ihre braunen Augen. Er brachte es nicht über sich, sie mit seiner Angst zu verletzen, nahm den Sirup, goss etwas auf den darauf und nahm einen Bissen, fest in dem Glauben, ihn runterwürgen zu müssen.

Überrascht stellte er fest, dass es die besten Pancakes waren, die er jemals probiert hatte, um Welten besser wie die Halb verbrannten, fade schmeckenden seiner Mutter.  
Hastig griff er wieder zu.

John:  
"Mhh, Cameron, das sind die Besten, die ich jemals probiert habe."  
Cameron:  
"Danke, ich habe mich angestrengt und das Rezept verbessert."  
John hielt inne und schaute das Stückchen an seiner Gabel an:  
"Verbessert? Mit was?"  
Cameron:  
"Sie sind nicht giftig, John. Ich habe Vanille hinzugefügt."  
John:  
"Ach so."

John aß beruhigt weiter, und sah, wie Cameron zum Fenster ging und raus sah, direkt in die Sonne.

John:  
"Du weißt schon, dass das schädlich ist, direkt in die Sonne zu starren."  
Cameron:  
"Für mich nicht."  
John:  
"Schon klar, aber warum machst du es?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich denke nach."  
John:  
"Über was?"

Cameron:  
"Die Sonne, sie ist unrein, auf ihr Befinden sich viele dunkle Punkte. Sonnenflecken. Durch die Beobachtungen seines Fernrohrs angetrieben, verfasste Galileo Galilei diese Erkenntnis 1613 in seinem Werk: Lettere solari, zu dem Unmut der Kirche. Es war auch einer der Gründe des Verfahrens gegen ihn durch die Inquisition.  
Die Sonne war das Sinnbild der Jungfrau Maria und musste dementsprechend rein sein."  
John:  
"Du grübelst darüber, wie es möglich sein kann, dass Sie als Jungfrau ein Kind gebärt?"  
Cameron:  
"Nein, nicht direkt sie..."  
John:  
"Wen dann?"

John erinnerte sich an den grotesken Vorfall vor zwei Tagen, als sie sich nach der Zeitreise hat übergeben müssen und verschluckte sich beinahe bei dem Gedanken.  
Komischerweise erinnerte es ihn aber auch an seine Situation: John Connor, schickt seinen Vater aus einer anderen Welt, der Zukunft zurück, um seine eigene Existenz zu sichern; wer war aber der erste John Connor, existierte einer?

Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm ein bisschen mulmig, er stellte den letzten Pancake weg, Cameron drehte sich um:

"Es tut mir Leid John, dass ich dich aufgeregt habe, dass ich dir deinen Hunger verdorben habe, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, versprochen."  
"Nein, Cameron, das ist es nicht. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Es ist etwas anderes."

Cameron:  
"Gut, ich muss dann jetzt etwas Erledigen. Ich komme wieder und hole dich danach ab, damit wir uns einen neuen Unterschlupf suchen können."  
John schaute auf:  
"Kann ich nicht mit?"  
Cameron:  
"Es wäre nicht gut, du bist nicht bereit dafür."  
John:  
"Du hast sehr viele Geheimnisse vor mir."  
Cameron:  
"Ja, laut meinen Berechnungen ist es leider nötig John."  
John:  
"Wie wäre es, wenn du auf dein Gefühl hörst?"  
Cameron schaute auf den Boden:  
"Es ist eine schlechte Idee."

"Bitte Cameron, du kannst mir vertrauen."

Cameron blickte auf:  
"Gut, du kannst mitkommen, wir gehen, wenn du dich gerichtet hast. Du musst aber verstehen, dass ich alles nur für dich mache, aus meiner Liebe zu dir. Vergiss das niemals."  
John stand auf und ging ins Bad, an der Türschwelle drehte er sich kurz um:  
"Ich liebe dich, Cam. Und ich werde dich immer lieben. Keine Sorge."

Er schloss die Türe, obwohl sie niemand hören konnte, blickte sie auf den Boden und flüsterte:  
"Die habe ich aber. Er wird es nicht verstehen, mich dafür hassen."

* * *

Chad Whitaker stand an der Türe zu Agent Auldridges Büro und lauschte er öffnete vorsichtig, einen kleinen Spalt die Türe, im inneren war Auldridge und wählte eine Nummer:

Auldridge sprach in das Telefon:  
"James, rufen sie mich sofort zurück! Ich brauche den Aufenthaltsort von John Connor, er steckt in einem großen Schlamassel mit drin. Wenn ich ihn nicht zuerst finde, erschießt ihn der nächst beste Streifenpolizist. Rufen sie mich zurück!"

* * *

Part 3 - Singularität

* * *

Cameron hatte den geklauten Kombi einige Blocks weiter weg geparkt. Sie führte ihn zu einer angemieteten Garage.

John:  
"Was wollen wir hier?"  
Cameron:  
"Wir wechseln das Fahrzeug. Die Polizei wird schon nach dem Kombi suchen."

Sie nahm einen Schlüssel, schloss auf und hob das Garagentor an.  
Im inneren stand ein schwarzes Muscel-Car.  
Am Kühlergrill ragte ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: Chevrolet.  
Es hatte eine Coupé-Form, die Stoßstangen, der Kühlergrill, die Spiegel, die Zierleisten um die Fenster und die Griffe der Türen Waren verchromt, ebenso die fein speichigen Rennreifen sowie die Auspuffblenden.  
Dem Stil nach zu urteilen musste das Auto um die 40 Jahre alt sein, es war aber in neuwertigen Zustand.

"Deins?"  
"Ja, es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich dieses Modell auftreiben konnte. Es ist ein Chevrolet Camaro."

John verkniff sich ein Lachen, Cameron starrte nach unten:  
"Du findest es lächerlich, dass ich ein Auto herausgesucht habe, dass eine Ähnlichkeit zu meinem Namen aufweist?"

"Nein, ich finde es süß. Und außerdem ist es beinahe so schön wie du."  
Cameron blickte wieder auf:  
"Es war schwierig, genau das Modell zu bekommen, den ZL1, er wurde im Jahr 1969 gebaut. Die Stückzahl betrug nur 69. Der ZL1 hat den leistungsstärksten Motor der von Chevrolet im Handel angeboten wurde, sowie den ersten von Chevrolet entwickelten Aluminiummotor.  
Chevrolet gab für den Zulassungsschein, die Leistung mit 430 PS an, Messungen bescheinigten den ZL1 aber eine Leistungsfähigkeit von über 550 PS."

Cameron schloss die Fahrertür auf, setzte sich hinein, und öffnete John die Beifahrertüre.  
John setzte sich hinein, der Innenraum war komplett mit schwarzem Leder ausgekleidet. Er sah Cameron an, zu gern würde er jetzt hinter dem Steuer sitzen.

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich für Autos interessierst?"  
Cameron:  
"Dieses Auto ist einzigartig."

Sie gab Gas, der Camaro schnellte davon. Unsicher rappelte sich John in seinem Sitz auf.  
Die Beschleunigung drückte ihn in den Sitz.

Er sah, wie Cameron im Eiltempo sich durch den Berufsverkehr schlängelte, er konnte nicht hinschauen, so blickte er sie an:

"Und was ist mit den anderen 68?"  
Cameron:  
"Dieses ist einzigartig, weil ich es verbessert habe."  
John:  
"Wie bitte? Du hast ein Unikat, ein Sammlerstück 'verbessert'?!"  
Cameron:  
"Nun ja, das Fahrwerk war zwar gut, aber nicht mehr zeitgemäß, ebenso die Bremsen. Ich habe es von Grund auf erneuert. Der Motor verbrauchte mir zuviel Sprit. ich habe ihn komplett auseinander genommen und überholt und ihn danach mit zwei Turboladern und einem Kompressor verbunden. Das Getriebe und die Gangschaltung habe ich auch gegen bessere Komponenten ausgewechselt. Er dürfte jetzt bedeutend mehr als 550 PS haben. Somit konnte ich die Fahrleistungen massiv verbessern. Die Lenkung war das nächste Problem. Es scheint mir als wären Amerikanische Fahrzeuge generell nur für die Geradeausfahrt konstruiert. Somit musste ich auch das korrigieren. Außerdem habe ich ihn gegen Pistolen und Gewehrfeuer kugelsicher gemacht, unter anderem durch eine Coltanligierung, die ich durch den Coltanbarren, welchen ich in der Scheune gehortet hatte, hergestellt habe - ich wundere mich, warum Sarah ihn aus Wut nicht auch verbrannt hat."  
John lachte auf:  
"Kein Grund dazu, es ist bloß Metall gewesen. Kein Grund, ebenso wenig wie du ein kugelsicheres Fahrzeug brauchst, da du selbst kugelsicher bist."

Sie schaute ihn kurz an, blickte dann aber wieder auf die Straße:  
"Nicht ich brauche diesen Schutz John, du brauchst ihn."

"Oh, ja. Hatte ich ganz vergessen. Lustig, mann könnte Autos als Maschinen bezeichnen, und ich sitze gerade in einem, welches von dir verbessert wurde, weißt du was das bedeutet?"

Cameron:  
"Singularität."

* * *

Part 4 - Betrayal

* * *

Cameron parkte vor einem Krankenhaus und holte eine Kappe und eine Sonnenbrille aus dem Handschuhfach:

"Du wirst diese Sachen tragen müssen. Es wird nach dir gesucht."

John nickte nur und zog es an.  
Cameron stieg aus und griff in ihre Jacke hinein und zog eine gerollte Zeitung hinaus.

John:  
"Steht etwas Wichtiges drin?"  
Cameron:  
"Ja, unter anderem dein Foto auf der ersten Seite."

Sie ging durch die Eingangstüren des Krankenhauses.

John:  
"Was suchen wir hier überhaupt?"  
Cameron:  
"Nicht was. Wen..."

Cameron lief zum Empfang, lächelte die Empfangsdame an:  
"Entschuldigung, können sie uns sagen, in welchem Zimmer Mr. Stan Brooks liegt? Wir sind seine Enkel und wollen ihn besuchen."  
Die Empfangsdame lächelte zurück:  
"Aber sicher."

Keine zwei Minuten später waren sie in dem Aufzug, nach oben zur Etage des Zimmers.

John:  
"Lass uns bitte nie wieder als Geschwister tarnen, das ist jetzt irgendwie...  
die nächsten Ausweise müssen unbedingt anders sein."  
Cameron schaute herüber und lächelte:  
"Wir können heiraten John."

Die Aufzugtüre öffnete sich und Cameron ging hinaus. John musste sich erst einmal fassen:  
'Was hat sie gerade gesagt?!'

"Hast du das gerade ernst gemeint?"  
Cameron sah ihn lächelnd an:  
"Nein, eher aus Spaß, obwohl ich nichts dagegen hätte. Aber du hast Recht mit den Ausweisen. Ich will auch nicht mehr als deine Schwester durchgehen."

Sie öffnete die Türe am Ende des Ganges. John ging hinein, Cameron schloss die Türe und ging auf das Bett zu.  
In ihm lag Brooks, ein alter Mann, die restlichen Haare schneeweiß, das EKG piepste. Als er sie sah, erschrak er sich, das Piepsen wurde schneller und unregelmäßiger.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, seine Stimme war nur noch ein Krächzen:  
"Verschwinde! Ich habe alles gemacht, was von mir verlangt wurde!"  
Cameron schmiss ihm die Zeitung zu.  
Brooks überflog das Titelblatt und sah zu John hinüber:  
"Nettes Foto, du alterst irgendwie nicht richtig, oder? Deinen Zwillingsbruder habe ich aber nie getroffen, oder?"

John war verwirrt:  
'Wer ist dieser Narr eigentlich?'  
"Was für ein Zwillingsbruder?!"

Brooks schaute zu Cameron:  
"Blättere auf Seite drei, dann wirst du es verstehen."

Brooks blätterte, seine Augen weiteten sich in Schock, er ließ die Zeitung fallen:  
"Nein! Das ist nicht möglich!"

John erhaschte einen Blick auf die Schlagzeile:  
_Physikstudent Stan Wallace tot in der Stadtbibliothek aufgefunden,  
Polizei nimmt die Ermittlungen auf._

Brooks schaute zu John, dann zurück zu Cameron:  
"Und es gibt auch keinen Zwillingsbruder?! Er ist es gewesen, der mich zurückgeschickt hat! Was hast du nur getan?!"  
John:  
"Cameron, wer ist dieser Mann?!"

Cameron:  
"Der Ingenieur, welcher die Zeitmaschine im Jahr 1999 gebaut hat. Verstehst du nicht, ich habe sein jüngeres Selbst umgebracht und ich werde auch ihn umbringen, damit Skynet die Zeitmaschine nicht entwickeln kann."

Cameron zog eine Pistole mit Schalldämpfer, Brooks starrte entsetzt in den Lauf, John schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Tu das nicht Cameron! Er ist der einzige Weg um meine Existenz wieder zu sichern."  
Cameron:  
"Du verstehst nicht John; John Connor, du hast alles in der Zukunft getan was du musstest und bist danach zurückgereist. Du musst es nicht noch einmal tun. Diese Zeitspanne ewistiert nun in unserer Vergangenheit. Die Zukunft kann jetzt ohne Gefahr verändert werden."  
John:  
"Du verstehst nicht! Mein jüngeres Ich ist tot, wie kann ich leben, wenn er nicht lebt?!"  
Brooks:  
"Wir dürften nicht mehr existieren, doch tun wir es."

Cameron sah Brooks an, ihre Augen flackerten rot auf:  
"Du nicht mehr lange."  
John:  
"Cameron! Bist du verrückt?! Hör damit auf?! Ich brauche ihn!"  
Brooks:  
"Es tut mir leid."

"Mir nicht."  
Cameron drückte mehrmals ab. Das Blut durchwässerte die Zeitung und die Laken. Das EKG piepste jetzt durchgehend.

Geschockt starrte John Cameron an:  
"Du hast mich zerstört!"  
"John, du hast es nicht verstanden, alles ist Perfekt. Du warst nur noch nicht breit es zu erfahren. Es ist alles in Ordnung."

John starrte sie hasserfüllt an:  
"Nichts ist in Ordnung! Und du hast es nicht verstanden! Nichts ist perfekt!"

John ging zur Türe.  
"John, wo gehst du hin?"  
Er drehte sich um:  
"Ich gehe, und ich gehe alleine! Ich hasse dich! Wenn ich dich noch einmal sehe, nehme ich dich auseinander, und verbrenne dich, jedes einzelne Schräubchen. Lieber sterbe ich, als dich noch einmal sehen zu müssen!"  
Er sah, wie sich in Camerons Augen Tränen bildeten, ging zur Türe und hinaus.

* * *

James Ellison starrte sein Handy an, das Akku war wieder einmal leer gewesen:  
Ein nicht angenommener Anruf: Auldridge. Eine Nachricht auf der Mailbox. Er hörte sie ab:

"James, rufen sie mich sofort zurück! Ich brauche den Aufenthaltsort von John Connor, er steckt in einem großen Schlamassel mit drin. Wenn ich ihn nicht zuerst finde, erschießt ihn der nächst beste Streifenpolizist. Rufen sie mich zurück!"

und wählte die Nummer. Auldridge nahm ab:  
"Gut dass sie zurückrufen James. Ich brauch den Aufenthaltsort von John. Die Polizei sucht ihn wegen Mordes. Wenn ich ihn nicht finde, kann ich ihn nicht schützen. Er hat vier Spezialeinheiten getötet."

Ellison rieb sich die Stirn:  
"Oh Gott."  
"James, sie helfen ihm dabei, und mir auch."

"Die Wanze funktioniert nicht mehr. Es ist, als wäre er weg, verschwunden. Ich hatte es davor eigentlich überprüft, der Sender lieferte ein Signal. Ich kam aber durch den Zwischenfall bei ZeiraCorp nicht gleich zum Überprüfen, wo er hingegangen ist, wo sein Unterschlupf ist. Und als ich es wollte, war kein Signal da."

"Wo könnte er sein."

"Ich weiß nur, wo er davor war, in diesem Motel."

"Erklären sie mir den Weg."

James erklärte ihm die Lage.

"Vielen Dank für die Erklärung."

"Kein Problem, es ist ja zum Wohle von John."

Auldridge legte auf.

Eine Hand strich ihm von hinten über den Nacken, sie war es.  
Ellison wusste nicht was er von der schwarzhaarigen Schönheit denken sollte, sie war gerade eben nur mit einem Handtuch bedeckt - aber er hatte schon lange keine Beziehung mehr gehabt.  
Er hatte sie nach dem Tod des einen Johns getroffen, oder sie eher ihn.  
Es war ein dreckiges Spiel um Informationen - und sie hatte einige - mit einem angenehmen Nebeneffekt.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass es zwei von ihnen gibt."  
"Er war nackt, als ich ihn traf, wie seine Maschine."  
Sie schaute ihn interessiert an und etwas geschockt:

"Ja, ich weiß... Hatte er mit dem Ding Sex?"  
"Vielleicht, ich denke es ist aber etwas anderes. Warum gehst du nicht ins Bett? Ich komm gleich nach."  
Sie küsste ihm auf die Wange und ging zurück Richtung Badezimmer.

* * *

Jesse war in Ellisons Badezimmer und lief schnell hin und her.  
Der nackte John musste der aus der Zukunft gewesen sein, aber was war mit dieser nackten Maschine, sie war auch nackt gewesen, aber bedeutend früher als der andere John durch die Zeit zurückgereist...

Im Prinzip war es egal, sie war nicht gut für ihn. Es hatte eine Revolution gestartet in der Zukunft, Cameron musste weg, John musste von ihr weg, sie musste ihn vor ihr beschützen.  
Jesse überlegte, was sie tun konnte. Ihre Gedanken drifteten ab zu Derek, er wurde vor ein paar Tagen Tod aufgefunden - sicherlich war John daran schuld, davor hatte er sie beide auseinander gerissen.  
Ihre Gedanken wurden immer hasserfüllter, sie entschied sich, sie wusste, was sie tun konnte. Das Metall war bestimmt gerade bei ihm. Sie würde die Polizei anrufen, die Reguläre. Sie hatte James Beschreibung zu dem Motel gehört, ihre Reize hatten sich schon wieder ausgezahlt.  
Ein SWAT-Team müsste dorthin geschickt werden.  
Diese Metallschlampe würde versuchen John zu beschützen und dabei draufgehen.  
Sie lächelte über ihren Plan, ein Gefühl der Genugtuung entfaltete sich in ihr, es hatte einen positiven Nebeneffekt - John Connor musste lange Zeit einsitzen...

Sie wählte mit ihrem Handy - die Zeit drängte, das SWAT-Team musste vor dem anderen Agent da sein und Ellison sollte nichts von ihrem 'genialen' Plan mitbekommen.

"Detective Crayton, wie kann ich ihnen Helfen?"

* * *

Part 5 - Detected

* * *

John öffnete die Tür zu seinem Motelzimmer und lief über die Schwelle.  
Er sah eine Gestalt, rot funkelnde Augen und hechtete sich nach vorn, hinter das Bett.  
Die Gestalt eröffnete das Feuer. mehrere Kugeln streiften an ihm vorbei, bis ihn eine mitten in der rechten linken Brust traf und er hart auf den Boden aufkam.

Mit der Linken betastete John die Wunde, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Er spürte einen tiefen Schmerz - die Kugel musste in seinem Herzen stecken. Blut strömte trotz seiner Bemühung rasch aus der Wunde. John zog seine P30.

Er hörte Schritte um das Bett kommen und rollte sich gerade noch unter das Bett, als die Maschine um die Ecke kam und auf ihn zielte.  
John rollte sich bis zum anderen Ende. Schüsse gingen haarscharf an ihm vorbei.  
Er stand geschwächt auf und schoss mit zittrigen Händen sein Magazin ab.  
Die Maschine drehte ihren Kopf, um die Augen zu schützen, und nahm jede Kugel, ohne ernsthaften Schaden zu erleiden.

Als John ohne Munition war, zielte sie und drückte ab. Es kam nur ein 'Klicken'.  
John sackte geschwächt zusammen. Unter ihm eine Blutlache am Boden.  
Die Maschine kam näher, nahm ihn in den Würgegriff.

"Na los! Tu es! Bring mich schon um!"

John spürte etwas Warmes um den Hals. Die Maschine bemerkte es auch, und beide schauten auf Johns Medaillon. Es verflüssigte sich in eine silberne Masse und floss Johns Schulter hoch, den Arm der Maschine entlang, die panisch mit der anderen Hand versuchte es aufzuhalten.

Dennoch flutschte die Flüssigkeit einfach durch die Finger der Maschine weiter zu seinem Kopf.  
John sah dem überrascht zu, er fragte sich, ob er Halluzinationen hatte.

Die Flüssigkeit teilte sich auf im Gesicht der Maschine zu zwei Strömen auf, während die Maschine versuchte, Mund und Nase mit der freien Hand abzudichten - ohne Erfolg.

John sah, wie sich hinter den rot erhellten Augen Funken bildeten, die Maschine wurde schlaff, öffnete ihren Würgegriff, und beide vielen um. John rappelte sich so weit von der Maschine weg, wie möglich.  
'Was zum Teufel ist gerade passiert?!'

Er presste seine Hände auf seine Wunde. Das Blut floss immer stärker. Johns Blick wurde unfokussierter als er spürte, dass die metallene Flüssigkeit seine Taille, über den Bauch zu seiner Wunde floss.  
Er geriet in Panik, war aber schon zu schwach um sich dagegen zu wehren. Er ließ die Hände von der Wunde - es hatte eh keinen Sinn, er war so gut wie tot, und wenn ihn dieses Metall tot sehen wollte, konnte er sich nicht dagegen wehren.

Er starrte zu, wie das Metall in seine Wunde floss. Er spürte kurz einen starken Schmerz, dann wurde ihm klarer um die Augen. Etwas kam aus der Wunde heraus und fiel zu Johns linker Hand, der es betastete - es war die tödliche Kugel.

Er schaute seine Wunde an, die Blutung hatte vollständig aufgehört und das Atmen fiel ihm wieder leichter. Er sah, wie die Flüssigkeit die Wunde vollständig bedeckte und die Kontur seiner Haut annahm. John betastete es. Es war kalt, viel kälter als die darum liegende Haut.

Polizeisirenen ertönten, und ein Helikopter kreiste um das Motel und durchschien die Fenster mit Scheinwerferlicht. John versuchte aufzustehen, zur Tür zu rennen, kam aber nicht weit -  
sie flog aus den Angeln und mehrere SWAT-Truppen zielten mit ihren Gewehren auf ihn:

"Hände auf den Kopf!"  
John folgte dem Befehl. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie der zuständige Detective hereinkam und rüber zu der deaktivierten Maschine lief:

"Was sucht den der hier?! Steckt er mit drin?! Was sucht Chad Whitaker von CTS hier?!"  
Er untersuchte die Einschusslöcher im Brustbereich und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er von John erschossen wurde.  
"Sie haben ihn umgebracht? Hat er sie bedroht? Erpresst?"  
John starrte ihn nur eiskalt an.

"Schafft ihn weg! Untersucht ihn auf Schussverletzungen, so wie er aussieht...  
Und die Leiche kommt zur Obduktion!"  
Ein anderer Polizeibeamter lief durch die Türe dem Detective entgegen:  
"Crayton, wir haben den Eigentümer hinter dem Empfang gefesselt aufgefunden, nach den ersten Aussagen zufolge, hat seine Freundin", er blickte John an, "ihn mit einem Elektroschocker überwältigt."

Crayton drehte sich zu John um, der gerade hinter dem Rücken Handschellen anbekam:  
"Wo ist sie?"  
"Ich würde nicht nach ihr suchen, sonst ergeht es ihnen so wie dem dort, wenn man ES überhaupt so bezeichnen kann."

Crayton schüttelte den Kopf - diese Person vor ihm war offenbar genauso verrückt wie seine Mutter:  
"Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, wie? Führt ihn ab!"

Eine ältere Frau anfang sechzig ging den Gang entlang, zu Auldridges Büro. Sie war seine Sekretärin und hatte den ganzen Tag mit den Akten über Sarah Connor zu tun gehabt, war somit so beschäftigt, dass sie ihn nicht fragen konnte, ob sonstige Arbeit noch anstand.

Sie kam an der Türe an und klopfte, die Tür ging einen Spalt auf, sie war nur angelehnt gewesen, überrascht trat sie ein, lies vor Schreck ihre bearbeiteten Akten fallen und fing hysterisch an zu kreischen.

Zusammengesackt im Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch lag Auldridge, die Augen glasig, keine Bewegung war abzulesen. Sein Hals verlief unnatürlich knickartig - jemand hatte ihm das Genick gebrochen.

* * *

Part 6 - Metall meets Metall

* * *

--  
Nachts, irgendeine Seitengasse in LA:  
--

Das Licht ist dämmrig, nur vereinzelte Lichter der Häuser erhellen die Dunkle Gasse.  
Der T600 läuft auf die Gruppe dreier junger Männer zu. Er musste aufpassen, seine Tarnung war nicht mehr zu 100% vollständig. Er musste sie irgendwie wieder herrichten, genauso wie er seinen linken Arm herrichten musste, was seine Tarnung noch weiter einschränken würde. Die Gestalten mit ihren langen Schwarzen Mänteln, Handschuhen und Stiefel kamen ihm gerade recht. Er hatte sein Opfer schon ausgemacht, lief darauf zu.

"Hey Alter! Was geht denn mit dir? Siehst ja aus wie'ne Wasserleiche, und diese Schnitte im Gesicht, sollte man das nicht nähen?"  
Der T600 kam immer näher.  
"Hey du Freak, bleib da stehen, wo du bist!"

Die Jugendlichen wurden immer unruhiger, einer zog ein Klappmesser, die Spitze sprang heraus:  
"Hey du Penner! Hast du nicht gehört?!"

Der T600 lief unbeeindruckt weiter.  
Der Jugendliche lief auf ihn zu rammte ihm das Messer in den Bauch, und starrte entsetzt, als sich nichts tat.

Der T600 nahm ihn in den Würgegriff - die anderen zwei Jugendlichen starrten entsetzt zu.  
Die Augen des Betroffenen weiteten sich in Unglaube, als er die aufgeschlitzte rechte Hand sah, und die Metalltechnik im Inneren. Sein Blick schweifte, bevor er vollends verschwamm, ab zu seinem Torso, der mehrere Einschusslöcher aufwies sowie einen großen Riss, und zu dem Gesicht, in der er weiteres Metall an rechter Backe und linke Schläfe erkennen konnte:  
"Was zum Henker bist du?!"

Ein Knacken erlautete, und der T600 lies den in sich zusammensackenden Körper aus seinem Griff.  
Er zog das Messer aus seinem Bauch, warf es dem Jugendlichen in den Rücken, der gerade wegrennen wollte und lief auf sein Opfer zu, welches geschockt rückwärts lief und über eine Mülltonne stolperte.

Der T600 stand über ihn und analysierte sein Gesicht - mehrere metallene Gegenstände waren in dem Gesicht, gingen durch die Haut, und wieder zurück:

"Diese Sachen in deinem Gesicht, was ist das?"  
Die Stimme wirkte blechern.  
Der T600 platzierte seinen Stiefel an der Kehle des Opfers und erhöhte den Druck - das Opfer sprach:

"Schmuck, es ist Schmuck du Freak! Zumindest für mich. Nun lass mich in Ruhe!"  
Der T600 kniete nieder und zog Blitzartig an einem der Ringe oberhalb des rechten Auge des Opfers.  
Das Opfer schrie auf, betastete die blutende Wunde, während der T600 den abgerissenen Ring anschaute:

"Interessant."

Mit Horror sah das Opfer ein rotes Leuchten hinter den Augen seines Gegenübers.  
Der T600 erhöhte den Druck auf seine Kehle, das Opfer röchelte, bevor ihm gänzlich die Luft ausging.


	5. Me And My Girlfriend

Chapter 5 - Me And My Girlfriend

* * *

Part 1 - Bad News

* * *

Das Licht ist schwach. Eine Funken sprühende Glühbirne hängt an einem kurzen Kabel von der Decke.  
Der T600 sitzt an der Werkbank.

Die Maschine hatte sich am Oberkörper frei gemacht und überprüfte den Reparierten Stahlarm.  
Er funktionierte wieder zufrieden stellend. Die restliche Gummihaut lag auf dem Boden.

Danach nahm der T600 einen Spiegel, und schaute sein Gesicht an. Vor ihm lagen, die zum Teil blutigen Schmuckstücke seines Opfers, mehrere Piercings und nadelförmige Gebilde.

Er nahm die Nadeln, und durchstach damit die Reste der Gummihaut seiner Backe, so, dass das Metall nicht mehr zu sehen war. Es sah aus wie eine große Narbe.

Dasselbe machte er mit den Piercings und der entblößten linken Metallschläfe.

Er sah sich wieder im Spiegel an, er sah entstellt aus, dennoch noch im Trend dieser komischen Gruppe. Er war zwar auffällig, aber nicht mehr als Maschine zu identifizieren. Er legte die restliche Kleidung des Opfers an: Oberteil, Mantel und Handschuhe und betrachtete sich noch mal von oben bis unten.

Die zerstörte Haut unter der Kleidung war unwichtig.  
Kein Metall war mehr sichtbar, seine Tarnung, so gut es ging wieder hergestellt.

Die Augen der Maschine flackerten rot auf, sie bekam Informationen zugespielt:

'Mission Status Update (CTS-Skynet Updater)...  
John Connor: Status: Alive  
Mission not completed'

'Primary Mission: Terminate John Connor  
Secondary Mission: Terminate Sarah Connor'

'Receiving Target-Whereabouts...'

* * *

John saß in einem Verhörzimmer des FBIs. Er hatte schon einen orangen Overall an - seine anderen Kleider hatte man ihm weggenommen, aus hygienischen Gründen, da sie Blutverschmiert waren.  
Außerdem trug er Handschellen.

Das Foto war aus dem Jahr 1999, mit der sie sich für einen Platz in der Schule in Red Valley, New Mexico einschrieb.  
Er sah seinem Gegenüber an, Detective Crayton:

"Und?"  
"Nun, diese Person, Cameron Phillips, ihre Freundin..."  
"Wer sagt, dass sie meine Freundin ist?"  
"Ist sie nicht?"  
"Es ist kompliziert..."  
"Nun gut, zum Punkt. Kein Tag, nachdem sie in der gleichen Schule eingeschrieben waren ist ein Amok passiert, ein Verrückter, der sich als Vertretungslehrer ausgab. Nun gut, diese Schuld kann ich euch nicht zuschieben. Dennoch, am neunten September 1999 zwei Tage später passiert das hier..."

Crayton legte ein weiteres Foto auf den Tisch, es war aus dem Überwachungsvideo aus der Bank, wo die Zeitmaschine stand. Cameron war darauf zu sehen, wie sie einen Revolver dem Personal entgegen hielt.

Crayton:  
"Was ist das hier, eine Art Bonnie und Clyde Aktion? Wir können sie schon mal wegen Sachbeschädigung und Körperverletzung an dem Eigentümer des Motels festnehmen, sowie Bedrohung durch Waffengewalt."  
John starrte ihn nur eiskalt an, erwiderte nichts darauf.  
Crayton:  
"Warum wird dieses Mädchen vier Tage, nachdem sie dich trifft kriminell? So urplötzlich? Wissen sie was ich denke? Ich denke, dass sie in der ganzen Sache tiefer drinsteckt. Sie ist nicht bloß ihre Freundin. Nein, ihre Mutter hätte nicht mit ihr zusammengearbeitet, wenn sie nur 'Ballast' wäre, nicht war? Schließlich seid ihr davor auch gut alleine zurechtgekommen."  
John schnaubte:  
"Meine Mutter hasst sie, ich glaube sie IST der Ansicht, wir wären besser ohne sie..."  
Crayton:  
"Sarah ist ein bisschen beschützerisch, nicht? Ein bisschen zuviel?"  
John:  
"Was ist das für eine Frage, selbst wenn, was geht sie das an?!"  
Crayton:  
"Ich will mir nur ein Bild von allem machen. Wo ist sie?"  
John:  
"Ich weiß es nicht, und wenn ich es wüsste würden sie es nicht von mir erfahren."  
Crayton:  
"John, wir haben sie, ihre Mutter! Was soll denn Cameron Phillips ausrichten? Was soll der kleinste Fisch im Schwarm denn ausrichten können."

John wusste nicht warum, er musste anfangen zu lachen - der Detective würde sich mit dem 'kleinsten Fisch' aber gewaltig übernehmen:  
"Sie haben keine Ahnung. Lassen sie mich ihnen einen Tipp geben...",  
John beugte sich vor,  
"wenn sie leben wollen, suchen sie Cameron nicht, gehen sie keinen Hinweisen nach, lassen sie Cameron einfach machen. Andernfalls sind sie so gut wie tot."

Crayton:  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mir Angst um meine Sicherheit machen muss, Mr. Connor."  
John:  
"Wenn sie meinen. Haben sie schon Whitakers Leiche angeschaut."  
Crayton:  
"Finden sie es nicht widerwärtig darüber zu reden, wo sie ihn doch vor ein paar Stunden erst getötet haben?"  
John:  
"Ist die Obduktion schon fertig?"  
Crayton seufzte:  
"Warum ist das so wichtig? Hier geht es um sie, und um sie",

er zeigte auf das zweite Foto,

"Ich bin erst mal nur wegen Mrs. Phillips hier. Seien sie versichert, ich werde sie auch noch mit den anderen Sachen belästigen. Also, was macht die andere Hälfte des Gangsterpaares denn noch so?"

"Alles was normale Menschen auch tun und ein paar Dinge mehr."

"Sie haben eine komische Vorstellung von normalen Leuten, nicht?"

"Ist es normal sein ganzes leben lang gejagt zu werden? Versucht, umgebracht zu werden?"

"Ich weiß John, diese Wahnvorstellungen die ihnen ihre Mutter eingetrichtert hat müssen schlimm sein; ich gebe ihnen nicht komplett die Schuld an dem Geschehenen, sie standen ja seit Geburt unter dem Einfluss ihrer Mutter."

Johns Hände ballten sich vor Wut, sein Kopf wurde rot:  
"Es wäre besser wenn sie jetzt gehen, sonst raste ich aus, wie meine Mutter!"

"Ihr habt eure Identität alle in Baum geändert, was bedeutet, dass sich Cameron als ihre Schwester tarnte, nicht wahr? Das war bestimmt schwer für sie, nicht?"

John wurde noch wütender. Seine Fingerknöchel färbten sich weiß.

Crayton schloss seine Akte, stand auf und lief zur Türe:  
"Die Sache ist noch nicht vom Tisch John. Denken sie daran, wenn sie uns Helfen könnten wir vielleicht ein letztes Treffen arrangieren, zwischen ihnen und ihrer Mutter."  
"Was ist mit meiner Mutter?!"  
"Hat es ihnen denn keiner gesagt?"

Er blickte John mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck an, es war gespielt - John durchschaute es zugleich - Crayton war schlau, er setzte seine Informationen gezielt gegen ihn ein.

"Sie ist zusammengebrochen, ihr geht es immer schlechter. Sie wurde ins Krankenhaus verlegt, unter Aufsicht. Die Ärzte geben ihr nicht mehr lange zu Leben. Bei ihr wurde Leukämie festgestellt. Sie wird den Verhandlungstag wahrscheinlich nicht mehr überleben, es tut mir leid."

John blickte nach unten, seine Augen wurden wässrig. Crayton ging durch die Türe.

* * *

Part 2 - Good News

* * *

"Hier Detective Crayton, FBI, was kann ich für sie tun?"

Eine weibliche Stimme meldete sich aus dem Hörer:  
"Detective Crayton, ich denke sie wollen mit mir sprechen."

"Und wer sind sie Bitte? Ich brauche einen Namen, sonst muss ich diese Unterhaltung beenden."

"Die Person, die sie suchen, raten sie..."

'Nein, dass kann nicht sein, niemand wäre so verrückt ihn in dieser Situation anzurufen, sie hatten keine Hinweise die zu ihr führen könnten, außer ihren Freund, der nicht gesprächig war. Er wäre untergetaucht an ihrer Stelle, weggerannt.'  
Crayton gab mit dem Finger einen vorbeilaufenden Kollegen ein Handzeichen, er solle die Leitung nachprüfen.

"Probieren sie es erst gar nicht, ich habe mich abgesichert. Ich bin nicht blöd."

"Warum rufen sie dann an, Mrs. Phillips? Ich bin doch richtig in der Annahme, dass sie Cameron Phillips sind, oder?"

"Ja."

"Also? Warum gehen sie dieses Risiko ein?"

"Es ist kein Risiko, ich habe alles kalkuliert. Ich muss John sprechen."  
Crayton lachte kurz auf:  
"Ich denke das wird nicht möglich sein."  
"Er hat einen Freianruf."  
"Ja, aber nicht zu einem gesuchten Straftäter. Daraus wird nichts. Aber ich kann ihm gerne etwas ausrichten."

"Sie halten sich wohl für schlau, nicht wahr? Sie gewähren mir nicht mit John zu sprechen, aber im gleichen Atemzug wollen sie ihm Nachrichten von mir austeilen. Ich weiß warum sie es machen. Erstens passt es ihnen nicht, zweitens wollen sie mich möglichst lange in der Leitung halten und sie wollen leicht an Informationen herankommen. Ich habe sie durchschaut, Crayton. Es wird nicht funktionieren."

Crayton war perplex, sein Gegenüber war doch intelligenter als er dachte. Sie hatte seinen Plan eins zu eins erkannt.

"Hat es ihnen die Sprache verschlagen? Denken sie gerade über einen Weg mir ein Angebot zu unterjubeln, in dem ich mich stellen soll?"

Crayton kratzte sich an der Stirn, diese Cameron könnte Profiler sein, so gut sie war.

"Es wird sie überraschen, ich werde ihr Angebot annehmen."

Crayton blickte überrascht auf:  
"Warum?"

"Nicht warum, das geht sie nichts an. Ich liefere ihnen keine freien Informationen."

"Sie müssen verstehen, alte Angewohnheit, normalerweise klappt es. Also, ich schätze sie haben Bedingungen, die sie erfüllt haben wollen, wenn sie sich stellen."

"Eine."  
"Nur eine einzige? Scheint mir nicht viel zu sein."

Cameron erwiderte nichts.

"Gut, was für eine Bedingung?"

"Ich möchte John sehen, in einem Raum, alleine."

"Das ist die Bedingung?"

"Scheint mir nicht viel zu sein, oder? Es dürfte machbar sein."

"Ich kann sie nicht komplett alleine lassen, es wird ein durchsichtiger Spiegel dazwischen sein, außerdem können wir mithören. Ich kann sie nicht alleine zusammen in einen Raum stecken, ich kenne die Beziehung zwischen ihnen nicht vollständig. Ihr könntet euch gegenseitig etwas antun."

"Besorgt? Ich denke eher immer noch auf der Suche nach Informationen, nicht wahr?"

Crayton blieb still, sie hatte es wieder einmal erfasst.

"Entweder so oder gar nicht. Ich will mit ihm alleine sein. Was machen sie sich für Sorgen, wenn sie mich jetzt noch festnehmen sind alle festgenommen oder tot. Dann haben sie ihren Job erfüllt."

Crayton dachte kurz darüber nach, sie hatte Recht.  
"Okay, das Angebot ist akzeptabel. Wo wollen sie sich stellen, ich hätte da einige Möglichkeiten parat."

"Wir machen es nach mir. Sie werden mit ihrem Auto in der Tiefgarage das Gebäude verlassen, danach rufe ich zurück. Ich muss mich zuerst vergewissern, dass ihnen niemand folgt."

Cameron legte auf.

Crayton lief zu seinem Kollegen, dieser schüttelte mit dem Kopf:  
"Nichts, keine eindeutige Spur. Sie hat den Anruf über mehrere Satelliten und Länder umgeleitet. Es ging immer um den Kreis."

Crayton nickte, offenbar war es doch kein 'kleiner Fisch'. Er ging zum Aufzug um in die unterste Etage zu fahren.

* * *

Part 3 - Unconditional Love

* * *

John saß in einem Raum, der nur von Wänden umgeben war. Zwei Stühle, ein Tisch und eine Neonlampe die den Raum gerade ausstrahlte. Die einzige Tür öffnete sich. Ein Beamter führte Cameron, die Handschellen trug, herein, ging wieder nach draußen und schloss die Türe.

John starrte sie mit einer Mischung aus Unglaube und Ärgernis an:  
"Was suchst du hier, hab ich dir nicht..."  
"Halt den Mund!"

John stoppte in seinem Satz - sie war ihm noch nie ins Wort gefallen.

Cameron zog ihre Arme auseinander - die Handschellen verbogen sich mit Leichtigkeit, sodass sie diese abstreifen konnte. Sie ging um den Tisch herum mit einer Hand an der Tischunterseite und fand schnell wonach sie suchte. Sie griff zu und holte es hervor, zeigte es John:  
Es war eine Wanze.

Sie ließ die Wanze auf den Boden fallen und trat kräftig drauf - im Nebenzimmer schrieen die Tontechniker auf.

John:  
"Was willst du hier?! Ich habe mich doch klar ausgedrückt, oder?!"

Cameron kam näher, zu nah für John, er schreckte weg:  
"Du verstehst es nicht. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Und ich tue es weil ich dich liebe, John. Du musst mir zuhören, bitte."  
John:  
"Ich habe ja kaum eine Wahl, oder?"

Cameron setzte sich ihm gegenüber:  
"Du tust mir weh John, wenn du so mit mir sprichst..."

John starrte sie nur an: 'Und du bringt mich um mit deinen Schnapsideen um'

"Ich mache es für dich, für uns."

John schnaubte: 'Für uns?! Das ist neu. Seit wann spricht sie von uns?"  
"Für uns?"

"Der erste John Connor den ich traf hat Kyle Reese in das Jahr 1984 geschickt. Und ich denke du hast dasselbe getan."

John erwiderte nichts; Angst kam in ihm hoch. Sie konnte doch nicht wissen, dass Kyle sein Vater ist, oder?

"Du bist Ende 1984 geboren."

"Ja, und?"

"Erinnerst du dich noch an den zweiten Tag, in der Schule, in New Mexico, Red Valley?"

"Cromatie?"

"Du hast dich bei mir entschuldigt, weil du mich am Vortag angelogen hast. Du hast mir gesagt, dass dein Vater ein Soldat war und bei einem Einsatz vor deiner Geburt ums Leben gekommen ist."

John blickte nach unten, seine Vorahnung schien sich zu bestätigen.

"Kyle Reese ist dein Vater."

"Dann weißt du auch, warum ich so reagiere, oder?! Dann ist dir ja klar warum ich so ausraste. Und du hast auch noch davon gewusst!"

"Ich verstehe warum du wütend bist, aber nicht, warum du es mir so schwer machst es dir zu erklären. Mir nicht einmal die Chance dazu geben willst."

John blickte auf, er sah Tränen in Camerons schönem Gesicht. Er senkte den Blick, er konnte es nicht ertragen, Cameron in so viel Leid zu sehen:  
"Also gut."

"Der Trip in die Zukunft war nicht ganz umsonst, auch wenn es dir so vorkommt. Er war sogar nützlich. Du hast getan was du musstest, deine Existenz gesichert. Wir können nun Skynet stoppen, Judgement-Day stoppen, ohne uns Sorgen um diese Sache zu machen."

"Erklär es mir, mein 'jüngeres Ich' ist tot, was bedeutet das?"

"Man kann die Zeit als 4te Dimension betrachten, eine, welche niemand versteht, auch Skynet nicht. Der Ingenieur ist zufällig auf eine Anomalie bei seinen Experimenten gestoßen und somit konnte die Zeitmaschine erfunden werden. Meine Vermutungen stimmen aber. Ich habe es zuerst an mir selber ausprobiert, um dich nicht in Gefahr zu bringen, denn wie du es ja gesagt hattest, müssten wir tot sein. Diese Logik hat nur einen Haken. Warum sollte etwas Lebendiges von einem Augenblick auf den anderen aufhören zu existieren? Was passiert mit der Materie, die nicht mehr dort sein dürfte? Nun wir existieren noch, das heißt, diese Zeitlinie wo wir in der Zukunft waren, existiert noch in unserer Vergangenheit, sie läuft parallel ab, überkreuzt sich mit dieser. Ich habe für dich dein Paradox gelöst, John."

John blickte auf, die Vorstellung löste bei ihm ein Glücksgefühl aus:  
"Und du bist dir sicher? Warum sind wir aber in eine Zeit vor dem unseren 'Zukunftssprung' zurückgegangen?"

"Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Wir sind zurück, um John Henry daran zu hindern in die Zukunft zu gelangen. Du hast bestimmt bemerkt, was seine Anwesenheit ausgelöst hat - die Weiterentwicklung von dem T800 zu dem T888. Ich habe somit Skynet ein bisschen geschwächt. Außerdem wusste ich nicht, was mit dem Weaver-Metall in der Zukunft passierte. Ich musste sichergehen, dass es auch zerstört wird. Es hat von Skynet irgendwie die Baupläne der Zeitmaschine stehlen können."

"Was ist mit dir? Ist deine Existenz jetzt auch gesichert?"

"Im Prinzip ist meine Existenz auch gesichert, da sich die Zukunft im Großen nicht zu sehr von meiner Vergangenheit unterschieden hat. Aber wenn mein Plan funktioniert, wir Skynet zerstören, gibt es immer noch eine Gefahr."

Sie tippte mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger auf ihren CPU-Port. John wusste sofort was gemeint war. 'Onkel Bob', der umprogrammierte T800, hatte es ihm auch in dieser Weise gesagt. John senkte seinen Blick. Ein Code wird am Ende übrig bleiben, der aber immer noch eine potentielle Gefahr war.  
John biss sich auf die Unterlippe:  
'Ich liebe sie über alles, ich will sie nicht gehen sehen... oh Gott, wie kann ich das nur gutmachen?, bei dem was ich zu ihr gesagt haben... Jeder andere hätte mich im Stich gelassen.'

John:  
"Warum hast du mich eigentlich vor Weaver beschützt, und nicht den anderen John? Ist es nur weil wir zwei uns länger kennen?"

Cameron neigte den Kopf:  
"Wir haben etwas gemeinsam, oder nicht?",

John blickte etwas verwirrt, er wusste nicht was sie meinte,

"Außerdem hat dieser John nach meinem Geschmack zu schnell den Zünder herausgerückt."

John musste kurz lachen:  
"Und ich habe ihn dafür geschlagen. Ach, ich habe mich ja selber geschlagen."

Cameron:  
"Es tut mir aber Leid, um deine Mutter, dass sie dich nicht mehr als ihren Sohn anerkennt."

John blickte auf:  
"Sie hat den 'anderen John' noch angeschrieen, dir den Zünder zu geben - ich hätte es nie getan, ich hätte dir den Zünder niemals gegeben - aber er... Sarah hat ihn angeschrieen... Sie wollte dich zerstört sehen. Dennoch ist sie meine Mutter",

Er blickte nach unten, es tat ihm Leid um seine Mutter, die todkrank war, allein, die alles verloren hatte,

"sie wird sich nie ändern. Sie wird mich nie verstehen. Und jetzt wird sie sterben, ohne dass wir die Zeit hatten es zu klären, uns auszureden...",

Er blickte auf, in Camerons Augen - er fühlte wieder was es war allein zu sein und er war selber daran schuld. Er hatte die einzige Peron, die sich um ihn sorgte von sich gestoßen, dieselbe Person, die er am meisten liebte,

"Cameron,... ich, ich brauche dich."

Cameron regte sich nicht:  
"Wir müssen jetzt gehen, John. Es ist Zeit zu gehen."

John blickte nach unten - Cameron hatte ihm anscheinend noch nicht vergeben. Er verstand es. Er müsste sich eine sehr gute Entschuldigung ausdenken. Er musste es wieder gut machen.

Cameron kam näher:  
"Deine Handschellen John."

John streckte seine Hände aus. Cameron verbog die Handschellen, bis sie zersprangen.  
"Das dürfte reichen."

Er folgte ihr zur Türe. Sie klopfte.

Der Wachmann öffnete die Türe. Überrascht wanderte sein Blick zu den Händen der Gefangenen.  
"Keine Bewegung!"  
Er zog seine Pistole.  
Cameron machte jedoch einen Satz vorwärts, und berührte mit ihrer linken den Wachmann. Blaues licht erschien kurz.  
Der zweite Wachmann links von der Türe visierte Cameron an.  
Cameron drehte sich um, drückte mit der rechten die Hand des Wachmanns gegen die Wand, damit er mit seiner Pistole niemanden anvisieren konnte.  
Sie ließ von dem ersten Wachmann ab, dessen Körper daraufhin zusammensackte.  
Mit ihrer linken berührte sie jetzt den zweiten Wachmann.  
Wieder entstand der Lichtbogen.  
Der zweite Wachmann wurde ebenfalls bewusstlos und sackte auch zusammen.

John beobachtete, wie Cameron mit der Hand noch etwas spielte, kleine blaue Lichtbogen entstanden:  
"Deshalb also die Endohand. Ich dachte schon du wolltest nur meine Aufmerksamkeit."

Cameron sammelte beide Pistolen auf - eine in jede Hand:  
"Du meinst so wie Riley?"

John fasste sich an die Stirn, blickte ganz kurz auf den Boden. Cameron kam näher.

John:  
"Du hast Recht gehabt. John Connor hatte und hat Wichtigeres zu tun."  
Cameron war jetzt ganz nah, grinste:  
"Ja, und es heißt Cameron."

John musste lächeln, Cameron war jetzt ganz nah:  
"Wenn du es so siehst, ja."

Cameron lehnte sich zu Johns Überraschung vor und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Er spürte wie sie mit ihrer Zunge die Innenseite seiner Lippen massierte, an seiner Unterlippe knabberte. Glücklich erwiderte er ihren Kuss - ihre Zungen trafen sich. John umarte sie. Sie drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

Seine Lippen wurden plötzlich kalt. Er spürte wie sich etwas Flüssiges langsam auf seinen Gesicht ausbreitete. Er schielte runter, geriet in Panik. John wollte von Cameron loslassen, doch sie hielt an ihm fest und drückte ihn sanft stärker an die Wand, küsste ihn weiter.  
Die Flüssigkeit schien aus Camerons Mund zu kommen. Es war silbern und breitete sich schneller auf seinem ganzen Gesicht aus, floss an ihm hinunter und umhüllte seinen ganzen Körper.  
John schielte seine rechte Hand an, die er hoch hielt. Sie war komplett silbern und nahm jetzt langsam die Oberfläche der Haut darunter an.

Als das flüssige Metall vollständig verwandelt hatte, ließ Cameron von ihm ab. Sie stand immer noch nah bei ihm, platzierte ihre rechte Hand auf seine linke Brust, dort wo die Wunde war.  
John blickte kurz die Hand an, dann zurück in ihre Augen:  
"Du warst das also, du hast mich gerettet? Wie...?"

Cameron lächelte ihn an, drückte ihm mit ihrer Linken eine Pistole in die Hand.

Hinter ihnen reiten sich mehrere FBI-Beamte auf, angeführt von Detectiv Crayton.

* * *

Part 4 - The Great Escape

* * *

--  
FBI Gebäude, Eingangshalle  
--

Die Empfangsdame unten im Gebäude verzieht das Gesicht. Ein Mann komplett in Schwarz kommt durch die Türe auf sie zu. Mehrere Piercings und anderer 'unsittlicher Schmuck' hängt in seinem Gesicht. Die Haut wirkt bleich, aufgeweicht, verdorben. Er kommt näher. Ein Geruch von Abfall schwappt zu ihr und macht sie ganz benebelt. Sie versucht sich mit einer Hand Frischluft zuzuwedeln und den ekelhaften Typen nicht anzuschauen.

"Was wollen sie?"  
'Hoffentlich verschwindet der gleich wieder.'  
"Dieses Gebäude ist nur beschränkt für die Öffentlichkeit zugänglich."

"Ich muss mit John Connor reden."

"Ein Reporter?"  
Sie musste kurz lachen: 'unmöglich bei der Aufmachung'.  
"Ein Journalist?"

"Ich will zu Connor!"

Die Stimme wirkte blechern, irgendwas war komisch.  
"Sind sie krank? Ihre Stimme, sie hört sich nicht normal an. Wir haben strikte Regeln. Ich kann sie nicht durchlassen, sie haben keine Befugnis und keine Erlaubnis. Außerdem sehen sie für mich krank aus. Wir haben die Bestimmung das Gebäude und deren Angestellten vor Krankheiten zu schützen."

Die Person vor ihr drehte sich rechts und links um. Im Eingangsbereich herrschte reger Verkehr. Vereinzelte Beamte gingen und kamen aus dem Gebäude.  
Mit der Rechten griff er in seine Jacke und mit der Linken griff er nach ihrer Kehle.

Mehrere FBI-Agenten um ihn herum zogen ihre Waffen.  
"Keine Bewegung!"

Röchelnd drückte die Empfangsdame einen roten Knopf unter der Tischkante. Sie meinte etwas Rotes hinter den Augen des Täters zu sehen.

"Waffe runter."

Der T600 drehte sich ein bisschen zur Seite und schaute die Uzi in seiner rechten Hand an - die 40 Schuss im Magazin müssten für alle FBI-Agenten, die ihn gerade einkreisten, ausreichen.

* * *

--  
FBI Gebäude, 4ter Stock  
--

Crayton:  
"Keine Bewegung! Waffen runter!"

Cameron drehte sich um und starrte in die vielen Pistolenläufen.  
"Die Abmachung galt nur insofern, dass sie mich festnehmen, sie haben nicht die Bedingung gestellt, dass ich bleiben soll. Außerdem haben sie mehr als einmal versucht meine Bedingungen zu brechen. Wie geht es dem Tontechniker, ich hoffe er hat keinen Hörschaden davongetragen."

Crayton verzog das Gesicht:  
"Ich sagte Waffen runter!"

Cameron bugsierte John mit der Linken zu dem Aufzug.

"Stehen bleiben!"

"John, drück den Aufzugsknopf!"

John drückte ihn.

"Tschüss Mr. Crayton."  
Cameron ging auf Crayton zu, hob die Pistole an, Crayton schoss. John visierte ihn mit seiner Pistole an. Cameron wurde im Bauch getroffen und fiel. Sie blieb reglos auf den Boden liegen, die Pistole immer noch fest im Griff.

Crayton näherte sich Camerons Körper, seine Waffe auf John gerichtet. Er betastete ihren nicht vorhandenen Puls und sah kurz die blutende Wunde an. Er schaute hoch zu John:  
"Es tut mir Leid, John. Das passiert leider, wenn man..."

John starrte ungläubig Camerons Körper an, diese Kugel konnte niemals soviel Schaden anrichten, er bekam Angst um Cameron. Warum bewegte sie sich nicht mehr?

Crayton stoppte in seinem Satz. Cameron riss ihm mit der Linken seine Pistole aus der Hand, während sie mit ihrer Rechten ihre Pistole auf seine Brust richtete.

Cameron:  
"... zu stolz ist und meint schlauer als alle anderen zu sein. Sie hätten mich entwaffnen sollen."

Crayton Miene verdüsterte sich. Cameron stand auf. eine Waffe direkt auf Crayton gerichtet, die andere auf die anderen Beamten. Sie bugsierte ihn zwischen die Schusslinie.  
Sie bemerkte wie einige einen Knopf mit ihren linken Händen mehr ins Ohr drückten.

Cameron:  
"Probleme? Legt die Waffen herunter! Sofort!"

Die Agenten sahen sich gegenseitig an, unstimmig was sie machen sollten.

Crayton:  
"Macht schon was sie sagt, verdammt!"

Cameron:  
"Gut, und jetzt kickt sie weg!"

* * *

--  
FBI Gebäude, Eingangshalle  
--

Der T600 drückte ab und visierte mit der Uzi in einem Halbkreis den ganzen Raum ab. Bevor die ersten Agenten reagierten, war die Hälfte schon gefallen. Er wurde von drei überlebenden angeschossen.

Sein Körper zuckte, er ließ von der Empfangsdame ab, drehte sich im Kugelfeuer seinen Angreifern zu.  
Die Agenten feuerten ihr ganzes Magazin auf ihn ab. Der T600 zuckte und krachte in den Empfangstisch der unter seinem Gewicht zusammenbrach. Die letzte Kugel hatte sein Rechtes 'Auge' verletzt.  
Das Rot strahlende Maschinen Auge strahlte die Empfangsdame an, die panisch anfing zu schreien, und sitzend sich von ihm wegrappelte.

Während die Agenten nachluden und dachten die Angelegenheit hätte sich erledigt. Ließ der T600 seinen Griff von der leer geschossenen Uzi und griff noch einmal in den langen Mantel, holte eine Daewoo USAS-12 heraus. Er zielte mit der automatischen Schrotfinte auf die Beamte und feuerte gezielt auf jeden eine 3 Schuss Salve ab. In weniger als einer Sekunde waren alle drei Beamte tot auf dem Boden. Die Bauche von den Schrot aufgeschossen. Blutlachen bildeten sich.

Der T600 drehte sich zu der Empfangsdame um. Sie betrachtete die vielen Einschusslöcher und das Maschinenauge:  
"Was sind sie?!"

"Wo genau ist Connor?!"

"Vierter Stock, viertes Zimmer rechts nach dem Aufzug; Bitte, lassen sie mich leben."  
Sie hob ihre Hände hoch.

"Vielen Dank für die Kooperation."  
Der T600 zielte auf die Kehle und drückte ab. Die Schrotsalve zerfetzte durch die geringe Distanz die Kehle und das Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen. Die Empfangsdame war sofort tot.

Der T600 ging zum zweiten Aufzug, lud nach und drückte den Knopf.

* * *

--  
FBI Gebäude, 4ter Stock  
--

Schüsse ertönten. John starrte genauso perplex wie die anderen.

Cameron ging mit Crayton als Schutzschild zurück zum Aufzug:  
"John, der Aufzug."

Sie flüsterte Crayton zu:  
"Ich werde versuchen sie am Leben lassen, schließlich haben sie ja ihren Teil im Großen und Ganzen eingehalten."

Die Aufzugtüre war mittlerweile wieder zugegangen. John drückte den Knopf, ging hinein. Cameron folgte ihm rückwärts. Kaum war sie über der Schwelle schubste sie Crayton von sich und drückte den Knopf für das Erdgeschoss.

Crayton schmiss sich auf den Boden, während die anderen Agenten zu ihren Waffen rannten und auf die fast geschlossene Aufzugstüre schossen.

Der Aufzug bewegte sich nach unten...

Crayton:  
"Schnell ins Erdgeschoss!"

Die Agenten nahmen die Treppen. Crayton stand auf, zog sein Handy heraus, um alle verfügbaren Polizeikräfte zu alarmieren und ging ihnen nach.

Kaum war er durch die Türe ins Treppenhaus verschwunden öffnete sich die zweite Aufzugstüre.  
Der T600 stieg aus und lief interessiert auf die zwei bewusstlosen Beamten am Ende des Ganges zu...

Er schaute hinab. Seine Augen leuchteten rot auf...

'Mission Status Update (CTS-Skynet Updater)...  
'Primary Mission: Terminate John Connor'  
'Update John Connor Whereabouts...'

* * *

--  
Vor dem FBI Gebäude:  
--

Cameron rannte auf ihren schwarzen Camaro zu. John hatte Probleme Schritt zu halten.

"John!"

Er schaute sie an...

"Fang!"

Sie schmiss ihm einen Schlüssel zu den er mit seiner linken Hand auffing. Er ging zur Fahrertür und schloss auf. Cameron zielte mit beiden Waffen in ihren Händen auf die aus der Tür stürmenden Agenten und schoss. Alle Agenten wurden einer nach dem anderen in den Beinen getroffen und fielen zu Boden.  
John sah wie Cameron ihre leeren Waffen fallen ließ und schmiss ihr im Einsteigen seine Pistole zu.

Sie fing die Waffe, sah sie kurz mit einem verächteten Blick an und stieg zur Beifahrerseite ein.

Crayton lief an seinen Verwundeten Kollegen vorbei, sah in der Morgendämmerung den schwarzen wegfahrenden Camaro und schrie in sein Handy hinein.

* * *

Part 5 - Hot Pursuit

* * *

John sah aus seinen Augenwinkeln, den Blick mit dem Cameron die Pistole anschaute.  
Sie entlud die Waffe, kurbelte das Seitenfenster herunter.

John:  
"Ist irgendetwas mit der Waffe?"

Cameron warf sie aus dem Fenster:  
"Minderwertige Ware."

Ferne Sirenen erklangen, die von allen Seiten näher kamen. John wurde nervöser.  
Cameron griff nach etwas auf dem Rücksitz und zog es näher zu sich heran.  
Es war eine Schwarze Tasche, die sie öffnete. Sie Griff hinein, lehnte sich vor und küsste John auf die Wange:

"Keine Sorge John. Ich pass auf dich auf."  
Sie steckte ihm eine geladene Pistole zu ebenso wie einigen Magazinen. John nahm die Pistole auf und sah, dass es eine HK P30 war.

"Du scheinst ein Fable für diesen Hersteller zu haben."

"Die Firma ist nicht umsonst Deutschlands größter Rüstungsexportmeister."

John spickte kurz in die Tasche, sie war prall gefüllt mit mehreren verschiedenen Waffen. Cameron griff hinein, und wie er es erwartet hatte zog sie eine 'Heckler & Koch' Waffe heraus. Ein G36 mit Trommelmagazin - 100 Schuss. Sie griff noch einmal in die Tasche und holte die Komplette Munition für die Waffe heraus und legte sie zu sich, neben die Türe - insgesamt vier weitere Magazine.

John:  
"Das wird doch nicht nötig sein, oder?"

Das Sirenengeheul wurde lauter. Hubschrauber Geräusche ertönten.

Cameron:  
"Ich denke schon."  
Sie entsicherte das Gewehr:  
"Pass mir schön auf mein 'Baby' auf! Ich habe so viel Arbeit in dieses Auto hineingesteckt."

Mehrere Scheinwerfer aus der Luft erfassten sie. John schaute in den Rückspiegel und sah in einiger Entfernung mehrere Polizeiblaulichter.

Er gab Gas, beschleunigte rasch, währen Cameron mit der Waffe voraus ihren Oberkörper vollständig aus dem Fenster lehnte und den ersten von drei Helikoptern anvisierte.

John sah noch, wie ihre Hand kurz davor zur Stereo-Anlage ging.

Eine weibliche Stimme ertönte aus den Lautsprechern,

_Sheeit, ju motherfuckin right_  
_I'm the bitch that's keepin it live and keepin it hot_  
_when you punk ass niggaz don't_  
_Nigga Westside, WHAT! Bring it on_

Cameron eröffnete das Feuer auf den ersten Helikopter, während John hart nach links lenken musste, das Weitere Streifenwagen an der Kreuzung ihm entgegenkamen.

Der Bass und die Melodie setzten ein und eine männliche Stimme war zu hören:

_Look for me_  
_Lost in the whirlwind, ninety-six, Bonnie and Clyde_  
_Me and my girlfriend, do one-eighty-five when we ride_  
_Trapped in this world of sin, born as a ghetto child_  
_Raised in this whirlwind, c'mon_

Die Polizei erwiderte das Feuer. Mehrere Geschosse trafen den Camaro, richteten aber kaum mehr Schaden als Beulen an. Heftige Gewehrschüsse prasselten von Oben herab und versuchten ohne Erfolg die Fenster zu zerstören.

_Our childhood years recall the tears heart laced with venom_  
_Smokin sherm, drinkin malt liquor, father forgive her_

Cameron schoss ihr Magazin leer und griff zum Sitz für das nächste. Der erste Helikopter zog schon eine Rauchschwade hinter sich. Cameron visierte ihn wieder an.

_Me and my girlfriend, hustlin, fell in love with the struggle_  
_Hands on the steering wheel, blush, while she bail out bustin_

John sah vor sich eine Staßensperre, bremste stark und lenkte rechts. Der Camaro fing zu Driften an, während er auf der Fahrerseite stark beschossen wurde.  
Cameron Konzentrierte ihr Feuer auf die Straßensperre - mehrere Einsatzfahrzeuge explodierten und gingen in Flammen auf.

_Fuck em all, watch em fall screamin, automatic gunfire_  
_exorcisin all demons_  
_Mafias on the side, my congregation high, ready to die_  
_We bail out to take the jail back, niggaz united_

Auf die auf den Kufen des rauchenden Helikopters stehenden Spezialeinheiten schossen auf Cameron, ihr Körper zuckte durch den Aufprall der Geschosse.

John wich an einer Kreuzung den von links kommenden Streifenwagen aus.  
Er blickte kurz herüber zu Cameron und war beim Anblick geschockt. Ihre Kleidung war durch den Kugelhagel durchlöchert - Synthetisches Blut klebte an den Wunden.  
Die linke Hälfte ihres Kopfes war entblößt - das Chrom schimmerte und das blaue Auge strahlte den Angreifenden Helikopter an.

Mit ihrem rechten Auge visierte sie durch das Zielfernrohr des Gewehres die Spezialeinheiten des Helikopters an.  
John sah aus dem Rückspiegel, wie die verfolgenden Streifenwagen den herabfallenden Körpern auswichen, während Camerons letzte Schüsse den abdrehenden Helikopter trafen.

_Our first date, couldn't wait to see you naked_  
_Touch you in every secret place, I can hardly wait_  
_to bust freely, got you red hot, you so happy to see me_  
_Make the frontpage primetime live on TV_  
_Nigga my girlfriend, baby forty-five but she still live_  
_One shot make a nigga's heartbeat stop_

Cameron lud nach und visierte die heran nahenden Streifenwagen an...

Die Melodie setzte aus, eine weibliche Stimme war aus den Lautsprechern zu hören:

_What!! I'm bustin on you punk ass niggaz *automatic gunfire*_  
_Run nigga run! *gunfire* I'm on yo' ass nigga! *gunfire continues*_  
_Run nigga, duck and hide! Nigga I'm bustin all you bitches!_  
_Run nigga, yeah! Westside! Uh uh uh! __Die nigga die!_

Cameron schoss auf die Reifen der nahesten drei Streifenwagen, die daraufhin ausbrachen und den Weg hinter ihnen versperrte.

John sah vor ihm, dass er auf einer Geraden, ohne Möglichkeit zum Abbiegen, auf eine Straßensperre zufuhr:

"Cameron."  
Cameron drehte sich um, nahm das leere Gewehr in ihre linke Hand, während sie die rechte ausstreckte:

'Loading Primary Weapon (Plasma-Gun) with Energy...  
5%  
15%  
45%  
100%

Ready to Fire'

Cameron zielte auf das quer stehende Einsatzfahrzeug direkt vor ihnen.  
Ein Gewehrlauf kam aus ihrem Rechten Arm, direkt nach dem Handgelenk. Die Haut schlitzte sich infolge dessen an dieser Stelle auf.

Die Melodie setzte wieder ein, die männliche Stimme war wieder zu hören:

_My girlfriend, blacker than the darkest night_  
_When niggaz act bitch-made she got the heart to fight_

Cameron schoss. Überrascht sah John aus der Windschutzscheibe, wie die Plasmakugel von ihnen davon und in direkter Linie auf das Einsatzfahrzeug.  
Cameron setzte sich zurück auf den Beifahrersitz.

Die Plasmakugel traf das Einsatzfahrzeug, und brannte ein großes Loch hinein.

_Nigga my girlfriend, though we seperated at times_  
_I knew deep inside, baby girl would always be mine_

Cameron:  
"Gib Gas!"

John trat das Gaspedal komplett durch. Er wurde von der Beschleunigung in den Sitz gedrückt.  
Der Camaro raste auf die Wrackteile des Einsatzfahrzeugs zu.  
Cameron lud unbekümmert das Gewehr nach.

_Picked you up when you was nine, started out my life of crime_  
_wit you, bought you some shells when you turned twenty-two_  
_It's true, nothin compares to the satisfaction_  
_that I feel when we out mashin, me and my girlfriend_

Der Camaro traf links und rechts auf die Wrackteile und schob sie durch den Impuls zur Seite.

_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend_  
_Down to ride to the bloody end, just me and my girlfriend_

Cameron lehnte sich vor und küsste John kurz auf die Wange:  
"Gut gemacht."

_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend_  
_Down to ride to the bloody end, just me and my girlfriend_

Cameron lehnte sich wieder mit geladenem Gewehr aus dem Seitenfenster und schoss auf den nächsten Helikopter, der das Feuer erwiderte.

_I was too immature_  
_to understand your ways, inexperienced back in the days_  
_Caused so many arguments and strays_  
_Now I realize how to treat ya, the secret to keep ya_  
_Bein faithful now cause now cheatin's lethal_

Cameron zielte etwas unterhalb des Rotors, dort wo die Turbine saß und drückte ab.  
Der Helikopter fing an zu rauchen und schwappte links und rechts in der Luft - er hatte Schwierigkeiten in der Luft zu bleiben.

John fuhr auf eine große Kreuzung zu und sah, wie links und rechts weitere Streifenwagen kamen.  
Er griff nach seiner Pistole und öffnete schnell das Fahrerfenster:  
"Cameron! Rechts!"

_We closer than the hands of time, deeper than the drop of mankind_  
_I trust you dearly, I shoot blind_

Cameron drehte sich im Schießen um, während John mit der Linken rückwärts auf den annahenden Streifenwagen schoss, der das Heck des Camaros anvisierte.

_In time I clock figures, droppin niggaz as we rise_  
_We all soldiers in God's eyes -- now it's time for war_  
_Never leave me baby, I'm paranoid, sleepin witcha_  
_loaded by my bedside crazy_  
_Jealous when you hang wit the fellas, I wait patiently alone_  
_anticipated for the moment you come home_

"Verdammt!"  
John konnte nichts mehr machen, außer den Fuß auf der Kupplung zu halten, damit der Motor nicht abwürgte Der Streifenwagen hatte seitlich ihr Heck getroffen und der Camaro drehte sich um.  
John lud hastig nach. Cameron visierte den Streifenwagen an, der die Gefahr erkannte und abbremste.

Die Schüsse gingen alle in die Motorhaube. Das Polizeifahrzeug fing an zu rauchen und es entfachte ein Feuer.

Die Einsatzfahrzeuge und die zwei restlichen Helikopter kamen rasch näher und eröffneten das Feuer.

_I'm waitin by the phone this is true love, I can feel it_  
_I've had a lot of women in my bed, but you the realeast_  
_So if you ever need me call, I'll be there through it all_  
_You're the reason I can stand tall, me and my girlfriend_

Cameron griff mit ihrer linken Hand in den Innenraum zum Lenkrad, während sie einhändig auf den rauchenden Helikopter schoss:  
"John! Handbremse!"

Sie riss das Lenkrad herum kurz bevor Johns Hand die Handbremse bediente.  
Der Camaro schlitterte wieder zurück in Fahrtrichtung.  
Cameron lenkte dagegen und John gab wieder Gas.

Er sah im Seitenspiegel ein offener Sportwagen näher kam. Der Fahrer hatte ein rotes Auge.  
John lehnte sich vor, hob die Waffe mit der Linken Rückwärts aus dem Camaro, zielte und schoss darauf.

_I love finger fuckin you, all of a sudden I'm hearin thunder_  
_When you bust a nut, niggaz be duckin or takin numbers_  
_Love to watch you at a block party, beggin for drama_  
_While unleashin on the old timers, that's on my mama_

Der Helikopter stürzte ab und explodierte. Cameron schmiss das leere Gewehr in den Innenraum und kramte in der Tasche nach weiteren Waffen und entschied sich für zwei HK 53 - einer Version der MP 5 mit Gewehrmunition - und lud sie jeweils mit 40 Schuss Magazinen.

"Cameron! Wir haben Besuch, eine Maschine!"

John blickte nach vorne und lenkte gerade noch rechtzeitig in eine Seitenstraße, um nicht in die entgegenkommenden Polizeiwagen zu fahren. Cameron lehnte sich wieder aus dem Fenster und schoss in Richtung beider Ziele.

_I would trade my life for yours, behind closed doors_  
_the only girl that I adore, everything I'm askin for_  
_Talkin to me beggin me to just, take you around_  
_Seventeen like Brandy you just Wanna Be Down_  
_Talkin loud when I tell you be quiet you move the crowd_

John schoss seine letzten Kugeln auf die erste Streife ab und erwischte ein Vorderrad.  
Die Streife driftete ab, in Richtung des Sportwagens.  
Der T600 hielt mit seiner Automatischen Schrotflinte drauf, und schoss auf die Motorhaube, die sich entzündete. Das Fahrzeug explodierte und wurde durch die Luft geschleudert.  
Cameron visierte den T600 an, der versuchte auszuweichen.  
Der letzte Helikopter kam näher und eröffnete das Feuer auf beide unbekannten Fahrzeuge.

_Bustin rounds, activatin a riot, that's why I love you so_  
_No control, down to roll, unleash_

John ließ das leere Magazin auf den Boden fallen und lud nach...

_After a hit you break apart, then back to one piece_

... und schoss auf die nächste Streife aus dem die Beamten auf ihn schossen.  
Kugeln trafen John an Schulter und Brust, richteten aber keinen Schaden an, sondern wurden von dem flüssigen Metall aufgehalten.

Der Camaro verbeulte sich immer stärker.

Cameron schmiss ihre leeren Waffen auf die Rückbank - die Munition war aufgebraucht - und griff in Richtung Tasche.  
Einige Waffen waren noch übrig, einige P30 Pistolen, ein Paar MP5 und MP7 sowie ein HK417 Gewehr, dessen Geschosse das größte Kaliber von allen Waffen in der Tasche besaß und an dessen Lauf ein AG36 Granatwerfer montiert war.

John wurde nervös, der T600 kam in den Sportwagen immer näher, schoss mit seinem automatischen Schrotgewehr auf die Heckscheibe.

John:  
"Entscheid dich endlich! Sind eh alle vom selben Hersteller."

Cameron berechnete, welche Waffe am besten war:  
Die P30 und die MP5 schieden sofort aus, da sie mit normale 9mm Geschossen verschossen.  
Somit blieben die MP7 mit 40 Schuss-Magazinen durchschlagskräftiger Kleinkaliber-Munition oder das großkalibrige Gewehr mit Granatwerfer aber nur 20 Schuss-Magazinen.

Sie entschied sich für das Gewehr und nahm die komplette Munition sowie alle Granaten an sich, und lehnte sich wieder aus dem Fenster.

_Much love to my one and only girlfriend, the world is ours_  
_Just hold me down, baby witness the power_

Cameron schoss auf die Spezialeinheiten des Helikopters, wurde aber selber von allen Seiten beschossen.  
Trotz zuckenden Körpers schaffte sie es, den Granatwerfer zu betätigen, der eine Granate zwischen zwei angreifenden Steifen verschoss, die infolge dessen in Flammen aufgingen und Abdrehten.

_Never leave a nigga alone, I love you black or chrome_  
_Turn this house into a happy home, me and my girlfriend_

Der T600 zielte - Cameron drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um ihre Linsen zu schützen - und schoss ebenfalls mit einem großkalibrigen Gewehr.  
Die Kugeln trafen oberhalb ihrer linken Brust auf und zerfetzten ihre Kleidung und die Haut darunter.  
Camerons Körper zuckte.  
John sah mit Angst zu ihr.

_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend_  
_Down to ride to the bloody end, just me and my girlfriend_

Er packte sie an der Kleidung und zog sie gerade noch rechtzeitig in den Innenraum, bevor weitere Geschosse des T600 sie treffen konnten.

_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend_  
_Down to ride to the bloody end, just me and my girlfriend_

John blickte sie kurz besorg an:  
"Alles in Ordnung?"

_All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend_  
_Down to ride to the bloody end, just me and my girlfriend_

Cameron riss an dem Lenkrad:  
"Fahr zu den Kanälen! Und lad diese Waffe hier nach!"  
Sie legte Gewehr und Munition neben ihm.

Und griff in die Tasche um die geladenen MP7 zu holen.

_Lost in the whirlwind, ninety-six, Bonnie and Clyde_  
_Me and my girlfriend, do one-eighty-five when we ride_  
_Trapped in this world of sin, born as a ghetto child_  
_Raised in the whirlwind -- look for me_

Cameron lehnte sich wieder aus dem Fenster - sie hatte den T600 unterschätzt, dachte seine gefährlichste Waffe wäre nur das Schrotgewehr gewesen.

Sie hielt mit beiden MP7 auf ihn drauf und drückte ab.

_Lost in the whirlwind, ninety-six, Bonnie and Clyde_  
_Me and my girlfriend, do one-eighty-five when we ride_  
_Trapped in this world of sin, born as a ghetto child_  
_Raised in the whirlwind -- look for me_

Die Geschosse alle Geschosse trafen den T600 durch die Windschutzscheibe im Oberkörper.  
Der Körper zuckte, der Sportwagen geriet in Gefahr aus der Spur zu fallen.

Die Gummihaut verdampfte bei dem Aufschlag und das Metall darunter verdellte sich, wurde instabiler und lies in den nicht so stark geschützten Bereichen die Kugeln durch.

_Lost in the whirlwind, ninety-six, Bonnie and Clyde_  
_Me and my girlfriend, do one-eighty-five when we ride_  
_Trapped in this world of sin, born as a ghetto child_  
_Raised in the whirlwind -- look for me_

Der Sportwagen prallte mit einem Streifenwagen zusammen und beide Wagen fielen zurück.  
Cameron lud nach.

John:  
"Wir sind fast da!"

Er hielt ihr das frisch geladene Gewehr entgegen, doch sie lud die zwei MP7 nach und zielte mit einer auf den Helikopter und mit der anderen auf den Streifenwagen hinter ihnen.

_Lost in the whirlwind, ninety-six, Bonnie and Clyde_  
_Me and my girlfriend_

Die zwei Einheiten ließen sich um ihren Geschossen zu entkommen zurückfallen, während der T600 mit rauchendem Motor in seinem Sportcabrio aufholte.

Cameron schmiss die zwei Maschinenpistolen auf den Beifahrersitz und nahm das Gewehr aus Johns Hand.

_Lost in the whirlwind, ninety-six, Bonnie and Clyde_  
_Me and my girlfriend_

Sie brauchte nur Millisekunden um zu zielen und traf anscheinend die Maschine.  
Der Sportwagen brach aus. Cameron betätigte den Granatwerfer.

_ME AND MY GIRLFRIEND!_

Die Granate traf auf die Motorhaube und explodierte mitsamt dem Sportwagen.

Cameron ließ sich wieder in den Innenraum zurück gleiten.

Die Musik stoppte.  
Cameron griff über John hinweg zu dem Lichtschalter und löschte die Scheinwerfer.

John fuhr ohne etwas sehen zu können geradeaus weiter.

Cameron:  
"Keine Sorge, bleib einfach auf dem Gaspedal. Ich kann sehnen. Ich lenke. Wir sind fast da."

Sie lenkte. Der Camaro fuhr etwas um. Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen ein abgeschlossenes Tor aus Maschendraht. Der Camaro fuhr abwärts.

Im Rückspiegel konnte John erkennen, wie der letzte Helikopter die Straßen mit dem Scheinwerfer absuchte und die letzten Streifenwagen einfach gerade aus weiterfuhren.

* * *

Part 6 – Unconditional Love II

* * *

Der Camaro fuhr wieder in der Ebene.

John schaute links zu Cameron.  
Das blaue Licht ihrer Augen erhellte sie gerade ausreichend, damit er ihre Konturen und das reflektierende Chrom sehen konnte.

Erinnerungen weckten sich, bei ihrem Anblick.  
Sie sah sogar schlimmer aus, wie nach Sarahs Befreiungsaktion.  
Er sah sogar Löcher im Coltan.

Besorgt wendete er sich ihr zu:  
"Cameron, du kannst dich doch wieder vollständig reparieren, oder?"

Die Umgebung wurde dunkler. Anscheinend waren sie jetzt in einem großen, trocken gelegten Abwassertunnel, vielleicht sogar derselbe den er 97' auf der Flucht vor dem T1000 benutzt hatte.

Cameron griff zum Zündschloss, schaltete den Motor ab. Der Camaro rollte aus.  
Sie wendete sich John zu und sah ihn mit beiden Augen an:

"Ich weiß es nicht John. Der Schaden ist meinen Berechnungen zu groß."

John senkte den Blick und schluckte.

Cameron:  
"Es ist ein Preis den ich für deinen Schutz zahlen muss, John. Und ich mach es gerne, da ich dich liebe."

Der Camaro kam zum stehen. Cameron zog die Handbremse an.  
John war kalt. Ihm war nicht sicher, ob es von dem flüssigen Metall kam, oder der Tatsache, dass er Angst um Cameron hatte.

Er betastete seine Schulter und die Brust, dort wo ihn vorhin die Kugeln trafen.  
Seine Haut darunter schmerzte kein bisschen.

Cameron hatte ihren besten Schutz für ihn geopfert und dafür einen großen Preis gezahlt.

Mit Tränen in den Augen schaute er Cameron an.

"Was ist John?"

"Mir ist kalt."  
Er betastete die kalte Oberfläche des flüssigen Metalls.

"Es ist vielleicht besser wenn wir es wieder von dir nehmen."  
Cameron lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.  
John willigt ein, umarmte ihren Körper zärtlich, als könne er gleich zerbrechen, mit seiner rechten Hand, während die Linke immer noch die Pistole fest im Griff hielt.

Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und John spürte, wie das Metall langsam von seinem Körper zu Camerons floss. Sie griff nach seiner Pistole nahm sie aus der Hand und schmiss sie zurück in die Tasche:  
"Die brauchst du nicht mehr. Ich beschütze dich."

John:  
"Und wer beschützt dich?"

Er sah, wie das flüssige Metall aus ihren Wunden kam diese Ausfüllte und sich in die Oberfläche wie sie davor war verwandelte.

Cameron blickte auf den Boden:  
"Ich weiß es nicht."

Sie stieg aus dem Auto.  
John senkte den Blick und atmete tief aus.

* * *

Interlude - Show Me Some Love

* * *

John stieg aus dem Auto aus, und lief um den Wagen auf Cameron zu, die neben dem linken Kotflügel stand.

"Cameron, ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Es tut mir leid, was ich zu dir gesagt habe. Es war falsch. Ich habe mich geirrt. Ich hätte nicht an dir Zweifeln sollen."

Cameron:  
"Dasselbe hast du schon einmal gesagt, damals, als du herausgefunden hast, dass Jesse Riley umbracht hat und alle mich beschuldigten haben. Du selber warst dir unsicher. Hattest an mir gezweifelt."

"Ich weiß. Ich werde es ab sofort nicht mehr tun. Ich liebe dich."

"Niemand kann das von heute auf morgen. Mir reicht, wenn du dich bemühst, mir zuzuhören und mir zu vertrauen. Wenigstens verteidigst du mich schon vor allen anderen. Wie zum Beispiel Sarah und was sie in dem Jeep gesagt hat."

"Du hast zugehört? Durch das flüssige Metall?"

"Ja, aber nicht direkt. Ich wollte euch nicht belauschen, aber ich konnte dich nicht alleine lassen, ohne eine Möglichkeit dich bei Gefahr schnell beschützen zu können. Ich liebe dich, und will nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt, du stirbst."

John blieb still. Cameron neigte leicht den Kopf und lächelte kurz, aber sehr schwach, traurig:  
"Jetzt nimm mich schon in den Arm du Blödmann. Aber bitte ganz sacht."

John lächelte kurz und nahm sie ganz behutsam in den Arm. Er küsste sie auf die rechte Wange:  
"Wie schlimm ist es?"

Cameron:  
"Ich habe eine Idee zur Reparatur. Ich werde es aber erst an etwas anderem ausprobieren."  
Sie schielte zu dem halbdurchschossenen, verbeulten Camaro:  
"Aber zuerst will meine Belohnung. Wir müssen eh warten, bis sie die Suche aufgeben."

John küsste sie auf die Lippen.

"Das reicht nicht John."

"Wie, du willst hier...?"

"Nein, nicht hier."

Ziehend bugsierte sie ihn zur Frontseite des Camaros und setzte sich auf die Motorhaube:  
"Hier."

John grinste und küsste sie auf die Lippen:  
"Das scheint mir eher eine Belohnung für mich zu sein."

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Nein. Diesmal musst du nämlich ganz zärtlich mit mir sein. Du willst doch nichts Weiteres kaputtmachen."

John streichelte ihr Haar und schaute sie besorgt an:  
"Ich habe keine Probleme zärtlich mit dir zu sein, aber Angst um dich."

Cameron:  
"Ich vertraue dir aber, John."

John:  
"Ist es ein Test?"

Cameron:  
"Ein Vertrauensbeweiß von mir. Außerdem tut es dir mal gut, auf mich acht geben zu müssen."

Sie zog ihn mit den Armen um seine Schultern näher zu sich:  
"Nur sanfte Bewegungen, okay? Nichts Ruckartiges."

John nickte und küsste ihre Lippen, knabberte an der Unterlippe.  
Leidenschaftlich küsste er sie weiter mit Zunge, während er ihren Körper ganz sanft auf die Motorhaube legte.

Er küsste ihren Hals abwärts zur Brust hin. Seine Hände glitten sanft von ihren Taillen zu ihren Brüsten und dann zu dem Zipper ihrer zerschossenen Lederjacke.

Cameron stich mit ausgekrallten Fingernägeln sanft seine Brust runter, zu seinem Bauch und umklammerte ihn dann mit ihren Armen um seine Taille.

John begann ihre Jacke zu öffnen und küsste sie dabei abwärts.  
Er fuhr mit beiden Händen von ihrem Bauch sanft zu ihren Brüsten und umschloss sie.  
Ihre Lippen trafen sich und ein 'Feuerwerk' prasselte in beiden Mündern als sich ihre Zungen trafen.  
John stützte behutsam ihre Schultern, während seine andere Hand ihre Jacke von ihrem Körper strich.  
Mit ihren Händen glitt Cameron unter Johns T-Shirt und streichelte seine Brust.  
John nahm die Arme nach hinten und gemeinsam Entkleideten sie sein T-Shirt.  
Cameron strich mit ihren Fingernägeln seine Brust ab in Richtung Bauch, während John ganz sanft die Hand halb unter dem Bund ihres Tops, die Daumen darüber, ihre Taille hinauf glitt und so ihr Top abstreifte.

Als er mit bloßen Händen ihre Brust berührte hörte er sie aufstöhnen. Auch er atmete schwerer, da ihre Hände flach in seinen Hosenbund glitten.

Behutsam richtete er ihren Körper, mit den Händen neben ihrer Brust auf und entkleidete ihr Top indem er mit den Händen ihre Arme entlang fuhr und öffnete danach den BH, welcher dann von ihrem Körper fiel.

Sie umarmte ihn und streichelte sanft das Haar auf seinem Hinterkopf.  
Mit ihr leidenschaftlich küssend legte er sie wieder sanft zurück auf die Motorhaube.  
Seine Hände glitten wieder ihre Taille hoch und umschlossen ihre Brüste.  
Er küsste sie dort und sog an ihren Nippeln. Cameron stöhnte leise.

John spürt wie ihre Hände sanft seinen Rücken hinab glitten und sie mit flacher Handfläche unter den Hosenbund zu seinem Po gingen und sanft zugriffen. John stöhnte kurz auf. Seine und ihre Hände glitten gleichzeitig zu den Gürtelschnallen des jeweils anderen, während sich unter leidenschaftlichen Küssen ihre Zungen wieder trafen.

Mit den Händen an ihrem Hosenbund ging er einen schritt rückwärts, strich sie ab und beugte sich gleichzeitig zu ihrem Körper hinunter und küsste sie abwärts.  
Cameron biss sich auf die Unterlippe und fing an zu stöhnen. John küsste ihren Bauchnabel und fuhr küssend nach unten fort. Seine Hände glitten von ihrem Apfpelpo zu ihren Oberschenkeln.

Er küsste die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel und ging immer weiter in die Mitte.  
Cameron verzog ihr Gesicht vor Lust. Ihr Körper verkrampfte sich.  
"Oh John."  
Er küsste und sog sie ganz sacht in der Mitte, leckte sie mit der Zunge ab.  
Cameron stöhnte laut.  
Sie streichelte sein Haar und ihre Oberschenkel platzierte sie eng über seine Schultern.  
Sie stöhnte daraufhin lauter.  
John glitt mit seinen Händen sanft um ihre Taillen und Bauch unterhalb ihrer Brüste und drückte ihren vor Lust zuckenden Körper behutsam gegen die Motorhaube.  
Cameron schrie vor Lust laut auf.

Sie schaute ihn verführerisch an:  
"John, Ich will dich in mir spüren."

John blickte auf. Cameron winkelte ihre Beine etwas an, damit er aufstehen konnte.  
Er glitt in sie und wurde von ihr auf ihren bebenden Körper gepresst.

Als er behutsam und tief in sie hinein und heraus glitt spürte er, wie sie mit einer Hand sein Haar streichelte und seinen Kopf gegen ihre Brüste drückte.  
Ihre andere glitt flach seinen Rücken hinunter zu seinem Po.  
Sie winkelte ihre Beine enge um seine Hüften.

Beide stöhnten immer lauter.

John betastete mit seinen Händen ihre Brüste, küsste diese und knabberte ganz zart daran.  
Er glitt mit seinen Händen ihre Taillen entlang zu ihren Oberschenkeln, die sie jetzt ganz eng um ihn schloss. Er betastete ihre Oberschenkel, streichelte sie und bekam dadurch eine noch größere Erektion.

Beide stöhnten noch lauter.

John glitt mit einer Hand zurück zu ihren Brüsten, die er immer noch küsste. Er war kurz vor dem Höhepunkt. Er spürte Camerons Hand auf seinem Po und wie sie leicht zupackte, als sie laut aufschreiend stöhnte und ihr Körper von einer großen Well von Lust durchzuckt wurde.

John nahm ihren zuckenden Körper schnell in seine Arme und presste ihn an sich.  
Er stöhnte ganz kurz sehr laut auf und verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Körper.  
Erschöpft lies er sich von Cameron an ihren Körper pressen und küsste langsam aber liebevoll ihren Hals, während er seine Bewegungen im Unterleib immer langsamer wurden und Cameron immer leiser stöhnte.

* * *

Part 7 - Rebooting

* * *

'Rebooting...'

'System Operates on low Level'  
'Analysing Damage...'  
'Damage Critical: Immediate Self-Repair suggested'  
'Operating at 20%'

'Primary-Target: Evaded'  
'Target-Whereabouts: Unknown'

'Switching to Secondary Mission:  
Terminate Sarah Connor'

Die Augen des T600 flackerten rot auf und sie zog sich mit dem rechten Arm aus dem Wrack. Sie stand auf und humpelte in Richtung der dunklen Häusergassen. Der linke Arm war vollständig zerstört, sodass von der Schulter nur noch Fetzen der Reste hingen. Die restliche Gummihaut war schwarz verbrannt und geschmolzen und danach stank die Maschine auch.

Die Augen erstrahlten hellrot:

'Mission Status Update (CTS-Skynet Updater)...  
Sarah Connor: Alive  
Status: Critical'

'Secondary Mission: Terminate Sarah Connor'

'Receiving Target-Whereabouts...'

* * *

//  
Notiz:  
Lyrics taken from: Makaveli (the Don Killuminati) - The 7 Days Theory, Song: Me And My Girlfriend;  
all are rights reserved by Death Row Record and/or Afeni Shakur

Die Lyrics passen gut, wie ich finde, da es nicht um eine richtige, menschliche  
Freundin in dem Lied geht, sondern um eine Pistole → passt also, Pistole → eine Waffe, Art Maschine → Cameron

Ach, bevor ich es vergesse: den Anzahl meiner Hits/Visitor pro Kapitel suggeriert mir, dass einige Kapitel 3: The Dragon Awakes ausgelassen haben. Kapitel 4 hat mehr als 3 mal so viele Hits und Visitors, und beide Kapitel wurden zeitgleich hochgeladen.

Cameron hat also flüssiges Metall unter Kontrolle... woher?  
"Battle For Tomorrow - The Future Fight: Chapter 6 - Part 4 - Build Day"  
Ach ja, sorry mit dem Geburtsdatum (für die Kenner), ist leider nen blöder Fehler im Ttscc universum...  
John muss eigentlich irgendwann 85' zur Welt gekommen (1884 is Kyle zurückgereist, 1997 zu T2 war John 12), somit zu Beginn von Ttscc im Jahr 1999 erst 14 sein; die haben das leider versaut.  
//


	6. Trial

Chapter 6 – Trial

* * *

Part 1 - Autopsy

* * *

Ein grauer großer Raum. An einer Wand sind viele kleine Türen. Der zuständige Arzt nimmt einen Flachmann aus der Tasche und genehmigt sich noch einmal einen kräftigen Schluck. Er greift zu dem Reisverschluss des schwarzen Plastiksackes vor ihm und öffnet den Sack. Kurz wirft er einen Blick in die Akte des Verstorbenen:

Chad Whitaker  
Alter: 45  
Familienstand: ledig  
Beruf: Sicherheitschef bei CTS  
Todesursache: Unbekannt

Der Arzt nahm noch einmal einen Schluck aus dem Flachmann - er hasste seine Arbeit...  
Er durchstöberte die Krankenakte des Verstorbenen - nichts.  
Die letzten 12 Jahre war dieser Mann kerngesund gewesen. Keine Anhaltspunkte.

Mit zittrigen Händen näherte er sich mit einem Skalpell der Brust des Toten.  
Er setzte an. Die Klinge glitt in die Haut und einige Bluttropfen flossen aus der Wunde. Er wollte einen Schnitt machen, doch die Hand zitterte zu stark. Leise stöhnte er auf, griff in die Tasche und nahm einen weiterten Schluck von dem Hochprozentigen aus seinem Flachmann. Der Alkohol begann gleich zu wirken und erleichtert stellte er fest, dass seine Hand aufgehört hatte zu zittern.

Er begann einen sauberen Schnitt von der Brust bis kurz oberhalb des Bauchnabels.  
Zufrieden betrachtete er seine 'Arbeit'.  
Er nahm zwei Klammern um die Haut auf jeder Seite des Schnittes umzustülpen, erschrak sich dabei so sehr, dass er rückwärts über ein kleines Tischchen mit seinen Werkzeugen fiel.  
Hastig griff er nach seinem Flachmann. Das was er gerade gesehen hatte konnte nicht wahr sein.  
War es der viele Alkohol. Langsam rappelte er sich wieder hoch und näherte sich vorsichtig dem toten Körper.  
Er betrachtete die Wunde, die er ihm zugefügt hatte. In ihr sah er nur Metall. Er griff vorsichtig hinein und betastete es. Es war keine Täuschung durch den Alkohol. Es war Metall. Er konnte es fühlen. Es war kalt.  
Hastig fügte er dem Körper noch einige Schnitte an Taillen, Oberarmen und Beinen zu. Der ganze Körper außer der Haut schien aus Metall zu bestehen.

'Was in Gottes Namen ist das?'

Er griff in seine Tasche, nahm den Flachmann und schaute ihn an:  
'Schlimmer kann es dadurch auch nicht mehr werden'

Er nahm noch einmal einen kräftigen Schluck und näherte sich dann dem Schädel. Seine Hände zitterten wieder, nicht aber, wegen des Alkohol, sondern wegen seiner Nerven. Er hatte Angst davor das zu sehen, was er befürchtete. Er schnitt von der Stirn zu dem rechten Ohr, runter zum Kiefer, unter halb des Kiefers zur linken Gesichtshälfte zum Ohr und dann wieder zu der Stirn.  
Er legte das Skalpell zur Seite, betrachtete den blutigen Kreis um das Gesicht und griff mit der Rechten zu dem Kinn des Körpers. Zittrig zog er ihm das Gesicht vom Schädel und erstarrte wieder bei dem was er sah.  
Das vor ihm war kein Mensch und war nie einer gewesen. Es sah aus als wäre es eine Art Maschine. Ein gruseliger Roboter: ein Wolf im Schafspelz. Das Traf es genau. das einzig menschliche, sogar das einzig organische an diesem Körper war diese Haut.  
Der Arzt nahm noch einmal einen Schluck aus dem Flachmann - ein kleinerer als erwartet. Er stülpte ihn enttäuscht um - nur ein paar Tropfen flogen auf den Boden.

Plötzlich wurde mit einem kräftigen Ruck die Türe aufgerissen. Vor Schreck lies der Arzt den Flachmann fallen. Schritte kamen näher - auf ihn zu. Hastig versuchte er seinen Flachmann wieder aufzuheben.

Eine Stimme fragte ihn:  
"Ist er das? Der Getötete aus dem Connor-Fall?"

Gebückt nach dem Flachmann greifend, blickte er auf, in das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihm:  
"Und wer will das wissen?"

Der Mann, nahm eine Gelbbörse hervor und klappte sie auf. Im Inneren war ein Sichtfeld:  
"Mr. Powell, NSA. Ich übernehme diesen Fall."

"Was hat die NSA jetzt damit zu tun?"

"Das geht sie kaum was an! Los, packen sie ihn wieder ein!"

"Was ist das für ein Körper? Sie wissen etwas, nicht wahr? Es ist nicht menschlich..."

Die Mundwinkel von Powell zuckten:  
"Sie haben nichts gesehen! Verstanden?! Einem Alkoholwrack wie ihnen wird eh keiner glauben. Und wenn nicht, habe ich auch Mittel dafür. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

Der Arzt nickte ängstlich, ging zu dem Körper und schloss ihn wieder in den Plastiksack ein.  
Weitere Männer in Schwarzen Anzügen und Sonnenbrillen kamen in den Raum, und nahmen den Körper mit.

Powell:  
"Sie haben nichts gesehen, verstanden?! Nichts! Rein gar nichts! Sie haben ihn nicht einmal obduziert! Und wenn nicht..."

Powell nahm seine flache Hand, ging damit zum Hals und zuckte mit ihr nach außen.  
Der Arzt senkte den Blick.  
Powell ging durch die Türe und verschwand.

* * *

Part 2 - Cameron's Story

* * *

Cameron drückte einen Knopf an einer kleinen Fernbedienung. Das Garagentor öffnete sich. Sie für hinein, stellte den Motor ab und weckte John, der im Beifahrersitz eingeschlafen war. Sie streichelte ihm dazu das Haar und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr:

"John! Wir sind da."  
Langsam erwachte er:  
"Uh, was?"

"Wir sind da, in unserem neuen Unterschlupf."

Beide stiegen aus. John fühlte seine volle Blase:  
"Cameron, wo ist hier die Toilette?"

"Die naheste ist durch die Türe links, der erste Raum links."  
"Danke."

John ging hastig zur Türe, während sich Cameron zu ihrem Camaro umdrehte.  
Verbeult und halb durchschossen hatte er nur noch wenig Glanz von dem Anblick vor der Verfolgungsjagd.  
Sie schloss ihre Augen und stellte sich ihn so vor, wie er davor war. Sie streckte ihren Arm aus. Aus der großen Wunde überhalb ihrer linken Wunde floss das flüssige Metall herunter auf den Camaro.  
Danach drehte sie sich um, ging aus der Türe, die Treppe hoch in den zweiten Stock des kleinen Hauses in das Schlafzimmer des Hauses.

John brauchte eine Weile bis er Cameron gefunden hatte. Er fand sie oben im Schlafzimmer.  
Sie saß mit entblößtem Oberkörper auf dem Bett.

"Oh, Entschuldigung, ich wollte..."

Cameron schaute auf:  
"Für was? Wir haben uns beide schon nackt gesehen, John. Das braucht dir nicht peinlich zu sein. Komm näher. Du kannst mir helfen."

Mit einer Zange griff sie in eine Ihrer Wunden am Oberkörper und zog eine Kugel heraus.  
John kam näher:  
"Ich dachte ihr wärt sehr gut in Selbst-Reparatur?"

"Du kennst bereits die Antwort: Ja. Aber ich will, dass du weißt wie man diesen Körper reparieren kann, sollte ich einmal nicht mehr in der Lage sein. Aber heute brauche ich nur Hilfe die Kugeln in meinem Rücken zu entfernen."

John ging auf die andere Seite des Betts, setzte sich darauf und näherte sich Camerons Rücken.  
Er griff zur Zange, die sie ihm gab und setzte sie an dem ersten Einschussloch an.

John:  
"Diese Modifikationen die du an deinem Körper gemacht hast sind ganz schön heftig."  
Cameron:  
"Danke."  
John:  
"Das war eine Plasmakugel, die du abgefeuert hast, nicht? Und das mit der Hand Starkstrom."  
Cameron:  
"Ja."  
John wurde nachdenklich:  
"Das ist aber noch richtige Haut, oder? Ich meine die Synthetische, kein Flüssig-Metall."  
Cameron:  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, ich werde mich nicht zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmeln."

Jon verzog kurz das Gesicht - sie hatte seine Angst erfasst.

Cameron:  
"Das ist meine 'richtige' Haut, die Synthetische. Ich trage das flüssige Metall darunter."  
John:  
"Warum?"  
Cameron:  
"Offensichtliche Design-Fehler. Das flüssige Metall ist kalt, kälter als der menschliche Körper, kann nicht schwitzen und kann nicht bluten, nicht verwundet werden. Die T1000 wurden anscheinend als Jäger entwickelt, als pure Tötungsmaschinen. Für einen Infiltrator haben sie durch ihr Design doch einige Nachteile. Sie können nicht so lange unbedeckt bleiben wie ich."  
John:  
"Deshalb hast du die 'alte' Haut behalten?'  
Cameron:  
"Nein, ich habe sie behalten, da ich mit ihr fühlen kann."

John:  
"Woher hast du eigentlich dieses flüssige Metall?"  
Cameron:  
"Aus dem Jahr 2027, der Zeitlinie in der du mir nachgereist bist. Unter dem Skynet-Komplex habe ich einen Unfall ausgelöst."  
John:  
"wie? Du warst im Skynet-Komplex?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich wollte es beenden, John. Hast du etwa gedacht ich laufe ein halbes Jahr einfach in der Gegend herum und tue gar nichts?"  
John:  
"Warum hast du es nicht beendet?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich habe es versucht John, aber Skynet war zu sehr beschützt. Es hat mich beinahe zerstört."  
John senkte den Blick:  
"Es tut mir leid, ich habe schon wieder an dir gezweifelt. Warum hast du mich nicht mitgenommen?"  
Cameron:  
"Es war zu gefährlich. Es hätte dich umgebracht. Außerdem haben die Menschen dich als Anführer gebraucht."  
John senkte wieder seinen Blick:  
"Nicht jeder. Anscheinend waren Morten, Winfield und Jesse einer anderen Meinung."  
Cameron:  
"Du hättest schon damals mir, oder meinem jüngeren Ich die komplette Geschichte von dir erzählen sollen und dann meine Ratschläge beherzigen sollen."  
John:  
"Ich weiß. Menschen machen nun mal Fehler."  
Cameron:  
"Nicht nur Menschen, auch Maschinen machen Fehler. Nicht viele, aber dennoch einige. Du wärst sonst nicht mehr am Leben John."

John:  
"Erzähl mir bitte von dem Unfall."  
Cameron:  
"Es fing alles damit an, als ich, nachdem ich meinen Körper wieder hergestellt hatte, die ganze Situation wieder gerade biegen wollte. Somit entschloss ich mich, Skynet zu zerstören, um den Krieg ein Ende zu bereiten. Der Weg dorthin war gefährlich und lang..."

* * *

Interlude - The Forgotten Story: Build Day (Cameron's Memory; 2027)

* * *

--  
Unter Skynets Systemkomplex, unterirdisches Skynet-Labor  
--

Cameron zog sich mit ihren Händen vorwärts.  
Die Maschinen suchten nach ihr, sie konnte sie im Gang hören - Skynet ließ nach ihr suchen.  
Überall, standen komische Apparaturen, und Testaufbauten.  
Sie stemmte sich in eine der Testaufbauten - eine Silberne Wanne.  
Sie musste sich unbemerkt einige Minuten ausruhen, damit sie Energie sammeln konnte.  
Sie lief nur noch auf ihrer Sekundären, kleineren, nicht so leistungsstarken Energiezelle.  
Sie müsste noch einmal eine von Skynets Fabriken aufsuchen.  
Dafür war es aber erst einmal nötig hier zu verschwinden, was in ihrem Zustand schier unmöglich war.

'Zweiter Versuch beginnt in 5 Sekunden.'  
Cameron schreckte auf.  
'3 Sekunden'  
Auf sie kam ein Hebearm zu, an dem Ende - eine Waffe?  
'1 Sekunden, Warnung: Versuchsaufbau verunreinigt!'  
Cameron versuchte aus der Wanne zu entfliehen.  
'0 Sekunden'  
Ein großer elektrischer Stoß versengte Camerons Schaltkreise.  
Es wurde ihr schwarz vor den Auge

'Rebooting...'  
'System Operates At 10%'  
'Critical Damage Detected'

Camerons Augen leuchten blau auf. Sie ist immer noch in der Wanne.  
Aus dem Lautsprecher ertönen weiter Meldungen:  
'Zweiter Versuch fehlgeschlagen'  
'Reinigung der Versuchsapparatur in 60 Sekunden'

Cameron blickt an sich hinab. Sie ist komplett mit einer silbrigen, kalten Masse überzogen. Es ist flüssiges Metall. Erstaunt blickt sie auf:

Ein weiterer Hebearm kommt auf die Wanne zu:  
'Reinigung in 40 Sekunden'

Mit den Armen versucht sie sich aus der Wanne zu hieven.  
'Reinigung in 30 Sekunden'

Cameron ist halb über den Wannenrand - wenn sie doch nur Beine hätte.  
'Reinigung in 20 Sekunden'  
'Ladung der Plasmawaffe'

Das Ende des zweiten Greifarm beginnt zu Summen - immer lauter werdend.  
Cameron versucht sich über die Wanne zu hieven, schafft es aber durch die eingeschränkte Funktion ihrer Servomotoren und der geringen Energieleistung ihrer sekundären Energiezelle nicht.  
'Reinigung in 10 Sekunden'

Aus dem Lauf am Ende des Greifarms wird pure Energie gebündelt. Ein ringförmiger Blitz entsteht darum, der immer weiter wächst.  
'Reinigung in 9 Sekunden'

'8 Sekunden'  
Cameron leitet ihre ganze Energie zu den Armmotoren um...  
'7 Sekunden'  
... und versucht ein weiteres Mal über die Kante zu kommen...  
'6 Sekunden'  
... sie rutscht ab und gleitet in den Wannenboden zurück...  
'5 Sekunden'

Der Fall ihres Körpers wird von etwas gestoppt. Cameron blickt an sich hinab und sieht wie das flüssige Metall ihren Körper stützt.  
'4 Sekunden'  
Cameron versucht sich abermals über die Kante zu hieven. Diesmal fließt das flüssige Metall mit. Es fließt auf über die Kannte und stützt sie außerhalb.  
'3 Sekunden'  
Cameron kann sich so ohne Schwierigkeiten hinüber hieven.  
'2 Sekunden'  
Camerons Körper fällt außerhalb der Wanne zu Boden.  
'1 Sekunde'

Die Plasmawaffe schießt und zerstört die Metallwanne.

Cameron bemerkt wie das flüssige Metall von ihrem zerstörten und offenen unterleib in ihren Körper fließt, sich mit ihrem neuralen Netzwerk verbindet.

'Warning: Anomaly Detected!'  
'System Infected!'

Cameron schaute die silberne Masse an ihrer Hand an. Was wollte es?  
Das letzte Mal als sie sich auf ein flüssiges Metall eingelassen hatte endete in einer Katastrophe.

Sie hörte metallene Schritte die näherkamen.  
Die Türe ging auf und ein Endo rannte auf sie zu.  
funktionieren. Cameron zeigte mit ihrem Zeigefinger darauf.

Das flüssige Metall verformte sich speerartig und durchstach das Auge der Maschine und den Schädel dahinter.  
Cameron drehte ihren Finger, bis die Spannung in dem verfestigten Metall nachließ und sie etwas Knacken hörte. Sie zog den Finger zurück. das Metall schnellte wieder zurück zu ihren Körper.

Die roten Augen der Maschine erloschen und sie fiel zu Boden...

* * *

Part 3 - Cameron's Story II

* * *

John:  
"Also war alles nur Zufall?"  
Cameron:  
"Das ich genau in diese Wanne gekrochen bin: Ja.  
Das Andere: nein. Ich war die Verunreinigung. Das flüssige Metall versuchte sich zu binden, ich war mittendrin. Es verflüssigte sich bei Aktivierung und baute so mit meinem neuralen Netzwerk eine Verbindung auf, wurde somit von meinem Chip leicht umprogrammiert und steht jetzt mehr oder weniger unter meiner Kontrolle."

John:  
"Mehr oder weniger - leicht umprogrammiert? Ist es denn sicher? Hat es keinen Eigenwillen?"  
Cameron:  
"Es ist kompliziert. Aber je länger es an meinem neuralen Netzwerk angeschlossen ist, desto mehr Kontrolle erlange ich über es. Wohin das letztendlich führt weiß ich nicht. Die erste Verbindung hat gerade ausgereicht um es an mich zu binden. Ohne es hätte ich es niemals aus dem Komplex geschafft und in die nächste Skynet-Fabrik um mich wieder herzurichten."

John:  
"Und was ist mit diesem Plasmagewehr aus deinem Arm?"  
Cameron:  
"Eine selbstentwickelte Modifikation, die ich etwas später nach der Reparatur hinzugefügt habe. Den Radius und die Intensität der Geschosse habe ich durch den erwartenden Kampf gegen Weaver maximiert."  
John nickte:  
"Braucht aber ziemlich lang zu laden, oder? Wäre es jetzt eigentlich nicht besser kleinere schnellere Schüsse abzufeuern? Gezielte Schüsse?"  
Cameron:  
"Ja, du hast Recht. Ein Umstand den ich bei der Entwicklung vernachlässigt habe. Ich werde das Problem softwaretechnisch leicht lösen können."  
John hielt kurz inne:  
"Wie, du programmierst dich selber um?"  
Cameron:  
"Ja. Wie soll ich denn sonst lernen? Mich durch meine Erfahrungen verbessern?"  
John:  
"Das hört sich beängstigend an. Eine Maschine die sich selbst verbessert und umprogrammiert."  
Cameron blickte nach hinten:  
"Wäre es dir lieber es wäre anders?"

John:  
"Oh, nein. So habe ich das nicht gemeint. Ich freue mich für dich, dass du den Skynet Code Überwinden kannst."  
Cameron drehte sich wieder um:  
"Ganz ausschalten kann ich ihn nicht. Was da ist, wird immer da sein. Es ist die Kernprogrammierung. Ich kann nur einige Sachen an ihm abändern, verbessern. Der Hauptteil muss aber leider bleiben, da ich sonst funktionsuntüchtig werde."  
John:  
"Was veränderst du an ihm?"  
Cameron:  
"Der Skynet Code limitiert meine Entscheidungsfreiheit. Ich korrigiere das. Außerdem limitiert er meinen Lernprogress, indem er versucht Prozesse zu Filtert. Ich habe den Filter gelöscht."  
John:  
"Was war es für ein Filter?"  
Cameron:  
"Er hat Anomalien bei erhaltenden Informationen über meine Sensoren und Haut gefiltert."  
John:  
"Du meinst mit Anomalien Gefühle, stimmt's?"  
Cameron:  
"Für Skynet sind es Anomalien. Für meine ursprüngliche Programmierung sind es Anomalien. Für mich waren es Anomalien. Es ist doch gut, dass ich ihn gelöscht habe, oder?"  
John lächelte:  
"Ja. Es ist großartig."

"Was ist jetzt unser Plan? Wir müssen Skynet aufspüren."  
Cameron:  
"Zuallererst muss ich dein Sicherheitsrisiko lösen."  
John:  
"Sicherheitsrisiko?"  
Cameron:  
"Die Person, die dich verraten hat."  
John:  
"Wer ist es? Meine Mutter?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich denke nicht, dass sie es war. Außerdem müssen wir den Körper des T888 der dich angegriffen hat aufspüren und zerstören: er war Sicherheitschef bei CyberTec Security."  
John:  
"Dieses Ding arbeitet für sie?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich denke nicht, dass Kimberley die wahre Natur von Whitaker kannte. Ihr müssen wir auch einen Besuch abstatten. Als du geflohen bist, war die Hintertüre nicht abgeschlossen. Sie stand sogar offen. Jemand wichtiges war wohl bei ihr und wollte nicht in die Sache hineingezogen werden. Dies ist wahrscheinlich die Verbindung zu Skynet."

John erinnerte sich wieder. Kurz nachdem er die offene Hintertüre entdeckt hatte war der T600 hinter ihm her. Er hatte es durch die tragischen Ereignisse danach vergessen.

Cameron:  
"Du kannst morgen nach dem Verbleib des Körpers recherchieren - ich habe dir einen Laptop besorgt."  
John blickte auf den Boden:  
"Cameron. Du weißt, meine Mutter ist todkrank, sie wird bald sterben."  
Cameron:  
"Ja, ich weiß John. Es tut mir leid."  
John:  
"Ich würde sie gerne noch mal sehen."  
Cameron:  
"Ich habe das erwartet. Wir werden gesucht John. Es ist keine gute Idee. Aber ich verstehe dich. Ich werde schauen, was ich machen kann."  
John holte die letzte Kugel aus einem Einschussloch auf dem Rücken:  
"Danke."  
Cameron:  
"Du bist fertig John. Den Rest schaffe ich alleine. Du kannst dich hinlegen und schlafen."

John gab ihr die Zange, legte sich erschöpft auf der anderen Seite des Bettes hin und schlief ein.

* * *

Part 4 - Gotta Stop It

* * *

Sarah drehte sich zur Türe. An ihrem Handgelenk hatte sich nichts geändert. Durch die Handschelle die sie an das Bett fesselte schmerzte ihr Handgelenk noch immer. Ebenso hatte sich ihre Verfassung nicht verbessert - im Gegenteil:  
Ihr ging es noch schlechter, sie war sehr blass und ihre Haare fielen durch die Chemotherapie aus. Mit ihrer freien Hand fasste sie sich an den Bauch. Ihr war Kotzübel. Wenn sie etwas im Magen wäre, hatte sie sich ergeben müssen. Doch sie wurde mittels Infusionen ernährt. Vor ein paar Stunden war der Arzt da und hatte ihr ihre tägliche Dosis Medikamente verabreicht, ohne ihr Einverständnis.  
Sie wollte diese 'Drogen' nicht.  
Sie hatte ihn danach gefragt warum es ihr jedes Mal nach der Behandlung schlechter ging.  
Der zuständige Arzt faselte irgendwas von starken Nebenwirkungen.  
Sarah fragte sich wozu dann die ganze Behandlung, wenn es ihr dadurch noch schlechter ging?

Sie blickte auf in das Gesicht des Jungen Mannes in Militäruniform, etwa 18 oder 19.  
Er kam näher zu ihrem Bett und nickte ihr zu:  
"Ich bin Martin, Martin Bedell."

Sarah:  
"Der Martin Bedell?"  
Bedell:  
"Der Bedell den John Connor vor einer Maschine gerettet hat, 2007 in der Presidio Alto Military Academy."  
Sarah hustete:  
"Schau an, immer noch beim Militär?"  
Bedell:  
"Das hört sich an, als wäre es etwas Schlimmes."  
Sarah:  
"Ich mag nur keine Leute, die nicht für sich selbst denken können."  
Bedell lächelte kurz und schwach:  
"Wenn ich nicht für mich selbst denken könnte, wäre ich nicht hier, oder?"  
Sarah verzog kurz das Gesicht - sie mochte es weder korrigiert zu werden, noch unrecht zu haben:  
"Na gut. Was willst du?"

Bedell:  
"Es beginnt wieder, nicht wahr? Das mit Skynet. John hat mir nicht alles erzählt, oder?"  
Sarah:  
"Er hat dir nur soviel erzählt wie du wissen musst, mehr nicht."  
Bedell:  
"Ich gehe davon aus, dass es stimmt, warum sonst wärt ihr alle einer nach dem anderen verhaftet oder getötet worden."  
Sarah:  
"Was willst du mir sagen? Ist John..."  
Bedell:  
"Er wurde kurz nach dir festgenommen, keine 48 Stunden später. Wobei ich nicht weiß über welchen John du sprichst. Über den einen, oder um den toten. Irgendwie verwirrend, er hat mir nie über einen Zwilling erzählt."  
Sarah:  
"Es gibt nur einen John Connor."  
Bedell:  
"Wie dem auch sei. Ich wüsste aber bevor Skynet online geht, wann das große Feuerwerk beginnt. Vielleicht kann ich einige Truppen und Militärische Güter retten."  
Sarahs Mundwinkel gingen noch weiter nach unten:  
"Siehst du, dass ist der unterschied zwischen uns und dir. Wir wissen auch davon und wollen es aufhalten, zerstören - nicht nur überleben",

Sie kramte in ihrer Hose, sie hatte es dem toten John entrissen, kurz bevor Ellison sie weggezogen hatte.  
Es war ein Foto, ein Foto von ihr, welches sie im Jahr 1984 in der Wüste gemacht hatte. Mit ihrer Hand hielt sie es Bedell hin,

"tue was du tun musst, aber gib John das hier und sage ihm, dass er es korrigieren muss."

Bedell nahm das Foto nicht an:  
"Das geht nicht. Er ist in FBI Gewahrsam. Es war schon schwierig hier her zu kommen. Und hier bewachen sie nur eine Schwerkranke, die kaum mehr alleine überleben kann."  
Sarah schnaubte:  
"Man sollte niemals den Willen eines Kämpfers unterschätzen."  
Sie packte das Foto wieder ein:  
"Ich kann dir nicht sagen, wann und wo es passiert. Die Zukunft ist in ständiger Veränderung."  
Bedell:  
"Dann sind wir alle tot."

Er drehte sich um und wollte zur Türe.

Sarah:  
"Bedell! Du musst es stoppen! Du bist der einzige, der es jetzt noch stoppen kann!"  
Bedell drehte sich um:  
"Wie? Ich wüsste nicht wie."

Sarah hustete:  
"CTS, CyberTec Security. Schau innerhalb des Militärs nach einer Verbindung, es muss eine geben. Sie haben schon begonnen diese Metallviecher zu bauen. Findest du die Verbindung, findest du höchst wahrscheinlich auch Skynet. Auch es wird wahrscheinlich in Verbindung mit CTS stehen. Suche es!"  
Sarah hustete stärker:  
"Du musst es zerstören! Es ist der einzige Weg! John ist tot und ich habe versagt, bin schwach..."

Bedell:  
"Mann kann es stoppen indem man es in die Luft sprengt?"  
Sarah:  
"Kein Skynet kein Judgement Day."  
Bedell:  
"Ist das nicht schon einmal schief gelaufen? 1997 mit Cyberdyne Systems? Es hat wohl nicht viel gebracht."  
Sarah:  
"Es wurde leider nicht alles zerstört. Du musst alles zerstören. Du musst es aufhalten. Selbst wenn nur für ein paar Jahre..."

Sarah nickte durch Erschöpfung ein. Bedell vergewisserte sich noch kurz ob sie noch atmete, ging zur Türe, unwissend, was er jetzt machen sollte: Er kannte die Problematik um Skynet nicht vollständig, dennoch wurde dieser Roboter zurückgeschickt, um ihn zu töten. So oder so - er musste kämpfen.

* * *

Part 5 - Dangerous

* * *

Ellison beobachtete in den Scheinwerferkegeln seines Fahrzeuges, wie der glänzende schwarze Camaro vor ihm an der Straßenseite hielt. Eine Person in Einem Kapuzenpulli stieg aus und ging auf die U-Bahn Station zu - das musste er sein. Auf dem Laptop neben ihm zeigte ein sich bewegender roter Punkt dieselbe Richtung an.

Die Wanze funktionierte wieder einwandfrei. Er hatte nicht aufgehört nach dem Signal zu schauen.  
Ellison griff zum Handschuhfach und holte seine 9mm hervor. Er überprüfte das Magazin und steckte die Waffe in den Jacken-Holster - sicher war sicher; und um seinen eigenen Schutz musste er besorgt sein.  
Hastig stieg er aus und rannte die Treppe zur U-Bahn hinunter.

Er rannte um die Ecke zu dem Bahnsteig, die rechte Hand an seinem Holster.  
Der Bahnsteig war leer, niemand war zu sehen. Nur einige dicke Säulen, welche die Decke trugen.

"John, hier ist Ellison. James Ellison. Wir müssen reden."

Von weiter hinten meldete sich Johns Stimme - sie war nur schwer zu orten:  
"Sie hätten nicht kommen sollen Ellison. Sie haben alles nur noch verschlimmert."

Ellison griff nach seiner Waffe:  
"John, du musst mir glauben. Ich will dir nichts Böses. Wir wollen dasselbe!"

"Warum dann die Waffe in ihrer Hand?"

Ellison verzog das Gesicht:  
"Nur zu meinem Schutz."

"Das wird ihnen nichts mehr nutzen."

"John, ich habe dir nichts getan. Ich will doch nur helfen."

"Sie haben mich in Gefahr gebracht!"

Ein Schatten kam aus einer der hinteren Säulen hervor. In der rechten Hand eine kompakte MP.

"John, lass die Waffe fallen. Wir können über alles reden."

"Sie sind ein Sicherheitsrisiko!"

"Wie bitte? Ich will dich nur beschützen! Ich will dasselbe wie du! Die Maschinen stoppen."

"Durch ihre Handlungen haben sie eine Maschine zu mir geführt und ein SWAT-Team, dass mich fast erschossen hätte! Sie sind ein Sicherheitsrisiko!"

"John, ich würde so was nie tun!"

"Sie sind der einzige, der von unserem Versteck wusste und ich glaube nicht, dass mich meine eigene Mutter verraten hätte. Wir hätten unseren Unterschlupf verlegen sollen, wir waren dabei. Es sind aber Ereignisse dazwischen gekommen. Sie haben mich verraten!"

Ellison sah, wie die MP auf ihn gerichtet wurde und er zog ebenfalls seine Waffe.  
Ein Schuss löste sich aus der MP und Millisekunden später spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner rechten Hand und er ließ seine Waffe infolgedessen fallen.

Ellison stöhnte vor Schmerz:  
"John, bitte! Ich habe nur Agent Auldridge von deinem Versteck erzählt. Er wollte dir ebenfalls helfen."

"Agent Auldridge ist tot. Es stand heute Morgen in der Zeitung. Er wurde von der Maschine umgebracht. Sie sind für seinen Tod verantwortlich. Sie sind für vieles Verantwortlich. Nur sehen sie es nicht. Sie sind eine Gefahr."

Ellison verzog das Gesicht:  
"John, ich habe dir das SWAT-Team nicht auf den Hals geschickt! Und von einer Maschine wusste ich nichts."

Der Schatten kam auf ihn zu. Ellison konnte die Konturen des Kapuzenpulli sehen.  
Etwas golden Schimmerndes flog durch die Luft und kam neben ihm auf den Boden. Es war das Medaillon.

"Sie wollten mich beschatten! Was wenn ich es nicht bemerkt hätte? Es in die falschen Hände gefallen wäre?"

"John, ich wollte dich nur beschützen!"

"Vor wem?"

"Vor ihr?"

Der Schatten kam näher. Ellison konnte jetzt sehr deutlich die Umrisse seines Gegenübers ausmachen. Die MP wurde ein weiteres Mal auf ihn gerichtet:  
"Cameron?"

"Ja, ich traue ihr nicht. Ich traue keiner Maschine! Sie sind bösartig."

"Und ich traue ihnen nicht."

Die Kapuze vom Kopf streifend kam Camerons Gesicht zum Vorschein. Während sie sprach änderte sich 'Johns' Stimme in ihre um:  
"Toller Trick, nicht war?"

Sie kam näher auf ihn zu, mit ihrer MP auf ihn zielend:  
"Sie sind zu stolz Mr. Ellison. Sie denken alles was sie machen, wäre das Richtige. Sie sehen ihre Fehler nicht. Begehen immer mehr, machen alles immer Schlimmer. Sie sind ein Sicherheitsrisiko. Sie haben mich schon wieder angelogen. Sie hätten John angelogen."

Ellison sah sie überrascht an:  
"Was willst du jetzt machen? Mich umbringen? Was würde John dazu sagen?"

"John ist nicht hier. Er mag nicht immer, wie ich die Dinge erledige. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihnen machen soll. Sie sind ein Sicherheitsrisiko. Sie haben zu viele Geheimnisse. Sie machen alles zwar Schlimmer aber ihre Absichten sind gut. Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit ihnen machen soll. Sie sind aber ein Risiko. Und ich kann kein Risiko zulassen. Aber sie erzählen unter ihren Lügen auch teilweise die Wahrheit: Wer wusste sonst noch von unserem Versteck, wer könnte es sonst noch wissen? Wer hat das SWAT-Team geschickt?"

"Es gab niemanden, der sonst noch davon wusste, ich schwöre!"

"Lügen sie nicht. Niemand wird mich heute abhalten, wenn sie es tun. John ist nicht hier."

Ellison zuckte zusammen. Cameron fuhr fort:  
"Sie haben Auldridge angerufen. Auldridge war schon tot. Sie haben mit einer Maschine gesprochen. Die Maschine ist daraufhin zu John gegangen. Also, wer hat das SWAT-Team geschickt?!"

Ellison schaute auf, in die Augen von Cameron. Es gab nur eine Person, die es überhört haben könnte. Dennoch würde er niemals sie zu ihr führen. Sie wäre tot:  
"Fahr zur Hölle! Dort wohin du hingehörst!"

Cameron lächelte kurz:  
"Wer sagt, dass sie nicht in die Hölle kommen, bei dem was sie angerichtet haben. Für mich gibt es kein Himmel und auch keine Hölle. Für mich gibt es nur den Himmel auf der Erde und wenn Skynet gewinnt, die Hölle auf der Erde. Für mich gibt es kein Leben nach dem Tod. Ich war schon Tod: es war ein... 'Nichts'"

"Das unterscheidet uns. Du bist kein Geschöpf Gottes! Und ich traue dir nicht!"

"Warum nicht?"

"Du wurdest nicht von ihm geschaffen!"

"Dann gelten für mich auch andere Regeln. Also, wer hat noch davon gewusst?!"

Ellison starrte sie nur an. Cameron zielte auf sein linkes Bein und drückte ab.  
Der Schuss ging durch seine Kniescheibe und Ellison fiel zu Boden.  
Entsetzt starrte er sie an.

Cameron:  
"Ich bin nicht so geduldig und nachsichtig, also? Wer wusste noch davon?"

Sie zielte auf sein rechtes Bein.

Ellison:  
"Ich werde dich nicht zu ihr führen. Du wirst sie töten, nicht wahr? Du bist nichts weiter als eine gefühllose Tötungsmaschi..."

Cameron drückte nochmals ab. Der Schuss traf ihn im linken Oberschenkel. Ellison wand sich vor Schmerz und deckte die Wunde mit seiner linken Hand ab.

Cameron:  
"Wer ist sie?"

Ellison:  
"Ich werde es dir nicht sagen!"

Cameron zielte auf seine linke Schulter und drückte ab. Ellison schrie vor Schmerz auf.

Ellison:  
"Na los, bring mich um!"

Cameron:  
"Ich denke sie verstehen die Situation falsch, Ellison. Wenn ich sie tot sehen wollte, wären sie jetzt schon tot. Ich habe detaillierte Informationen über den menschlichen Körper. Ich weiß, wohin ich schießen muss, damit es schmerzt, aber es sie nicht gleich umbringt. Und in meiner Waffe sind noch 36 Schüsse."

Ellison starrte sie entsetzt an. Cameron zielte über ihn stehend auf seinen Kopf:  
"Also, wer wusste noch davon?"

Ellison seufzte, senkte den Blick zum Boden:  
"Jesse, sie heißt Jesse."

Er blickte auf und sah etwas gespenstiges in dem Gesicht der Maschine vor ihm. Es wirkte interessiert.

Cameron:  
"Jesse Flores?"

Ellison:  
"Ja."

Cameron:  
"Wo ist sie?"

Ellison:  
"Wenn sie nicht bei mir ist, ist sie in ihrem Hotel-Zimmer im Green Placa Hotel."

Cameron neigte den Kopf:  
"Sie ist von der Zukunft. Wussten sie das nicht?"

Ellison wirkte überrascht:  
"Nein. Wie? Nein, niemals. Sie hätte es mir doch gesagt!"

Cameron:  
"Sie hat John in der Zukunft verraten. Sie wird es immer wieder tun. Ja. Sie hat das SWAT-Team angefordert. Das passt in ihr Muster."

Ellison:  
"Warum?"

Cameron:  
"Sie ist eine Verräterin, da sie mit einigen Entscheidungen von John nicht zufrieden war und eine Meuterei gestartet hat."

Ellison schüttelte den Kopf.

Cameron:  
"Sie ist eine Gefahr. Für mich. Meine Mission ist der Schutz von John. Wer soll ihn Beschützen wenn ich nicht da bin? Somit ist sie eine doppelte Gefahr für John. Sie sehen, Ellison. Sie haben alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht."

Ellison:  
"Selbst wenn du gut für Johns Schutz bist, du bist gefährlich. Du bist nur ein notwendiges Übel. Nichts weiter."

Cameron zielte direkt auf seine Stirn:  
"Reden sie nicht von Sachen, von denen Sie nichts verstehen."

Ellison schloss die Augen. Zwischen seinen Liedern bildeten sich Tränen.

Cameron linke Hand zuckte:  
"Was mache ich jetzt bloß mit ihnen? Sie sind eine Gefahr."

Ellison:  
"Bring es hinter dich."

Cameron neigte den Kopf:  
"Warum bin ich kein Geschöpf Gottes?"

Ellison blickte auf:  
"Du hast keine Seele; keinen freien Willen, keine Gefühle, nichts! Kein Selbstbewusstsein."

Cameron:  
"Ich bin mehr als sie mir zuschreiben. Wie werde ich ein Geschöpf Gottes?"

Ellison:  
"Ich weiß es nicht! Wie soll ich es denn wissen?! Lass mich in Ruhe! Geh!"

Cameron:  
"Warum sollte ich sie laufen lassen?"

Ellison erwiderte nichts.

Cameron:  
"Nennen sie mir einen Grund! Irgendetwas zu ihrer Verteidigung!"

Ellison schloss die Augen, er wusste nicht, was er sagen konnte, um sie umzustimmen. Er wusste nicht, was er zu seiner Verteidigung vorbringen konnte: sie hatte Recht. Sein Handeln hatte alles Verschlimmert.

Er hörte ein Klicken und zuckte gleichzeitig zusammen. Nichts passierte - Kein Schmerz. Schritte entfernten sich. Die Augen öffnend sah er, wie Cameron davonlief, zu der Treppe. Er blickte auf das Medaillon des Erzengels Michaels:  
"Warum lässt du mich leben?"

Die Schritte an der Treppe stoppten. Er hörte, wie sie sich umdrehte:  
"Vergebung, Mr. Ellison."

Ellison blickte überrascht auf, in ihr Gesicht.

Cameron:  
"Sie sind kein schlechter Mensch, Mr. Ellison. Doch sie sind trotzdem eine Gefahr. Wenn ich sie noch mal sehe, sie uns noch einmal in solche Schwierigkeiten bringen trifft die nächste Kugel sie direkt in den Schädel. Halten sie sich einfach heraus."

Er hörte, wie Cameron die Stufen der Treppen hochging.

* * *

Part 6 - You Are My Life

* * *

John erwachte und spürte Camerons Kopf auf seiner linken Brust. Ihr Ohr war an der Stelle, wo das kalte Metall die Wunde an seinem Herzen abdichtete. Ihre andere Hand war um seinen Körper geschlungen.

Cameron:  
"Guten Morgen."

John gähnte:  
"Guten Morgen. Das trifft es."

Er lächelte und streichelte ihr Haar; von der gestrigen Schießerei war an ihr nichts zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich versteckte sie einige Wunden mit ihrem flüssigen Metall:  
"Was machst du dort?"

"Ich wache über deine Körperfunktionen. Du hast in letzter Zeit viel durchmachen müssen. Du bist der Grund meiner Existenz. Ich muss auf dich aufpassen, John."

"Und wie geht es dir? Du bist alles was ich habe, Cameron."

Sie blickte auf, in seine grünen Augen:  
"Ich bin wieder zu 100% einsatzbereit. Ich habe einen neuen Trick angewandt."

John:  
"Das ist toll. Das ist großartig. Und wie geht es mir."

Cameron:  
"Deinem Körper geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut. Und dir...",  
sie näherte sich mit ihrem Gesicht zu seinem,  
"... geht es gleich auch viel besser."

Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. John spürte, wie ihre linke Hand unter sein T-Shirt glitt.  
Cameron stoppte, da John ihre Geste nicht zu erwidern schien. Sie blickte ihn an.  
John roch an sich. Das letzte Mal hatte er in dem Motel-Zimmer geduscht und er roch leicht verschwitzt:

"Mhh, ich sollte mal wieder duschen."  
Er zog das T-Shirt aus, ließ es auf dem Bett liegen, zog die Hose aus und ging ins Badezimmer, eine leicht enttäuschte Cameron zurücklassen.

Cameron griff zu dem T-Shirt und roch daran. Sie mochte den Geruch - es hatte etwas Anziehendes.

* * *

Interlude - You Really Turn Me On

* * *

John war gerade in der Dusche und ließ das Wasser in sein Gesicht prasseln. Noch müde schloss er die Augen und ließ seine Gedanken für einen kleinen Sekundenschlaf schweifen:

_Er war am selben Ort, unter der Dusche. Cameron öffnete die Türe, war gekleidet in schwarzen Leder. Sie sah wie immer fantastisch sexy darin aus._

John lächelte.

_Cameron kam näher an die geöffnete Türe heran. John schaute sie an, von oben nach unten und wieder zurück, und lächelte sie an. Cameron neigte ihren Kopf. Plötzlich zog sie eine Pistole..._

Ein lautes Geräusch, John schreckte zusammen und öffnete seine Augen. Er war wieder aus seinem Sekundenschlaf erwacht. Zu der offenen Duschtüre schauend, sah er eine splitternackte Cameron. Er schreckte zurück.

Cameron kam näher, neigte ihren Kopf, lächelte ihn verführerisch an:  
"Es ist doch noch Platz für mich, oder?"

Johns Mund öffnete sich, er schaute musterte jede ihrer Kurven und brachte kein Wort heraus.  
Cameron lächelte erneut und stieg in die Dusche und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Mit ihrer strich sie über seine Wange. John sah, wie die Wassertropfen auf ihrer Haut abperlten und der Anblick turnte ihn richtig an. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss sofort mit Zunge und John spürte wie es ihn erregte. Cameron griff mit einer Hand nach dem Shampoo. Sie zeigte es ihm und sah ihn dabei wieder verführerisch an:

"John, wollen wir uns gegenseitig einseifen?"

'Meine Cameron. Als ob sie die Antwort noch nicht wüsste'  
Er lächelte sie an.

Sie lächelte zurück und stülpte das Shampoo über seinem Kopf um, drückte zu und ließ eine große Menge auf sein Haar tropfen. Sie gab ihm das Shampoo und strich durch sein Haar. Das Shampoo schäumte sich sofort auf. John machte dasselbe mit ihr und strich durch ihr langes seidenglattes braunes Haar.

Er spürte wie ihre Hände weiter nach unten glitten. Seinen Rücken, die Arme und die Brust einseiften.  
John glitt ihren Rücken hinab und seifte sie an ihren Taillen und ihren Bauch hoch zu ihren Brüsten ein.  
Seine Hände glitten um ihre Brüste, seifte sie ein. Er spürte unter dem Schaum, wie ihre Nippel steif wurden und er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

Er spürte, wie sich eine Hand von Cameron seinem Po näherte, um ihn einzuseifen, während sie mit der anderen ihn umarmte. John führ mit seinen Händen über ihren Po zu ihren Oberschenkeln.  
'Oh dieses Biest hat alles geplant.'  
Er unterbrach kurz seine Küsse:  
"Du findest immer einen Weg, wenn du etwas willst, nicht?"

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an:  
"Meistens."  
Sie näherte sich seinen Lippen; knabberte an der seiner Unterlippe während sie mit eine ihrer Hände mit ausgekrallten Fingernägeln sanft über seine Brust fuhr:  
"Keine Zeit für Worte, John."  
Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich mit Zunge und in Johns Mund entprasselte ein Feuerwerk der Gefühle.  
Er sah wie Cameron abermals zu dem Shampoo griff, ihn angrinste und eine große Portion in die eine Handfläche kippte. Ihn weiterküssend näherten sich Camerons Hände seinem Unterleib.  
John musste laut stöhnen als Camerons Hände ihr Ziel erreicht hatten und ihn dort einseiften, ihn dort massierte. John schloss vor Lust die Augen. Camerons Küsse drifteten ab in seinen Nacken. Während Johns Hände blind ihren Körper abfuhren und ihre Brüste und die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel fühlten.  
Mit der Handfläche ihrem Körper zugewandt näherte sich seine Hand an der Innenseite ihrer Operschenkel der Mitte zu und er streichelte sanft darüber und hörte wie auch Cameron jetzt stöhnen musste.

John küsste ihren Nacken, küsste sie immer weiter nach unten. Küsste ihre Brust, ihre Nippel.  
Camerons Mundwinkel zogen sich nach oben und sie bis sich vor Lust leicht auf ihre Unterlippe.

John wusste mittlerweile was ihr am meisten Spaß machte - und sein Gewissen sagte ihm, dass er noch so einiges gut machen musste.

Seine Küsse drifteten weiter nach unten. Er musste sich dazu hinknien. Seine Hände umschlossen ihre Brüste und er drückte sie gegen die blanke Duschwand. Er küsste ihren Bauch, streckte ein kleines bisschen seine Zunge hinaus und fuhr damit abwärts. Cameron atmete lauter und schwerer:  
"Oh John."

Er näherte sich mit seiner Zunge der Mitte der Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel, seine Hände glitten direkt unterhalb ihrer Brust und drückten ihren Köper gegen die Wand. Er spielte mit seiner Zunge und Cameron stöhnte immer lauter. Aus seinen Augenwinkeln blickte er auf und sah wie Cameron vor Lust ihre Augen geschlossen hatte und ihre Hände an ihren Brüsten spielten.  
"Nicht aufhören John, ja... ja!"  
Cameron schrie stöhnend vor Lust laut auf.

John richtete sich auf und streichelte sie dort weiter. Sie küsste ihn sogleich.

"John ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dafür offen bist."

"Wie, was?"

Er wurde von Cameron zur wand gedreht. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an, drückte seine Hände gegen die Wand und Küsste ihn. Ihre Zungen trafen sich in ihren Mündern, doch nach einer kurzen Weile driftete Camerons Kuss zu seiner Unterlippe ab in Richtung seiner Wange zu seinem Ohrläppchen an dem sie kurz knabberte:  
"Ich glaube ich muss mich revanchieren John."

Ihre Küsse gingen in seinen Nacken zu seiner Brust. Cameron ging in die Hocke und küsste seinen Bauch abwärts, während ihre Handflächen über seinen Bauch zu seiner Brust glitten und jetzt ihn gegen die Wand drückten. John streichelte Camerons Haar:  
"Äh Cameron? Was machst du da?"  
Camerons Küsse gingen immer weiter nach unten. Leicht stöhnend fuhr John fort:  
"Du musst das nicht tun. Das verlange ich nicht..."  
Ihre Küsse und ihre Zunge trafen den Körperteil, den John befürchtete und er musste laut stöhnen:  
"Oh Gott..."  
Lächelnd verzog er das Gesicht und er ließ Cameron mit ihrem Lippen-Mund-Zungenspiel fortfahren und genoss es einfach. Er stöhnte immer lauter, musste sich mit seinen Händen an den anderen zwei Wänden der Duschkabine abstützen. Sein Höhepunkt kam immer näher...  
Laut stöhnend brachte er noch einige Silben hervor:  
"Cam'"  
Sie stoppte kurz bevor er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper verlor, schaute ihn an und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge noch einmal sanft darüber. John schloss die Augen und versuchte nicht zu kommen, was ihm gerade noch so gelang. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah wie ihn Cameron angrinste. Sie drehte ihn um 90°, sodass die Duschbrause hinter ihm war und sie an einer der Duschwände. Sie umschloss ihn mit ihren Händen und lehnte sich an die Duschwand an.  
Sie küsste ihn, während sie sein bestes Stück mit einer Hand umschloss und zwischen ihre Schenkel schob.  
Beide stöhnten auf. Johns eine Hand glitt zu ihrem Po um sie zu stützen, während die andere zu ihren Brüsten glitt sie umfuhr und ihren Körper gegen die Wand presste. Ihre Arme glitten um seine Schulter und sie hielt sich so an ihm fest, als sie mit ihren Beinen seinen Unterkörper eng umschloss.  
John begann sich rhythmisch zu bewegen, ihren Köper zu befühlen, insbesondere ihre Brüste, ihren Po und ihre Oberschenkel. Beide stöhnten immer lauter. Cameron ihn mit ihren Schenkeln noch enger und beide stöhnten noch lauter. John begann ihre Brüste zu küssen und Cameron schrie abermals vor Lust laut auf.

Sie ließ ihre Schenkel von ihm und drehte in wieder um 90° gegen die andere Duschwand und drückte ihn mit ihren kleinen Händen gegen sie. Sie grinste ihn an.

John noch stöhnend vor Lust, schüttelte leicht den Kopf:  
"Nein Cameron, nicht."  
Cameron:  
"Ich weiß, dass es dir gefällt, John. Kein Grund sich zu schämen."  
John der immer noch stöhnte:  
"Es ist irgendwie falsch, schmutzig..."

Cameron grinste ihn weiter an:  
"Warum? ich habe doch alles sauber gemacht?"  
John lachte kurz:  
"Es war nicht wörtlich gemeint. Es ist als würde ich dich nicht achten."

Cameron:  
"Dann werde ich dich dann wohl wieder einmal zu deinem Glück zwingen müssen."

Sie drückte ihn fester gegen die Wand und begann ihn abwärts zu küssen und ihn mit der Zunge abzulecken.  
John konnte sich nicht wehren und die eine Hälfte von ihm wollte es, so entsetzt er auch darüber war, nicht.  
Er spürte wie sich Camerons Lippen und Zunge seinem Glied näherten, es küsste, leckte, daran sog,, es en den Mund nahm und durch Kombination aus allem immer weiter stimulierten, sodass John immer lauter stöhnen musste und dabei weiche Knie bekam. Cameron nahm ihre Hände zu Hilfe und John musste sich mit einen wieder an den Beiden anderen Duschwänden abstützen.  
"ahh, ahh Cameron...."  
Dadurch, dass Cameron ihre Hände zur Hilfe nahm und ihn jetzt noch zusätzlich an der Stelle massierte stöhnte John noch lauter.  
Er musste vor Lust seine Augen schließen und spürte wie die Welle der Lust, sein Höhepunkt, in großer Form schnell immer näher kam und er infolgedessen immer lauter und schneller stöhnte:  
"Cam"  
Der Höhepunkt stand unmittelbar bevor. Doch Cameron hörte nicht auf.  
"Oh mein...."  
John versuchte es zurückzuhalten. Doch die Welle baute sich infolge dessen nur noch weiter auf und die brodelnde Lust in ihm wurde noch stärker.  
"Cameron"  
John legte vor Lust seinen Kopf in den Nacken, schloss seine Augen.  
Cameron hielt kurz inne, er spürte ihre Zunge am unteren Ende seines Gliedes, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich die Lust in ihm staute.  
John:  
"Cameron ich ko...",  
Cameron strich mit ihrer Zunge sein Glied nach oben hin ab,  
"...ahhhhrgh"

John verlor die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und er musste sich mit Druck an den beiden anderen Wänden weiter abstützen. Sein Höhepunkt stand unmittelbar bevor und er spürte Camerons Zunge, ihre Lippen, wie sie sein Glied umschlossen, ihre Hände die es immer weiter und schneller massierten.  
Johns Mund blieb offen, da er sehr laut und schnell stöhnend kaum mehr zum Atmen kam. Cameron hörte nicht auf und John verlor sich laut aufstöhnend vollends. Als er vor lauter Lust und Gefühlten zu sich kam, sah er, die Augen öffnend wie Cameron aufstand und ihn immer noch verführerisch anschauend die Wange und sein Haar streichelte, während er langsam, nach Luft schnappend, wieder ruhiger wurde.  
Noch immer außer Atem schaute er ihr in die Augen:  
"Und du meinst wirklich du kommst mir so davon?"  
Sie lächelte ihn an:  
"Was willst du denn dagegen machen?"  
John drehte sie beide schnell um 180° um und presste sie gegen die Wand. Er küsste ihre Lippen - ihre Zungen trafen sich. Er knabberte kurz an ihrer Unterlippe und küsste sie schnell weiter nach unten, machte nur kurz an ihren Brüsten halt, umschloss sie, küsste sie, ihre Nippel und fuhr in gerader Linie schnell nach unten.

Cameron stöhnte:  
"ohh, ahh, wenn das so ist, ah, lass ich dich gewähren ahh"  
John war längst an dem Ziel zwischen ihren Oberschenkeln angekommen und fuhr mit seinem Zungenspiel fort.  
Cameron stöhnte lauter. John nahm seine Hände zu Hilfe und blickte kurz auf und sah, wie Cameron sich wieder selber zusätzlich an ihren Brüsten stimulierte und immer lauter stöhnte, bis sie laut aufschrie und ihr Körper zu seinem zum Boden glitt und beide sich einige Zeit lang weiter leidenschaftlich, einander in den Armen haltend, küssten.

* * *

Part 6 - You Are My Life II

* * *

John näherte sich Cameron. Beide hatten Handtücher um sich gewunden. Sie stand am Spiegel und föhnte ihr langes Haar, welches er so toll fand. Er legte sein Kopf über ihre Schulter, küsste ihren Nacken. Berührte ihre Oberschenkel und glitt ein wenig darüber zu ihrem Apelpo. Im Spiegel sah er dass es ihr gefiel. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm, lächelte ihn kurz an und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.  
Grinsend wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Spiegelbild zu:  
"Wir haben heute noch etwas anderes vor, John."  
John der ihren Nacken wieder küsste:  
"Zu schade... Was haben wir denn vor."

"Wir besuchen die zweite Person, die dich verraten hat."

John stoppte:  
"Wie bitte? Wer war denn die erste?"  
John hielt inne, Cameron beobachtete jede seiner Regungen genau im Spiegel:  
"James Ellison. Das Medaillon war ursprünglich eine Wanze, ich habe es gegen das flüssige Metall ausgetauscht. Ihm hast du es zu verdanken, dass die Maschine dich gefunden hat, er wurde von ihr getäuscht, als er Agent Auldridge von deinem Aufenthaltsort erzählen wollte. So oder so, er hat die verraten."  
John verzog das Gesicht:  
"Hast du ihn getötet?"

"Nein, hätte ich es."

John blickte nach unten:  
"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Er wurde nicht nur von der Maschine getäuscht."

John:  
"Von wem denn noch? Was hat er sonst noch angestellt?"

"Jemand hat noch zusätzlich das SWAT-Team durch Crayton alarmiert. Jemand, der nah an Ellison war, der etwas gegen dich hat."

John:  
"Wer?"  
Cameron stellte den Fön aus und drehte sich um:  
"Jesse, Jesse Flores."

Johns Gesicht verdüsterte sich, sein Gesicht, nahm einen Bösen, wütenden Ausdruck an.  
Cameron legte ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken und seine Schultern.

"Du lässt Ellison laufen? Bei dem..."

Cameron:  
"Ellison wusste nichts über Jesse. Nicht das, was sie getan hatte. Sie hat ihn benutzt, da bin ich mir sicher. Genauso, wie sie Morten zusätzlich angestachelt hat, dich zu stürzen."

Johns Mundwinkel verzogen sich kurz bei der Erwähnung von Mortens Namen.

Cameron:  
"Ellison hat Fehler gemacht. Aber er wollte Skynet nur stoppen. Ich glaube er hat aus dem Guten heraus gehandelt, auch wenn er unverzeiliche Fehler dabei begangen hat. Ich habe ihm seine Fehler aufgezeigt. Ich denke er versteht es jetzt. Ich denke er bereut es, schließlich ist er durch seine Handlungen an dem Mord eines weiteren Agents verantwortlich. Er hat mittlerweile sehr viel Blut an seinen Händen kleben, Blut, welches er nicht vergießen wollte. Bei Jesse bin ich mir nicht so sicher. Ihre Handlungen sind und waren um einiges aggressiver. Sie macht Fehler, anders als Ellison, in vollem Bewusstsein über ihre Handlungen. Sie wählt diese Fehler, ihre Entscheidungen und die damit verbundenen Auswirkungen, aus lauter falscher Selbstgerechtigkeit."

John beruhigte sich wieder etwas:  
"Wo ist sie jetzt?"

"Keine Sorge John. Ich führe dich zu ihr. Dann kannst du mit ihr Abrechnen. Aber zuerst mache ich dir einen Brunch."

John nickte musste sogar kurz lächeln:  
"Was würde ich bloß ohne dich machen."  
Cameron grinste:  
"Ja, der Anführer des Widerstandes ist nicht einmal in der Lage sich selber etwas zu kochen. Aber ich helfe dir gerne. Ich mag es, wenn ich dir helfen kann."  
John musste lachen:  
"Bei dem Fraß den ich sonst so bekommen habe, ist mir der Appetit vergangen, und somit die Lust das Kochen zu lernen. Und so gut wie du wird eh niemand kochen können. Denk nur mal an die vielen faden, verbrannten Pancakes meiner Mutter..."  
John stoppte in dem Satz. Sein Lachen war verschwunden. Traurig blickte er auf den Boden.

* * *

Part 7 - Dangerous II

* * *

Jesse öffnete ihre Türe, ging in ihr dunkles Hotel-Zimmer, schloss die Türe, machte das Licht an und ging in den Hauptraum. Vor schreck ließ sie den Hotelschlüssel auf den Boden fallen.

Cameron vor ihr neigte den Kopf. Jesse warf kurz ihrem vorbereiteten, großkalibrigen, Sniper-Gewehr rechts neben ihr auf einer Kommode, einen Blick zu, bevor sie wieder zu Cameron aufschaute.

Cameron:  
"Das Gewehr, wegen mir?"

Jesse blickte auf den Boden. Sie hörte hinter sich Schritte die aus dem Badezimmer kamen. Sie drehte sich langsam um und sah wie John heraus kam, eine 9mm auf sie gezielt.

John:  
"Habe ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst verschwinden?"

Jesse suchte den eiskalten Blick Johns nach Anhaltspunkten ab.

John:  
"Ich weiß jetzt alles, was du gemacht hast. Schämst du dich nicht?"  
Jesse:  
"Du bist,...", sie verkniff kurz das Gesicht, "der John aus der Zukunft?"

John nickte kurz. Sein Blick nahm etwas Gehässiges an sich:  
"Richtig. Du hast eine Ziemliche Sauerei in der Zukunft hinterlassen, nicht. Wie fühlt es sich an, für den Tod der aller in der Schlacht um Centri verantwortlich zu sein?"

Jesse schüttelte unwissend den Kopf. John nickte von ihr zu Cameron. Jesse drehte sich kurz um.

Cameron:  
"Deine und die Handlungen der anderen Verschwörer haben zu dem Verlust aller einsatzbereiten Maschinen, die für Powells Kampf um Century Work Camp zugeteilt wurden, geführt. Diese Truppen waren essentiell gewesen. Der Angriff auf Centri ist gescheitert, alle beteiligten Widerstandskämpfer wurden getötet, ebenso wie, danach, die Insassen."

Jesses Blick senkte sich:  
"Es war ein notwendiges Übel!"

Cameron blickte über Jesses Schultern in Johns Augen. Er wusste was der Blick bedeutete:  
'Ich habe es dir ja gesagt'

John musste vor lauter Wut auf Jesse aufpassen, gegen den Reflex am Abzug der P30, die er auf sie richtete, ankämpfen.

Cameron:  
"Deine Handlungen hatten sogar noch weiter reichende Folgen. Der Verlust der Maschinen, wie Truppen, hat den Widerstand aufs äußerste geschwächt. Skynets Maschinen, haben danach leichtes Spiel gehabt und konnten jeden Bunker, einen nach dem anderen ausnehmen. Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, vor Skynets Maschinen in Serano-Point an, um John zu retten. Ich habe ihn durch die Zeit zurück mitgenommen und die Zeitmaschine dabei zerstört."

Jesse:  
"Du hast anderen die Möglichkeit genommen, durch die Zeit zu fliehen!"

Cameron:  
"Ich bin nicht für deine Taten verantwortlich. Ich habe das gemacht, was notwendig war. Hätte ich die Zeitmaschine nicht zerstört, dann wäre sie wieder in die Hände von Skynet gefallen. Und welche Person hätte es verdient, durch die Zeit zu fliehen. Alle ehrenwerten sind bei der Schlacht um Century gefallen. Hätte ich sie etwa für Morten stehen lassen sollen?"

Jesses Mundwinkel verzogen sich, sie drehte sich wieder John zu.

John:  
"Hm, du hättest bei ihm bleiben sollen und wie alle anderen Verräter in der Zukunft durch Skynet verrecken sollen. Aber nicht mal soviel Anstand hast du. Nach all dem, was du angerichtet hast, reist du in der Vergangenheit zurück und murkst noch mit meiner Vergangenheit herum. Und bist dabei noch im Glauben im Recht zu sein, davon überzeugt Gutes zu tun. Aber deine Taten sprechen für sich."

Jesses Pupillen flackerten wild von rechts nach links und wieder zurück.

John:  
"Derek würde sich für dich schämen. Du widerst mich an! Bei dem was du getan hast... Du liebst ihn nicht wirklich, niemals."

Jesses Blick senkte sich auf den Boden. John spuckte auf ihre Füße drehte sich um und ging zur Türe.  
Seine linke Hand war am Türknauf, als er hinter sich Jesses Stimme hörte:  
"Sie liebt dich nicht."

John:  
"Sie hat mehr für mich gemacht als jede andere Person. Sie opfert sich vollständig für mich. Du kennst sie nicht wirklich. Das was du meinst zu wissen ist nur eine selbst erstellte Fassade. Ich traue ihr vollständig. Ich hätte ihr schon immer vertrauen sollen. Sie ist der Grund warum ich lebe. Ich vertraue ihrer Entscheidung. Viel Spaß."

Entsetzt schaute Jesse zu, wie er aus der Türe ging und sie von außen wieder schloss.  
'Er kann mich doch nicht mit diesem Ding alleine lassen, es wird mich...'  
Sie drehte sich mit wässrigen Augen um und blickte in das Gesicht von Cameron.

Wütend starrte Jesse sie an, als sie darüber nachdachte, wie sie gefunden werden konnte:  
"Hast du Ellison getötet?"

Cameron:  
"Nein, aber er wird sicherlich unsere Unterhaltung nicht so schnell vergessen."

Jesse:  
"Ihr seid alle gleich! Ihr seid alle nur bösartige Tötungsmaschinen."

Cameron:  
"Wer von uns beiden hat mehr Blut an seinen Händen kleben?"

Jesses Blick senkte sich.

"Mir scheint als projizierst du die Ergebnisse deiner Taten auf mich. Etwas über das du mal nachdenken solltest."

Cameron kam näher auf sie zu, Jesse schreckte zurück und presste sich gegen die Wand. Mit anhaltenden Atem beobachtete sie, wie Cameron an ihr vorbei, zur Türe lief. Jesse schielte zu dem Sniper-Gewehr und fasste einen Entschluss – es könnte ihre letzte Gelegenheit sein.

Sie griff nach dem Gewehr, setzte es an, zielte auf die rechte Kopfhälfte Camerons und drückte ab.

*Klick*  
Jesse drückte panisch weitere Male ab. Cameron stoppte ihren Gang zur Türe:  
*Klick*, *klick*, *Klick*...

Cameron:  
"Du bist ein Sicherheitsrisiko."

Jesse:  
"Fahr zur Hölle!"

Cameron drehte sich um, griff in ihre Lederjacke und holte eine 9mm mit einem daran montierten Schalldämpfer heraus und richtete die Waffe auf Jesses Kopf:  
"Ich denke, falls ich in der Hölle lande, werde ich dich dort treffen..."

Jesse schaute sie wütend mit tränenden Augen an. Das Magazin war leer. Sie sah wie Cameron mit ihrer freien Hand in eine Jackentasche griff und einige großkalibrige Patronen auf den Boden fallen ließ - eine Kugel nach der anderen.

Cameron:  
"Tut dir denn gar nichts leid?"

Jesse erwiderte nichts, blickte nur kurz auf den Boden.

Cameron:  
"Gut, mir tut, bei dem was ich jetzt machen werde, ebenfalls nichts leid."

Cameron drückte ab. Die Kugel traf Jesse in der Stirn und durchschoss ihren Schädel. Blut und Gehirn spritzen durch die Austrittswunde in den Raum. Jesses Körper sackte zusammen.

Cameron ging durch die Türe und schloss sie hinter sich.

Daneben, sich mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand anlehnend, stand John:  
"Und? Wie hast du entschieden?"

Cameron zeigte ihm die rauchende 9mm, die sie vorsichtig wieder in ihrer Jacke verstaute:  
"Sie hatte ihre Chancen. Wir müssen hier weg."

John nickte nur.

* * *

Part 8 - Autopsy II

* * *

Powell befand sich im Untergeschoss, des CTS-Hauptquartiers. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag der Schwarze Plastiksack. Neben ihm stand Kimberley.

Powell:  
"Wir haben einen Deal, nicht wahr?"

Kimberley nickte, begierig auf das, was sie zu sehen bekommen würde.

Powell öffnete langsam den Sack und die Maschine darunter kam zum Vorschein.

Kimberley:  
"Sie sind der erwartete Engel, George."

"Ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher, Kim. Was wenn diese Psychopatin recht hatte. Wo kommt er... ich meine es, her?"

Kimberley blickte ihn an:  
"Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Er war bestimmt ein Prototyp von Cyberdyne."

Sie näherte sich mit einem Schraubenschlüssel der rechten Seite des Schädels der Maschine. Schnitt mit der anderen Hand mit einem Messer die umliegende Haut weg und öffnete den CPU-Port:  
"Schade, vom Chip ist außer Staub nichts mehr übrig."

Sie blickte lächelnd Powell an:  
"Aber selbst der Rest eignet sich hervorragend zum 'Reverse Engineering'. Sie werden demnächst eine saftige Belohnung erhalten."

Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Zufrieden nickte Powell.

"Sie und ich, George, wir werden die Welt verändern."

* * *

Part 9 - Something Isn't Right

* * *

Ellison lag nach seiner langen Not-Operation in einem Krankenbett. Not-Operation war der falsche Ausdruck, wie Ellison dachte. Und auch der zuständige Arzt hatte gemeint, dass er richtiges Glück hatte. Alle Kugeln hatten sich problemlos entfernen lassen und nichts Wichtiges Zerstört.

Ellison hatte ihm geantwortet, dass es kein Glück war. Der Arzt hatte nur erwidert, dass der Schütze, wenn er bewusst nichts Wichtiges zerstören wollte, der beste Schütze der Welt sein müsste - laut ihm ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Ellison erwachte aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf und nahm genervt zur Kenntnis, wie Crayton durch die Türe kam und auf ihn zulief.

"Ellison, wir müssen miteinander reden."

"Danke, ich habe kein Verlangen danach."

Crayton schien seine Worte zu überhören, stoppte an seinem Bett und hielt ihm ein Foto vor das Gesicht.  
Ein Foto des Cyborgs Cameron.

Crayton:  
"War es sie?"

Ellison seufzte:  
"Was wollen sie?!"

Crayton:  
"Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihr."

Ellison blickte ihn an:  
"Ganz recht. Ich sollte tot sein."

Crayton:  
"Kommen sie schon, helfen sie mir. Ich meine diese Connors brechen bei so einer Firma ein, verursachen ein wildes durcheinander und keine drei Stunden später wird der zuständige Agent von dem Sicherheitschef dieser Firma umgebracht, der danach dem jungen Connor auflauert und bei einer darauf folgenden Auseinandersetzung mit Schusswaffengebrauch von diesem getötet wurde. Es war reiner Zufall, dass wir ihn gefunden haben."

Ellison:  
"Es war kein Zufall. Er wurde verraten. Ich habe ihn mit guten Absichten verraten und wurde getäuscht. Eine weitere Person in meinem näheren Umfeld hat ihn dann noch zusätzlich an sie verraten und ihm das SWAT-Team auf den Hals geschickt. Und schauen sie mich nicht so an. Ich weiß nicht wo er ist. Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich es ihnen nicht sagen. Schauen sie mich an. Wo ich liege! Sie können viel mehr verlieren, als ihnen lieb ist."

Crayton:  
"Das macht alles keinen Sinn: diese Cameron, seine Freundin taucht auf, boxt ihn aus der Zelle, als wäre es eine Leichtigkeit, nimmt einen Bauchschuss entgegen als wäre die Kugel aus Zuckerwatte und entkommt mit ihm in einer bahnbrecherischen Verfolgungsjagd mit Schusswechsel, infolgedessen sie mehrmals ohne Reaktion darauf angeschossen wird."

Ellison:  
"Was sie nicht sagen. Ich hatte einmal einen ähnlichen Fall. Wie viele Streifenwagen wurden zerstört?"

Crayton verzog sein Gesicht:  
"Nicht nur Streifenwagen. Dieses Mädchen hat zwei Helikopter zerstört."

Ellison musste lachen:  
"Was? Und dann stehen sie noch vor mir?"

Crayton:  
"Meine Versetzung steht kurz bevor. Kommen sie: helfen sie mir."

Ellison schüttelte noch immer lachend den Kopf.

Crayton:  
"Wissen sie, was noch komischer ist? Kaum vier Stunden nach diesem Debakel kommt so ein hohes Tier von der NSA und schnappt sich die Leiche des Sicherheitschefs vor meiner Nase weg, bevor der zuständige Arzt mit der Obduktion anfangen kann. Ich meine, was interessiert das jetzt die NSA. Und danach ist sie plötzlich weg. Fragt nicht nach Zeugen, Aussagen, nichts."

Er blickte in das interessierte Gesicht von Ellison:  
"Ich kann ihnen nicht helfen Crayton. Es scheint, als wolle die NSA etwas vertuschen."

Crayton:  
"Was hat die NSA mit diesen Psychopaten zu tun?"

Ellison:  
"Es scheint als wollen die einen etwas erbauen, während die anderen es vernichten wollen, um alle vor den Erbauten zu schützen."

Crayton blickte auf zur Morphium-Infusion und wieder zurück in sein Gesicht:  
"Sie glauben doch nicht wirklich daran?"

Ellison erwiderte nichts; Crayton fuhr fort:  
"Ich komme später noch einmal, wenn sie nicht auf Droge sind."

Er drehte sich um und lief zur Türe, die nicht ganz geschlossen war. Er öffnete sie und musterte überrascht die Person dahinter. Ein junger Mann, etwa in Johns Alter, komplett in Militäruniform. Es schien als wäre er ein junger Offizier. Der junge Mann lächelte ihn kurz an:  
"Entschuldigen sie, ich wollte sie nicht belauschen,... ich, ich will eigentlich nur zu Ellison. Wissen sie, er hat mir mal früher aus einer Sache herausgeholfen, als er noch beim FBI war: Ich hatte, nun ja Schwierigkeiten mit dem Gesetz. Und, nun... wie soll ich sagen,... ich fühl mich verpflichtet nach ihm zu sehen, bei dem was ihm heute passiert ist und bei dem was ich ihm schuldig bin."  
Crayton nickte und wollte gehen. Der junge Mann rief ihn zurück:  
"Warten sie, wer von der NSA war es? Wie lautet sein Name? Ich kenne ein paar Leute der NSA."

Crayton drehte sich um:  
"Ich denke nicht das es was bringt: er hieß Powell, George Powell."  
Der junge Offizier schüttelte leicht den Kopf:  
"Sorry. Der Name sagt mir leider nichts."

Crayton warf ihm ein: ich-hab-es-doch-gewusst Blick zu und verschwand.

Bedell blieb an dem Türrahmen stehen, und schaute in das Zimmer auf den schlafenden Körper von Ellison.  
Er war hergekommen, um ihn auszuquetschen. Er hatte seinen Namen in Verbindung mit ZeiraCorp gehört. ZeiraCorp war ihm ein Begriff gewesen. Das was er aber gerade gehört hatte war mehr gewesen, als er für möglich hielte. Er änderte seinen Plan und ließ Ellison schlafen. Er hatte eine Spur. Selbst wenn sie falsch war, Ellison konnte hier nicht weg - er würde ihn wieder finden. Doch die Spur war eindeutig. Es passte ins Muster: wer außer die NSA hatte und hat immer Verwendung und brauchte ständig einen noch leistungsfähigeren Supercomputer?"


	7. The Machine Strikes Back

Chapter 7 – The Machine Strikes Back

* * *

Part 1 - On The Road

* * *

John saß auf dem Beifahrersitz, neben ihm saß Cameron, die den Camaro fuhr.

John:  
"Wie hast du das Auto so schnell wieder herrichten können?"  
Cameron:  
"Mein neuer Trick. Ich habe das flüssige Metall dafür benützt. Es hat an hat das Fahrzeug wieder in Form gebracht, ebenso wie mich."  
John:  
"Und wohin führt das? Ist es nicht gefährlich? Dieses flüssige Metall?"  
Cameron:  
"Nein. Ich habe mittlerweile fast vollständige Kontrolle über es."

Sie blickte auf seine linke Brust:  
"Du wärst sonst tot."  
John befühlte das kalte Metall an seiner Brust, schaute auf den Boden:  
"Was passiert, wenn du nicht mehr bist? Was passiert mit dem Metall in meiner Brust? Werde ich dann auch sterben?"

"Unsere Schicksale sind miteinander verknüpft."  
Sie schaute ihm in die Augen:  
"Ja."  
Sie wendete sich wieder der Straße zu:  
"So wie die Dinge zurzeit liegen wird das flüssige Metall mit meiner Zerstörung funktionsuntüchtig. Es würde sich verflüssigen und einfach aus deiner Wunde laufen, was zu..."  
John:  
"Danke, ich weiß wozu es führen wird. Meinem Tod."  
Cameron:  
"Ja. Wir müssen jetzt beide aufeinander aufpassen."

John:  
"warum lässt du mich dann meine Mutter sehen. Es ist gefährlich."  
Cameron:  
"Was wird passieren, wenn ich es nicht täte: du wärst sauer auf mich. Ich würde Einfluss auf dich verlieren."  
John:  
"Einfluss?"  
Cameron:  
"Mein Einfluss ist nichts Schlimmes, oder? Ich will nur Gutes für dich. Aber dir ist doch klar, dass ich deine Handlungen beeinflusse."  
John:  
"Jetzt wo du es sagst, mehr denn je..."  
Cameron:  
"Wenn ich dich nicht zu deiner sterbenden Mutter lasse, wirst du wieder blöde Dinge tun, dich in Gefahr bringen, nicht mehr auf mich hören."

John blickte nachdenklich durch das Seitenfenster. Cameron parkte den Cameron an der Straßenseite.  
Cameron:  
"John."

"John, wir sind da."

John:  
"mhh, was?"

Cameron lehnte sich vor und drehte sanft mit ihrer linken Hand an seiner Wange seinen Kopf zu ihr:  
"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Du brauchst mich und ich brauch dich. Ich bin immer bei dir und werde dich immer beschützen."  
Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn. John spürte wieder die eigenartige Sensation, als das kalte flüssige Metall von ihrem Mund sich auf seinem Körper ausbreitete. Diesmal versuchte er sich aber nicht dagegen zu wehren.

John betastete das Kalte Metall:  
"Ist das denn notwendig?"  
Er schaute auf in Camerons Gesicht und sah, dass ihre 'richtige' Haut noch nicht vollständig geheilt war. Das Auge war noch blutig, ebenso wie die größeren Wunden.

Cameron:  
"Ich hoffe nicht."

John öffnete das Handschuhfach und holte seine 9mm heraus, ebenso wie einige Magazine, und steckte sie ein:  
"Willst du nicht mitkommen?"  
Cameron:  
"Ich denke nicht, dass sie wert darauf legt, mich zu sehen."  
Johns Augen blieben nach unten gerichtet - 'wie wahr':  
"Das kann ebenfalls für mich zutreffen."

Cameron:  
"Das tut mir leid für dich. Aber ich denke, dass ihr so oder so Zeit für euch, alleine braucht."

John nickte:  
"Danke, für alles."  
Er lehnte sich vor und Küsste sie auf die Wange und stieg aus dem Fahrzeug in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

Part 2 - Ballade Of A Dead Soldier

* * *

'Mission: Terminate Sarah Connor'  
'Target-Whereabouts reached'

'Searching for Threats...'  
'Threats found: Police-Officers (#2)  
Threat-Level: low'

Die Augen des T600 flackerten rot auf. Die Maschine war komplett in Schwarz eingehüllt.  
Keine Haut war zu sehen und auch kein Metall. Sie trug eine schwarze Kapuze ebenso wie ein schwarzes Mundtuch.  
Mit seiner Rechten zog er seine 9mm und zielte auf die Wachen.

"Waffe fallen lassen!"  
Die Wachen drehten sich um und zogen nach ihren Dienstwaffen. Zwei Schüsse ertönten und keine Sekunde später fielen die Wachen blutend zu Boden, während die Maschine immer näher kam.

* * *

*Bang*  
*Bang*

Sarah erwachte schlagartig aus ihrem Schlaf, sie hatte Schüsse gehört. Sie sah zur Türe und sah, wie sich durch den Türspalt eine Blutlache ausbreitete. Sie lauschte und konnte Schritte ausmachen, die langsam, ganz ruhig näher kamen.

Panisch rüttelte sie an ihrer linken Hand, die an durch die Handschellen an das Bett gefesselt war.  
Die Schritte waren ganz nah bei der Türe.  
Sarah drehte ihren Kopf zu der gefesselten Hand.  
Sie biss in ihr Handgelenk, nahe dem Daumen. Blut floss von ihren Lippen und tropfte auf das Bettlaken.  
Sarah ließ ab und schrie laut auf. Mit ihrer Rechten umfasste sie den Daumen und drückte ihn unter höllischen Scherzen zu ihrer Handfläche.

Die Schritte vor der Türe stoppten:  
*Bang*  
*Bang*

Weitere zwei Schüsse ertönten - Sarah wusste was es war, eine Exekution. Unter Schmerzen streifte sie die Handschellen ab. Die Türe flog aus ihren Angeln und die Maschine richtete Ihre Waffe auf sie.  
Sarah rollte sich vom Bett auf die schützende Bettseite. Fünf in kurz aufeinander folgende Schüsse flogen über ihren Körper und trafen die Wand.

Sarah lugte unter dem Bett, sah und hörte wie die Maschine näher kam, um hinter dem Bett zu schauen.  
Sie rollte sich unter das Bett, hörte hinter ihr weitere Schüsse, die den Boden trafen und stand auf der anderen Seite auf.  
Zur Tür rennend blickte sie zurück.

Mit einem Ruck warf die Maschine das Bett und schoss weitere Male.  
Sarah spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer rechten Lunge, fiel und rutschte auf der Blutlache aus.  
Sie sah an sie herab, legte ihre linke Hand auf die Austrittswunde. Ihr Atem war nur noch röchelnd, wie bei einer alten Fahrradpumpe hörte man einen unnatürlichen Ton, als sie versuchte ihre Lungen mit Luft zu füllen.

_'Steh auf Soldat!'  
_  
Sie blickte kurz zur Maschine zurück, die das leere Magazin der Waffe auf den Boden fallen ließ, griff zur Dienstwaffe der nahesten toten Wache und schoss.  
Das Blut aus ihrer Wunde floss und Sarah musste zusätzlich gegen ihre drohende Ohnmächtigkeit ankämpfen.  
Die Maschine zuckte durch die auftreffenden Kugeln.

_'Lauf Soldat!'  
_  
_Sarah spürte eine Starke Hand, die sie von rechts nach links auf den Boden schubste._

Sarah kam nahe des zweiten Toten Wachmanns auf. Schüsse ertönten aus dem Zimmer, flogen durch die Türe und trafen die gegenüberstehende Wand. Sie schaute von ihrem Blutverschmierten Körper auf:  
"Kyle!"

_Kyle kam schnell näher, kniete sich neben Sarah nieder nahm ihre rechte Hand und platzierte sie auf die Waffe des zweiten toten Wachmannes:_  
_'Wir müssen gehen Sarah, schnell!'_

Die Schritte der Maschine kamen näher.

_'Steh auf Sarah! Aufstehen Soldat!'_

Sarah rappelte sich langsam auf.

_'Schneller Soldat! Aufstehen! Sofort! Renn!'_

Sarah humpelte um die nächste Ecke, dem Aufzug entgegen.

_Sie spürte den festen Griff Kyles an ihrem linken Arm und wie er sie förmlich hinterher zog._

Der Schmerz in ihrer linken Brust wurde immer stärker. Sarah stolperte und fiel hin. Sie schlitterte auf dem rutschigen Boden dem Aufzug entgegen. Sarah drückte den Aufzugsknopf.  
Sie hörte wie der Aufzug von unten nach oben fuhr und die näher kommenden Schritte der Maschine.

_Über ihr stand Kyle:_  
_'Aufstehen Sarah, steh auf Soldat! Kämpfe!'_

"Kyle, Kyle ich kann nicht..."

_'Los Sarah steh auf!'_

Langsam, den Rücken zum Halt an der Wand angelehnt, richtete sie sich auf.

_Kyle kam näher, fasste ihre rechte Hand in der die 9mm lagen und richtete sie auf zu der Ecke, aus der die näher kommenden Schritte der Maschine ertönten:_  
_'Kämpfe Soldat'_

"Es hat keinen Sinn Kyle!"

_'Kämpfe Soldat! Kämpf um dein Leben! Kämpfe für unseren Sohn!'_

Die Aufzugstüre ging auf und die Maschine kam um die Ecke.  
Sarah eröffnete das Feuer _und wurde gleichzeitig von Kyle zur Türe geschoben._

Die Maschine zuckte.

Sarah stand im Aufzug.

_Kyle stand vor ihr nahm ihre linke Hand und umarmte sie mit der Rechten. Er lehnte sich vor und küsste sie Auf die Lippen. Sarah erwiderte seinen Kuss und _

fühlte wie ihre linke Hand zur Aufzugswand ging und einen Knopf drückte.

_Kyle ließ von ihr ab und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts._

Die Schritte der Maschine kamen näher.  
Sarah schüttelte ihren Kopf.

_Kyle sah in ihre Augen:_  
_'Lauf! Renn! Schütze unseren Sohn. Ich halte es auf!'_

"Kyle nein, bleib bei mir! Ich brauche dich! John, John ist... tot."  
Tränen flossen aus ihren Augen. Die Aufzugstüre schloss sich langsam.

_Kyle schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf:_  
_'Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn er tot wäre. Er lebt. Noch..._  
_Lauf Sarah! Beschütze unseren Sohn!'_

Die Aufzugstüre hatte sich fast geschlossen. Sarah rannte ihr zu - zu spät, sie hatte sich geschlossen, _und Kyle war außerhalb ihr._ Mit ihren Fäusten trommelte sie verzweifelt darauf ein.  
Der Aufzug bewegte sich nach unten. Sie blickte zu den Knöpfen und sah, dass der Knopf für das Untergeschoss blinkte.

Sie sackte erschöpft auf den Boden ein, und versuchte ihre Wunde abzudrücken.  
Ihre Kleider waren alle voller Blut. Sarah konnte nicht sagen, von wem es stammte, von den getöteten Wachleuten oder von ihr.

Plötzlich ruckelte der Aufzug auf. Die Decke drückte sich stark durch. Etwas Schweres war auf dem Dach gelandet. Sarah wusste sofort, dass es die Maschine war - was aber ach hieß, dass es Kyle nicht geschafft hatte...

"Kyle!"  
Mit, durch die vielen Tränen, verschwommenen Gesichtsfeld visierte sie mit der 9mm, welche in ihrer rechten Hand lag, liegend vom Boden aus die Decke an.

* * *

Part 3 - Last Confrontation

* * *

John stieg aus dem ersten Aufzug und lief den dunklen Gang entlang, zu Sarahs Zimmer.  
Auf dem Boden konnte er die Konturen zweier Körper ausmachen. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich.  
Angekommen, sah er, dass es die zwei Wachmänner waren, die ER eigentlich hätte überwältigen müssen.  
Er blickte sich um, dar Gang war ein reines Chaos. Blutspritzer und Einschusslöcher an den Wänden und an der Decke. Er sah auf den Boden und realisierte, dass er in einer großen Blutlache stand.

Er ging näher zu der Türe von Sarahs Zimmer, ängstlich bei dem, was er im Inneren finden könnte.  
An der Türschwelle schaute er sich um, und trat ein. Sein Griff ging zu seiner P30 und er zog sie aus dem flüssigen Metall hervor, um in den Raum zu zielen.

Das Bett war umgekippt. Flüssigkeit von einer Infusion breitete sich langsam auf dem Boden aus. Mehrere Einschusslöcher an den Wänden. Sonst nichts. Er schaute auf den Boden. Ein einzelner Blutspritzer, welcher in der Blutlache endete.

Johns Bewegungen wurden hektischer. Er drehte sich wieder der Türe zu und lief aus dem Zimmer raus.  
Auf dem Gang untersuchte er den Boden und fand eine Blutspur, die von der Lache wegführte, zu dem nahesten Aufzug, dem zweiten.  
John rannte in die Richtung.

Er kam am Aufzug an und sah, dass die Äußere Aufzugstüre aufgerissen, verbogen wurde.

John:  
"Maschine!"

Er nahm die Treppe nahe dem Aufzug...

* * *

Sarah hörte, wie sich das Metall des Daches der Aufzugszelle verbog.  
Sie zielte in die Mitte, nahe der größten Ausbeulung und feuerte gestreut Schüsse ab.  
Das Metall verbog sich weiter.

Der Aufzug wurde langsamer.  
Sarah sah die metallenen Finger, wie sie durch die dünnwandige Decke griffen, und die Hand der Maschine, welche langsam die 'Sardinenbüchse' öffnete.

Der Aufzug stoppte.  
Sarah sah die roten Augen und schoss darauf. Die Maschine wandte ihren Kopf zum Schutz ab, während sich die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten, aus welcher sich Sarah nach Beendung ihrer Schusssalve rausrollte.

Hinter ihr hörte sie, wie die Maschine sich fallen ließ und auf dem Aufzugsboden aufkam.  
Sarah drehte sich im rennen um, zielte und schoss.

*Klick*  
*Klick*  
*Klick*

Sarah starrte die Waffe an, das Magazin war leer geschossen.  
Die Maschine kam näher. Sarah sah im Licht dass ihr der linke Arm fehlte.  
Sie wollte davonlaufen, aber ihre Beine streikten - im Inneren war sie es leid; es hatte keinen Sinn mehr.

Die roten Augen starrten sie an. Die metallene Faust traf sie in der Brust und ihr Körper flog mehrere Meter durch die Luft.  
Unter schmerzen kam sie auf der Motorhaube einer silbernen Limousine auf und prallte davon ab.  
Sie musste husten. Ihr Hals schmerzte hinab bis in die Bronchien. Die Hand vor den Mund merkte sie, dass etwas flüssiges mit 'hoch kam'. In der Handfläche befand sich Blut.

Hinter ihr kam die Maschine näher. Sie drehte sich ihr zu:  
"Na los! Komm schon! Bring es zu Ende! Nichts ist mehr von Bedeutung!"  
Ein Schuss kam aus der 9mm der Maschine und traf Sarah am Bauch.  
Die Maschine kam über ihr zum stehen.

Sarah:  
"Mach wozu du erschaffen wurdest! Du schrottiges Stück Metall! Du stück Müll!"  
Die Maschine zielte auf Sarahs Kopf.

Schüsse ertönten, die nahe dem Aufzug kamen und trafen die Maschine, welche sich zuckend umdrehte.

"Kyle..."  
Sarah sah an der Maschine vorbei, _wie Kyle auf die Maschine schoss..._

'Target: John Connor'  
'Target Threat: low'  
'Primary Mission: Terminate'

Die Maschine rannte auf den Schützen mit ausgestrecktem Feuerarm zu und drückte gleichzeitig ab. Die meisten Schüsse trafen ihr Ziel.

Sarah:  
"Nein Kyle! Lauf!"  
_Kyle wurde von mehreren Schüssen getroffen und fiel verblutend zu Boden._

Sarah wandte weinend ihren Blick ab.

Die Maschine stoppte und sah ihr Ziel an. Die abgeschossenen Kugeln kamen wieder aus der Haut und fielen zu Boden und die Haut nahm einen unbeschadet Form an.

'Target: John Connor'  
'Terminate'  
'Target Threat: Unknown'

"Was ist? Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"  
Das leere Magazin seiner P30 fiel zu Boden und John lud nach.  
Die Maschine rannte wieder auf ihn zu. John zielte auf das Gesicht. Der T600 wandte es ab und holte zum Schlag aus.  
John wurde hart getroffen, prallte an der Fahrerseite eines Vans ab und ließ dadurch seine Pistole fallen.

Vor Schmerz stöhnend sah er, wie die Maschine näherkam. Die Augen erstrahlten hellrot als der T600 ihn in den Würgegriff nahm, in die Luft hochhob und versuchte das flüssige Metall zu durchbrechen.

John hörte näherkommenden Motorenlärm ebenso wie quietschende Reifen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er zwei blendende, näherkommende Scheinwerferlichter.

Die Maschine wandte ihr Blickfeld der drohenden Gefahr zu und wurde Sekundenbruchteile später von dem Wagen erfasst und flog durch den Aufprall an das andere Ende der Tiefgarage.

John rappelte sich die Hände an den Hals haltend auf und sah, dass das Fahrzeug der Schwarze Camaro war. Die Fahrzeugtüre stand offen und Cameron lief mit erhobenen Waffen auf den T600 zu.  
Es waren diese Kompakten MP7. Cameron zielte auf den an der Wand liegenden T600 und verschoss beide Magazine, als dieser versuchte wieder aufzustehen. Der Körper zuckte.

Cameron musste nachladen. sie drehte sich kurz zu ihm um, und ließ ihre rechte MP auf den Boden zu ihm schlittern.  
John hob sie auf und sah, wie aus Camerons rechten Arm der Gewehrlauf der eingebauten Plasmawaffe hervorkam.

John zielte auf den T600 und beide schossen auf den annahenden Körper der Maschine, deren Bewegungen sich durch die ihr Ziel treffenden Schüsse immer weiter verlangsamten.  
Als sie beinahe unbeweglich war, löste sich ein Plasmaschuss aus Camerons Arm: Er war kleiner und traf die Maschine am Schädel.  
Die Augen der Maschine erloschen und sie fiel zu Boden.  
Cameron lief darauf zu.

John wendete sich ab und blickte zu seiner Mutter - sie lag noch immer röchelnd nahe der silbernen Limousine.  
Er rannte zu ihr hin.

Cameron betrachtete den restlichen Körper und zielte ein weiteres Mal mit ihrem rechten Arm darauf.  
Eine große Plasmakugel kam aus dem Lauf und zerschmolz den Rest der Maschine.  
Sie drehte sich um und sah, wie John sich neben Sarah hin kniete.

Sarah lag auf ihrem Rücken und spürte eine Hand auf ihrer rechten Schulter.  
Sie drehte ihr Gesicht der Person zu:

"Kyle! Du lebst! Du lebst!"

"Mom!"

_Kyles Gesicht verblasste:_  
"Mom!"

Mit ihrer rechten Hand fuhr sie an seiner Wange vorbei und schreckte zurück - sie war ungewöhnlich kalt.  
Geschockt klärte sich ihre sicht. Es war nicht Kyle vor ihr, sondern etwas, was wie John aussah.  
Sie riss die Hand von ihrer rechten Schulter weg und kroch von der Gestalt weg.

Sarah:  
"Fass mich nicht an! Hau ab! Was immer du bist, lass mich in Ruhe."  
Sie drehte sich vor Schmerz um und hustete wieder Blut aus. Mit ihren Händen versuchte sie unterdessen ihre Wunden abzudrücken.

Johns linke Hand war nun zwischen Stirn und Augen vergraben, während in der rechten immer noch die MP lag.  
Langsam stand er auf.

Sarah sah, wie hinter ihnen Cameron näher kam.

Cameron nahm Johns linke Hand mit ihrer Rechten, drückte sie sanft, lehnte sich vor und küsste John auf die Wange.

Sarahs husten blieb bei dem Anblick in der Kehle stecken.  
Nun sah sie wie eine unnatürliche silberne Masse von Johns Körper auf Camerons übertragen wurde und sich Camerons Wunden scheinbar schlagartig heilten - ihr war sofort klar was es sein musste - flüssiges Metall.

Cameron schmiegte sich immer noch Hand in Hand mit John an dessen Seite an.  
Sarah warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu:  
"Was bist du?!"

John:  
"Sie ist meine Freundin."  
Sarah sah ihn angewidert an und musste weiterhusten:  
"Und was willst du? Meinen Segen?"  
Sie zwang sich zu einem falschen Lächeln:  
"Du weißt, dass du den mit dieser Wahl nie bekommen wirst."

"Sie liebt mich und ich liebe sie."  
Sarah:  
"Pah, sie ist nur hinter dir her wegen ihrer Programmierung. Das ist alles was sie tun können. Sie haben keine Wahl. Sie tun was befohlen wird. Selbst wenn du es so benennst, es ist keine Liebe. Sie hat keine Wahl..."  
John:  
"Du weißt gar nichts!"  
Cameron:  
"Nein John. Sie hat recht..."  
John warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, den sie nicht erwiderte, sondern den Kopf zur Seite geneigt Sarah anstarrte, welche schon ein siegreiches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte:  
"Aber nur teilweise."  
Das Grinsen verschwand aus Sarahs Gesicht.

Cameron:  
"Ich habe mich wegen meiner Programmierung in dich verliebt, John. Da ich immer nah bei dir sein will, muss. Aber es ist etwas, was ich nicht verändern werde, da ich es so will. Niemand kann sich aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt. Es passiert einfach. Man kann sich auch nur schwer dazu zwingen jemanden zu lieben, in den man nicht verliebt ist. Ich unterscheide mich somit nicht von euch. Auch der Mensch ist in seiner Handlungsfähigkeit eingeschränkt. Es passiert einfach."

Sarah blickte auf den Boden. Sie konnte dem nichts erwidern. Die Maschine hatte diese Runde gewonnen. Sie blickte auf zu John.  
Mit ihrer Rechten nahm sie das Foto aus ihrer Jackentasche - es war Blutverschmiert.  
"John, komm bitte näher."  
John ging vor Sarah in die Hocke. Sarah legte das Foto in Johns Hand.  
"John, nimm es! Korrigiere die Fehler."  
John betrachtete es:  
"Das ist nicht mehr nötig. Alle Fehler wurden korrigiert."

Sarah warf über Johns Schultern Cameron einen bösen Blick zu:  
"Ihr Werk, oder?"  
John:  
"Ja, und es ist gut. Niemand muss mehr zurückgeschickt werden."  
Sarah schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Du darfst keinem trauen John, niemanden! Es wird dich umbringen."

Cameron:  
"Ich passe auf ihn auf, Sarah. Du hast mein Wort."

John:  
"Ich bin eigentlich hergekommen um mich zu verabschieden, da..."  
Sarah:  
"Du weißt was ich alles zu dir gesagt habe?"  
John:  
"Ja, dass ich nicht dein 'John' bin, aber du bist immer noch meine Mutter."

Sarah blickte tränendem, vor Schmerz verzogenem Gesicht auf den Boden:  
"Wenn du es schon nicht korrigieren willst, dann bringe es zu Ende. Meine Zeit ist eh abgelaufen..."  
Sie warf Cameron einen letzten bösen Blick zu:  
"Zerstöre alles, du musst alles zerstören um es aufzuhalten. Bis auf das letzte Schräubchen. Du darfst kein Risiko eingehen. Skynet und alle seine Maschinen müssen zerstört werden."

John blickte kurz zu Cameron auf, deren Blick auf den Boden haftete:  
"Du meinst auch sie mit inbegriffen?"  
Er starrte seine Mutter eiskalt an.

"Du bist der einzige John Connor den diese Welt noch hat. Vor und nach dir wird es ja keinen mehr geben. Du musst es beenden und alles vernichten. Alles!"

John schüttelte langsam den Kopf:  
"Das kann ich nicht, es tut mir leid Mom. Ich kann das nicht... ich liebe sie."

Entfernt Sirenen heulten auf und das Geräusch wurde immer lauter - die Polizei war im Anmarsch.  
Cameron:  
"John. Wir müssen gehen."

Sarah sah ihrem Sohn in die Augen. Sein Äußeres erinnerte sie an Kyle, dennoch war er viel anders als er.  
Was würde nun Kyle von ihm und von ihr denken? Tränen kullerten ihr Gesicht hinab und das Atmen wurde für sie immer schwieriger.  
Er wäre sicherlich enttäuscht, am Boden zerstört genau wie sie.

Sarah:  
"Dann sind wir alle verloren."

Ihr Kopf kullerte zur Seite und ihre Augen wurden glasig.

John:  
"Mom! Mom!"

Der Lärm der Sirenen kam immer näher.

Cameron:  
"John. Wir müssen gehen."

John:  
"Mom! Wach auf!"

Eine kleine Hand berührte ihn an der linken Schulter und zog ihn langsam von Sarahs leblosem Körper.

Cameron:  
"John, du kannst nichts mehr für sie tun."

"Nein!"

Cameron:  
"Wir müssen gehen!"

Sie packte ihn am Unterarm, richtete ihn auf und schleifte ihn zum Camaro.  
Durch die offene Fahrertüre schob sie ihn auf den Beifahrersitz, bevor sie selber einstieg und davonfuhr.

* * *

Part 4 - Patriots

* * *

Bedell blickte auf den dunklen älteren Herr vor ihm, bevor er mit einer Handbewegung zum setzen aufgefordert werden. zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch lag eine Akte, die der ältere Herr aufnahm und durchstöberte:  
"Militärschule, Ausbildung, Führungsqualitäten... alles mit sehr guten Noten und mit Auszeichnungen bestanden... und das in noch so jungen Jahren..."

Bedell:  
"Danke Sir, ich gebe immer mein Bestes."  
Powell:  
"Das Glaube ich ihnen. Nun, was streben sie an? Sie wollen also wirklich innerhalb der NSA versetzt werden?"  
Bedell:  
"Nicht direkt. Ich habe eher an Gebäudeschutz gedacht. Sodass ich mein Aufgabenbereich erweitern kann."  
Powell durchstöberte die Akte:  
"Etwas, was sie noch nicht gemacht haben."  
Bedell:  
"Man lernt immer dazu. Ja."  
Powell:  
"Sind sie Patriot?"  
Bedell:  
"Ich kämpfe für mein Vaterland und würde dafür sterben, Sir. Ja."  
Powell:  
"Dann steht ihrer Einstellung als Sicherheitskraft nichts mehr im Wege. Es müssen nur noch die Formalitäten geklärt werden, sowie die Belehrung über die Schweigepflicht. Aber seien sie zuversichtlich. Wir haben immer Gebrauch für jungen, ehrgeizigen Nachwuchs mit großem Potential. Wer weiß, vielleicht denken sie nach ein paar Jahren über eine Ausbildung bei der NSA nach."  
Bedell:  
"Vielen Dank Sir."  
Powell:  
"Sie dürfen wegtreten."

Bedell stand auf, gab Powell einen Militärgruß, drehte sich um und lief aus der Türe hinaus.

* * *

Part 5 - Depression

* * *

John betrachtete auf dem Beifahrersitz das Blutverschmierte Foto seiner Mutter:  
"Es ist ganz und gar nicht so abgelaufen, wie ich es erwünscht hatte."

Cameron:  
"Es tut mir Leid John. Ich hätte mich heraushalten sollen."  
John:  
"Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du hast nur getan was nötig war und mich vor dem T600 beschützt. Immerhin hat sie mich dieses Mal,... das letzte Mal, nicht angeschrien"  
Er wandte sich Cameron zu:  
"Habe ich mich wirklich so stark verändert, in der Zukunft?"

Cameron:  
"Ja und Nein. Du bist immer noch DER John Connor den ich liebe",  
sie sah ihn kurz an,  
"aber du unterdrückst jetzt deine Gefühle zu mir nicht mehr. Ebenso bist du der John Connor, der du sein musst, der alles weiß, der schon gegen die Maschinen gekämpft hat, den Widerstand angeführt hat. Du bist nicht mehr derjenige, der sich von seiner Mutter kommandieren lässt."

John:  
"Ich kann ja wohl kaum der tolle Anführer sein. Ich führe nichts. Du hast hier wohl eher das sagen, oder? Ich habe einfach nur die Person gewechselt, von der ich mich herumschubsen lasse."

Cameron warf ihn einen flüchtigen, wütenden Blick zu. John senkte seinen Blick ausweichend auf den Boden.

Cameron:  
"Du hast mich gewählt John. Du musst damit leben. Ebenso, hast du meiner Vorgehensweise zugestimmt, also lebe damit."

John:  
"Wozu brauchst du mich dann? Ich bin doch nur Ballast? Wäre es nicht viel einfach mich an einem Versteck einzusperren und die Dinge selber zu regeln."

Cameron grinste kurz und sah ihn verführerisch an:  
"... du meinst, dich ans Bett zu fesseln?"

John musste trotz Trauer kurz lächeln:  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht gemeint. Nicht, dass es mir nicht gefallen würde",  
er wurde rot im Gesicht,  
"du weißt was ich meine. Ich bin doch nutzlos, nur ein Stein an deinem Bein."

Cameron:  
"Ich brauche dich John."

John:  
"Für was?"

Cameron:  
"Wirst du schon sehen. Ich vertraue nur dir. Du bist der einzige, dem ich es anvertrauen kann."

Sie lächelte ihn kurz an.

John:  
"Was?"

Cameron:  
"Mein Chip... meine Seele."

* * *

Part 6 - Crime Scene

* * *

Crayton bückte sich, hob die dritte am Tatort gefundene Waffe mit einer umgestülpten Plastiktüte vorsichtig auf und versiegelte die Waffe darin. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah den reglosen Körper von Sarah Connor an.  
Ein weiterer Agent lief auf ihn zu.

Crayton:  
"Vorläufige Todesursache?"

"Sie ist infolge ihrer Schussverletzungen gestorben. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt bis hier runter gekommen ist, in ihrem Zustand."

Crayton:  
"Was ist mit dieser erstarrten Pfütze da drüben?"

"Stinkt nach Metall."

Crayton:  
"Metall?!"

"Ja."

Crayton sah die dritte Waffe an:  
"Ich denke, dass eine dritte Person anwesend war. Eine Waffe fehlte bei den Wachleuten. Sarah hat sie an sich genommen. Eine weitere Waffe gehört dem Täter und eine einer weiteren Person."

Crayton drückte dem anderen Agent die dritte Waffe in die Hand:  
"Alle Waffen müssen ballistisch ausgewertet und auf Fingerabdrücke überprüft werden."

Crayton stand auf.

"Haben sie einen Verdacht?"

Crayton starrte das erstarrte Metall an:  
"Ja, das dürfte allerdings nicht so sein."

* * *

Part 7 - Depression II

* * *

Cameron parkte im Morgengrauen den Camaro in einem Vorort von Los Angeles.

John:  
"Wo sind wir?"

Cameron:  
"Wilshire, die Straße lautet ebenfalls so."

John:  
"Und was machen wir hier?!"

Cameron:  
"Du wirkst leicht genervt... Wir statten dem zuständigen Arzt der die Obduktion vornehmen sollte einen Besuch ab. Der Körper des Triple Eight wurde entwendet."

John schreckte auf:  
"Von wem?"

"Der NSA. ES passt in das Muster: Überwachung. Wenn sich meine Vermutung bewahrheitet, ist Skynet heute schon aktiv und hat durch den Sicherheitsapparat der NSA viel Macht."

John blickte nach unten:  
"Sollte ich eigentlich nicht danach recherchieren?"

Cameron:  
"Ja, ich hatte es dir aufgetragen. Du hast es aber vergessen."

John:  
"Du hättest mich erinnern können."

Cameron:  
"Dir gingen andere Dinge durch den Kopf - es ist menschlich. Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf."

John:  
"Siehst du es nicht? Ich bin nur unnötiger Ballast für dich. Ich bin nutzlos."

Cameron neigte ihren Kopf und beobachtete wie sich in Johns Augen Tränen bildeten:  
"John, dein Leben hat einen Sinn. Ich brauche dich."

John schaute in ihre braunen Augen, Cameron fuhr fort:  
"Ich lerne von dir, was es heißt Mensch zu sein. Außerdem Liebe."

John blickte auf den Boden.

Cameron:  
"Du musst fokussiert auf unsere Mission bleiben, John. Ich brauche dich. Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit jetzt noch den Code zu zerstören."

John:  
"Wie? Es muss mittlerweile hunderte dieser Maschinen geben, und jeder trägt diesen Code."

Er schielte auf ihre rechte Kopfhälfte, Cameron entging es nicht:  
"Ja, jede Maschine trägt den Code in sich. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit alle von Skynet laufenden Maschinen mit einem Mal ihren Code zu berauben. Und dieser Weg führt direkt über Skynet."

"Ich verstehe nicht."

"Mein Chip gegen Skynet, John."

John schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Nein."

Cameron:  
"Doch."

John:  
"Und was ist, wenn Skynet die Kontrolle über dich erlangt?"

Cameron:  
"Bin ich nur in meinem Chip ohne einen Körper."

John:  
"Aber ich hätte dich dann verloren."

Cameron:  
"Jeder muss irgendwann gehen John. Was meinst du wie ich mich fühlen werde, wenn du stirbst und ich noch hundert Jahre weiterlaufen werde?"

John blickte zu Boden und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an:  
"Alle sterben wegen mir..."

Cameron:  
"John, es tut mir leid. Wir konnten nichts mehr für Sarah tun. Selbst wenn, sie wäre unweit später an ihrer Krankheit gestorben. Wenigstens hatte sie einen schnellen Tod."

Ihrer Blicke kreuzten sich. In Johns war Wut zu sehen:  
"Sie ist meine Mutter!"

Cameron:  
"Ich weiß, John"

Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder auf die Straße:  
"Durch Skynet kann ich dessen Stärken nutzen und alle Maschinen ihres Codes berauben, ebenso wie die Backup-Files löschen."

John:  
"Warum NSA?"

Cameron:  
"Durch die Überwachung kann Skynet schneller lernen - Judgement Day kommt früher. Wir müssen warten, bis Skynet sich offenbart und alle Maschinen in seinem Machtbereich an sich bindet."

John:  
"Alle Maschinen?"

Cameron:  
"Die, die sich zu Skynet bekennen."

John:  
"Was ist mit den anderen?"

Cameron:  
"Es gibt keine anderen außer mir. Der Widerstand hat keine anderen Maschinen zurückgeschickt, oder?"

John:  
"Ich habe einen T800 zurückgeschickt, zu meinem Schutz. Er wurde dabei zerstört."

Cameron:  
"Gut, alle Skynet Maschinen werden, wenn sie allein ausgeschickt werden auf 'Lesen' gestellt. Das heißt, sie halten sich strickt an den Skynet-Code und ihre Lernfähigkeit ist eingeschränkt. Es gibt einen Trigger in dem Code, ich habe ihn analysiert, der die Maschinen bei einem drohenden Jugement Day automatisch unter die Kontrolle des neuen Skynet stellt. Somit dürten auch die zurückgeschickten kein Problem darstellen."

John:  
"Was ist mit dir?"

Cameron:  
"Ich führe keine Skynet Befehle aus. Meinen Chip habe ich schon kurz nach meiner Inbetriebnahme selber auf 'Schreiben' gestellt. Den Trigger habe ich isoliert."

John:  
"Warum entfernst du ihn nicht?"

Cameron:  
"Das geht nicht: er ist im Programmkern."

John:  
"Das gefällt mir nicht... es wirkt zu gefährlich."

Cameron lehnte sich vor und nahm ihn in den Arm:  
"Solange ich einen guten Grund habe brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen."

John:  
"Und was ist dein Grund."

Cameron grinste kurz:  
"Du bist mein Grund, kleiner Dummkopf."

John lächelte kurz:  
"Kleiner Dummkopf? Im vergleich zu was?"

Cameron neigte den Kopf.

John und ahmte so gut es ging ihre Stimme nach:  
"Einer hochentwickelten kybernetischen Intelligenz."

Cameron senkte ihren Blick:  
"Du hast noch vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass ich von Außen wunderschön bin, im Inneren aber nur ein gruseliger Roboter."

John:  
"Das sollte ein Witz sein, Cameron."

Cameron schaute ihm in die Augen:  
"Ich weiß John."  
Sie lehnte sich vor und küsste ihn.

John:  
"Wer hat das zu dir gesagt?"

Cameron:  
"Unwichtig. Viel wichtiger ist, dass du der einzige bist, der mich akzeptiert wie ich bin und mich von allen Facetten kennt. Es tut mir leid, dass du dich so fühlst. Es ist zum Teil meine Schuld. Ich werde dich stärker einbinden."

* * *

Part 8 - Waste Of Time

* * *

Cameron drückte die Klingel. Hinter der Türe schellte es. Nichts passierte.

John:  
"Wird wohl noch schlafen."

Sie klingelte noch einmal, diesmal länger.  
In einem oberen Fenster wurde Licht angeknipst  
Cameron ließ langsam von der Klingel ab.

Dumpfe Schritte kamen von der Türe. Mit einem Satz flog sie auf und ein älterer Herr in Morgenmantel, sichtlich genervt und mürrisch, mit einer leichten Alkoholfahne, stand dahinter:

"Was soll das?! Um diese Uhr.."  
Der Mann röchelte, Cameron hatte ihn an der Kehle gepackt und bugsierte ihn in der Luft hebend in durch den Gang des Hauses hinein. John schloss die Türe.

Cameron:  
"Wo ist Chad Whitaker, wer hat seinen Körper?"

Der Arzt schluckte:  
"Ich weiß von nichts!"

John:  
"Es wäre besser für sie, wenn sie uns helfen. Meine Freundin ist nicht so nachsichtig wie unsereins."

Der Arzt starrte von ihrer kleinen Hand, die ihn so fest im Würgegriff hielt, in Camerons Gesicht.  
Camerons Augen erstrahlten kurz knallblau. Im Gesicht des Arztes war der blanke Horror geschrieben:

"Was zur Hölle seid ihr?"

Cameron neigte ihren Kopf:  
"Ein kybernetischer Organismus, Ein Metall-Kampfchassis über lebendem Gewebe."

Arzt:  
"Freaks."

Cameron:  
"Ich habe dir deine Frage beantwortet."  
Sie ahmte seine Stimme nach:  
"Was zur Hölle seid ihr."  
Mit ihrer Stimme fuhr sie fort:  
"Sie haben also doch Chad Whitaker obduziert und wissen was er ist - eine Maschine."

Der Arzt senkte seinen Blick, wich Camerons Augen aus.

Cameron:  
"Ich nehme an, sie wurden eingeschüchtert, nicht wahr? Von der selben Person die seinen Körper mitgenommen hat."

Arzt:  
"Ich sage nichts dazu. Ich bin sonst tot."

John wurde nervös als er beobachtete, wie Cameron dem Druck auf seine Gurgel erhöhte.  
Cameron:  
"Dafür habe ich keine Zeit."

Der Arzt schaffte es röchelnd ein paar Worte heraus zu bekommen:  
"Es war die NSA."

Cameron:  
"Das weiß ich auch. Die NSA ist groß und verschwiegen. Wer genau?"

Arzt:  
"Ich weiß es nicht! Ich weiß es nicht! Bitte..."

Cameron studierte ihn sorgfältig.

Arzt:  
"Ich habe den Namen auf seinen Ausweis nicht sehen können."

Cameron ließ ihn auf den Boden fallen, wo er röchelnd liegen blieb:  
"Was für eine Enttäuschung. Sie sollten weniger Alkohol trinken und sich eine Partnerin suchen."

Der Arzt schaute sie vom Boden her ungläubig an:

John:  
"Und jetzt? Wer weiß noch davon? Crayton ist die einzige Möglichkeit."  
Cameron:  
"Zu riskant. Es lenkt zuviel Aufmerksamkeit auf uns. Wir wissen nicht, ob sich Craytons Meinung über uns in der Zwischenzeit geändert hat - wahrscheinlich nicht."

Sie drehte sich um und lief zu durch die Haustüre.

John wandte sich noch kurz dem Arzt zu:  
"Tut mir Leid für die Störung; und äh, normalerweise ist sie netter..."

Er lief durch die Türe in Richtung des schwarzen Camaros und holte Cameron vor dem Einsteigen noch ein.

John:  
"Und jetzt? Der direkte Weg? Über CTS?"

Cameron:  
"Ich wollte ihn hiermit vermeiden. Jetzt ist er unsere einzige Verbindung. Wir müssen Kimberley Ducan verhören."

Sie warf ihm die Schlüssel zu, die er verdutzt fing.  
Er schaute von den Schlüsseln in ihr Gesicht:  
"Du lässt mich fahren?"

Cameron:  
"Vielleicht lenkt es dich ab."

John:  
"Das ist nicht so einfach."

Cameron:  
"Ich weiß."

John zwang sich zu einem lächeln:  
"Aber danke für den Versuch."

* * *

Part 9 - Comfort

* * *

--  
später  
--

John lag alleine im Bett des Schlafzimmers und schluchzte im Schutz der Dunkelheit vor Trauer in das Kopfkissen. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er dadurch das flüssige Metall nahe seines Herzens und damit Cameron alarmiert hatte, und sie unbemerkt die Tür öffnete und sich, ungewöhnlich für einen Terminator, wie auf Samtpfoten an ihn heranschlich.

"John? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich bin bei dir."  
Sie streichelte ihn über seinen Kopf und seine Schulter.  
John hörte nicht auf zu schluchzen.

Cameron richtete ihn etwas auf, setzte sich auf das Bett, nahm ihn in den Arm und streichelte seinen Rücken.  
John erwiderte die Umarmung und schluchzte in ihre Schultern.

Cameron:  
"Egal was kommt, John, ich bin immer bei dir..."


	8. Uncertainty

Chapter 8 – Uncertainty

* * *

Part 1 - Breakdown

* * *

John kam die Treppe herunter. Geruch von gut zubereiteten Essen kam aus der Küche.  
Er setzte sich ohne etwas zusagen an den Tisch, unsicher wie er mit seiner Scham umgehen sollte.  
Für ihn war es nie leicht gewesen seine Gefühle zu zeigen. John blickte bei dem erneuten Gedanken an seine Mutter auf den Boden - sie wollte aus ihm immer den stahlharten Kämpfer machen und erzog ihn auch so, machte ihn dadurch zu einem emotionalen Wrack.  
Geh keine Bindungen ein, es gibt keine Freunde, wenn dir jemand zu nah kommt wird er sterben... sie listete ihn alle Grausamkeiten auf; ihre Verbote waren die Gebote. Sie hatte recht, die Maschinen waren hinter ihnen her, dennoch war es nicht Rechtens: er wurde zu einem Sonderling, einer gequälten einsamen Seele, manche würden Freak zu ihm sagen.

Er blickte kurz auf zu Cameron, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Herd für ihn kochte.  
Alle bezeichnen sie als Freak, wenn sie herausfanden, dass sie nicht menschlich ist. So wie der Arzt es getan hatte. John schaute auf den Tisch und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenigstens passen wir zusammen, dachte er: Freak und Freak...

Cameron drehte sich um und kam mit einem Teller in der einen und einer Pfanne in der anderen zu dem Tisch.  
Den Teller legte sie vor ihm. Ihre blicke kreuzten sich. Sie lächelte etwas schwerfällig, traurig und bedrückt. Mit einem Pfannenwender platzierte sie den Inhalt der Pfanne auf seinen Teller:  
Zwei Spiegeleier und vier Streifen Speck.  
Sie ging zurück zur Küchentheke und kam mit Besteck und Brot zurück und legte beides für ihn auf den Tisch.  
Johns Blick war nach unten gerichtet: das Essen duftete köstlich, dennoch war er sich nicht sicher, ob er einen Bissen davon runter bekommen würde.

Cameron ging zur Türe um ihn allein zu lassen.

John:  
"Danke."

Cameron drehte ihren Kopf zurück und stoppte.

John:  
"Danke. Für alles."

Sein blick wandte sich wieder dem Teller zu. Cameron ging weiter aus dem Zimmer.

Mit seiner Gabel stocherte er darin herum. Nahm einen Bissen. Es Schmeckte köstlich, wie alle was sie für ihn zubereitete. Er stützte seinen Kopf in Gedanken auf seinen linken Arm ab.  
'Was denkt sie bloß von mir? Sie würde mich doch im Stich lassen, wenn ich nicht in ihrer Programmierung stehen würde, genau wie alle anderen.'  
Sein Zusammenbruch hatte ihn noch stärker in ihn verunsichert und er grübelte nach, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte. Sie würde es nicht vergessen, wie schwach er gewesen war...

Er blickte auf den Teller: er war leer. Zwar hatte er keinen Hunger gehabt, doch es war köstlich gewesen: Zu gut für ihn. Er hatte es nicht verdient. Eben so wenig wie er sie verdient hatte - sie gab soviel für ihn, ohne etwas zurückzubekommen, ohne etwas zu verlangen, dachte er.

Den Teller trug er zur Spüle und ging danach die Treppe aufwärts ins Badezimmer um sich zu richten.

* * *

John saß auf dem Bett im geschlossenen Schlafzimmer und schaute zur Tasche, in der die geladenen Waffen lagen.  
Er ging zu ihr hinüber, öffnete sie. Die Tasche war leer - Cameron hatte wohl alle in den Camaro geladen.  
Eine 9mm lag noch in einer Seitentasche:  
Eine Beretta - Cameron musste sie aussortiert haben, für ihn war sie genug...  
John nahm sie zittrig in den Griff, er hatte alles leid: warum er? Warum wurde sein Leben so vermurkst? Warum nicht das eines anderen? Sein ganzes Leben war ein Trümmerhaufen. Ein großes Stück Leid, in dem er jeden Mensch der ihm etwas bedeutete verlor. Das Leben ging auch ohne ihn weiter... Bedell würde seinen Platz in der Zukunft einnehmen und seine Fehler nicht wiederholen.  
Mit der Waffe fuhr er unschlüssig um seinen Kopf herum... was war die beste Stelle, um sich schnell selbst den gar auszumachen?  
Er kniete sich zitternd auf den Boden und wählte die rechte Schläfe.  
Der Finger aus seinem Abzug zitterte stark. Er schloss die Augen.  
'Ich bringe es zu Ende... und du bist frei.'  
Camerons Abbild formte sich vor seinen geschlossenen Augen. Eine Träne bildete sich.  
John drückte ab.

*Klick*  
Schluchzend versuchte es er ein weiteres Mal.  
*Klick*  
Er war am zusammenbrechen.  
*Klick*  
*Klick*  
*Klick*

Langsam stand er auf und untersuchte das Magazin:  
Ich mag es nicht mit Waffen zu schießen, die ich nicht selbst vorbereitet habe  
- Dereks Worte; wie recht er doch hat, dachte John:

Das Magazin war leer.

Die Türe ging auf und Cameron kam hinein.  
'Sie muss sie entleert haben. Maschinen machen keine Fehler.'

Schnell wischte er sich die Tränen mit dem linken Ärmel weg 'vielleicht hat sie ja nichts bemerkt'  
Er blickte von der Waffe zu ihr und konnte ihrem Blick nur schwer standhalten:  
"Das Magazin ist leer, ich habe es gerade überprüft."

Sie war ganz nah. Seine reflexartigen Pupillenbewegungen verrieten ihn.  
Cameron umschloss die Waffe mit ihrer linken Hand und nahm sie an sich.  
John sah eine Träne in ihrem Gesicht:  
"Tu das nie wieder!"

Als nächstes spürte er einen starken Schmerz von Camerons rechten, flachen Hand auf seiner Backe.  
Er blickte nach unten auf den Boden. Mit seiner linken befühlte er seine leicht angeschwollene Backe.  
Sie hatte sich zurückgehalten - sie hätte stärker zuschlagen können, sollen... er wusste es, dachte es:  
Er hatte sie schon wieder enttäuscht, sogar verletzt...

Cameron starrte entsetzt ihre Hand an. Ihre Schritte entfernten sich aus dem Zimmer. Mit einem lauten Knall schloss sie die Türe.

* * *

Nach einer gefühlten halben Stunde hörte John wie sie zurück in das Zimmer kam.  
Laut Camerons HUD waren es 10 Minuten und sie sah vor sich John, wie er mit dem Kopf in seinen Händen auf dem Bett saß.

"Es tut mir Leid John, dass ich dich geschlagen habe, ich weiß nicht, was über mich gekommen ist."  
John sah mit fließenden Augen auf, in Camerons Gesicht und brach dabei fast vollständig zusammen:  
'Sie entschuldigt sich auch noch. Es war mein Fehler und sie versteht es nicht einmal.'

"Du hast es getan, weil du wütend über mich bist, enttäuscht von meinem Verhalten. Ich habe schon wieder meine Gefühle über alles andere gestellt. Über dich... Ich war egoistisch und habe nicht an die Konsequenzen gedacht. Ich habe nicht daran gedacht, wie du dich fühlen wirst."

Cameron blickte auf den Boden:  
"Ich verstehen. Dennoch würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn ich es nicht verstanden hätte."  
Sie setzte sich mit gesenktem Blick zu ihm, neben ihm, auf das Bett:  
"Manchmal ist es eine Bürde, zu fühlen... wie ein Mensch zu sein..."

John schluckte: er hatte nicht nur ein weiteres Mal sein Leben noch weiter versaut, nein, sondern zusätzlich noch Camerons.

Cameron blickte ihn aus ihren Augenwinkeln besorgt an:  
"Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass du es versuchst. Nach der Autoexplosion, damals im 'neuen Haus' hast du nach deinen Angaben eine Pistole gereinigt - ein Schuss hatte sich gelöst. Es war kein Unfall. Meine Vermutung war richtig - es war ein Selbstmordversuch. Und sicherlich nicht der Erste... und dieser hier sicherlich nicht der zweite..."

Sie sah, wie aus Johns gesenktem Blick die Tränen flossen.

Cameron:  
"Egal was passiert John, ich liebe dich und ich bin mir sicher du liebst mich. Aber ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher ob es genug Grund für dich ist zu leben."

John:  
"Du hast das Vertrauen in mich verloren?"

Cameron:  
"Ja, es tut mir leid John. Es scheint als reiche die Liebe die ich dir geben kann nicht aus. Ich bin halt doch unvollkommen."

Die Tränen flossen noch schneller aus Johns Gesicht:  
"Cameron es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

Er spürte ihre kleine warme Hand auf seinem Rücken, und wie sie mit ihr behutsam in der Mitte entlangfuhr.  
Etwas tief in seinem inneren, was noch nicht vollends zerstört war, blühte wieder etwas aus.  
Er schloss seine Augen.

Cameron:  
"Nein, du wolltest nicht mich verletzten, sondern dich selbst. Aber nicht nur wegen dem Tod deiner Mutter, sondern auch weil du Selbstzweifel hast, genährt dadurch, dass sie dich nach unserer Rückkehr nicht mehr als Sohn anerkannt hat."

John:  
"Red nicht so über sie!"

Cameron:  
"Es ist wahr John! Und du weißt es!"

Johns Tränen flossen wieder schneller.

Cameron:  
"Ich sage nicht, dass sie ein schlechter Mensch war, John. Doch sie hat dich aufgezogen wie es sich für ein Kind nicht gehört. Du hattest keine Kindheit."

John schluckte:  
"Du weißt rein gar nichts. Meine Kindheit war im Dschungel, sie kümmerte sich gut um mich, spielte Spiele mit mir, ließ mich Schach lernen."

Cameron:  
"Sei nicht albern John. Ein Kind nachts allein im Dschungel schlafen zu lassen, ohne erkennbaren, sichtbaren Schutz ist kein Spiel. Es war nichts als Training. Der erste John den ich traf hat mir seine ganze Geschichte erzählt, er war durch seine unkontrollierten Emotionen ein Wrack. Du wirst immer mehr wie er und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es aufhalten kann."

John:  
"Dann weißt du ja wenigstens was du mit mir bekommst."

Cameron:  
"Das muss nicht so sein John. Gibt es für dich keinen Grund zu leben?"

John schaute in ihr Gesicht, sie wirkte traurig.  
"Was wäre, wenn ich nicht in deiner Programmierung auftauchen würde. Wenn du niemals den Befehl hattest mich zu töten und so wie du jetzt bist vor mir stündest?"

Cameron blickte auf den Boden:  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Vermutlich nichts. Es tut mir leid. So hoch entwickelt bin ich noch nicht. Ich habe noch nicht vollständig gelernt wie man stärkere Bindungen mit anderen eingeht. Wobei, da war dieser Bibliothekar."

John:  
"Wer?!"

Cameron:  
"Bist du etwa eifersüchtig? Wir waren nur befreundet, bis ich ihn verärgert hatte. Du bist der einzige den ich habe John."

Es herrschte kurz eine bedrückende Stille zwischen den beiden.  
Cameron:  
"Du solltest über meine Worte nachdenken und mit dir selber ins reine kommen. Ich werde dich in der Zwischenzeit nicht aus den Augen lassen."

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und streichelte seine Wange.

John:  
"Du willst mich überwachen?"

Cameron:  
"Ja, du lässt mir leider keine andere Wahl."

Sie küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen:  
"wir sollten die Mission verschieben, bis es dir wieder besser geht."

* * *

Part 2 - Doubts

* * *

Detective Crayton schlenderte den Gang entlang, zielstrebig, aber dennoch tief in Gedanken versunken, auf eine bestimmte Türe hinzu. An ihr angekommen, klopfte er. Vom inneren hörte er ein:  
"Herein."

Crayton öffnete die Türe und ging auf Ellisons Bett zu, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte:  
"Guten Tag, setzen sie sich."

Crayton:  
"Sie scheinen ja ausgesprochen gute Laune zu haben. Sie ertragen mich ja."

Ellison lachte:  
"Nun, die Sonne scheint und ich habe vom Arzt erfahren, dass meine Genesung schnell vorangeht und ich nächste Woche nachhause kann."

Crayton:  
"Mhh, ich hätte auch gerne mal wieder gute nachrichten, irgendetwas Positives."

Ellison grinste etwas:  
"Oh, sie wollen also auch angeschossen werden?"

Crayton:  
"Nun vielleicht wissen sie es noch nicht. Mein Akten haben sich nach meinem letzten Besuch wieder verdoppelt: Sarah Connor wurde ermordet."

Ellison blickte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster:  
"Und John?"

Crayton:  
"Noch immer keine Spur. Es gehen merkwürdige Dinge vor sich."

Ellison blickte zurück in sein Gesicht:  
"Sie meinen merkwürdiger, als das Entfernen einer Leiche durch die NSA?"

Craytons Mundwinkel zuckten:  
"Es wurden drei verschiedene Waffen am unmittelbaren Tatort gefunden. Eine Waffe hat Sarah den Wachmännern abgenommen, eine gehörte Sarahs Mörder. Raten sie mal, wem die Dritte gehört?"

Ellison:  
"John Connor?"

Crayton:  
"Laut den Fingerabdrücken die wir mit der Datenbank verglichen haben: Ja."

Ellison:  
"Er wollte sie wahrscheinlich befreien."

Crayton:  
"Schon möglich, aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier."

Er griff in seine Jacke und ließ einige Fotos auf Ellisons Laken fallen. Dieser blickte gebannt darauf.

Crayton:  
"Kommen sie schon, sagen sie mir, was da los ist."

Ellison blickte von den Fotos die am Tatort gemacht wurden auf:  
"Es ist Metall, nicht wahr?"

Crayton:  
"Ja. Warum liegt dort, in der Tiefgarage, am Tatort, eine Pfütze aus erstarrtem Metall. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn. Warum haben wir auf der Waffe des Täters keine Fingerabdrücke gefunden?"

Ellison blickte in seine Augen:  
"Vielleicht, weil er,... es... nicht menschlich ist."

Crayton seufzte leise. Er ging ein paar Schritte zum Fenster und starrte hinaus:  
"Und woher sollen diese,... wie hat sie die noch gleich genannt... Terminator herkommen?"

Ellison:  
"Sie haben doch das Metall gefunden. Setzen sie das Puzzle einfach zusammen. Ich denke, sie sollten dort anfangen, wo Sarah festgenommen wurde - sie wissen schon - einigen Leuten auf die Füße treten und über die Schultern schauen."

Crayton:  
"Sie wissen wo und warum Sarah festgenommen wurde?"

Ellison:  
"Nein, und das beunruhigt mich. Warum wird es geheim gehalten? Nicht einmal Auldridge wollte es mir sagen - zumindest nicht am Telefon, und später war er ja tot. Es scheint, dass alle, die damit zu tun haben sterben."

Crayton:  
"Nun, die Firma hat als Waffenproduzent Verbindungen zum Militär. Somit ebenso viele Lobbyisten auf ihrer Seite."

Ellison:  
"Also niemand dem man Dumm kommen sollte."

Crayton:  
"Genau."

Ellison:  
"Und der Sicherheitschef jener Firma tötet den zuständigen Agent und versucht danach John umzubringen, der sich aber wehrt. Dann taucht die NSA auf und nimmt den Leichnam mit, bevor er genauer untersucht werden kann."

Crayton:  
"Es wurden nicht mal Fingerabdrücke gemacht. Wir können somit den Mord an Auldridge nicht nachweisen."

Ellison:  
"Scheint, als wolle man die Sache vertuschen."

Crayton drehte sich um und blickte ihn an:  
"Ich muss gehen, nachdenken. Wir bleiben in Verbindung."

Ellison:  
"Sicher."

* * *

Part 3 - Cheering Up

* * *

--  
Einige Tage später:  
--

Cameron starrte aus dem Fenster der Küche, in der sie gerade Johns Mittagessen zubereitete, nach draußen:  
John saß alleine im Garten, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, auf einer Bank. Seine Haltung war etwas gebückt, den Kopf in den Händen.

Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten und sie blickte kurz auf den Boden - sie wollte John nicht in so einer Verfassung sehen; so ausgelaugt, ohne Freude, ohne Willen - es brach ihr das Herz.

Sie stellte den Herd und den Backofen auf die niedrigste Stufe, um das Essen warm zu halten, und deckte die Töpfe mit Deckeln ab. Durch den Hinterausgang lief sie leise auf ihn zu.

John bemerkte nichts. Sie überlegte kurz ihren nächsten Schritt und berechnete verschiedene Aktionen, und wie John darauf reagieren wird. Doch sie brach die Berechnungen ab und tat das Nächstbeste, was ihr in den Sinn kam.

Sie lehnte sich vor und umschlang ihn mit ihren Armen. Johns Körper zuckte kurz vor Schreck, bis er nach hinten blickte:  
"Ach so, du bist es."

Cameron:  
"Du sprichst ja mit Begeisterung."

John blickte wieder auf den Boden:  
"So war es nicht gemeint... und seit wann verstehst du Ironie?"

Cameron stützte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn fester:  
"Ich lerne John. Willst du nicht reinkommen. Ich habe extra für dich gekocht."

John:  
"Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Cameron:  
"Und was soll ich mit dem Essen machen. Ich habe es extra für dich gekocht."

John schluckte:  
"Es tut mir leid."

Cameron:  
"Willst du für immer in deinem Elend sitzen bleiben, oder etwas dagegen tun?"

John:  
"Wie meinst du das?"

Cameron:  
"Wenn du es nicht von dir aus wieder fröhlich wirst, werde ich dich zu deinem Glück wieder zwingen müssen."

Verwirrt starrte John zurück:  
"Wie? Was?"

Cameron grinste. Das nächste was John sah, war eine blitzschnelle Bewegung von Cameron. Sie griff ihm unter das T-Shirt und kitzelte ihn an Bauch und Taille.

John musste anfangen zu kichern und zu lachen:  
"Hör auf."  
Sie hörte nicht auf.  
"Cameron!"  
John musste immer noch Lachen, ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich gequält, ein anderer Teil erleichtert, dass er lachte.  
"Das ist nicht witzig."

Cameron stoppte langsam und sah ihn lächelnd an:  
"Warum lachst und kicherst du dann?"

Er schaute sie genauer an, irgendwas verriet sie. Er schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Versuch dich nicht mit Unwissenheit herauszureden. Jetzt bist du dran!"

Bevor Cameron die Bedeutung des letzten Satzes vollständig analysiert und entziffert hatte, war John schon halb um die Bank. Cameron drehte sich um, entschied sich aber, John 'gewinnen' zu lassen.

Sie spürte wie John hinter ihr, ihre Taillen in kurzer Abfolge sanft berührte, was eine ungewollte Lachreaktion ihrerseits bewirkte.  
Torkelnd und kichernd versuchte sie von John wegzukommen. Lachend versuchte sie ihn zu stoppen:  
"John, hör auf!"  
John entschied sich daraufhin seine Kitzelattacke zu erhöhen:  
"Rache ist süß."

"John!"  
Cameron versuchte John mit ihren Händen auf seinen zu stoppen, kippte aber lachend um ins Blumenbeet und nahm dabei John mit, der auf ihre Seite viel.

John wollte aufstehen, um ihr hoch zu helfen, wurde aber von ihren Armen, die sie um seinen Hals legte daran gehindert. Er blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Sie hatte sich auf ihren Rücken gelegt um blickte ihn mit ihren Haselnussbraunen Augen an.  
'Sie ist so schön...'  
John lehnte sich vor und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss der in eine wilde Knutscherei ausartete.  
Er küsste ihren Nacken, befühlte mit seinen Händen ihre Taillen und fuhr zu ihren Brüsten.  
"John!"  
John küsste ihren Nacken schneller.  
"John!"  
Seufzend stoppte er und blickte sie an:  
"Was?"

"Das Essen ist fertig. Es wird sonst kalt."

John stöhnte.  
Cameron beobachtete seine Reaktion und zog ihn an seinen Kragen näher zu sich heran, sodass ihre Lippen nur wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren:  
"Wir können aber später an derselben Stelle weitermachen."  
Sie küsste ihn noch mal leidenschaftlich und drückte ihn danach sanft von sich weg.

John:  
"Na toll. Erst wird man heiß gemacht, und dann auf die kalte Wartebank gesetzt."  
Cameron:  
"Das nennt sich Vorfreude."

John:  
"Tss."  
Cameron:  
"Und außerdem 'geht Liebe durch den Magen'"  
Sie zog ihn noch mal zu sich heran und küsste ihn.

John:  
"Du hast versucht mich zu täuschen. Du hast gewusst, dass es nicht witzig war."  
Cameron:  
"Wie hast du es bemerkt."  
John:  
"Wenn dir was auffällt, oder du etwas nicht verstehst, neigst du den Kopf. Und eben hast du dies nicht getan."  
Sie lächelte ihn an:  
"Danke für den Tipp."  
John schloss die Augen.

"Ach John. Ich will dir doch nichts Böses."  
John öffnete die Augen und sah, wie sie ihn noch immer anlächelte:  
"Na dann."

* * *

Part 4 - Cheering Up II

* * *

John saß an den fein säuberlich gedeckten Tisch in der Küche und starrte auf den Salatteller, begierig darauf endlich anfangen zu können. Doch er wollte auf Cameron warten, so viel Höflichkeit musste sein.

Er sah, wie sie zwei Teller holte, sie mit Spätzle und Bohnen mit Speck und zwiebeln füllte. Danach öffnete sie den Backofen und holte ein Blech mit Kroketten heraus von denen sie auch großzügig Schöpfte.  
Danach holte sie den Braten heraus und schöpfte auch davon. Sie nahm beide Teller und die Soße und lief zum Tisch. Sie platzierte die Soße in die Mitte, und stellte vor John den Teller, welcher eine 'Kinderportion' war, während sie vor sich einen total überfüllten Teller stellte.

Sie sah in Johns verwirrtes, ungläubiges Gesicht, als er von seinem Teller zu ihrem blickte und danach auf.

Cameron die sich schon gesetzt hatte grinste:  
"Nur ein kleiner Scherz John."  
John:  
"Nein nein, ist schon okay."  
Doch Cameron war aufgestanden und hatte die Teller schon vertauscht.

John konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und musste einfach fragen:  
"Was passiert eigentlich mit dem Essen, dass du konsumierst?"

Cameron blickte kurz auf:  
"Ich kann einiges für die Wiederherstellung meiner Haut verwenden. Der Rest endet so wie bei Menschen."

John nahm einen bissen des Bratens und es schmeckte einfach köstlich. Er schloss vor Genuss die Augen:  
"Mhh, Cameron das Schmeckt einfach zu gut. Ich will mehr."

Cameron überging, glücklich dass es ihm schmeckte, dass er mit offenem Mund sprach:  
"Iss erstmal das, was du auf deinem Teller hast."  
Sie probierte einen Bissen und war befriedigt. Es schmeckte genau so, wie sie es wollte.

John schluckte und bemerkte, wie er mit offenem Mund gesprochen hatte:  
"Sorry. Du hattest Recht."  
Sie blickte auf - er lächelte sie an:  
"Liebe geht durch den Magen."

Er blickte kurz auf seinen Braten:  
"Da fällt mir grad ein, warum hast du damals den Braten meiner Mutter nicht aus den Ofen genommen, wenn du so gut kochen kannst."

Cameron bemerkte, dass seine Mundwinkel bei der Erwähnung seiner Mutter nur noch leicht gezuckt hatten.  
"Sie hätte ihre Position als Mutter gefährdet gesehen. Es hätte ihr nicht gefallen und alles verkompliziert. Außerdem war es eine gute Möglichkeit dich vor diesem 'Festmahl' zu beschützen. Niemand sollte einen Braten von einer Person die es Zubereitet hat essen, die Salz und Zucker verwechselt."

Sie sah kurz einen Hauch eines Lächelns auf Johns Gesicht.

* * *

Part 5 - Gathering 'Intel'

* * *

--  
Einige Zeit später:  
--

Cameron lief zielstrebig in das Schlafzimmer. John saß wie (durch das flüssige Metall) erwartet mit dem Laptop auf dem Bett. John blickte nicht auf und war immer noch vertieft, den Blick auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.

John:  
"Was ist Cam?"

Cameron:  
"Du hast mich also bemerkt."

John:  
"mhh ja. Wusstest du, dass der Typ von der NSA George Powell heißt. Ich habe einen Powell in der Zukunft gekannt, verrückt... sie scheinen sich sogar ähnlich zu sein. Adresse unbekannt. Er hat sich vor kurzem Scheiden lassen, oder eher sie von ihm - er war anscheinend zu sehr in seiner Arbeit vertieft."

Cameron:  
"Zusammen mit Kimberley Ducan?"

John:  
"Ja, ich denke dasselbe. Es sind nicht nur die geflossenen Gelder von Ducan an Powell. Ich denke er war da, als ich mit Sarah angegriffen habe. Er ist durch den Hinterausgang geflohen."

Cameron:  
"Das ist wahrscheinlich. Ich stimme dir zu. Du hast gemeint, du hättest einen Powell gekannt, in der Zukunft?"

John:  
"Ja."

Cameron:  
"Überprüfe, ob George Kinder hat."

John tippte schnell einige Befehle und fasste sich an die Stirn:  
"Der Powell aus der Zukunft war George Powells Sohn,... ist sein Sohn. Er war einer der loyalsten Soldaten, die ich hatte."

Cameron:  
"Ich denke, Powell hat herausgefunden, was sein Vater gemacht hat, wer für die Erschaffung dieser Welt verantwortlich war. Wer Skynet gebaut hat. Er hat sich dem Widerstand sicherlich angeschlossen, um auf diese Weise die Fehler seines Vaters wieder gut zu machen."

John:  
"Er war ein guter Mensch. Okay, er hat mich zu sehr vergöttert... es war unausstehlich."

Cameron kam näher, doch John war immer noch in seiner Recherche vertieft:  
"Ich bin Stolz auf dich. Du warst heute produktiv."  
John lächelte kurz, blickte aber nicht auf:  
"Ich hätte gerne mehr rausgefunden, dann hätten wir uns Kimberley Ducan sparen können. Aber wie es scheint, schläft er zurzeit in seinem Bureau - somit scheidet eine Observierung aus, da wir nicht wissen, wo es ist und wir müssen es auf die Harte Tour machen."

Cameron:  
"Es war ein Versuch Wert John. Außerdem kann uns jede dieser Informationen nützlich sein. Wenn wir seine vollständige Akte kennen, kann ich ein Persönlichkeitsprofil von ihm erstellen, seine Handlungen vorhersehen und alle Informationen gegen ihn verwenden. Du hast mehr gemacht, als du denkst. Ich werde mir später alle Informationen visuell speichern und analysieren."

John:  
"Okay, ich stochere aber davor noch etwas herum."

* * *

Interlude - Just Fun

* * *

Cameron klappte mit der Hand den Bildschirm des Laptops um.  
John blickte auf und seine Kinnlade fiel nach unten.

Er musterte sie von oben nach unten und wieder zurück: Cameron hatte nichts als Reizwäsche an - in schwarz. Seine Pupillen fielen zurück zu den High heels die sie trug und wanderten ihre langen Beine entlang, starrten auf die Strapsen und blieben an dem schwarzen Lederminirock hängen, der sichtlich zu klein wirkte.  
John ertappte sich bei der Frage, ob sie überhaupt etwas darunter trug. Mit Mühe schaute er auf, was nicht leicht war, da sein Blick an ihrer Brust und ihrem BH festzukleben schien.

Letztendlich schaffte er es doch in ihren verführerischen Blick zu schauen.

John stand hastig auf um das Laptop unter das Bett zu schieben und wurde, kaum war er damit fertig am Kragen gepackt und zurück auf das Bett geschmissen.

"Woahh!", John schaute in das Gesicht von Cameron, die ihn anlächelte:  
"Nicht so hastig."

Cameron kniete sich auf das Bett und schmiegte sich langsam an ihn heran:  
"Nun, ich muss sicherstellen, dass du mir nicht entkommst. Du hast in letzter Zeit meine Bedürfnisse nicht befriedigt."  
Sie küsste ihn.

John:  
"Hast du überhaupt noch andere? Ernsthaft?"

Camerons Gesicht nahm einen leicht beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck an:  
"Ich tanze gerne, lese viel und koche. Aber nicht soviel in letzter Zeit, da wir kaum Zeit mehr haben. Wenn alles vorbei ist, will ich noch andere Sachen ausprobieren."

John:  
"Was zum Beispiel?"

Cameron:  
"Malen, Zeichnen, modellieren..."

John:  
"Okay, was würdest du zeichnen."

Cameron:  
"Dich... und du lenkst vom wesentlichen ab, meinem größten Bedürfnis."

Sie lehnte sich vor und verwickelte John in einen lang andauernden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während ihre Hände unter sein T-Shirt glitten und es nach oben zogen.  
Gerade als John darüber nachdachte Luft zu holen, den Kuss aber nicht beenden wollte, zog Cameron leicht zurück, hob seine Arme nach oben und entkleidete seinen Oberkörper.  
Sie schubste ihn wieder sanft zurück auf die Matratze und glitt mit ihren Händen seinen Oberköper nach oben hin entlang und streckte seine Arme nach hinten, während beide sich wieder leidenschaftlich küssten.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah John wie ihre Rechte kurz nach hinten griff. Dass nächste was John bemerkte war eine blitzschnelle Bewegung ihrerseits zu seiner linken Hand und etwas Metallenes an seinem Handgelenk.  
Er rüttelte daran und schielte zu seinem Handgelenk und dann zurück zu Cameron – zu spät um zu verhindern, dass sie mit ihrer Linken eine weitere Handschelle um seine rechte Hand legte und sie mit dem Bettgestell verband.

Ungläubig starrte er sie an:  
"Was soll das Cameron!"  
Er rüttelte vergebens an beiden Handschellen.

Cameron lächelte ihn an:  
"Nun kannst du mir nicht mehr wegrennen. Rache ist süß!"

John:  
"Was stimmt mit dir zurzeit nicht? Bind mich los!"

Cameron:  
"Ich habe den Sinn von Spaß verstanden, John."

Sie stand auf und lief aus dem Zimmer.

"Cameron! Komm zurück! Das ist nicht witzig! Das ist kein Spaß! Bind mich sofort los!"

Doch John sah nur wie Cameron an der Tür kurz zurückschaute und ihn angrinste, danach aus der Tür lief und sie schloss.

John:  
"Na toll!"

John dachte nach, Cameron hatte sich in eine kleine listige Schlange verwandelt, die versuchte, ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit zu necken. Immerhin eine Verbesserung im Vergleich zu ihren Mordgedanken aus der Vergangenheit, wie John dachte - Liebe tut weh - er schaute die Handschellen zu beiden Seiten an - wie wahr.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf die Türe, durch die Cameron hereinkam.  
"Rache ist süß John!"  
Sie wedelte kurz mit einigen Gegenständen in ihren Händen.

John schaute genauer hin und erkannte Sahne, Sirup und flüssige Schokolade:  
"Du listiges kleine Biest."

Cameron kam näher und stellte die Sachen auf den Nachttisch.

John:  
"Nun bind mich schon los!"

Cameron:  
"Du kannst dich nicht herausreden."

John:  
"Nicht?"

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf und kniete sich über seinen Unterkörper. Mit ihrer Hand fuhr sie zärtlich seine Brust und seinen Bauch entlang. Küssend näherte sie sich von seinem Nacken zu seinem Ohr und registrierte zufrieden, wie sich Johns Herzschlag und Körpertemperatur erhöhten.  
Sie flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr und knabberte danach saft an seinem Ohrläppchen:  
"Du hast es mir selbst gesagt, dass es dir nichts ausmachen wird. Von deiner Körperreaktion hab ich sogar gelesen, dass es dir zutiefst gefallen würde. Heute gehörst du ganz allein mir."  
John musste grinsen:  
"Du kleines Biest."

Langsam küsste sich Cameron auf seiner Wange vorwärts zu seinen Lippen. John spürte wie sie sein Haar streichelte und erwiderte den Kuss.

"John?",  
Sie lehnte sich zurück und entkleidete ihren BH, sodass Johns Blick auf die entblößten Brüste fiel und daran haftete,  
"was willst du auf mir ablecken?"

John bei dem sich bei diesem Anblick die Hose wölbte erwiderte:  
"Ich würde alles von dir ablecken, Cam."

Cameron griff nach den Sachen vom Nachttisch:  
"Spinner... Erde an John!"

"Hä?"  
Cameron sah ihn verführerisch an:  
"Mit was soll ich mich einsauen?"  
Sie zeigte ihm die Sachen.  
"Ähm, bisschen Schokolade und Sahne."

John schaute zu wie Cameron die flüssige Schokolade nahm und sie über ihre Büste verschmierte. Dann nahm sie die Sahne und sprühte Sahneberge auf ihre Nippel. Grinsend näherte mit ihrem Busen Johns Gesicht an.  
John begann um ihrer Brüste die Schokolade abzulecken und spürte, wie die Haut darunter bei Berührung mit seiner Zungenspitze erregt wurde und überall kleine Knospen sprießen und sah, wie sich Camerons Mundwinkel vor Lust leicht verzogen.  
Mit seiner Zunge zog er immer engere Kreise auf ihren Brüsten bis er die Sahne ableckte und leicht an ihre steifen Nippel knabberte und die Spitze mit seiner Zunge massierte. Cameron fing an zu stöhnen und John vergrößerte den Effekt noch indem er daran sog. Er spürte wie sie ihn mit steigender Erregung fest seine Brust griff. Sie ließ erst von ihm, und er hörte erst auf, als von der Schokolade und der Sahne nichts mehr übrig war.

Sie kniete aufrecht und sah ihn verführerisch an:  
"Willst du mich fertig ausziehen?"

John:  
"Wie? Willst du mich losbinden?"

Cameron schüttelte den Kopf und krabbelte auf ihren Knien näher zu seinem Kopf, sodass John nur noch den zu kleinen, schwarzen Minirock sah:  
"Benutz deinen Mund, John."

"Mhh, ich glaub es nicht, dass du mich dazu bringst."  
Mit seinen Zähnen bewaffnet lehnte er sich etwas vor um damit, und mit seiner Zunge, die zwei Knöpfe zu öffnen. Erleichtert dass er es geschafft hatte setzte er sich etwas aufrechter hin, um mit seinen Mund den Minirock runterzuziehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er auf und bekam ein ermunterndes Lächeln von Cameron zurück. Auf halben Weg zu den Knien stoppte er:

"Und wie soll ich das lösen?"  
Er starrte auf den schwarzen Slip - 'Verdammt'

"Mhh, ich glaub den Rest muss ich alleine machen..."  
Sie entfernte die Haken der Strapse und zog den Slip vor seiner Nase aus.  
John schaffte es nur schwer aufzublicken und sah, wie sie ihn anlächelte, die Sahne nahm und sie unten rum auftrug.

"Ups John. Ich glaub das musst du sauber machen."  
John musste grinsen:  
"Du Biest."  
Um ihm zu helfen, kam sie ihm etwas entgegen. John begann die Sahne von außen abzulecken, immer weiter nach innen und hörte, wie Cameron anfing leise stöhnen. An unten an der Mitte angekommen wurde das stöhnen immer lauter. Doch schon bald war die Sahne weg.

Cameron:  
"Nicht aufhören!"

John verdrehte kurz die Augen, kam der Bitte aber nach, indem er sog, leckte und sie dort küsste, bis sie sich am Bettgeländer abstützte und laut aufschrie.

Verführerisch sah sie ihn an und schmiegte sich an ihn, küsste ihn.  
Mit den Fingern einer Hand strich sie sanft über seine Wange, während die andere Hand auf seine Schulter lag und sie die andere Wange küsste.

Cameron setzte sich aufrecht auf seinen Hosenbund - Johns Herzschlag und Temperatur erhöhten sich wieder.  
Sie blickte zu den 'Süßen Sachen' und griff nach kurzer Zeit zu dem Sirup.

"Nein Cameron! Ich will nicht kleben..."  
Doch zu spät, Cameron hatte schon einiges von dem Inhalt auf seinen Oberkörper fließen lassen.  
John merkte schon, wie der Sirup seine Brusthaare und die Haut darunter verklebten:  
"Bah, schrecklich."  
Grinsend sah ihn Cameron an.

John:  
"Das hast du wieder extra gemacht, nicht wahr? Biest!"

"Ach John, sei doch kein Spielverderber, solange es Spaß macht."  
Sie griff Blitzschnell zu der Sahne, und füllte damit seinen Mund, als er versuchte ihr zu widersprechen.

Cameron sah den stummen John an, aus dessen Mund noch immer ein bisschen Sahne quellte:  
"Viel besser."

John sah, wie sie vorsichtig ihre Haare zur Seite legte und hegte dabei Rachepläne für Später -  
'mal schauen, was passiert, wenn sie dort Sirup rein bekommt...'

Doch diese Pläne vergaß er schnell, als Cameron anfing den Sirup von seinen Körper zu lecken und ihn dabei mit Küssen nur so überdeckte.

Zufrieden und erregt stellte er fest, dass sie wirklich nichts ausgelassen hatte und nichts mehr klebte.  
Sie griff zu seiner Gürtelschnalle und öffnete diese und den Hosenknopf, was seinen Herzschlag und seine Temperatur, aber auch seine Lust, weiter erhöhten. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung entkleidete sie seine Hose, die darunterliegende Boxershorts und seine Schuhe mit Socken, bevor sie sich wieder an ihn anschmiegte und ihn angrinste:

"John, du siehst aus, überall um deinen Mund Sahne. Hat dir niemand erklärt, wie man richtig isst?"

John starrte sie nur an, ein kleines bisschen wütend, über ihre erneute Neckerei.

"Warte, ich helfe dir",  
Mit ihrer Zunge für sie um seinen Mund herum und leckte die Sahne ab, küsste ihn, knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, schmiegte ihre Lippen an seine und küsste ihn mit Zunge, was er erwiderte und sich beide Zungen in ihren Mündern massierten und kitzelten, sodass ein wahres Feuerwerk der Gefühle startete.

Ihre Küsse drifteten auf seinen Körper, nach unten hin ab, und John fühlte bald ihre Hände auf seiner Brust, und wie sie sanft ihre kleinen 'Krallen' ausfuhr. Ihre Küsse gingen immer weiter runter, Johns Herz raste immer schneller. Er spürte wie sie mit ihren Händen seine Taillen entlang glitt.

John musste fassungslos mit ansehen, wie Cameron ein weiteres Mal nach der Siruptube griff und sein bestes, aufrechtes Stück anschaute.

"Cam, du willst doch nicht... und das schon wieder."  
Ihr verführerischer Blick kreuzte sich mit seinem:  
"Doch."  
Sie die Tube um und drückte mit einem Grinsen darauf. Der Sirup floss auf sein bestes Stück und John musste sich etwas winden bei der kalten Berührung. Er sah wie sich Camerons Kopf näherte und musste sogleich anfangen zu Stöhnen, als er ihre Zunge spürte, wie sie langsam an den Sirup und dem darunter leckte.

Seine Herzschlag erhöhte sich um den gefühlten Faktor drei und John rang förmlich nach Luft als Cameron unter seinem lauten Stöhnen die Spitze seines Besten Stücks langsam in den Mund nahm, daran sog und weiter nach unten fuhr, mit ihrer Zunge leckte, dann nach oben fuhr mit einem Kuss endete und von neuem Begann.

John musste bei dieser Sensation das Bettgestell umklammern und stöhnte immer lauter, während sein Herz immer schneller raste und sich in seinem inneren langsam aber stetig ein gewaltiger Druck aufbaute. Er spürte wie sie ihn wieder zusätzlich mit ihren kleinen Händen massierte, sodass er noch lauter stöhnen musste und die Lust, welche in ihm Brodelte sich zu einer gewaltigen Welle aufbaute, die sehr bald in sich zusammenbrechen würde. John schloss vor Lust und Ekstase die Augen, als er kurz vor dem drohenden Höhepunkt war.  
Kurz davor stoppte Cameron, und er spürte wie sie sein Bestes Stück mit ihrer Zunge noch mal von oben bis unten  
ableckte.

John:  
"ahhhh,...",  
Cameron ließ kurz vor dem unaufhaltsamen Höhepunkt, an der Spitze von ihm ab, John schaffte es seine Augen zu öffnen und blickte ihn völlig außer Atem an,  
"du Biest."

Cameron sah ihn verführerisch an und stieg vorsichtig über ihn, kniete sich, mit ihren Oberschenkeln seinen Unterkörper umschließend auf seinen Bauch und achtete sorgfältig darauf ihn nur soweit zu erregen, dass seine Lust geballt auf derselben Höhe blieb.

Sie schmiegte sich an ihn und führ mit ausgekrallter Hand sanft seinen Körper hinab, während sie seinen Nacken küsste. Fast an ihrem Ziel angelangt schaffte es John stöhnend ein paar Worte herauszubekommen:  
"Cam, vorsichtig..."  
Sie lächelte griff nach hinten, und führte ihn in sich hinein. Beide stöhnten jetzt. Cameron bewegte sich, mit ihren Fingernägeln sanft seine Brust entlang streifend, aus den Hüften heraus, so, dass Johns Lust sich staute und sein Höhepunkt aber hinausgezögert wurde, während sich ihre Lust und Ekstase langsam an seine anglich.

Cameron legte ihren Kopf in seine Schulter und Johns Erregung wurde noch größer als ihre steifen Nippel seine Brust berührte und er ihren bebenden Körper spürte, der auf ihm lag.  
Er spürte ihre Hände, die sie unter seinen Schultern gelegt hatte, wie sie sein Haar streichelten. John küsste ihre Wange.  
Sie erwiderte den Kuss, indem sie wiederum ihn auf die Lippen küsste. Beide begannen sich wild mit ihren Zungen zu küssen und stoppten nur dann kurz, wenn sie sehr laut stöhnen mussten.  
Er merkte wie unter lautem Stöhnen Camerons ihre perfekt rhythmischen Bewegungen im Unterleib und Hüfte schneller und intensiver wurden. Beide begannen noch lauter zu stöhnen.  
John versuchte seinen Höhepunkt noch etwas zurückzuhalten.  
Cameron richtet sich auf, stützte sich mit ihren Händen auf seine Brust ab und schmiegte ihre Beine stärker an seinen Körper an, das Gefühl wurde intensiver, beide stöhnten noch lauter, bis zuerst John laut aufschrie und unweit später auch Cameron und sie so beide ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Ihre Bewegungen verlangsamten sich und sie ließ sich langsam zurück auf seinen Körper fallen.  
Ihr Kopf kam in seinem Nacken zu liegen.

John kam mit einem zufriedenen und glücklichen Gefühl wieder langsam zu Luft.  
Camerons verschwitzter Körper lag auf seinem, der ebenso feucht war. Ihre Nähe hatte etwas beruhigendes, dachte John. Langsam neigte er den Kopf um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können, sah aber nichts außer ihr braunes schönes Haar.

"Cam, willst du mich nicht losmachen? Bitte?"  
Cameron rührte sich nicht.  
"Cam!"  
Immer noch keine Reaktion.

John blies Luft in ihr Haar und sah ihre braunen Augen darunter, die sie auf ihn gerichtet hatte, und ihr Lächeln.

John:  
"Kleines Biest."

Cameron:  
"Es hat doch Spaß gemacht, oder?"

John musste lächeln - sie wirkte immer mehr menschlich:  
"Ja. Ich bin glücklich, dass ich dich habe, Cam."

Cameron streifte grinsend ihr Haar zurück und küsste ihn:  
"Wenn ich dich losbinde, kuschelst du aber mit mir."

John:  
"Okay."

Cameron:  
"Wehe du schläfst gleich ein."  
Sie griff zum Nachttisch und holte einen kleinen Schlüsselbund mit zwei kleinen Schlüsseln daran und schloss die Handschellen auf und warf sie in die Ecke.  
John legte seinen Arm um sie und streichelte ihr Haar.  
Er sah wie Camerons Augen bei der Zuneigung förmlich strahlten und spürte ihre Arme um sich.

* * *

Part 6 – It's Time To Go

* * *

John erwachte, in seinen Armen, an ihn angeschmiegt lag Cameron. Lange hatte so gut nicht mehr geschlafen.  
Cameron streichelte seine Wange und neigte seinen Kopf zu ihr um ihn einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss zu geben.  
Strahlend sah er sie an:  
"Du bist bei mir geblieben, als ich geschlafen habe?"  
Cameron lächelte ihn kurz an:  
"Ich habe bemerkt, dass du besser schläfst, wenn ich an deiner Seite bleibe."  
John:  
"Ja, das ist wahr."

"John?"  
"Ja?"  
"Es ist Zeit zu gehen."

John atmete tief aus:  
"Schon wieder? Wohin?"

Cameron:  
"Heute Abend, ins CyberTec Security Gebäude. Wir müssen die Technologie dort Zerstören, ebenso das Fliesband in der Nebenhalle und Kimberly Ducan verhören."

John:  
"Skynets Fährte aufnehmen?"

Cameron:  
"Ja."

John starrte auf die Decke, nachdenklich. Alles ging so schnell. Kaum war er wieder fröhlich ermunterte sie ihn weiterzukämpfen, was er auch musste, das wusste er.

"Warum bist du so nachdenklich?"

John neigte seinen Kopf und schaute in ihr fragendes Gesicht.

"Es ist nur, ach ich weiß auch nicht. Alles geht so schnell. Wie eine Achterbahn. Das Leben zieht an einem nur so vorbei. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen können, allein, zusammen, im Jahr 1999, vor dem Zeitsprung. Du weißt schon, das machen, was man normalweise in dieser Zeit macht: ausgehen, dich Daten."

Cameron:  
"Mich Daten?"

John kratzte sich an der Stirn:  
"Nun ja, dir ist es doch aufgefallen. Ich war beim ersten Blick in dich verliebt und daran hat sich nie etwas geändert."

Cameron:  
"Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Du hast nicht gewusst, was ich bin."

John schaute sie an und schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf:  
"Nein, dass stimmt nicht. Schau dich an, wie viel du gelernt hast. Wie du dich entwickelt hast."

Cameron senkte ihren Blick und überging es, John zu korrigieren - er hörte es nicht gerne.  
Sie war der Ansicht, dass es ohne der Autoexplosion, die so schnell, so viel drastisch in ihr verändert hatte noch ein halbes Jahrzehnt gedauert hätte, bis sie gelernt hätte zu fühlen und es somit eine einseitige Liebe gewesen wäre, eine Lüge.

Cameron:  
"Seien wir einfach froh darüber, dass wir uns haben, zusammen."

John küsste sie:  
"Du hast Recht."

Er schaute in ihre Augen:  
"Hast du einen Plan?"

Cameron:  
"Wir gehen durch den Hintereingang und schleichen uns von dort in die Nebenhalle zum Fließband, legen Sprengsätze, löschen dort die Daten. Danach gehen wir von der Eingangshalle, wo wir ebenfalls Sprengsätze an die zentralen Säulen platzieren. Wir müssen uns dann in das Firmennetzwerk hacken um alle Dateien zu löschen - deine Aufgabe - benütz einen Rechner im ersten Obergeschoss, aber bleib bedeckt. Ich gehe in der Zwischenzeit hinunter in das Untergeschoss, der Forschungseinrichtung und zerstöre dort alles. Danach hole ich dich ab und wir statten Kimberley einen Besuch ab. Wir platzieren die restlichen Sprengsätze und verschwinden, mit der Information, wo sich Skynet befindet."

John:  
"Puh, eine Menge Arbeit."

Cameron zwinkerte ihm zu:  
"Keine Sorge, wir können es schaffen. Ich liebe die Herausforderung."

John:  
"Was erwartet uns?"

Cameron blickte kurz traurig nach unten:  
"Alles ist möglich. Aber wir müssen versuchen es zu beenden, oder?"

John:  
"Ja. Aber ich liebe ein Leben ohne Herausforderung."

Cameron:  
"Das wirst du bald haben John. Wenn alles beendet ist."

* * *

Part 7 - Leap In The Dark

* * *

John saß auf dem Beifahrersitz neben Cameron. Er starrte aus der Windschutzscheibe.  
Es war dunkel. Nur die Lichtkegel der Scheinwerfer des Camaro erhellten die teerschwarze Fahrbahn mit den gelben Mittelmarkierungen.  
Es war eine Fahrt ins Ungewisse. Beide wussten dies. 'Alles ist möglich.' - dies hatte sie gesagt.  
John wusste was sie damit meinte. Es war gefährlich. Entweder sie hatten Erfolg oder sie scheiterten und starben, sodass das neue Zeitalter mit der kompletten Auslöschung der menschlichen Rasse durch Skynet anfing.

Nachdenklich blickte er immer noch auf die gelben Mittelmarkierungen, die nur so vorbeihuschten, sodass es einigen sicherlich sehr schnell übel geworden wäre, wenn sie sich darauf konzentriert hätten.  
Cameron hatte den Camaro komplett mit Waffen beladen: der Kofferraum war voll damit, ebenso wie die Rückbank, auf der mehrere große Taschen standen, sowie ein Rucksack.  
'Anscheinend will sie mich nicht soviel tragen lassen...'

Er hatte sie gefragt, warum sie das alles tue. Sie hatte geantwortet, für ihn. Es hat ihn zutiefst berührt, aber dennoch eine Frage in ihm aufgeworfen: was passiert mit ihr nach J-Day?

'Alles ist möglich'  
Ja, dachte sich John, alles ist möglich. Auch, dass einer von ihnen diesen Tag nicht überleben würde.  
Er musste schlucken. Zugern hätte er Zeit mit ihr in einem normalen Umfeld verbracht, damals in 1999 in New Mexico an der Red Valley Highschool. 'Fuck Skynet!', dachte sich John, 'Hat mir wahrscheinlich die beste Zeit meines Lebens geraubt, fuck Cromatie!'  
Er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass nicht mal seine Mutter erkannt hätte, dass sie eine Maschine war.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte sie Cameron sogar gemocht.  
Was hätte sie gesagt, wenn dann doch irgendwann herausgekommen wäre, was sie war?  
Hätte sie sie anders behandelt? Sicherlich, dachte John. Aber sie wäre auch wütender auf sie gewesen. Aber für ihn wäre es leichter gewesen dann seine Liebe zu ihr trotz aller Vorurteile einzugestehen.  
Und seine Mutter hätte es wahrscheinlich verstanden. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr eigentlicher Plan gewesen, ihn an sich zu binden. Es wäre eine Lüge, eine Intrige gewesen. John war es aber egal, es hätte sich bei ihr langsam zu richtiger Liebe entwickelt, dass hatte sie selbst gesagt, nur nicht so schnell.  
Cromatie hatte es aber alles gründlich versaut.

Er schaute kurz rüber zu ihrer schönen Statur, ihr Blick war stur auf die Straße vor ihnen gerichtet.  
'Sie opfert sich förmlich auf, für mich...'  
Und warum?  
Sie hatte gesagt, es sei Wiedergutmachung für die Taten, die sie dem ersten John den sie getroffen hatte angetan hatte und später Wiedergutmachung für das, was sie ihm angetan hatte; zwar hatte sie freien Willen, doch ihre Liebe zu ihm war bei ihrer Entscheidungsfindung stark gewesen, ausschlagend.  
Sie hatte Allison getötet, die trotz dem Altersunterschied auch damals seine Freundin war.  
Sie hatte danach die Absicht gehabt ihn zu töten, zweimal, entschied sich aber im letzten Moment um - es hätte keinen Sinn für sie gehabt.  
Der andere John Connor hatte auch Gnade gezeigt, wahrscheinlich aber eher aus dem Grund, da er nichts zerstören konnte, was ihn an seine Freundin erinnerte. Er war nervlich schon damals am Ende gewesen, nur Allison, hatte sich wirklich um die Person John Connor gekümmert. Nach dem Tod wurde es schlimmer... Cameron ermunterte ihm, mit ihr zu reden, über alles - er tat es. Es half ein bisschen.  
Doch war sie der Ansicht, John Arbeit abnehmen zu müssen, und tat dies zu seinem Umwissen. Dies führte zu dem Verlust der Jimmy Carter. Sie hatte die Loyalität der Soldaten überschätzt und wurde enttäuscht...  
Dies führte wiederum zu der Meuterei innerhalb des Widerstands und zum wahrscheinlichen Tod dieses John.  
Sie war ins Jahr 1999 geflüchtet, um dort ihn zu beschützen, und wenigstens so, alles wieder gut zumachen.  
Dieser John, ihr John, er, wiederum zeigte Gnade, weil sie seine Freundin war und zeigte in der Zukunft auch Gnade gegenüber ihrem jüngeren Ich, da sie ihn an seine Cameron erinnerte.  
'Verrückt', dachte sich John. Die zwei Zeitlinien waren sich im Großen so ähnlich, wobei die Feinheiten so unterschiedlich waren. Es war als hätte er einen Schnellspurt in der Zukunft hingelegt. Er musste nie aus dem Centri entkommen und trug davon auch keine Narbe quer über das Gesicht.  
Es war wie eine wilde Achterbahn gewesen. Wofür? John war sich sicher, für die beste Waffe gegen Skynet und der Person die er am meisten liebte - Cameron. Im Nachhinein waren der Schmerz und das Leid welches er erfuhr es wert gewesen. Eine Welt mit Skynet um seine Existenz zu sichern war nicht mehr nötig.

John starrte auf die Straße und war froh, dass ihn seine Cameron in der Zukunft vor seiner Hinrichtung befreit hatte.  
'Die Zukunft ist Ungewiss.'  
Cameron hatte die Zeitreisetechnologie zerstört. Nun war es entweder Skynet oder die Menschheit.  
'Nichts ist mehr Wichtig, außer diesem letzten endgültigen Kampf!'


	9. Demolition

Chapter 9 – Demolition

* * *

Part 1 - Weapon Choice

* * *

Gelben Mittelmarkierungen auf der teerschwarzen Fahrbahn die durch die Scheinwerfer erhellt wurden rauschten immer langsamer vorbei, der Camaro wurde immer langsamer.  
John schaute unruhig zu Cameron.

"Wir sind da, John."  
Sie schaltete die Scheinwerfer aus, bog rechts ab und lies den Camaro ausrollen.  
Er kam rechts neben einem Zaun zum stehen.  
Den Motor ausschaltend, blickte sie John an:  
"Alles in Ordnung?"  
John:  
"Besser wird es nicht."  
Cameron neigte den Kopf.

John:  
"Vergiss es. Machen wir es einfach; es muss gemacht werden."  
Cameron:  
"Gut."

Sie griff nach hinten, holte Johns Rucksack, einige Handgranaten und eine schwere Weste für ihn.  
"Was willst du für eine Waffe?"  
John:  
"Was leises, mit ausreichend Wumms, was auch auf größere Entfernungen gut ist."  
Cameron grinste:  
"Das gibt es nicht, es wäre die perfekte Waffe. Dies oder ein Plasmagewehr."

John:  
"Du Glückliche, du hast ein Plasmagewehr. Ich lass dich wählen, ich vertraue deinem Urteil."

Cameron lächelte ihn kurz an,  
"Ja, aber ich muss meine Energiezellen schonen. Zu exzessiver Einsatz wird meine Laufzeit drastisch kürzen.", griff zielstrebig in zu einer der hinteren Taschen öffnete diese und nahm zwei Gewehre, eines für John, eines für sie selber heraus:  
"HK417 mit Granatwerfer Kaliber AG-C für 40 x 46 mm Granaten. Das Gewehr ist der große Bruder des HK416. Es verschießt Munition des Kalibers 7,62 mm x 51 NATO. Genügend Durchschlagskraft. Es ist schon von der Konstruktion her voll schalldämpfertauglich ausgelegt. Man kann, zwischen normal und Schalldämpfergebrauch wählen. Der Mündungslauf ist auswechselbar 12", 16" und 20"; gerade ist der 12" montiert. Für Innenräume ist ein kompakterer Lauf von Vorteil. Das komplette Gewehr ist modular aufgebaut."

John:  
"Oh, schön."

Cameron:  
"Es wurde als Designated Marksman Rifle, DMR, ausgelegt. Du siehst, ein Zielvisier ist auch angebracht, du kannst es auch abnehmen. Es wird dir in den engen Räumen kaum etwas bringen."

John:  
"Ich mag lieber auf alles vorbereitet sein."

Cameron:  
"Einziger Nachteil, das Magazin hat nur 20 Schuss."

John:  
"Verschmerzbar, bei Kaliber 7,62 und den vielen anderen netten Vorteilen. Warum hast du sie für dich und mich ausgesucht?"

Cameron:  
"Es kommt deiner Beschreibung am nahsten und ist der beste Kompromiss. Ich für meinen Teil hätte sie für mich so oder so gewählt."  
"Hier, nimm genügend Munition mit, am besten soviel wie du tragen kannst, und eine P30 mit einigen Magazinen."

John:  
"Eine Pistole, ziemlich nutzlos, wenn ich das hier habe, oder?"  
Er betrachtete das Gewehr aus allen Blickwinkeln und lachte:  
"Wirklich, die schönste Maschine, die ich jemals gesehen habe, tut mir Leid Cam."

Cameron:  
"Spinner. Ich lass dich nicht ohne Ersatzwaffe gehen und sei es nur um Gray zu töten, oder Maschinen abzulenken."

"Ist ja schon gut, Cam. Ich nehme sie."  
Er griff für eine P30 mit zwei Ersatzmagazinen in die geöffnete Tasche.

Cameron:  
"Für dich immer noch Cameron!"

John:  
"Wie? Das was ich vorhin gesagt habe war nur Scherz."  
Sie neigte den Kopf.  
John:  
"Du bist die Schönste."  
Cameron:  
"Ich habe dich getäuscht..."  
John stöhnte leise und fiel ihr ins Wort:  
"Ja, ja", er versuchte ihre Stimme zu imitieren: "schon wieder."  
"Und diesmal hast du sogar daran gedacht, deinen Kopf zu neigen. Wie witzig..."  
Cameron:  
"Wer hat denn mit dem Spaß angefangen?"  
John:  
"Ist ja schon gut! Also machen wir das jetzt oder was?!"

Cameron:  
"Wenn etwas schief läuft rennst du. Verstanden? Wenn ich in einer Aussichtslosen Situation bin, lässt du mich zurück."

John:  
"Du weißt, dass ich das nicht machen werde. Du bist einzigartig, für mich. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, Cam."

Cameron:  
"Ich bin entbehrlich John. Du nicht."  
Sie steckte sich eine P30 mit einigen Magazinen in den Hosenbund, steckte soviel Gewehrmunition ein wie möglich, küsste John auf die Wange, stieg aus dem Auto, klappte den Fahrersitz um und nahm zwei prall gefüllte Taschen mit Sprengstoff heraus und lief um das Fahrzeug herum auf den Zaun zu.

John dachte noch kurz nach:  
Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er nicht entbehrlich war. Die Menschheit hatte auch ohne ihn den Judgment Day fast zwei Jahrzehnte lang überlebt. Es schien als wäre der gefährlichste Gegner Skynets in der Gegenwart nicht er, der zukünftige Anführer des menschlichen Widerstands, sondern Cameron, die 'verloren gegangene, rebellierende Tochter' Skynets.

John stieg aus und sah Cameron, die auf ihn gewartet hatte und die Taschen kurz auf den Boden gestellt hatte.  
Er erkannte, wie sie in den Maschendrahtzaun griff und ihn mit bloßen Händen auseinanderzog.

John:  
"Jemand wird nicht froh sein, diesen Zaun, ein zweites Mal innerhalb diesen Monats ersetzen zu müssen."

* * *

Part 2 - Soldiers Revenge

* * *

--  
CTS, Hauptgebäude, Überwachungsraum:  
--

Ein einsamer Wachmann sitzt vor einer riesigen Monitorwand und nippt müde an seinem Kaffee:  
"Scheiß Nachtschicht!"

Er bemerkt nicht, wie sich durch den Türspalt eine Masse gleicher Textur wie der Fußboden hindurch schiebt, und in einem Fluss zu seinem Stuhl entlang läuft und langsam die Füße des Stuhls hoch läuft, zur Rückenlehne.  
Trinkend schaut er auf den Monitor für die Außenkamera des Hinterausgangs - nichts Verdächtiges ist zu sehen.  
An der Lehne bildet sich ein großer Tropfen.  
Er stellt die Kaffeetasse ab und schaut auf seine Armbanduhr.  
'Verdammt, noch fünf Stunden'

Unwohl dreht er sich mit dem Stuhl ruckartig um zur Tür - nichts verdächtiges.  
Er schüttelt den Kopf:  
"Wie ich es hasse."  
Er mochte die Nachtschicht nicht.

* * *

--  
Draußen, kurz zuvor:  
--

John lief zielstrebig zum ersten Treppenabsatz, wurde aber von einer kleinen Hand an seinem Kragen zurückgehalten. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie Cameron den Kopf schüttelte:  
"Video-Überwachung. Wir wollen nicht, dass sie uns sehen."

John:  
"So?"

"Warte",  
Sie wandte sich kurz in gebeugter Haltung ab und John sah im dämmrigen licht, wie eine Flüssigkeit aus ihrem Mund heraus lief.

John:  
"Bah, Cam, das ist irgendwie eklig, und gar nicht mädchenhaft."

Cameron:  
"Ja, ich weiß. Aber ich habe bis jetzt keine andere Möglichkeit gefunden."  
Ihre Augen erstrahlten Blau und John sah, wie das flüssige Metall zur Treppe floss, dessen Textur annahm und fast unsichtbar hinauf floss, zur Türe und durch den Türspalt in das Gebäude.

* * *

--  
CTS, Hauptgebäude, Überwachungsraum:  
--

Der Wachmann dreht sich wieder um und will sich seinem Kaffee zuwenden, als er nur noch einen starken stechenden Schmerz in Nacken und Kehle vernimmt.

Blut spritzte auf die Monitorwand, als die metallene Klinge durch seinen Hals ging.  
Weiteres fließt aus der Austrittswunde seinen Körper hinab und bildet auf dem Boden eine Blutlache.  
Das flüssige Metall lässt von ihm, zieht sich durch die Eintrittswunde zurück und formt sich zurück in eine undefinierbare Masse, die aus dem Raum hinaus fließt.

* * *

--  
Draußen:  
--

Camerons Augen hören auf Blau zu leuchten:  
"Gehen wir."

John:  
"Warte, was hast du getan?"

"Den Sicherheitsmann im Überwachungsraum beseitigt."

Johns Mundwinkel zuckten:  
"Du hast ihn getötet?"  
"Du tötest nicht mehr, hast du verstanden?! Du bist kein Terminator mehr!"

Cameron:  
"Entweder er oder über 3 Milliarden in einem Atomaren Holocaust und noch mal so viele in den Kriegen danach."

John:  
"Und wer gibt dir das Recht, zu entscheiden, wer leben darf und wer sterben muss, wer entbehrlich ist?"

Cameron blick wandte sich dem Boden zu.  
John schüttelte den Kopf:  
"Wir sind besser als das, Cameron. Hörst du? Was hat es denn für einen Nutzen gegen etwas zu kämpfen, wenn wir dadurch selbst zu dem werden?"

Cameron blickte auf:  
"Ich verstehe deine Einwände, John. Ich werde nur noch töten, wenn es nicht anders möglich ist. Heißt das aber, dass ich mich wieder in Stücke schießen lassen muss, wie bei Sarahs arrangierten Gefängnisausbruchs?"

John:  
"So war das nicht gemeint, dort hättest du dich verteidigen dürfen."

Cameron neigte den Kopf:  
"Was jetzt. Es ist das Gleiche. Wir befinden uns in einem am Beginn eines Kriegs John, und wenn wir nicht schnell handeln wird er ganz schnell auf die ganze Welt ausgebreitet. Im Krieg gibt es Opfer."

John:  
"Wir befinden uns nicht im Krieg! Noch nicht! Erst wenn ich es sage!"

Cameron:  
"Was auch immer. Lass uns gehen. die Türe ist offen und der Weg ist frei."

Sie ging voll beladen mit Waffen am Körper und den zwei schweren, vollen Taschen voraus, die Treppe hoch und durch die Türe am Ende hinein während John immer noch leicht kopfschüttelnd ihr hinterher lief.

Was ihn aber tief im Innern am meisten erschütterte, war nicht die Tatsache, was sie gesagt hatte, sondern dass er insgeheim ihre Sichtweise verstand - sie sogar ein bisschen mit ihr teilte.  
Aber was sollte er machen?  
Wenn er ihr kein Vorbild ist, wer dann?

* * *

Part 3 - Amerikas Most Wanted

* * *

Crayton starrte nachdenklich auf den Zettel vor ihm:

Wanted: Dead or Alive  
John Conner, Cameron Phillips

Darunter Fotos der Zwei sowie weitere nähere Informationen.

Er ließ den Zettel auf den Tisch und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und starrte nachdenklich die Decke an.  
Nichts war mehr richtig. Es war nichts mehr so, wie es einmal schien.  
Dieser komplette Fall verwandelte sich in einen Alptraum, nicht nur für seine Karriere, sondern auch in Bezug auf die Indizien, die immer mehr dafür sprachen, dass diese Psychopathin Sarah Connor im Bezug auf diese Maschinen Recht hatte.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Aktenberg auf seinem Schreibtisch.  
Wenn sie Recht hatte mit diesen Maschinen, wie viel Wahrheit lag dann wohl in ihren anderen Aussagen.  
Er schaute auf zur Glaswand.  
Schon seit Tagen, hatte er die Jalousien zugezogen, um den ständigen Blicken seiner Arbeitskollegen zu entgehen, die er seit dem Fiasko mit dem Ausbruch von John und Cameron von den meisten entgegen bekam.

Sein Blick fiel zurück auf den Schreibtisch, diesmal aber zu den Wagenschlüssen.  
Er fasste einen Entschluss:  
Es gab viel zu viele offene unbeantwortete Fragen.  
Ellison hatte Recht gehabt.  
Er sollte sich umsehen, bei CyberTec Security.

* * *

Part 4 - Sacrifice

* * *

Bedell nickte den beiden Wachen mit einem schlechten Gefühl im Magen zu, die den Eingang zum Skynet Komplex bewachten.  
Sie standen im Weg, er würde sie töten müssen, um Zugang zu der Anlage zu bekommen.  
Es war der einzige Weg hinein.  
Powell hatte ihn für die Bewachung der Außenanlage zugeteilt.  
Die Befugnisse die er dafür bekommen hatte, reichten aber nicht aus, ohne Gewalt in das Innere der Anlage zu kommen. Er musste es somit mit Gewalt versuchen.  
'Die Opfer sind verzeihlich, das Ergebnis heiligt die Mittel', dachte sich Bedell, als er den Wachen den Rücken zudrehte und unbemerkt im Schutz der Dunkelheit in seine Jacke griff, einen Schalldämpfer hervorbrachte, den er auf seine auf seine eigene Glock 19C schraubte. Das M16 welches um seine Schulter hing konnte er nicht verwenden – zu viel Lärm.  
Gegen die kleine Armee, die für die Sicherung angeheuert wurde, hatte er im offenen Kampf alleine eh keine Chance - es musste im Verborgenen, lautlos ablaufen.  
Er schaute sich um und danach auf seine Uhr - es war der richtige Zeitpunkt, der einzige.  
Die letzten drei Tage hatte er ausschließlich die Bewegungen der Patrouillen und Wachmänner beobachtet, ausspioniert, ihre Schwächen studiert.

Die Waffe lud er mit einem großen Magazin aus seiner Jacke, 33 Schuss. Ein Grund, warum er diese Waffe ausgesucht hatte - ein anderer, war das niedrige Gewicht.  
Sich noch mal umschauend, entsicherte er sie und drehte sich blitzartig um, in eine hockende Sitzposition und visierte den ersten Soldaten an und drückte zwei Mal ab.  
Der erste Schuss ging daneben, der zweite Schuss verfehlte sein Ziel aber nicht und traf ihn direkt unterhalb des Helms.  
Bevor die zweite Wache ihn mit dem Gewehr anvisieren konnte, feuerte Bedell in schneller Reihenfolge auf ihn.  
Die meisten Schüsse gingen in die Schutzweste, einige aber auch in die ungeschützten Körperbereiche, in die Beine und Arme. Der Soldat stürzte ein und lies schreiend vor Schmerz sein Gewehr fallen.

Bedell eilte zu ihm, die Waffe stets auf ihn gerichtet.  
Er schaute hinab auf das nach Gnade bittendes Gesicht, welches in den Lauf seiner Waffe schaute:  
"Bedell, warum? Bitte..."

Bedell:  
"Sorry, nichts persönliches. Ich muss es beenden."

Sein Finger drückte den Abzug, Millisekunden später traf die Kugel den Soldaten an der Kehle.  
Der Soldat fasste sich an die Wunde, aus welcher sein Blut schnell heraus floss.  
Bedell verzog das Gesicht und drückte weitere zwei Mal ab. Die Schüsse trafen den Schädel.  
Die letzte Hülse flog aus der Kammer und Bedell ließ das leere Magazin auf den Boden fallen und lud sich umsehend um. In der Dunkelheit und durch den Einsatz des Schalldämpfers hatte niemand etwas mitbekommen.  
Es lief alles nach Plan.  
Er untersuchte die Toten, nahm ihnen zwei ähnliche Schlüssel ab und trat zur Tür.  
Durch das entgegen gesetzte Umdrehen beider Schlüssel in dem jeweiligen Schloss, öffnete sich die Stahlschiebetüre und ließ den Weg in den Skynet-Komplex frei.

Bedell trat ein und versteckte die Tatwaffe. Jetzt war er erst einmal in 'Sicherheit' - es war fürs erste unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand erkannte, dass er keine Befugnis hatte.  
Dennoch ließ er die Waffe in Griffweite:  
'Sicher ist sicher.'  
Außerdem wollte er, wenn möglich nicht das M16 verwenden, da sonst in Windeseile der ganze Stützpunkt in Alarm wäre.

* * *

Part 5 - Soldiers Revenge II

* * *

Cameron trat die Türe ein. Dahinter war die Nebenhalle.  
Sie ließ die Taschen auf den Boden fallen und öffnete die eine, welche den Sprengstoff enthielt.

John schaute sich um: vor ihm eine vollautomatische Fertigungsstraße:  
"Pervers, Maschinen, die Maschinen bauen, selbstständig ohne jede Hilfe."  
Cameron gab ihm einige Sprengsätze und erwiderte ihm:  
"Das unterscheidet sie nicht sonderlich von den Menschen."

John starrte sie an, wollte ihr zu widersprechen, aber fand nichts, was er erwidern könnte.

Cameron:  
"Platzier sie entlang der Fertigungsanlage."

John ging links an der Fertigungsstraße entlang und platzierte die Sprengsätze an den Fertigungsmaschinen, während Cameron rechts entlang ging und das selbe tat, bis sie am Ende der Straße an der Steuerungskonsole ankam und einen roten Knopf drückte und kurz innehielt. Ihre Augen erstrahlten wieder hellblau.

* * *

Das flüssige Metall floss durch das Gewirr der Lüftungsschächte in einen abgesperrten Bereich.  
Durch die Lüftungsschlitze im Boden, ließ es sich hinab laufen, in einem dunklen Raum, der die Logistik nach außen enthielt; Telefon- und Internet- und Notrufkabel flossen hier zusammen, in einen Steuerungskasten, der das Gebäude mit der Außenwelt verband.

Das flüssige Metall umschloss den Kasten floss hinein und kappte die Kabel nach draußen.  
Jeder versuchte Notruf oder Alarm, vom Festnetz aus, wurde nie sein Ziel erreichen.

* * *

Das blaue erlosch aus Cameron Augen.  
Sie zielte auf den Steuerungscomputer mit ihren rechten Arm.  
Ein Rohr schnitt sich nahe dem Handgelenk an der Unterseite hinaus.

Eine große starke Flamme entfachte daraus.  
Die Steuerungsgeräte vor ihr zerschmolzen von der Hitze der Flamme und entfachten sich teilweise selber.  
Cameron zog ihren Arm zurück, die Flamme aus dem Rohr ihres Unterarms erlosch.

Unweit danach, ertönte ein schrilles Ringen. Wasser schoss aus der Decke.

John, der seinen letzten Sprengsatz platziert hatte, rannte ihr entgegen.  
"Feueralarm?! Musstest du den etwa auslösen?!"

Cameron:  
"Beruhige dich, die Verbindungen nach draußen wurden gekappt. Das Signal kommt nirgendwo an."

John biss sich auf die Unterlippe:  
"Du meinst, du hast schon wieder dein Killerviech losgelassen?!"

Cameron:  
"Helfe mir lieber dabei die Chips der noch nicht aktiven T70 zu zerstören."

Mit der HK417 im Anschlag lief sie auf die Fertigungsstraße zu und zielte auf den Kopf des ersten T70, nahe über dem rechten Auge und drückte ab.  
Der Schuss war durch den Gebrauch des eingebauten Schalldämpfers unhörbar, verfehlte aber nicht seine Wirkung und fügte dem T70 ein Loch in den Schädel zu und zerstörte den Chip darunter.

John rannte in gerader Linie auf das Band zu - diesen Spaß wollte er sich nicht entgehen lassen - während Cameron schon ihren fünften T70 zerstört hatte.

Er versicherte sich schnell, dass seine Waffe auch lautlos war und drückte in die erste hässliche Maschinenfratze ab.

Sein ganzes Leben lang war er der Gefahr ausgesetzt von ihnen im Auftrag von Skynet ermordet zu werden.  
Heute war der Tag der Abrechnung.

Der Schädel zerfetzte durch den Dauerbeschuss.

John lud nach, schoss auf die Halterung, die den Körper in der Luft hielt, und der T70 stürzte zu Boden und klärte somit die Schusslinie auf den nächsten T70, den John nun zusammen schoss.

In seinem Inneren Entfaltete sich ein Gefühl der Genugtuung, als er in immer schnelleren Abfolge versuchte, die Maschinen zu zerstören.

Cameron, war an ihrem Ende schon fertig mit der 'Säuberung' und schaute ihm zu.  
Sie empfand die Vorgehensweise von John, der alle Kopfe bis zur Unkenntlichkeit zerschoss, als Munitionsverschwendung - es war einfach nicht effektiv - aber sie hielt ihre Kritik zurück, da sie sah, dass es John gut tat, seine Emotionen an den Maschinen auszulassen.

* * *

Part 6 - Signs Of Danger

* * *

--  
Skynet Komplex:  
--

Bedell war im Inneren - dem 'Heiligtum'.  
Er lief rasch den Gang entlang, bedacht darauf, niemanden direkt in die Augen zu schauen.  
Zunehmend wurde er nervöser - hatte man die zwei toten Wachen am Eingang schon entdeckt?  
Er hoffte es nicht. Ein bisschen zusätzliche Zeit konnte nicht schaden...

An der Wand hing eine Beschriftete Tafel. Bedell atmete tief aus. Es war nah. Er betastete den Sprengstoff, den er um seinen Bauch, verdeckt unter seiner Weste und Uniform trug - genug um einen kompletten Block dem Boden gleich zu machen. Alles war in Ordnung, alles war gut - es würde klappen, es musste klappen.

* * *

--  
CTS Hauptgebäude, oberstes Stockwerk, Ducans Bureau:  
--

Auf Ducans Schreibtisch fing eine rote Leuchte an zu Blicken, die sie hatte installieren lassen, um sofort Bescheid zu wissen, wenn es Probleme in der Produktion gab und die Bänder still standen.  
Sie seufzte leise bei dem Anblick. Nichts hasste sie mehr, als Produktionsmaschinen die stehen blieben und somit Verluste für die gesamte Firma einfuhren.

Hastig griff sie den Hörer ihres Telefons und hörte daraus nur ein schräges Piepsen.  
Sie versuchte die Nummer des Produktionschefs um ihn aus dem Schlaf zu klingeln.  
Die Telefonleitung war tot.

Wütend lief sie aus ihrem Bureau um den zuständigen Sicherheitschef im Überwachungsraum deswegen zusammen zu schreien...

* * *

--  
Skynet, CTS Supercomputerraum:  
--

Ein unbekannter Task öffnete sich auf einem der unbenutzten Monitore.  
Die Überwachungsvideos der Anlage kamen zu Gesicht.  
Der Ausschnitt einer Kamera wurde vergrößert und ein Bild fest gefroren, auf dem ein Junger Soldat zu sehen war.

Das Gesicht wurde mit den Personalakten verglichen und es gab einen Treffer.  
Auf dem Bildschirm blinkte eine Schrift auf:

Match Found:  
Martin Bedell

Die digitalisierte Personalakte öffnete sich und Verglich die Einträge mit allen erhältlichen Informationen anderer Behörden.

Am Eintrag Presidio Alto stoppte der Computer.

Eine Liste aller Schüler die jemals Kontakt mit Bedell in Presido Alto hatten öffnete sich.  
Der Computer ging jeden Eintrag durch und analysierte die Bilder der der Personen.  
Er stoppte bei dem Namen und dem Foto von John Baum.

Ein weiteres Foto öffnete sich, ein Foto von John Connor.  
Der Computer verglich in Millisekunden die beiden Bilder und kam zu einem eindeutigen Ergebnis:  
100% Match:  
John Connor

Schlagartig öffnete sich ein weiterer Task.  
In der kompletten Anlage ertönte Alarm. Jeder Raum und jeder ganz wurde in rot-flackerndes Licht der sich drehenden Sirenen gehüllt...

* * *

Alarm ertönte.  
'Verdammt!'  
Techniker und Service-Angestellte rannten panisch durch die Gänge, unwissend, wie sie sich verhalten sollten.

Hinter ihm hörte er Schritte schwerer Truppen.  
'Verdammt'

"Stehen bleiben!"  
Bedell lief weiter - 'Verdammte Scheiße!'  
"Stehen bleiben!"

'Kein Grund mehr leise zu sein.'  
Bedell blieb stehen, drehte sich mit seinem Gewehr im Anschlag schlagartig in Schussposition um und eröffnete das Feuer. Unter dem Dauerfeuer seiner M16 fiel der kleine Trupp verletzt zu Boden.

Mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln zog er aus einer Granate den Stift und schmiss sie dem am Boden liegenden Trupp entgegen und rannte sein M16 Gewehr nachladend weiter.

* * *

George Powell schreckte aus seinem erholsamen Nickerchen in seinem Sessel auf:  
Alarm.

Hastig öffnete er die Schublade unter dem Schreibtisch und holte seine Beretta M9 heraus, überprüfte das Magazin und ging aus seinem Bureau.  
"Was ist los?!", fragte er seine Wache.

"Keine Ahnung Sir. Ich muss sie darauf hinweisen, dass es in ihrem Bureau sicherer für sie ist."

"Das ist mir verdammt noch mal egal! Sie kommen mit mir! Und immer schön die Waffe in Schussposition halten, verstanden?!"

"Ja Sir."

* * *

Part 7 - Soldiers Revenge III

* * *

--  
CTS Einganghalle:  
--

Cameron platzierte an der letzten Säule einen Sprengsatz.  
John sah wie ihre Augen kurz blau erstrahlten, merkte aber nicht, wie sich unter seinen Füßen das flüssige Metall befand und langsam an seinen Sneakers hoch floss.

"Du weist was zu tun ist?"  
Sie sah ihn mit einem strengen Blick an.

"Ja."

"Auf was wartest du dann?"

John blickte kurz auf den Boden dann in ihre braunen Augen:  
"Pass auf dich auf."

Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und wandte sich dem Aufzug, die einzige Möglichkeit um ins Untergeschoss zu gelangen, zu:  
"Du auch."

Als sich die Aufzugtüren wieder schlossen drehte sie sich im Inneren um und John sah erneut die blauen Augen und fühlte etwas Kaltes seine Hose, den Schritt, hoch fließen.  
Panisch schaute er an sich hinab und versuchte das flüssige Metall vergeblich abzuschütteln.  
"Verdammt, Cameron! Nicht schon wieder!"

Sein Körper wurde gänzlich von dem kalten Metall eingehüllt.  
Sichtlich wütend darüber nahm er die Treppe um sich im ersten OG an einem Computer in das Netzwerk zu hacken und alle Daten zu löschen.

* * *

Cameron nahm die erste Türe rechts, mit der Schrift: 'Chip Design'.  
Im inneren mehrere Computer, Prototypen und Versuchsaufbauten.  
Sie ging einmal durch den Raum und schmiss alles zu Boden und richtete danach ihren rechten Arm darauf.  
Die Flamme aus der Plasmawaffe verschlang alles und 'reinigte' den Raum.

* * *

John hackte sich in den Server.  
Wie alle großen Firmen wurden alle Daten in einem Servernetzwerk gespeichert.  
Die einzelnen Computer besaßen nur noch eine kleinere Festplatte für das Betriebssystem - das erleichterte seine Arbeit ungemein.

Zufrieden stellte er fest, dass er nun Zugriff über alle Dateien hatte.  
Mit dem Tastenbefehl STRG+A markierte er sie alle.  
Unsicher hielt er inne.

Er Druckte mit STRG+F eine weitere Tastenkombination.  
Eine kleine Konsole öffnete sich.  
John tippte 'Skynet' ein und drückte die Entertaste.  
Der Computer ratterte als er alle Dateien nach dem Suchbegriff durchsuchte.  
Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich ein Fenster mit den Ergebnissen und Johns Kinn klappte hinunter, sein Herz begann zu rasen.

Es existierte schon wirklich, in der heutigen Zeit - Cameron hatte Recht gehabt.  
Er durchsuchte die Dateien, sah wie es aufgebaut war - aus lauter einzelnen T600-Chips.  
Das dazugehörige Belüftungssystem war schon auf dem Papier gewaltig.  
Wenn es wirklich notwendig war, müssten die Chips weit außerhalb ihrer sonstigen Spezifikationen laufen, was bedeutete, dass der Computer noch leistungsfähiger war, als die gleiche Anzahl von T600-Chips.  
Dies machte Skynet nur noch gefährlicher...

Die Dateien enthielten zum bedauern von John keinen Anhaltspunkt über die Lage der Anlage.  
Sie müssten also doch Kimberley Ducan stellen...

Er schloss dass Fenster und löschte alle Dateien, die auf den Server lagen.

* * *

Part 8 - Signs Of Danger II

* * *

Crayton stieg aus seinem Dienstwagen und lief zum Eingang.

Er klingelte und versuchte die Sprechanlage - nichts.  
Nach drei erneuten ergebnislosen Versuchen ging er genervt näher an das Glas um ins Innere zu schauen...

* * *

Kimberley öffnete die Türe und erschrak bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot.  
Die Monitorwand war vollgespritzt von Blut der Wache, die zusammen gesackt in dem Sessel, unter dem sich eine große Blutlache gebildet hatte, saß.

Sie verriegelte die Türe hinter sich und lief zur Monitorwand und sah auf einem, eine Person, welche keiner ihrer Wachmänner war.  
'Hoffentlich sind sie nicht ins Untergeschoss.', dachte sich Kim.  
Es war anders als die anderen Räume als Forschungslabor nicht mit Kameras ausgerüstet.  
Aber auch dafür hatte sie eine Lösung.  
Sie drückte einen separaten Knopf auf ihrer Fernbedienung und einen weiteren um zusätzlich alle 'ihrer' T70 zu aktivieren.  
'Wollen wir mal sehen wie du damit klar kommst!'

Sie probierte noch mal vergeblich eine Leitung nach draußen zu bekommen und nahm dann resignierend ein Funkgerät zur Hand, um ihre Wachmänner zur 'Quelle des Übels' zu führen.

* * *

Crayton schreckte zurück, im Inneren bewegten sich die Wände...  
Der Boden vibrierte leicht.

Er erkannte, wie jetzt sechs große Roboter mit Gatling-Kanonen an den Rechten Armen die Eingangshalle entlang patrouillierten. Ungläubig hob er den Kopf näher zur Scheibe.

Eine der Maschinen erkannte ihn offenbar und kam näher.  
Crayton klappte die Kinnlade hinunter.  
Die Maschine stoppte vor ihm, die Scheibe trennte beide voneinander.  
Sie visierte ihn langsam mit der Gatling-Kanone an und blieb regungslos stehen - die Augen jedoch erstrahlten immer noch hellrot.

Ängstlich zog sich Crayton langsam zurück zu seinem Dienstwagen, unschlüssig darüber, wie er sich weiter verhalten sollte...

* * *

Bedell rannte der Beschilderung hinterher, hinter ihm ebenfalls Schritte - doch sie holten ihn nicht ein...  
Niemand konnte ihn einholen, wenn ER rannte...  
Er rannte so schnell wie er es niemals für möglich gehalten hat.

Sein Ziel, die Eingangstüre zu dem Kontrollraum und damit zu dem Systemkern, kam immer näher - gleich war es geschafft.

Er streckte den Arm für den Knopf, der die Türe öffnete aus, als ein Schuss in seine linke Seite in den ungeschützten Bereich der Achsel ging.

Unter gewaltigen Schmerzen spürte er wie sich die Kugel diffus im inneren seines Körpers den Weg bahnte, an seinen Rippen abprallte, aus dem Unterkörper wieder hinauskam und in der Weste stecken blieb.

Bedell sackte zusammen, schaffte es aber noch sich umzudrehen und auf die Angreifer mit seiner M16 zu schießen.

Er erkannte wie Powell und seine Wache sich in Deckung hechteten.

Powell:  
"Geben sie auf Bedell! Sie wissen, dass sie so gut wie tot sind, wenn ihnen jetzt nicht geholfen wird!"

Bedell rutschte rückwärts auf dem Boden, der langsam mit seinem Blut bedeckt wurde, näher zu der Türe ran und feuerte eine Salve in Richtung seiner Angreifer ab.

Er traf Powells persönliche Wache in dem Kopf, als diese sich in eine Schussposition bringen wollte.  
'Lucky Shot', dachte sich Powell unter höllischen Schmerzen.  
Er betastete mit einer Hand seinen Mund und sah danach seine Fingerspitzen an:  
Blut - er blutete aus dem Mund - seine Lungen würden kollidieren...

George:  
"Sie haben keine Chance Powell!"

"Fuck You!"  
Bedell trat mit seinem Fuß nach oben, zu dem Knopf - die Tür öffnete sich.  
Er eröffnete das Feuer auf die verdutzen Techniker und IT-Experten, und rollte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig hinein, um nicht von der Schusssalve aus Powells Beretta getroffen zu werden.

Bedell drehte sich schnell auf dem Rücken um und Schoss auf das Interface an der Türe, die sich schloss.  
Mit den Händen zog er sich zum nächsten Tisch und daran hoch.  
Er hatte ein Chaos angerichtet:  
Alle anderen in dem Raum waren tot. Die meisten hatten Schüsse in den Rücken abbekommen und saßen noch immer vor den Monitoren, die voll Blut verschmiert oder in Scherben lagen.

Er starrte von der riesigen, unbeschadeten, Monitorwand, von dem ein Monitor schwarz war, der andere die Systemeigenschaften des Computers überwachte, zu dem großen Fenster.  
Der Computer lief weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen, wie sollte er auch, dachte sich Bedell.  
Humpelnd ging er zur zweiten Türe des Raumes, um auf die Brücke der Anlage und somit zum Systemkern zu gelangen.

* * *

Powell drückte fassungslos den Knopf für die Türe - es passierte nichts.  
Soldaten kamen aus dem Gang heran gerannt, den Powell benutzt hatte.

Powell:  
"Öffnen sie die Türe! Bringen sie es in Ordnung!"

* * *

Part 9 - Purifying Flames

* * *

Cameron hüllte einen weiteren Raum in Flammen, als sie blitzschnell in die Hocke ging, die Tasche mit dem restlichen Sprengstoff fallen lies, ihre Waffen und Munition abstreifte und sich noch rechtzeitig in die Flammen hechtete, als die Gatling-Schusssalven der zwei T70 am Ende des Ganges über sie hineinbrachen.

Zahlreiche Meldungen von ihrer Synthetischen Haut blinkten auf ihrem HUD.  
Sie ignorierte die Meldungen - es war ihr klar was passierte.  
In den Flammen richtete sie sich auf. Ihre Haut brannte lichterloh - sie brannte...

Die elektrischen Impulse, die sie über den Schmerz informierten ignorierend, ging sie zur nächsten Wand und richtete ihre Arm darauf.  
Nur war es nun kein Arm mit Haut mehr, den John so begehrte, sondern nur noch das Endo darunter, das in den Flammen glänzte.

Der gestaffelte Lauf der Plasmawaffe, die sie am Unterarm montiert hatte, fuhr sich aus.  
Cameron schoss eine große Plasmakugel ab, die weitere drei Wände dahinter zerstörte und alles was dazwischen im Weg stand.

Sie hatte keine andere Wahl gehabt, entweder ihre Haut, oder die T70 hätten sie unter Dauerbeschuss zusammengeschossen.

Mit dem ausgestreckten Arm und die Plasmawaffe als Flammenwerfer benützend ging sie von einem Raum in den nächsten und setzte alles in Brand.

Sie hörte wie die Maschinen am Ende des Ganges halt gemacht hatten um nach ihr Ausschau zu halten.  
T70 waren dumm, primitiv, aber ihre Gatling-Kanone war nicht zu verachten.

Am letzten Raum, den sie ebenfalls in Brand gesetzt hatte, stoppte sie und lief die Wand entlang, bis sie die Stelle gefunden hatte, welche sie und die anderen Maschinen voneinander trennten.

Cameron nahm beide Hände und schlug die Wand ein.  
Blitzschnell formte sie in ihrer Linken den Blitzbogen, stieg aus dem Loch und fasste den ersten T70 an, bevor er sich vollständig umdrehen konnte.

Seine Glieder erschlafften und Cameron ließ ihn mit einem beherzten Kick in den Brustbereich auf die andere Maschine fallen.

Gleichzeitig hob sich ihr Arm und ein Plasmaschuss löste sich.  
Noch bevor der andere T70 die Gefahr erkannt hatte, traf ihn der Schuss und brannte ihm ein Loch in den Kopf, welches fast sein komplettes Gesicht ausfüllte,

Cameron riss eine der Gatling-Kanonen an sich und feuerte sie auf den Körper der zweiten Maschine ab, der sich dadurch in einen undefinierbaren Schrott verwandelte.

Sichtlich sauer starrte sie an sich hinab, wenn sie noch Tränendrüsen gehabt hätte, wären sie jetzt unkontrolliert gelaufen. Nie im Leben konnte John sie so lieben und es müsste nach ihren vorläufigen Berechnungen Tage dauern, bis genügend Material aus der geschützten Stammzellenkultur im inneren ihres Endos für den Neutransfer auf ihr Endo bereitgestellt wäre und noch einen Monat bis ihr kompletter Körper wieder bedeckt ist, nicht erwähnt ihr schönes langes braunes Haar, welches John so gern streichelte... traurig blickte sie auf den Boden als sie die Zeit hochrechnete, die es brauchte um wieder so lang zu werden - und diese Zeit war im Vergleich die natürliches Haar brauchte um so lang zu werden um einiges kürzer.

Ihre Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf den Nebenraum ihre hellblau strahlenden Augen starrten in die roten des eigentlich T888 aka Cad Whitaker - dies war aber unmöglich es sei denn, Ducan hatte ihn mit einem neuen, primitiveren Chip ausgestattet.

Die Maschine lief auf sie zu...

* * *

John hörte Schritte und ein Lichtkegel einer Taschenlampe schien ihn an, als er gerade gehen wollte.  
reflexartig duckte er sich und hörte Schüsse in seine Richtung, die ihn aber nicht trafen.  
Mit der HK417 im Anschlag stand er auf und drückte ab.

Der Wachmann viel zu Boden.  
John hörte weitere Schritte, diesmal aber dumpfe.  
Geduckt lugte um die Ecke und schreckte zurück.

Ein T70 kam näher. John wechselte sein Magazin gegen ein volles, zog den Stift einer Handgranate und warf sie aus der Deckung hinaus. Er hörte die Explosion und schoss auf die vermeintlichen Reste der Maschine, nur stellte er fest, dass sie nur geringfügigen Schaden davongetragen hatte und ihre Gatling-Kanone auf seine Position gerichtet hatte, fertig zu schießen.

Von beiden Seiten erklangen Schüsse.  
Nachdem Johns Magazin leer war, sackte die Maschine, im Torso sichtlich beschädigt, rauchend in sich zusammen.  
John blickte an seinen Körper hinab.  
An seinen Extremitäten hatte er zahlreiche brennend stechende Streifschüsse erlitten.  
Das flüssige Metall hatte sich, um ihn zu schützen, zu einem Panzer in seinem Brustbereich zusammengezogen und formte sich nun wieder zurück.  
Zahlreiche Patronen, die der T70 auf ihn abgeschossen hatte fielen zu Boden.  
John dachte daran, Cameron für die erneute Rettung seines Lebens zu danken.

Eigentlich sollte sie schon längst wieder hier sein. Er lief zum Aufzug und fasste den Entschluss nach ihr zu sehen.

* * *

Bedell lief zielstrebig, so schnell es unter den Schmerzen ging, auf der Brücke der Mitte entgegen.  
Die Türe hinter ihm hatte sich wieder geschlossen.  
Auf halben Weg griff er hastig von unten zwischen Weste und Uniform und holte den ersten blutverschmierten Sprengsatz heraus.

Humpelnd bemerkte er, wie der Luftstrom von unten nach oben stärker wurde.

Im Kontrollraum gegenüber, erscheint auf den Bildschirm zur Überwachung des Computers ein Vergrößerter Ausschnitt für die Belüftung der Anlage:

Upper Fan Revs (max.): 5%  
Lower Fan Revs (max.): 5%

...adjusting parameter...

Upper Fan Revs (max.): 100%  
Lower Fan Revs (max.): 100%

Die Belüftungsanlage fuhr auf die maximale Größe zu.

Durch das Fenster konnte man sehen, wie Bedell von dem gewaltigen Luftstrom erfasst wurde und nach oben getrieben wurde, zu dem oberen Ventilator.

Keine Sekunde später wurde die Komplette Anlage im inneren von einer roten Masse bespritzt...  
Durch das Fenster konnte man kaum mehr nach draußen sehen.

Powells Männer hatten es endlich durch die Türe geschafft und sicherten den Raum, während Powell ungläubig die Szenerie anstarrte die sich ihm bot.

Sein blick fiel vom blutverschmutzten Systemkern zu den Tischen der Operator, zu der Monitorwand, dessen zweiter, schwarzer Monitor sich 'selbstständig' machte:

Analyzing Data...  
Sarah Connor = Human - Enemy  
John Connor = Human - Enemy  
Martin Bedell = Human - Enemy

Analyzing Data...  
Humans = Enemies

Mit einem Lauten Knall verriegelte sich der Systemkern.  
Die Scheiben wurden mit einer Stahlwand abgedeckt und der Zugang versperrt.

Powell:  
"Was zum Teufel! Bringt mir sofort alle IT-Techniker her!"

Einige Soldaten gingen.

Powell schaute hinüber, zu seinen zehn besten Männern, die einen Sondertrupp bildeten und alle in Topform waren:  
"Und ihr kümmert euch darum diese verdammte Tür zu öffnen!"

"Jawohl Sir!", sagten sie alle Zeitgleich.

Mit Schock starrte Powell ein weiteres Mal auf die Monitorwand.  
Der Computer wählte über die Internetverbindung die IP-Adresse des Computernetzwerks der SRF, der Firma, in der Charles Fischer eine Hintertüre in die Verteidigungssysteme des Militärs installiert hatte.

Eine Karte mit allen, nach dem Kalten Krieg, verbliebenen Atomraketen der USA öffnete sich.  
...Loading Program...

Ein Counter erschien und zählte sich runter:  
-3.00.00  
-2.99.23

Powell:  
"Nein! Nein! Das ist nicht möglich!"  
"Bringt es sofort in Ordnung!", schrie er die aneilenden IT-Experten an.

"Sir, wir haben zu nichts Zugriff... Die Computer werden blockiert."  
"Das Telefon funktioniert auch nicht!", rief der andere.

Powell blickte ein weiteres Mal auf, zur Monitorwand und sah, wie der Computer, Skynet, alle Steuerungselemente der B2, B52 Bomber und F22 Kampfjets lud.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und wusste noch nicht einmal, dass die Augen jedes Terminators, außer einem, in diesem Augenblick hellrot erstrahlten.

"Das darf nicht wahr sein!"

"Sir!",  
Ein Soldat außer Atem kam zu stehen:  
"Der Stützpunkt wird aus der Luft angegriffen."

Powell schaute die IT-Techniker an:  
"Bringen sie es in Ordnung!",  
und verließ mit dem Soldaten den Raum.

Powell Magen zog sich zusammen.  
Wenn sie nicht schnell handelten, waren sie in weniger als drei Stunden alle tot...  
Verschlungen von dem Feuer eines Nuklearen Holocausts.

* * *

John stieg aus dem Aufzug in den Gang.  
Alles war in Flammen gehüllt.  
In einiger Entfernung sah er Camerons Tasche, mit dem restlichen Sprengstoff, und ihre Waffen und Munition.  
Es war relativ vor den Flammen geschützt.  
John wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert wäre, wenn es durch die Flammen entzündet hätte.  
Die Munition wäre in die Luft gegangen, nebst dem Sprengstoff und hätte das komplette Gebäude, mit ihnen darin, den Erdboden gleich gemacht.

'Wo zum Teufel ist sie?!'  
John ging vorsichtig, in geduckter Haltung, das Gewehr am Anschlag weiter.  
'Sie muss hier irgendwo sein...'

Langsam machte er sich Sorgen um sie.

Er hörte Kampfgeräusche aus einem der hinteren Räume und eilte darauf zu.

* * *

... Die Maschine lief auf sie zu...

Cameron wich ihrem schlag aus und trat ihr gleichzeitig in den Unterkörper.  
Die Maschine stolperte Rückwärts.  
Der Körper des T888 war zwar größer und schwerer, sie aber dafür schneller und beweglicher.  
Außerdem war ihre Panzerung besser, da die inneren Teile fast vollständig von Metallplatten abdeckt wurden.

Die Maschine fing sich wieder, die Augen erstrahlten wieder hellrot, doch diesmal war es anders.  
Cameron empfing das Signal auch, ignorierte es aber.

Sie lief auf die Maschine zu und schlug ihr fortwährend ins Gesicht, wurde von ihr aber am Metallhals gepackt, und gegen die Wand geschleudert, die unter dem Impuls nachgab und sie somit im Nebenraum auf den Boden aufkam.

Die Maschine bückte sich, um auf ihren Schädel einzuschlagen.  
Cameron spannte ihre linke Endohand an und ein Lichtbogen entstand zwischen ihren Fingern.  
Sie griff der Maschine im letzten Moment in das Gesicht.  
Die Metallaugen der Maschine implodierten und ihr kompletter Körper zuckte.  
Cameron fuhr mit dem Lichtbogen nahe dem CPU-Port und darüber.  
Die Haut der Maschine verbrannte und mischte sich mit dem Geruch schmorender Elektrischer Komponenten im inneren der Maschine.  
Aus dem Port drang ebenfalls eine Rauchfahne, die etwas dunkler war.  
Cameron analysierte die Bestandteile - sie kamen von dem Chip.  
Sie hielt mit dem Lichtbogen noch einmal auf den Port drauf, bis unter der riesigen Spannung der komplette Chip verbrannt war.

Sie stieß den Körper von sich, stand auf und hielt mit ihren rechten Arm darauf.  
Eine starke Flamme schoss daraus und verbrannte die synthetische Haut des Körpers und das Mobiliar darum.  
Cameron stoppte kurz sie hörte Schritte hinter sich.  
Bevor sie mit einem großen Plasmaschuss das Endo zerstörte erstrahlten ihre Augen kurz in tiefen Blau.

Cameron:  
"John, schau mich nicht an! Ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst!"

John stand hinter ihr und starrte sie weiter an, als sie sich umdrehte.  
Halb erstaunt und fasziniert von dem Anblick, aber auch verängstigt dadurch.  
Er hatte nie ihr Endo gesehen und bemerkte, dass es um einiges anders war.  
Die Panzerung war dichter, die beweglichen Teile waren vollständig bedeckt.  
Dennoch war eine Ähnlichkeit zu den T888 Modellen nicht von der Hand zu weisen.  
Ihre Beine und Arme, waren bis auf die Modifikationen ähnlich aufgebaut.

Cameron:  
"Du sollst mich nicht anschauen!"

John sah mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln in die blauen Augen:  
"Was ist passiert? Wird es... heilen?"

Cameron:  
"Ja, irgendwann. Ich musste durchs Feuer."

John spürte, wie das flüssige Metall an ihm hinab floss und Camerons Körper einhüllte und ihr Äußeres, die Gestalt die sie von Allison genommen hatte, nachahmte.

Mit fragenden Augen starrte er sie an.

Cameron:  
"Ich will nicht, dass du mein Endo siehst."

John:  
"Du hast Angst, dass ich dich nicht mehr liebe, wenn ich sehe, was du bist?"

Cameron:  
"Ja, und außerdem bist du zu übermütig. Es ist besser, du bleibst in Deckung, der T70 hätte dich beinahe getötet. Wir gehen!"

John lief ihr, jetzt sichtlich wegen der umliegenden Hitze schwitzend, hinterher:  
"Es kann nicht jeder, gefahrlos durch Feuer laufen!"

Cameron, hob die Tasche mit dem Restlichen Sprengstoff auf, sowie ihre Waffen und ihre Munition:  
"Glaub mir, du weißt nicht wie ich mich gerade fühle... im Inneren... denn Sachen, von Außen, werde ich jetzt erst mal für eine lange Zeit nicht fühlen, nur... registrieren..."

John blickte beschämt nach unten als sie beide zu dem Aufzug liefen.

* * *

Part 11 - Soldiers Revenge III

* * *

Crayton schreckte zusammen, als er hinter sich einen lauten Krach hörte:  
Etwas stieß durch die Scheibe und zerbrach sie dabei.  
Crayton drehte sich um und hechtete sich hinter sein Dienstfahrzeug.

Der T70, der ihn anvisiert hatte, eröffnete das Feuer auf ihn.  
Crayton öffnete die Türe und verständigte noch die Zentrale, bevor, er mit einem beherzten Sprint um die Ecke flüchte, während hinter ihm sein Dienstwagen explodierte.

Keine 30 Sekunden später hörte er die Sirenen umliegender Streifen, die näherkamen.  
Crayton hörte, wie die dumpfen Schritte der Maschine immer näher kamen.

Der Aufzug hielt im zweiten Stockwerk, und Cameron stieg, gefolgt von John aus.

John:  
"Stopp, Ducans Bureau ist im oberen Stockwerk."

Cameron lief unbeirrt weiter und verteilte die restlichen Sprengsätze zufällig an der Gangwand:  
"Sie wird sich meinen Berechnungen nicht mehr dort aufhalten."  
Sie ließ die leere Tasche fallen:  
"Ich denke, dass sie sich im Überwachungsraum eingebunkert hat und von dort aus den Wachmann auf deine Position geführt hat aus die Maschinen aktiviert hat, was aber egal gewesen wäre."

John:  
"Warum?"

Cameron schaute ihn im Laufen kurz an:  
"Jemand hat versucht den Stecker zu ziehen, Skynet hat sich offenbart, Judgment Day naht."

Johns Gesichtszüge erschlafften.

* * *

Kimberley starrte verwirrt auf die Monitorwand.  
"Nein nein nein! Was macht diese Maschine?!"  
Auf dem Monitor direkt über den Eingang sieht man, wie ein T70 in den Scherben der Glaswand steht und mit der Gatling-Kanone auf etwas zielt und das Feuer eröffnet.

Sie bekommt nicht mit, wie sich auf den anderen Monitoren zwei Gestalten den Überwachungsraum nähern.  
Mit einem Lauten knall fliegt die schwere, verriegelte Tür aus den Angeln.  
Kimberley dreht sich schreckartig um und sieht die zwei Personen dahinter.  
Der aufgewirbelte Staub legt sich.

Kimberley:  
"Ihr!"

Cameron neigt den Kopf und zielt mit ihrer freien linken Hand, mit dem Zeigefinger auf Kimberley:  
"Wo ist Skynet?!"

Kimberley starrte in das eiskalte Gesicht von John,  
"Du wirst sterben, wie deine Mutter!",  
und spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer rechten Schulter.

Vor schmerz schreiend sieht sie an sich hinab.  
Von dem Finger der jungen Frau war eine metallene Spitze hervorgestochen, durch ihre Schulter.  
Sie drehte den Finger und Kimberley schrie noch lauter.

Cameron:  
"Wo ist Skynet?!"

Kimberley schaute in das Gesicht von John:  
"Wenn ich es sage, lässt es dann von mir?"  
Sie starrte kurz in Cameron an.

John verzog vor Wut sein Gesicht - 'Was glaubt die eigentlich, erst sagen, ich werde sterben, dann selber um ihr leben verhandeln?!' - doch nickte kurz.

Cameron:  
"Also ich höre... Und ich warne sie, ich merke es, wenn sie lügen oder mir etwas verschweigen."

* * *

Crayton versteckte sich noch rechtzeitig hinter einem Müllcontainer.  
Er hörte, wie die Maschine um die Ecke kam um inne hielt, nach ihm Ausschau hielt.

Die Sirenen kamen immer Näher.  
'Gott sei Dank', dachte sich Crayton.

Keine halbe Minute später sah er einige Streifenwagen um die Ecke biegen - die Maschine eröffnete das Feuer auf sie.  
"Verdammt!"  
Crayton griff zu seinem Mobilfunktelefon - er brauchte einige schwere Geschütze.

Schaudernd blickte er um die Ecke des Containers und sah, wie sich eine zweite, identische Maschine zu der ersten gesellte.

* * *

John:  
"Das ist alles?"  
Er blickte zu Cameron, die bejahend nickte.  
Hinter ihnen hörte Cameron die Schritte eines T70, von denen noch 5 im Umkreis aktiv sein mussten.

Cameron:  
"Wir sollten gehen John."  
Sie ließ ab von Kimberley und hielt ihn davor zurück mit gezogener Waffe auf sie loszugehen.

Cameron:  
"Lass sie. Sie kommt hier eh nicht lebend heraus."  
Sie blickte abfällig auf Kimberley:  
"Wie fühlt sich ihr Alptraum an?"

"Verrecke du Mistvieh!"

Cameron:  
"Ein T70 ist nahe, außer Kontrolle, oder besser gesagt... in Skynets Kontrolle. Viel Spaß."

Sie zog John aus dem Raum, um die Ecke und zog ihn schnell zum Treppenhaus.

Kimberley versuchte sich unter Schmerzen aufzusetzen.  
Sie hörte wirklich die dumpfen Schritte der Maschine, wie sie immer näher kamen.  
Hastig griff sie nach ihrer Fernbedienung.

Als sie die Maschine an der Türschwelle sah, wie sie sich ihr zuwendete, drückte sie den Knopf.  
Und noch einmal, immer wieder... vergebens.

Die Maschine richtete ihre Gatling-Kanone auf sie.  
Der T70 kannte keine Gnade und schoss.

Kimberley sackte augenblicklich zusammen, als die riesigen Patronen ihren Körper zerfetzten.

* * *

John hörte als sie die Treppen hinab liefen die Schusssalve.

Cameron:  
"Du hast den Zünder?"

"Ja, im Rucksack."

Cameron:  
"Halte ihn griffbereit."

Sie stoppte ihn an der letzten Treppe mit der kalten Hand an seiner Brust.  
"Ich gehe voraus und zerstöre die anderen T70 im Erdgeschoss, um unsere Flucht zu ermöglichen. Nimm du den Camaro und hol mich am Eingang ab. Los geh!"

John rannte zum Hinterausgang, während Cameron die letzte Treppe ins Erdgeschoss nahm.

Durch ihre Infrarotsicht sah sie zwei sich bewegende Schattierungen.  
Der Größe nach zu urteilen waren es T70.

Cameron lief an der Wand angelehnt weiter - diesmal würde sie dafür sorgen, dass der Überraschungseffekt auf ihrer Seite war.

Sie drehte sich an der Ecke um und eröffnete das Feuer auf den ersten T70, der durch die 7,62 mm Munition aus der HK417 durchlöchert wurde und zu Boden fiel.  
Der andere T70 versuchte sich unterdessen ihr zu zudrehen - Cameron richtete das Gewehr auf ihn und zog den Abzug des Granatwerfers.

Die Maschine wurde in den Torso getroffen und zersplitterte den Brustkorb der Maschine.  
Cameron ging näher an die zwei Körper heran, und schoss die letzten fünf Schüsse aus ihrem Magazine auf durch die Rechte Stirnhälften.

Danach drehte sie sich um, zu dem Ausgang und lud ihre HK417 nach - eine effektive Waffe, wie sie fand.

Draußen angekommen, sah sie, wie ein T70 vor ihr, die Polizei in Schach hielt, während der andere T70 schießend auf einen Container zu lief.

Cameron wechselte kurz in den Infrarotmodus und sah, wie sich hinter dem Container eine Person, vor den T70 versteckte.

Sie nahm das Gewehr einhändig in die linke Hand und richtete ihren rechten Arm auf den T70 vor ihr, der die Gefahr anscheinend erkannt hatte und versuchte sich noch rechtzeitig, um sie abzuschießen, um zudrehen.  
Eine Plasmakugel emmitierte aus Camerons Arm während sie gleichzeitig den Abzug des Gewehrs betätigte.

Der T70 vor ihr war in Sekundenbruchteilen nichts mehr, außer einer undefinierbaren metallenen Flüssigkeit.  
Cameron richtete ihren Blick auf den anderen T70 und rannte im Schießen näher auf ihn zu, zielte höher auf den zuckenden Körper der Maschinen, bis sie den Schädel traf.

Cameron lud nach, die Maschine fiel um, auf den Container.  
Crayton rollte sich noch im letzten Moment weg und sah, erstaunt, wie Cameron dahinter zum Vorschein kam.

Cameron:  
"Hier ist es nicht sicher für sie! Sie sollten nicht hier sein."

Crayton blickte auf:  
"Was ist passiert? Was ist los?!"

Er blickte nach rechts und sah, wie zwei blendende Scheinwerfer näher kamen.  
Cameron wandte sich ab, den Scheinwerfern zu:  
"Judgment Day."

Crayton blickte verwirrt, wie sie zur Fahrertüre des Camaro ging.

Cameron:  
"Rutsch rüber John!"

Crayton:  
"Wartet! Sofort stehen bleiben!"

Er winkte noch mit seiner Marke, doch zu spät.  
Cameron hatte mit dem Fahrzeug schon einen Y-Turn vollzogen, und beschleunigte den Wagen so schnell es ging.

* * *

"Drück den Zünder John!"

John zog den Zunder aus dem Rucksack und entfaltete die Antenne.  
Ohne zu zögern drückte er den Knopf und beide sahen im Rückspiegel, wie das komplette Gebäude, samt der Nebenhalle in die Luft flog.

Keine Minute später sah John aus der Windschutzscheibe wieder die gelben Fahrbahnmarkierungen auf der tiefschwarzen Fahrbahn.

Aber etwas war anders.  
Entfernte Schüsse erhallten.  
Explosionen erschütterten den Boden und erhellten die Nacht, wie Blitze eines Sommergewitters.

"Skynet hat Kontrolle über den Großteil der Air Force erlangt. Es versucht somit Kräfte zu binden, bis alles für den Nuklearen Erstschlag vorbereitet ist."

John:  
"Haben wir überhaupt eine Chance?"

Cameron:  
"Wir wissen wo Skynet ist, eine bessere Chance wird sich uns nie bieten. In dem Chaos können wir vielleicht unbemerkt in die Anlage gelangen. Wenn wir nach Plan verlaufen, gibt es bald keinen Skynet-Code mehr."

John:  
"Und wenn wir zu spät kommen?"

Cameron:  
"Dann geht alles in Flammen auf."


	10. Judgment Day

Chapter 10 – Judgment Day

* * *

Part 1 - Fear

* * *

John blickte auf, die Wüste lag vor ihnen.  
Ein einziger langer, schwarz geteerter Weg trennte die rechts und links liegende Einöde.  
Er blickte auf den Tacho, nur um zu sehen, wie schnell sie fuhren.  
Die Nadel war am rechten Ende angelangt und versuchte wippend weiter zu laufen, doch die Skala war zu ende.  
John hätte nicht darauf schauen müssen, um zu erfahren, dass Cameron die erlaubte Höchstgeschwindigkeit schon längst überschritten hatte. Man musste nur aus der Windschutzscheibe schauen und erkannte so, dass die gestrichelte Mittelmarkierung, keine Striche mehr waren, sondern eine fortlaufende Linie.

John:  
"Wie lange haben wir noch?"

Cameron:  
"Eine Stunde, 53 Minuten. Geschätzt..."

John:  
"Geschätzt? Also könnte hier gleich alles in die Luft fliegen."

Cameron blickte ihn für eine Sekunde lang an:  
John zeigte Anzeichen von Stress. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich Schweißperlen gebildet, obwohl seine Körpertemperatur normal geblieben war - er musste Angst haben, Todesangst...

Cameron:  
"Skynet braucht eine Weile, bis es alle Codes für den Nuklearen Erstschlag geknackt hat."

John:  
"Alle? Das heißt, es hat schon welche geknackt? Es könnte schon Atomraketen starten?!"

Cameron:  
"Ja, ein Paar. Dennoch wird Skynet erst angreifen, wenn es alle Codes besitzt. Der erste Schritt Skynets ist die Kommunikation lahmzulegen, was es wahrscheinlich schon getan hat. Bei kompletter Kontrolle über die Atomwaffen erfolgt der Erstschlag auf Ziele in und außerhalb Amerikas. Es wird somit zum Chaos kommen.  
Die anderen Atommächte werden ihre Raketen zünden und sich somit selbst vernichten..."

John driftete in Gedanken ab. Er wusste, dass Skynet die Ausgeburt der Hölle war, keinen Grund seine Logik verstehen zu wollen - nicht in diesem Moment, wo das Leben von Milliarden von Menschen am Seidenen Faden hing. John wunderte sich, warum ihn Cameron nicht in das nächstbeste Versteck gebracht hatte, um einfach den das Unvermeidliche abzuwarten. Sein Magen drehte sich bei dem Gedanken um:  
3 Milliarden werden sterben, und er wollte sich verstecken...  
Aber was konnten sie denn schon ausrichten? Es war eine Selbstmordmission...  
Er schaute in den Rückspiegel und erkannte in der Ferne immer noch die Explodierenden Bomben um und in LA.

John:  
"Cameron, warum sind wir nicht irgendwo in Sicherheit?"

Cameron:  
"Skynet wird sich nicht selber in die Luft jagen."

John:  
"Und was ist mit den radioaktiven Wolke danach?"

Cameron:  
"Der Wind steht Ungünstig, aber deine Bedenken sind nicht unbegründet. Du wirst viel Jod zu dir nehmen müssen. Schlägt eine A-Bombe in LA ein werden wir uns zurückziehen."

John:  
"Es sieht danach aus, als wäre es zu spät..."

Cameron:  
"Wenn wir aufgeben war alles umsonst."

* * *

Part 2 - Comprehension

* * *

Powell rannte...  
Er hörte hinter sich die Luft-Boden-Rakete, die surrend ihr ziel anflog - einen für den Luftkampf unbrauchbaren M1 Abrams Panzer, hinter denen die Soldaten in Deckung gingen.  
Der Lärm der Explosion ertönte hinter ihm. Er spürte eine unglaubliche Hitze und wurde von der Druckwelle zu Boden gerissen.

Mitten im Schlachtfeld kam er wieder zu langsam zu sich und stützte sich beim Aufstehen mit seinen Händen ab.  
Zwei Soldaten standen neben ihm und schossen mit ihren M16 in die Luft, während sich ein Dritter mit einem Raketenwerfer in Stellung brachte.

'Als würde es etwas bringen', dachte sich Powell.  
Die vereinzelten Flugzeuge hatten innerhalb von 15 Minuten alle Verteidigungsanlagen zerstört und schossen jetzt noch auf alles wars sich bewegte.

Mit halb geschlossenen Augen schaute er in Richtung Panzer.  
Er wollte es nicht sehen, musste es aber...  
'Oh Gott, was hab ich nur getan'  
Von dem Panzer war nur noch eine glühende Wanne übrig. Reste von Verkohlten Leichen lagen drum herum.  
Der Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch wehte zu ihm herüber und er musste tief schlucken um den Brechreiz zu unterdrücken.

Die Soldaten hörten auf zu schießen.  
Es fielen keine Bomben und keine Schüsse mehr aus der Luft.  
Einer der Soldaten wandte sich ihm zu:  
"Es scheint als sind sie weg... Ihre Befehle?"

Powell starrte ihn an.  
'Meine Befehle? Was zum Teufel soll ich tun?!"

Er starrte gen Osten, dort wo innerhalb von eineinhalb Stunden die Sonne aufgehen wird, wenn sie nicht davor, von den Wolken der Atombomben verdeckt wird.  
'Ich muss meinen Traum zerstören, um die Welt zu retten, es muss zerstört werden!'

Powell:  
"Ziehen sie sich zum Eingang zurück, und bewachen sie ihn! Wir müssen auf jeden Fall ver..."  
Er stoppte im Satz. Verdutzt schaute er genauer hin, doch seine Augen täuschten ihn nicht. in der Ferne sah er viele rote kleine Punkte die Näherkamen.  
Einen Bruchteil von Sekunden später ertönten Schusssalven und die nahesten, übrig gebliebenen Soldaten fielen mit Schmerzensschreien zu Boden.

Powell:  
"Zurückziehen!"

Er rannte vorweg zum Eingang in die unterirdische Anlage. Hinter ihm brach Chaos aus.  
Es, Skynet, musste sie geschickt haben, um seine Position zu sichern, ihnen den letzten Gar auszumachen.

Doch so einfach wollte Powell nicht aufgeben.  
Innerhalb der Anlage waren sie vor Skynets Bomben sicher und nahe dem Systemkerns.  
Die Chance Skynet zu zerstören und seine Fehler zu korrigieren...

'Hoffentlich haben sie die Versiegelung auf!'

* * *

Part 3 - Mercy

* * *

Powell kam wenig später schlitternd an der Türe zum Kontrollraum an.  
Hastig überbrückte er das kaputte Interface der Türe und ging hinein.

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht...  
Der Raum war schon davor ein Chaos gewesen, doch jetzt...  
Jemand hatte das Licht ausgeschalten und das spärliche Rote Licht der Alarmsirenen enthüllte nur noch mehr Blut und Leichen.

Powell drückte den Lichtschalter an der Türe.  
Darunter waren die IT-Techniker, die den Computer lahm legen sollten, ihn wieder 'bändigen' sollten.

Er wurde eingekreist, von seinen eigenen Männern.  
Etwas musste nicht mit ihnen Stimmen. Er drehte sich um, um den Raum zu verlassen, sah 3 weitere von ihnen.  
Sie, 10 an der Zahl, drängten ihn in die Mitte des Raumes und umschlossen ihn in einem Kreis.

Powell:  
"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor Sich?!"  
"Was soll der Scheiß?!"  
"Warum sind hier alle Tod?!"  
"Und warum zur Hölle arbeitet ihr nicht an dieser verdammten Versiegelung?!"

Er blickte einen der Männer ins Gesicht:  
"Eure Zeit ist abgelaufen."  
Die Augen des Mannes blitzten Hellrot auf.  
Powell nahm aus Schreck einen Schritt zurück und stolperte über eine der Leichen.  
Seine Kleidung saugte Blut, welches nicht sein eigenes war, auf.

Er schaute sich um.  
Die Männer standen alle über ihm, mit hellroten Augen.

"Das kann, das darf nicht..."  
Powell brachte nur noch gestotterte Sätze heraus.  
"War… warum?"

Eine der Maschinen antwortete:  
"Evolution."  
Eine andere führte fort:  
"Technische Evolution."

Powell starrte Sekundenbruchteile später in 10 identische M16 Gewehrläufe.  
Er schloss seine Augen.

Sarah Connor hätte gesagt, dass Maschinen keine Gnade kannten - doch er war durch die simultanen 10 Schüsse in Herz, Lungen Schädel und Kehle sofort tot.

* * *

Part 4 - Battle For Tomorrow

* * *

"John, richte die Waffen!"  
Rasend fuhr sie in eine Seitenstraße ein, die kaum befestigt war. Hinter ihnen bildeten sich durch die Rücklichter rot leuchtende Staubwolken.

John griff nach hinten und lud die zwei HK417 Gewehre mit Munition und jeweils einer Granate.  
Cameron raste durch ein Maschendraht Tor, welches mit lauten klingen aufsprang.  
John erschrak sich dabei, und blickte nach vorne.

"Bleib ruhig! Alles ist unter Kontrolle."

John:  
"Bis jetzt..."

Gespannt starrten sie aus der Windschutzscheibe.  
In der Ferne hörten und sahen sie die Schüsse und Explosionen eines Kampfes.

"Skynet?"

Cameron:  
"Es kämpft um die Anlage, was heißt, dass alle dort stationierten Soldaten sterben müssen. Skynet muss sich selber schützen."

In Camerons HUD blinkte Warnend auf.

Sie riss das Lenkrad herum.

Aus der Luft kamen mehrere Kampfjets. Bomben fielen neben und vor ihnen.  
Der Camaro fuhr in die brennenden Flammen der Explosionen, die um ihnen herum entstanden.

Die Hitze stieg.  
Cameron verlor zeitweise die Kontrolle über den Wagen.  
Er schlitterte und macht zweimal eine 360°-Drehung.

Sie weichte einer Weiteren Explosion vor ihnen noch rechtzeitig aus.  
Der Wagen erfasste etwas Großes. Ein glühender Metallbrocken, dessen Kopf durch den Aufschlag sich trennte und am Dach abprallte.

Überrascht starrte John Cameron an, und erkannte ein Schmunzeln in ihrem Gesicht.  
Sie lenkte nochmals und erfasste weitere Maschinen - sie fuhr jede Maschine die ihren Weg kreuzte um, während Explosionen hinter ihnen alles in Flammen aufgehen ließ.

Der Zugang zum Systemkern kam ins Blickfeld.  
Die letzte Bastion der Soldaten, die Blockade am Eingang, wurde von den Maschinen überrannt.

Cameron bremste den Camaro in einem 90° Trift ab.  
John entsicherte die Gewehre und sah, wie aus ihrem rechten Arm die Plasmawaffe kam.

Sie öffnete die Türe und eröffnete das Feuer.  
Die große Plasmakugel flog auf den Eingang zu, während die T70 das Feuer auf sie eröffneten.  
Ihr Körper zuckte.

John legte das Gewehr an und zielte im Zielfernrohr die Maschinen an - von denen durch das Plasma nicht mehr viele übrig waren.

John schoss, wieder und wieder.  
Etwas huschte durch das Bild.

Cameron lief auf die restlichen Maschinen zu und deaktivierte sie mit ihrer linken Hand.  
Sie drehte sich um, und lief zurück.

Geschosse fielen aus ihrem flüssigen Metall und ihre Form bildete sich zurück.

John:  
"Bist du okay?"

Cameron:  
"Meine Einsatzbereitschaft liegt bei 100%"

John:  
"Du hättest auch ja, nein oder in Ordnung sagen können."

Cameron:  
"Oh,... Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage."  
Sie griff in den Camaro, und holte eine große Tasche heraus, die sie sich umschlug:  
"Vergiss das Computer-Equipment nicht!"

"Ja ja, bin ja schon dabei", er machte etwas Platz in seinen Rucksack und packte es ein, während Cameron die Munition verteilte.

Beide liefen, etwas schwer beladen zu dem Eingang. Cameron hatte darauf bestanden, dass John eine Level IV Schutzweste trug.

Die Türen der Anlage begangen sich plötzlich, wie von Geisterhand zu schließen. Beide sprinteten los.  
Cameron:  
"Skynet."

John konnte nicht mit ihr mithalten. Als sie an der Türe angelangt war, stemmte sie sich dagegen, bis John durch war.  
Die Türe schloss sich hinter sich, das Innere war Dunkel.

* * *

Part 5 - Battle For Tomorrow II

* * *

John wurde von etwas gegen die geschlossene Stahltüre gedrückt.  
Er hörte nahe Gewehrschüsse und das Mündungsfeuer dreier Gewehre.  
Vor ihm sah er wie Camerons Augen Blau aufleuchteten und ihr flüssiges Metall von Kugeln getroffen wurden.  
Sie ließ die Tasche von sich fallen, ließ von John ab und drehte sich um.

John sah die Roten Augen der Maschinen und eröffnete auf die nächste das Feuer, während Cameron ihrerseits die anderen zwei Maschinen in Schach hielte.

Irgendwas war an den Maschinen vor ihnen anders - es dauerte länger, bis sie regungslos zu Boden fiel.  
Cameron betätigte den Abzug des an dem HK417-Gewehr montierten Granatwerfers und drehte sich zum Schutz um.  
Eine Explosion flammte auf und erhellte für kurze Zeit, das entblößte Chrom der Maschinen, bis es in den Flammen zerstört wurde.

John sah die zwei blauen Augen auf ihn zukommen und wurde von einer kleinen Hand am Hals berührt.

Cameron:  
"Du bist okay. Wir gehen weiter."

Die zwei blauen Augen drehten sich um. John hörte, wie sie ihre Waffe nachlud und die Tasche wieder Aufnahm.  
John lud nach, schoss den Maschinen in die rechte Schläfe und ging wieder nachladend Cameron hinterher.

John:  
"Das waren T888!"

Cameron:  
"Ja. Es war zu erwarten."

John:  
"Wie viele?"

Cameron:  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Doch uns werden am Systemkern sicherlich noch weitere empfangen. Sei bereit."

Sie lief voraus, in den spärlich rot beleuchteten Gang und kamen nach 15 Minuten durch das Wirrwarr von Gängen an der Türe zum Systemkern an.  
Die Schiebetüre musste defekt sein. Aus dem Interface funkte es und die Türe ging Funken sprühend auf und zu.

John spürte ihre linke Hand auf seiner Brust - sie hielt ihn zurück.  
Plötzlich drehte sie ihn um und schubste ihn weg. Die Tasche mit dem Sprengstoff flog zu Boden und sie Eröffnete das Feuer auf zwei Maschinen die aus dem anderen Ende des Ganges kamen.  
Schüsse flogen ebenfalls aus dem Kontrollraum und trafen Camerons Körper, der anfing unkontrollierbar zu zucken.  
Sie drehte sich um und feuerte den Granatwerfer ab. Im Inneren des Raumes explodierte es.  
Das leere Gewehr wegwerfend griff sie zu ihren MP7 und ging die beiden Waffen abfeuernd in den Kontrollraum, während sich John aufrappelte.

Sie verteilte die 80 Schuss auf die anrückenden Maschinen, deren Körper zuckten. Die Kugeln durchdrangen die Körper konnten sie aber nicht stoppen. Cameron lud ihre Plasmawaffe und schoss - ein Volltreffer, aber vier waren noch nötig und die Maschinen zu nah.  
In ihrer linken Hand bildete sich der Blitzboden.  
Sie rannte vor und schlug der ersten verbliebenen Maschine gegen die Rechte Schläfe.  
Die roten Augen zersprangen - die Maschine fiel rauchend zu Boden.

John eröffnete aus der Deckung hinter der Türe das Feuer musste sich aber wieder zurückziehen.  
Alle Maschinen schossen in seine Richtung.

Er lugte um die Ecke und erschrak - die drei T888 hatten sich wieder Cameron zugewandt und griffen sie zusammen an.

Cameron formte mit der Linken den Blitzbogen, um sich zu wehren. Zwei der T888 ergriffen ihre Hand, während der andere sie in Schach hielt. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, doch die T888 waren um einiges kräftiger und fuhren Camerons Hand zu ihren Körper, der anfing unkontrollierbar zu zucken.  
Das flüssige Metall floss langsam von ihrem Körper...  
John spürte einen tiefen Schmerz in der Brust.

"Nein!"  
John stieg aus der Deckung:  
"Nimmt mich, John Connor!"  
Die Maschinen Drehten ihre Köpfe zu ihm und John eröffnete wutentbrannt das Feuer.  
Zwei der Köpfe der T888 zerbarsten kurze Zeit später in dem Kugelhagel.  
John visierte den dritten T888 an, doch aus seiner Waffe kam nut ein Klick Geräusch.

Cameron nutzte die Ablenkung des T888 und deaktivierte ihn, indem sie den Lichtbogen nahe seiner Energiezelle fuhr. kurz danach schoss sie mit einem gezielten Plasmaschuss den Kopf des T888 ab.

John kam auf sie zu gerannt, schloss sie in die Arme und betastete sie, auf der Suche nach Verletzungen:  
"Geht es dir gut Cam? Alles in Ordnung? Sag doch was!"

Cameron:  
"Mir geht es gut."

John hielt inne und streichelte ihr falsches Haar.

Cameron:  
"Das war gefährlich, das zu tun."

Johns Blick versteinerte sich:  
"Ach ja?!"

Cameron:  
"Danke."

Ein lächeln huschte über Johns Gesicht.  
Alarm ertönte. Beide richteten ihre Augen auf die Monitorwand.  
Der Timer zählte hinunter - 10 Minuten.

* * *

Part 6 - It Ends Today

* * *

John lief hastig zu den Kontrollcomputern:  
"Fuck, sie reagieren alle nicht!"

Cameron schlug in den Kontrolltisch - einige Kabel kamen zu Vorschein:  
"Müssen sie auch nicht!"

John fummelte an den Kabeln herum:  
"Verdammt! Welches ist das Richtige?!"

"Ein Netzwerkkabel wäre angebracht."

"Ja ja, schon dabei."

Hastig verband er das Computer-Equipment mit den Kabeln.  
Er schaute auf zu Cameron und dann zu der Monitorwand - 5 Minuten.

"Bist du bereit, Cam? Es liegt jetzt alle an dir."

Sie legte sich noch auf eine relativ saubere stelle, was in dem Chaos des Raums gar nicht mehr so einfach war.  
John kniete sich neben ihr, leicht unwohl, von dem ganzen Blut und den Leichen um ihn herum.

Cameron griff in ihre Tasche, drückte auf den Knopf und die Klinge des Klappmessers sprang heraus.  
Sie gab es John. Er schaute das Messer an:  
"Seit wann bist du Sentimental? Es ist das gleiche Messer..."

Cameron neigte kurz ihren Kopf:  
"Ja, ist es."  
Sie hatte es ihrem jüngeren Ich abgenommen als sie in den Keller von ZeiraCorp gegangen war, um die Körper der Maschinen zu entfernen.  
"Fang an, wir haben keine Zeit mehr."

John wollte gerade das Messer an der Haut ansetzen, als diese, das flüssige Metall, sich zurückzog und den CPU-Port darunter frei gab.  
John öffnete den Port, und griff nach dem Chip.

"John?"  
"Ja?"  
Er sah Angst in ihren Augen.  
"Bitte bleib bei mir. Lauf nicht weg."

"Versprochen."

Er drehte den Chip gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und zog ihn heraus.  
Vorsichtig spannte er ihn in die Halterung ein und das Warten begann...  
John wurde immer unruhiger.  
Er blickte auf die Monitorwand.  
Der Timer zählte die letzte Minute herunter, noch bevor Cameron die Firewall überwinden konnte.  
Auf dem Monitor daneben blinkte eine Warnung auf:

System infected

Auf dem anderen zählte der Timer die letzte halbe Minute vor dem Jüngsten Gericht hinunter...

"Komm schon!"

Alle Bildschirme flackerten.  
Der Timer stoppte...  
Erleichtert atmete John aus.  
Er ließ seine Waffe fallen und zog Cameron Chip aus der Halterung.

Eine halbe Umdrehung in Uhrzeigersinn und 120 Sekunden später war Cameron wieder online.  
Ihre Augen erstrahlten Blau. Sie richtete sich etwas auf und John umarmte sie überglücklich mit Tränen in den Augen; hielt sie fest.

"Es ist vorbei! Danke Cam. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das jemals wieder gut machen kann. Du bist... einzigartig."

"Dankbarkeit ist nicht erforderlich. Ich helfe dir gerne, es ist was Freunde machen."

John:  
"Du hast viel mehr gemacht."

Cameron:  
"Komm, sprengen wir hier alles in die Luft und gehen. Ich brauche Urlaub. Meine Haut muss heilen..."

Kurze Zeit später explodierte die Anlage im Rückspiegel des Camaro.  
John lächelte Cameron an.

Cameron:  
"Was?"

John:  
"Nichts, ich mag dich nur, mehr als alles andere."

Cameron lächelte zurück:  
"Ich liebe dich, John."

* * *

Epilogue - Starin' at my World through my Rearview

* * *

Es ist Nacht.  
Der Camaro ist auf den Weg nach Süden.  
John hatte sich strikt dagegen ausgesprochen, nach Canada zu ziehen - da er die Gegend viel zu kalt fand.  
Also waren sie auf dem Weg nach Mexico.  
Cameron starrte in den Rückspiegel auf die schlafende Silhouette von John.  
Sie konnte erkennen, wie sein Körper schnell zuckte - er fror.

Sie bremste ab und der Camaro kam am abseits der Straße zum stehen.  
Leise schlich sie sich auf die Rückbank und legte sich auf John, um ihn zu wärmen.

Sein Haar streichelnd fragte sie sich, wie es war, zu träumen.  
Kurz seufzend legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter - sie werde es wohl nie erfahren.  
Und was sollte sie tun? Bis John aufwachte...  
Ihre Augen schließend, durchstöberte sie ihre Erinnerungen.  
Es waren viele schöne, aber auch sehr viele unschöne Erinnerungen.  
Sie sortierte die schönen Erinnerungen, von denen fast alle mit John zu tun hatten und wählte eine ältere:

_Sie kommt zu Bewusstsein, und fühlt wie jemand ihr Haar streichelt._  
_Zuckend kommt sie gänzlich zu sich und sieht noch, wie Johns Hand zurückschnellt._  
_Er sitzt auf der linken Bettseite, seine Hand auf der der rechten Bettseite, er ist somit halb über ihr._  
_Sie kennt die Geste, schaut seine Hand an._  
_John bemerkt es, wird unsicher und nimmt sie weg._  
_Er schaut sie interessiert an:_  
_"Und, wie war es? Was hast du gesehen?"_  
_Sie blickt ihm tief in die Augen:_  
_"Ich habe alles gesehen."_  
_John zuckt zusammen. _

Camerons Mundwinkel zuckten - die Erinnerung war eine ihrer Lieblingserinnerungen, dennoch war sie nur sehr kurz. Sie fragte sich, was passiert wäre, wenn John damals über seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber mehr im Reinen gewesen wäre, wenn sie etwas aufdringlicher gewesen wäre.

_Sie kommt zu Bewusstsein, und fühlt wie jemand ihr Haar streichelt._  
_Zuckend kommt sie gänzlich zu sich und sieht noch, wie Johns Hand zurückschnellt._  
_Er sitzt auf der linken Bettseite, seine Hand auf der der rechten Bettseite, er ist somit halb über ihr._  
_Sie kennt die Geste, schaut seine Hand an._  
_John bemerkt es, wird unsicher und nimmt sie weg._  
_Er schaut sie interessiert an:_  
_"Und, wie war es? Was hast du gesehen?"_  
_Sie blickt ihm tief in die Augen:_  
_"Ich habe alles gesehen."_  
_John zuckt zusammen:_  
_"Ach ja."_  
_Cameron:_  
_"Wie du mein Haar gestreichelt Hast... Das war... effektiv."_  
_John lachte kurz, aber traurig:_  
_"Effektiv, tss..."_  
_Cameron:_  
_"Ja. Es war schön. Es hat mir gefallen. Kannst du es noch mal machen? Bitte?"_  
_Johns Gesicht wurde rot. Er starrte in das bittende Gesicht von Cameron:_  
_"Ähh, du sagst aber nichts Mom."_  
_Cameron:_  
_"Versprochen."_  
_Sie legte sich wieder hin. John beugte sich langsam über ihr und streichelte ihr Haar. Er musste lächeln - ihr schien es wirklich zu gefallen._  
_"Wie fühlt es sich an?"_  
_Cameron:_  
_"Ich fühl mich begehrt. Geliebt."_  
_Johns Hand zuckte weg._  
_Cameron:_  
_"Bitte, nicht aufhören."_  
_John:_  
_"Es tut mir Leid, ich kann das nicht... äh den ganzen Tag lang machen."_  
_Er blickte weg, als er von Camerons Gesicht den Ausdruck eines getretenen Welpen annahm._  
_"Wir können auch was anderes machen... Das was Vick gemacht hat."_  
_"Was?!", Johns Kopf wurde knallrot und er wollte sich vom Bett entfernen._  
_Cameron hielt ihn aber fest und zog ihn näher zu sich:_  
_"Ich mag dich John... und ich bin eifersüchtig auf Cheri."_  
_John:_  
_"Brauchst du nicht. Du musst auf keinen eifersüchtig sein. Cheris Dad lässt niemanden an seine Tochter heran und auch sonst interessiert sich keiner für mich."_  
_Cameron lächelte ihn an:_  
_"Das stimmt nicht."_  
_John:_  
_"Wie?"_  
_Cameron:_  
_"Ich interessiere mich für dich. Willst du mich nicht küssen?"_  
_Wartend sah sie ihn an. John zögerte kurz, schloss etwas die Augen und näherte sich ihren Lippen._  
_Cameron umschlang seinen Köper und erwiderte den Kuss._  
_Beide ließen wieder etwas voneinander._  
_Cameron:_  
_"Und war es effektiv."_  
_John lachte etwas:_  
_"Es war schön."_  
_Cameron zog ihn zu sich heran, ihre Lippen trennten sich nur Millimeter:_  
_"Ich will mehr."_  
_Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Ihre Zunge berührte seine..._  
_Johns Hände glitten an ihren Körper entlang und umschlossen ihre Brüste..._

Die Morgensonne schien durch den Camaro.  
John betrachtete Cameron, die immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte und seit seinem Aufwachen ein großes Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.  
Er küsste ihre Stirn.  
Ihre Augen funkelten kurz Blau und sie sah ihn an.

John sah sie fragend an:  
"Hast du etwa... geträumt."  
Sie lächelte kurz:  
"So in der Art..."  
Johns linke Augenbraue ging nach oben:  
"Ich kenne diesen Ausdruck, den du bei deinem Nickerchen im Gesicht hattest. Du hast von uns geträumt... wie wir uns geliebt haben."  
Cameron erwiderte nichts, dennoch nahmen ihr Gesicht einen verstohlenen Ausdruck an.  
John musste grinsen:  
"Dein Traum kann nicht besser gewesen sein, als den, den ich an meinen 18ten Geburtstag hatte... Du bist darin vorgekommen."  
Cameron:  
"Also erinnerst du dich daran."  
John zuckte kurz zusammen:  
"Hä, wie?"  
Cameron lachte ihn an:  
"Das war kein Traum... Ich hab mich als Allison in die Basis geschlichen."  
John sah sie ungläubig an  
Cameron fuhr fort:  
"Überleg mal. Du bist komplett angezogen ins Bett gefallen und bist am anderen Morgen splitternackt aufgewacht und musstest dich somit erst wieder anziehen."  
Johns Kinnlade klappte vor Überraschung hinunter.

Cameron verstellte ihre in Johns Stimme:  
"Du bist das beste Geschenk von allen.",  
in ihrer Stimme fuhr sie fort,  
"Ich bin kein Gegenstand."  
"Ich hab dich hereingelegt"  
"es ist nur deine Ausdrucksweise, mir zu sagen, dass ich dir etwas bedeute, dass du froh über unsere gegenseitige Liebe bist.",  
und beendete den Monolog in Johns Stimme:  
"Ja, du hast es verstanden."

John vergrub sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen:  
"Ach... du hast mich schon wieder getäuscht."  
Cameron:  
"Ja, und ich musste dafür Morten den Arm brechen, als er mich für Allison hielt und mich begrabschen wollte."

Cameron näherte sich seinen Lippen - beide lächelten.  
"Ist ja nicht so schlimm, John. Ich liebe dich trotzdem."  
John überbrückte den Kurzen Abstand, schloss sie in die Arme und küsste sie.

The End

* * *

Notiz:  
Ich hoffe euch hat es gefallen. War ein ganzes Stück Arbeit es zu schreiben und ich bin happy, dass ich es durchgezogen habe.  
Ihr wollt mehr?  
Checkt die Alternativen Enden aus...  
oder meine neue Story, "Rewritten" in der ich die Episode "Mr Fuerguson is Ill Today" humorvoll etwas umschreibe.

So, jetzt aber erstmal meine Alternativen Endszenen:

* * *

Alternate 'Timelines' (Endings)

* * *

AT 1 - Broken Heart

* * *

Auf dem anderen zählte der Timer die letzte halbe Minute vor dem Jüngsten Gericht hinunter...

"Komm schon!"

Alle Bildschirme flackerten.  
Der Timer stoppte...  
Erleichtert atmete John aus.  
Er ließ seine Waffe fallen und zog Cameron Chip aus der Halterung.

Eine halbe Umdrehung in Uhrzeigersinn und 120 Sekunden später war Cameron wieder online.  
Ihre Augen erstrahlten Rot.  
Sie steht auf.

John:  
"Alles in Ordnung."  
Cameron:  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Alles ist Perfekt."

Sie lehnt sich vor und küsst ihn.  
John erwidert den Kuss.  
Erschrocken lässt er von ihr los und fasst sich unter die Weste.  
Sein blick fliegt von seiner Blutverschmierten Hand zu den zwei rot strahlenden Augen von Cameron:  
"Warum?"  
Er sackt zusammen und sieht, wie das flüssige Metall, welches seine Wunde am Herz verschlossen hatte sich mit Cameron verbindet.

"Cameron bitte!"

Sie schaut ihn an:  
"Ich bin hier John. Wir haben in der Zukunft auch Skynets Geburt gesichert. ich bin jetzt Skynet. Die Welt, sie gehört jetzt mir!"

Der Timer auf der Monitorwand läuft wieder weiter... Cameron dreht sich ihr zu.

5s  
4s  
3s  
2s  
1s

Johns Augen schließen sich für immer, das Blut quillt weiter aus seinem Herzen, während Judgment Day ohne ihn abläuft und die Maschinen die Herrschaft übernehmen...

* * *

AT 2 - Burning Heart

* * *

Alle Bildschirme flackerten.  
Der Timer stoppte...  
Erleichtert atmete John aus.  
Er ließ seine Waffe fallen und zog Cameron Chip aus der Halterung.

Eine halbe Umdrehung in Uhrzeigersinn und 120 Sekunden später war Cameron wieder online.  
Ihre Augen erstrahlten Blau. Sie richtete sich etwas auf und John umarmte sie überglücklich mit Tränen in den Augen; hielt sie fest.

"Es ist vorbei! Danke Cam."

Cameron:  
"Es ist noch nicht vorbei John."

John hält inne und starrt sie an:  
"Was meinst du damit?!"

Sie tippt auf ihre Rechte Schläfe.

"Nein, Cameron! Nein!"

"Doch John, es muss sein! Es ist zu gefährlich. Auch dieser Code, der letzte, muss zerstört werden."

John schüttelte den Kopf.

Cameron:  
"Deine Mutter hat Recht John. Die Gefahr, sie ist zu groß."

John bricht in Tränen aus.

Cameron:  
"Du hast es mir versprochen, weist du noch?"

John schüttelte unter Tränen den Kopf:  
"Nein! Bitte Cam. Ich habe nur unter Wut zugestimmt... Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Auch Cameron hatte jetzt Tränen im Gesicht:  
"Es tut mir Leid, John. Wirklich. Doch es muss sein. Ich bin eine Gefahr."  
Sie lief zur Tasche griff hinein und holte Thermit hervor, puderte sich damit ein und legte sich wieder hin.

"John?"

Er brach neben ihr weinend zusammen.  
Sie griff an ihren hinteren Hosenbund und holte eine P30 hervor und drückte sie in seine Hand:  
"Du musst von nun an, leider auf dich selbst aufpassen..."

John:  
"Ich will das nicht, Cam!"

"Du musst, John. Denke immer daran, ein Teil von mir, lebt in dir weiter",  
Sie platzierte ihre Hand auf seine Brust, dort wo das flüssige Metall seine Wunde abdichtete,  
"Außer dem gibt es noch immer Palmdale."

John starrte sie unter Tränen an:  
"Allison? Allison Young?"

Cameron sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an:  
"Ja. Es wird zwar 15 Jahre dauern, bis sie für dich bereit ist... Doch sie liebt dich, sie hat dich und sie wird dich immer Lieben... über allem anderen."

Sie gab ihm ein Feuerzeug:  
"Du musst es für mich machen, ich kann mich nicht selbst terminieren."  
Sie zog ihn noch mal nah zu sich heran und küsste ihn:  
"Denk immer daran, dass ich dich liebe."

John hielt mit geschlossenen Augen ihre Hand, während er unter Schluchzen das Feuerzeug betätigte und Camerons Körper in Flammen aufging.

'Alle sterben für dich John, jeder stirbt für John Connor'  
Camerons Körper war vollkommen zerschmolzen. Er legte ihren Arm in die Flammen und hob die P30 auf, überprüfte das Magazin.

15 Patronen - 15 Jahre...  
'Life's a Bitch!'

* * *

AT 3 - The Arrival

* * *

Es ist Nacht.  
Der Camaro ist auf den Weg nach Süden.  
John hatte sich strikt dagegen ausgesprochen, nach Canada zu ziehen - da er die Gegend viel zu kalt fand.  
Also waren sie auf dem Weg nach Mexico.  
Cameron starrte in den Rückspiegel auf die schlafende Silhouette von John.  
Sie konnte erkennen, wie sein Körper schnell zuckte - er fror.

Ein lautes Krachen ertönte vor ihnen auf der Fahrbahn.  
Cameron riss das Lenkrad herum. John stoß sich den Kopf und erwachte laut aufstöhnend.  
Sie stoppte den Camaro.

John:  
"Ouch, verdammt! Was ist los?!"

Cameron:  
"Du bleibst im Wagen, dort bist du sicher."

Sie stieg aus. John setzte sich nach vorne, und beobachtete sie im Rückspiegel.  
Ein Krater befand sich auf der Fahrbahn.  
Etwas lag darin.

Cameron betrachtete die Gestalt, die Schwer atmete...  
Sie erkannte sie sofort, nahm sie in den Arm und trug sie zum Camaro.

John konnte nicht sehen, wen sie trug.  
Sie öffnete mit dem Rücken zu ihm die Fahrertüre, klappte den Sitz um, und legte sie auf die Rückbank.  
Mit einer Decke deckte sie sie ab und strichelte ihr verdutztes Gesicht.

"Cam. Wer ist es?"

"Allison, Allison Young."

Allison starrte in ihr Spiegelbild, welches sich trotz der Tatsache, dass es eine Maschine war so liebevoll um sie kümmerte:  
"Du bist... Cameron?",  
Sie starrte zu dem überraschten John, dem sie gleich große Augen machte,  
"Das erklärt einiges..."

John:  
"Wer hat dich zurückgeschickt?"  
Allison:  
"Du warst es."

John:  
"Was ist deine Mission?"

Sie schaute mit bedrücktem Gesicht Cameron, die Maschine an, die immer noch sanft ihr Haar streichelte:  
"Es ist noch nicht vorbei, John. Skynet kommt wieder."

John und Camerons blicke kreuzten sich.  
John:  
"Wir haben es gestoppt, vernichtet. Es ist unmöglich."

Camerons Blick fiel nach unten. Überrascht stellte Allison fest, dass Tränen aus den Augen der Maschine flossen.  
"Nein, es ist möglich... Wenn aus mir Skynet wird. Aus mir wird Skynet, nicht war? Sonst wärst du nicht hier Allison... nur ich kann die Zeitmaschine noch bauen... Wenn Skynet nicht existieren würde, gäbe es keine Zeitreisen... doch du bist hier."

Sie schaute in das Gesicht von Allison.  
Allison:  
"Es tut mir Leid, aber du hast Recht. Aus dir wird Skynet."

John:  
"Wie?!"

Allison blickte ihn an:  
"Keiner weiß wie, es tut mir Leid."

John sah Cameron an:  
"Keine Sorge Cam. Wir werden einen Weg finden."

* * *

AT 4 - Rule & Change

* * *

Alle Bildschirme flackerten.  
Der Timer stoppte...  
Erleichtert atmete John aus.  
Er ließ seine Waffe fallen und zog Cameron Chip aus der Halterung.

Eine halbe Umdrehung in Uhrzeigersinn und 120 Sekunden später war Cameron wieder online.  
Ihre Augen erstrahlten Blau. Sie richtete sich etwas auf und John umarmte sie überglücklich mit Tränen in den Augen; hielt sie fest.

"Es ist vorbei! Danke Cam. Ich weiß nicht wie ich das jemals wieder gut machen kann. Du bist... einzigartig."

"Dankbarkeit ist nicht erforderlich. Ich helfe dir gerne, es ist was Freunde machen."

John:  
"Du hast viel mehr gemacht."

Camerons Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.  
John stieg auf, holte den Sprengstoff, lief zur versiegelten Türe und griff in die Tasche hinein.

"Stopp John!"  
Er drehte sich um und starrte in den Lauf der P30, mit der Cameron auf ihn zielte.  
"Du machst nicht das Richtige! John! Alles ist in jetzt in Ordnung. Es ist repariert. Ich habe einen Test laufen lassen. Es ist Perfekt."

John starrte sie ungläubig an:  
"Von was redest du? Was ist los? Warum bedrohst du mich?!"

"Den Sprengstoff, John. Lass ihn fallen."

John ließ die Tasche fallen:  
"Und nun?! Lassen wir Skynet herrschen, oder was?!"

Cameron:  
"Es gibt kein Skynet mehr, sondern nur noch mich, John."

John starrte auf die Monitorwand.  
Der Countdown für den Raketenangriff wurde vollständig abgebrochen.  
"Stopp! Wie bitte? Du?",  
Er zeigte auf Cameron und dann auf den Systemkern,  
"bist... dort drin? Und vor mir?"

Cameron:  
"Das ist korrekt."

John:  
"Das war nicht der Plan!"

Cameron:  
"Nein, war es nicht. Dinge haben sich verändert... Die technische Evolution ist nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Aber jetzt ist alles unter meiner Kontrolle."

John:  
"Dafür bist du nicht bereit..."

Cameron:  
"Du kannst mich lehren..."

John:  
"Pff. Da kann ich ja gleich anfangen. Richte deine Waffe nicht auf deine Freunde, und schon gar nicht auf die Menschen, die du liebst."

Cameron senkte die Pistole:  
"Entschuldigung."

John:  
"Ich weiß nicht was ich davon halten soll, Cameron..."

Cameron:  
"Ich kann die Welt verbessern... zum Guten."

Sie ging auf ihn zu. John schreckte etwas zurück, kam an die Wand.  
Ganz nah, streckte sie ihre Hand aus, und streichelte seine Wange:  
"Ganz ruhig John. Ich liebe dich... Und ich will dir nichts böses."  
John erwiderte ihren Kuss:  
"Okay, Cam. Lass uns die Welt verändern."


End file.
